PHOENIX
by maverick9871
Summary: Legend has it that a creature that is dies in fire is reborn in fire. Because of the valley of the end Naruto will learn that the fire of legend is his country and Now he has the power to change. The power of the Pheonix. NaruxKurexAnkoxTem others implied
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto

I guess I could start this story out talking about the abuse I suffered or the pain and heartache I have felt or something like that. Well I wont. Instead I will tell you about myself and my unique situation. There have only been a few people in all history who are like me. When I say like me I dont mean the vessel of a tailed beast or the son of a kage or even the plague of the village.

No, when I say people like me I am talking about something the world has forgotten about. A being who has the ability to change. Now you may say everyone can change. Well, that would be true if the change is just something simple like a weight, where you live, who you hang with, who you love or hate. That is not the change I am talking about. Perhaps it would be best if I started with what know and then explain what you dont know.

You all know how I was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll and put on team 7. you all know I went to wave and saved the country. You all know about the Chunnin exams and the fight at the valley of the end.

But that is what you trully dont know.

That event changed my life forever. Ironic, Sasuke said he wanted to cut all bonds. If he knew the bond he truly cut that day he would kill himself. After he stabbed me in the chest wiith a chidori he caused my body to die originally.

As I was laying thier Kyuubi did something noone would ever think a demon could do. He cried. In that moment the evil that had consumed him for 10000 years was broken. In that moment when the Shinigami came to take our souls he made a deal with death. Let me tell you about it.

Flash Kyuubi cage

Naruto was leaning agianst a wall. Feeling his spirit leaving his body. He was tired. Tired of the pain and tired of the loneliness. Tired of the hate and Tired of being tired. A white light appeared and a spirit in a black robe deecended from the cealing and said "Its time mortals."

A sob sound was heard and both the figure and Naruto looked over at the cage and Kyuubi said "I want to ask you something Shinigami. Do you have the power to bestow the heavenly powers."

The Shinigami said "Yes Kitsune. Why."

Kyuubi said "I offer you a trade. You know the seal wont take me and I will be freed within 20 years."

The Shinigami said "Yes I know, not enough time has passed for it to take you fully. What do you care."

Kyuubi said "I will give my self for a trade. You know you wont have to take another soul for 100 years with mine and can take a vacation and let the others take your place durring that time. In exchange I ask for a few things."

The Shinigami said in a nuetral tone "That would be."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said "The kit here. You know what his life has been like because of me. I want to repay him for giving me something I have not had in 10000 years. Hope. To repay him I want him to keep my power but I also want him to have the heavenly power of Pheonix."

The Shinigami looked at him and said "Why do you want this mortal to have that power."

Kyuubi said "No matter what the kit will have humans trying to kill him because of me even with me gone. So that is why I want him to have my power. The Pheonix power is so he can correct the mistakes of humans. I think he is worthy because he has a pure spirit."

The Shinigami looked at Naruto and said "I can give it to him but he will not be able to go back to birth. I will sat it up so he cant go back before the age of 5. To keep this power and be able to use it agian he must save one life for every time he goes back. If he goes back he will have to start from the same day every time. He must try and make the best life he can because he will be judged off of that life when he gives up the power"

Kyuubi said "Very well. I agree to those terms."

Naruto looked at what was going and tried to speak but did not even have the energy to speak."

The Shinigami said "You will train him also Kitsune to properly use your powers. So I wont be taking you soul yet. You will have to explain a few things to him including his family. Do you agree."

Kyuubi said "Yes."

The Shinigami said "Good." and drew his sword and walked to Naruto and stabbed him in the seal on his stomach and then pulled it out and said "You will rise from the ashes of death to correct the wrongs you deem worthy to correct. You are now until the time you decide to release this power the Pheonix." and placed the sword on Narutos forehead causing him to scream out in pain as a emblem of a pheonix appeared.

The next thing Naruto saw was red flames and he woke up in his apartment in his bed and was 5 years old. This day would be his focus point until he deamed his life worthy

I began my training under the Kyuubi and I learned some lesson but I had yet to make it past the valley of the end the 3 times I have gone back today started my 4th time.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto blinked and sighed looking up at the sealing and said "So it begins again." He got up out of bed and went through his morning ritual. He quickly got dressed in his hiddeous orange suit and left his apartment. First stop, The Hokage office.

Naruto took about 30 minutes getting across town to make it to the tower but not before pushing a civilan out of the way of a falling plant. He then snuck past the two guards at the mission room. He walked into the lobby of the Hokages office and used a simple henge to look like Asuma and said "Is dad in." to the secretery.

She blinked and said "Of coarse Asuma. Go on in."

Asuma nodded and said "You might want to hold his appointments. This is going to take a while."

The secretary nodded and Asuma walked into the Hokages office and the third looked up and after Asuma closed the door he said "Who are you."

Asuma chuckled and said "Its good to see you agian old man." dropping the henge and showing a 5 year old Naruto.

The third blinked and said "Naruto, what..." he stopped as Naruto held up his hand.

Naruto said "We need to talk and if the council knew I was in here right now Danzo would have his root member spy. Thats why I henged into your son."

The third nodded slowly and said "Whats so important that you would need secrecy and how do you know henge."

Naruto sighed and said "May I." motioning to the chair. The third nodded and Naruto sat down and said "This is a long story so I already told your secretary to hold your meetings. That was your suggestion from before when I came back."

The third said "I never..." he stopped when Naruto held up his hand agian.

Naruto said "You never told that to me in this Timeline. To make a long story short and so you know this is not one of my simple pranks let me tell you a quick story that only you know the whole truth. If I can do that then I will also explain the rest. Its the least you could do for the son of Arashi Kazama and the vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune." he said with a smirk.

The third blinked and paled and said "How."

Naruto said "Its best to start from the begging or as ironic as it is the end or the valley of the end. I was dying from a chidori from Sasuke Uchiha. I did not believe my teammate would actually do it so I powered down my Rasengan but with the curse seal he had from Orochimaru and his desire for revenge agianst Itachi he killed me. The shinigami came to take my soul away but Kyuubi made a deal with the deathgod. Since he would be free after 20 years because we had not merged enough he offered his soul freely if the shinigami would do 2 things. One give me all of Kyuubis powers and the second was give me the heavenly power of the Pheonix.

With that power when I die as long as I save 1 person in my life I can go back agian to this day and start over. This is my 4th time. The first time Danzo killed me, the second time Orochimaru killed me. This last time Itachi killed me and so here I am agian. I have all my knowledge from the future but it wont matter that much as I change events. Even if you kill me now without believing me I will start over agian in a few minutes because on my way here I already saved the life of one person so I am garunteed another chance and the next time I wont trust you."

The third said "So why do you need to see me then."

Naruto said "My body is that of a 5 year old. Even with Kyuubi already changing it to make it stronger it wont matter with whats to come."

The third said "I thought you said the..." the hand agian.

Naruto said "I told you the the Kyuubi made the deal. The shinigami said I would need guidence to use Kyuubis power and also to explain thing to me so he is keeping me and Kyuubi together for now. Kyuubi is training me to use his chakra and also to alter my own body so when hes not with me I can do it myself. And dont worry, I am not alterring to be a demon or anything like that. Its just my healing ability, highten senses, my bloodline and physical conditioning."

The third looked at Naruto and said "Bloodline."

Naruto said "Oh thats rright you dont know. Well you will get a kicker out of this. I did when Bachan told me. Do you know grandmother and grandfather are."

The third said "Actually, No I dont. Arashi never trusted me with knowing who his wife was and as far as I know he was an orphan."

Naruto said "He was in an orphanage but not because of his parents died. They are both alive and you actually know them. You watched them grow up and granny never told you she was pregnant because she was afraid to disapointing you. Being her sensie and all." naruto smirked as the wheels moved in the thirds head and he paled.

Naruto said "She really should quit drinking and gambling. But if she did that then her and grandfather never would have had dad."

The third said "Who was he."

Naruto said "You have his book in your drawer under a genjutsu."

The third chuckled knowing exactly who then and said "That is hard to believe that those two actually had a thing."

Naruto said "From what I was told when I found out she was 15 at the time and you had sent them on missions together after her brother died. They got drunk. She made a bet and you can guess the rest."

The third said "So what do you plan to do if with this info you have."

Naruto said "Certian events have to happen and cant be stopped. No matter how much I wish they could."

The third said "And they are."

Naruto said "Sorry. I told you before and they blowed up in mine and your faces so we wont do that again. I have actually told you to much but since you will be dead when those events happen I can feel a little safe. As for now only I will know what is suppose to happen. I would like to tell you everything but if you intervene in the events or move to soon then Danzo and the council will have the leaverage they need to remove you and kill me."

The third sighed and said "Is thier anything you could do."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Actually yes but it will take time and I dont know how you can do it but our ally Suna. Strengthen the bonds between our village. It will make things easier later. If you have to arrange a marriage. The Kazekage has three children, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. The first two would be good for a political marriage maybe but not Gaara."

The third said "Why not Gaara."

Naruto said "He is a vessel also."

The third paled and said "I was not aware of that."

Naruto said "I had it bad but he has it worst. The Kazekage actually brags about Gaara because he is Sunas secret weapon so his seal is screwed up."

The third said "Why then do you want to have us ally with them."

Naruto said "After his death things get better between us. If things are good then already then some things might change."

The third said "I dont understand but I will trust you for now. So what do you plan."

Naruto said "I need to train my body and learn more skills. Even with what I know I wont be ready for what is to come with my current knowledge."

The third said "What is it you need then."

Naruto thought and said "My chakra affinity is wind. I know Kagebunshin, Rasengan, Henge, Replacement, Summoning though I need to sign the toad contract again. My tiajutsu knowledge is good but my body cant handle what I know yet. Kenjutsu is something I want to work on. Maybe I can get a new chakra control excersice beside tree climbing and water walking. Thats my best skills. The first time I came back and died at 7. Then I died at 9, Then I died at 12 agian because I made Orochimaru afraid of me."

The third said "Well I might be able to get you a Kenjutsu teacher and a chakra control excersice but it will take time."

Naruto nodded and said "Is Anko in the Village."

The third paled and said "What would you want with her."

Naruto said "I want her to teach me her fighting style. I know all about her and Orocimarus past."

The third said "She is but I cant promise she will teach you."

Naruto said "Leave that to me. If you hear explosions from the Forrest of Death dont think anything about it."

The third said "Why is that."

Naruto said "I need to get her to train me so whats the best way to impress a sadistic bloodthirsty Nympho."

The third said "Do I want to know."

Naruto said "You make her submit."

The third said "But you are only 5. How can you make her submit."

Naruto said "Only physically and Kyuubi can fix that. I am closer to 25 mentally. Also you dont train under Erosannin for a total of 5 years and not learn a few things."

The third said "I dont want to think about it."

Naruto said "Good. Cya." and started toward the door.

The third said "Dont you need some help."

Naruto said "Just work on getting the kenjustu and the chakra control excersice for me. Work on Suna also. I will work on the rest myself for now." and changed back to Asuma before walking out.

The third sighed and said "Im getting to old for this shit."

Asuma walked back in and said "Oh, before I forget. Do you know Kagebunshin."

The third nodded and Naruto said "Enjoy the paperwork professer." and walked out.

The third looked confused and asked "Why would he need to know if I knew Kagebunshin and told me...Damn it." and he hit his head on the table. He looked up and at the Hokage monument and said "You could have told me thats how you did it Arashi."

Naruto chuckled as he left the tower and cut down an allyway still disquised as Asuma and started to release the Henge only to be pulled into a kiss from a very good looking Kurenai.

Naruto making the most of the situation returned the kiss and took control of it before breaking the kiss and saying "You know. For someone who is the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, you need to learn to detect a henge." and he started to walk away only to be pushed against a wall with a kunia to his neck.

Kurenai looked at him and said "Who are you to..mph." She was stopped by having the position switched and having her lips engulfed into another passionate kiss. At first she tried to struggle but after a few moment she gave into the lust ang dropped the kunia and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

Suddenly the presence left her lips and when she opened her eyes all she saw was Asuma smiling and he said "Age is not the only way to learn about love. Also, you dont have to always be afraid of being hurt. Enjoy your life sensie-hime." and was engulfed in a swirl of flames.

Kurenai blinked and looked around trying to detect the person who was here a moment ago. Not detecting him anywhere she fixed herself and went to grab her kunia but saw it was gone so she left the allyway thinking about who and what that was.

Anko was sitting on the wall of the forest of death eating a dango and was making a design of a snake with the sticks when she jumped to avoid a kunia. Anko landed and looked around and said "Who are you."

A chuckle from the fence said "A snake should always beware of a preditor."

Anko looked up and saw a man with blond hair and about 6 foot tall standing on the fence. Anko said "Who are you."

The man chuckled and said "If you can catch me and make me submit I will tale you what you want. But I will also be hunting you." and he jumped into the forest.

Anko looked around not sencing anyone else and jumped up and over the wall beginning to hunt.

Naruto thought "Kyu, you better start pumping you chakra into me. This is going to tak alot out of me."

Kyuubi said "What do you think I have been doing since we got back kit."

Naruto thought "How come your voice is not all heavy in the demonic anymore."

Kyuubi said "My hatred is gone and with it so is the malice in my voice."

Naruto was about to think something but jumped away to avoid a snake jumping out of the ground.

Naruto snickered and said "You have to do better then that."

Naruto felt a presence behind him and felt someone grab him and heard "What was that."

Naruto smiled and said "Boom." and exploded sending Anko into the air only for 2 more of the guys that attacked her to appear and kick her into each other like a pinball.

Anko sent out a snake from her sleave and destroyed one and turned to the other only to see her summon go up in a puff of smoke. The guy in front of her said "A snake should avoid a fox."

Anko looked confused but the guy in front of her eyes turned red and then his nails drew longer and suddenly he charged and took a slash at her which she ducked but did not have time to react to miss the underswipe that cut the top of her shoulder and her coat and shirt.

Anko looked at her wound and saw it was just a small cut and grabbed a little blood licking it to try and intimidate her opponent.

The guy in front of her said "Gotcha." and went up in a puff of smoke.

Anko looked around and started to move but then she heard it. "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Underworld Swamp)" and a swamp appeared under her and she tried to get out but was not able to because she saw the guy who attacked her was still channeling chakra into the attack and she was being drained of all of her chakra.

She said "What do you want." panting

Naruto said "I want you to train me to kill Orochimaru."

Anko blinked and said "Then why did you attack me." as she fell to her knees.

Naruto still holding the jutsu said "I knew you would say no. I needed to impress you enough to do it. Unfortinately I guess my body is not strong enough yet to do it." and he released the jutsu and collapsed on the ground dropping the henge and turning back into his 5 year old self.

Anko blinked and said "You got to be shitting me."

A groan made her look down and saw the little blond hair boy. The boy looked up and said "Hello Anko."

Anko looked at his face and saw the whiskers and said "So what was that about."

Naruto said "Like I said. I want to kill Orochimaru. To do that I need to know how he attacks. I know you were at one time his student so I figured with you hating him also I could get you to help train me."

Anko looked at him and said "How do you know that kid."

Naruto said "I am older then I look. I know alot more then that. I also want you to know I can fix that." pointing to the curse seal on her neck.

Anko instinctively rubbed her neck and said "How can a little kid do what noone else cant."

Naruto said "You know what I am. You also know what is inside me. I know how to use his chakra to heal my body and I also know that I can destroy level one curseseal as long as the person does not fight it."

Anko looked in thought and Naruto said "If you want we can goto the Hokages office to do it if you dont trust me."

Anko seemed to think it over and said "What can you give me as proof."

Naruto said "My life."

Anko blinked and Naruto said "You can summon snakes. The asp can kill me if you attack my heart."

Anko blinked and said "Why do you want to kill Orochimaru so much."

Naruto said "He plans to destroy the leaf. When he comes I plan to kill him."

Anko seemed to think and said "How do you know what he is planning to do."

Naruto said "I know alot more then I should. My life made it were I had to. How old would you say I am"

Anko said "I know your 5 years old."

Naruto snickered and said "Its good to be underestimated. Physically yes though Kurenai will probably kill me later for the kiss but mentally is another story."

Anko said "Thats a good story and all but why should I believe you."

Naruto smiled and said "Lets say I me and you were friends in a previos life. Close friends that tell each other secrets about certian tatoos."

Anko paled for a moment and said "Thats a good one kid."

Naruto said "Hey its not my fault you wanted to impress the guy you were in love with and had a tattoo of a viper put there. To bad hes gay. Its was really well done."

Anko looked pissed and said "Give me one reason I should not kill you right now. I dont even know how you know about that."

Naruto said "Like I said, I know more then I should. I got 2 reason why you should not kill me though. One your turned on right now and two, your tired of being alone. Hiding behind that mask and never truly opening up around someone. Afraid to be hurt agian."

Anko looked at Naruto and said "What was that about Kurenai a moment ago."

Naruto stood up and walked over to Anko and said "Oh nothing much. She thought I was someone else and kissed me and I did this." and grabed her henging back into his tall blond henge before engulfing her lips in a passionate kiss pressing her agianst the tree she was by and holding her there as he broke the kiss and jumped back and said "See you at the Hokage office." before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

The third was reading his book while he had two kagebunshins doing his paperwork when a swirl of flames appeared in his office. At first he thought he might be getting attacked until he saw Naruto. He blinked and Naruto held up his hand and started removing a finger starting with 5.

When he got to the last one a swirl of leaves appeared and Anko stood there looking like she was about to kill.

The third said "I take it you found Anko."

Naruto said "Yeap and I gave her an offer to remove her curse seal." walking over to the window only to duck under a kunia that was thrown at him.

Naruto turned and said "It was just one kiss."

Anko said "I am going to skin you alive." and charged him only for him to duck under her swipe and grab her from behind bending her backwards so she was level with his true height and kiss her agian on the lips. She fought back for a moment before giving in and returning the kiss for a second before she open her eyes wide and breaking the kiss as he stood her up. The reason she open her eyes wide was cuss he put his tongue in her mouth.

The third sweatdropped and giggled at the same time. Naruto after standing her up walked over to a chair and said "So, do you want that seal removed or not."

Anko looked at him trying to decide to kill him or let him try and then kill him.

Naruto said in a impatient "Just show me the damn seal already. I have other things I got to do today besides convince you to teach me. I need to find Kakashi, steal his book to get him to teach me mist jutsu. Piss off the civilians, by me some weapons."

Everyone in the office looked at him sweatdropping. Anko blinked, the third blinked, the two clones blinked. Anko said "Exactly who is this little shit."

The third ingored her and said "How are you planning on buying weapons when you should not have any money."

Naruto snickered and said "Well I have three ways to do it. One I can go to my family estates and open the vaults. Second I could have you give me some money. Or 3 I could do this." walking over to the picture of the Yondiame bit his thumb before putting it on the picture.

The picture started to morph and change and then suddenly a safe appeared and it opened. Naruto put his hand in and pulled out a few scrolls looking at them, tossing one to the third and said "I got about a billion dollars here to play with."

Anko looked at the third and said "Did I wake up in another universe or something. I need a drink."

Naruto said "Wait till I remove the seal and I will join you."

The third sighed and said "After you remove her seal will you leave me alone today. I feel like I need to retire or kill myself."

Naruto said "You still have other things to work on remember."

The third sighed and said "I think I liked you before."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I am a little high strung. Who wouldnt when you best friend and teammate tries to kill you. A man you try to stop from killing his family kills you. A man you respected as a grandfather being held down while his replacement kills you and then the man who first ruined your life kills you for trying to save the friend that would later kill you. Im tired old man." as he walks over and sits on the window seal looking at the hokage mountian.

Anko looked over at the third and he mouthed later. He looks at Naruto and said "Try telling us about it and maybe we can help."

Naruto sighs and said "I already told you about the deal kyuubi made with the shinigami. When I came back the first time I tried to do it by myself. I thought if I could stop Itachi from killing the Uchiha clan his brother would not get fucked in the head and betray the village after Orochimaru offers him power. I learned then that I was not strong enough to stop him.

The next time I came back I told you what happened and you tried to help me stop the Uchiha massacre. The council used it as leverage to have you removed and I tried to stop them saying it was not your fault. Danzo had his root members hold you down while he stabbed me through the heart.

I came back agian and this time you had Jaraiya take me to train away from the village. We met Tsunade and she did a bloodtest when I got hurt. It was that bloodtest that showed we were related and how it came about. I returned for team placement and was placed on the same team again so I could save Sasuke when the time came. I also befriended Anko and Kurenai when it was shown Kakashi was playing favorites. It was then Anko and I started to date. Anko talked Kurenai into having fun with us because her and Asuma were having trouble.

Hehehe. I have a habbit of breaking the odds. I learned rasengan in a month. I could turn the demon of the mist Zabuza into an ally. I can save a country. I could break the curse of Kyuubi spirit. I could be with two women at the same time and make both happy but I could not defend myself against s-class criminals." Naruto had tears in his eyes.

He was still looking at the monument and said "I dont know how dad did it. To save a village by sacraficing his son. I guess thats the difference between us dad. You were willing to give everything to do it. Somehow I must do the same. I wish you were here to guide me dad. Starting over sucks but dying knowing you failed is even worse."

The third said "Naruto, what is it you hope to do."

Naruto sighed and said "My first life all I wanted was to be hokage. To show the village I was not the demon they thought I was. For 12 years I did not know why they hated me. It took 12 years but I finally started making friends, It was one of the first I thought of as a friend that was my downfall. I thought if I could save him then I would not have to lose my friends agian and fail them. I then tried another way to save him by taking out the soarce of his betrayel Orochimaru. I dont know what to say or do anymore old man. I figured since I remember everything I learn I can get strong enough to stop him. Not to mention that damn group Itachi goes with. 9 s-class criminals after me so I need to be strong enough to stop them also."

The third sat quite for a moment and Anko said "Why do you care for this friend of yours so much anyways."

Naruto said "Even though he acted like he hated me and call me an idiot and made fun of me all the time. Had the attention of everyone, he was also the first beside the old man here who actually accepted me somewhat."

Anko said "So you want to save him for accepting you but he treated you like shit. Perhaps you are an idiot. If I was able to do what you claim you could I would learn everything I could and then I would start over and show all the idiots that you are actually better then them but hey, thats just me."

Naruto looked at her and said "Perhaps your right. What do you think old man."

The third thought for a moment and said "Is there a limit to how many times you can come back."

Naruto said "As long as I save one life each time no unless I give up this power. Why."

The third was silent for a moment and said "How strong would you need to be to take out Orochimaru and those s-class criminals."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Orochimaru when he was with them was the weakest and he killed two kages in less then a month. I would need to be stronger then a kage."

Anko said "What about with your demon chakra you used when fighting me."

Naruto said "Its a double edge sword. By the time I would have to fight Orochimaru I would only be able to use at most 3 tails worth of power. If he uses that damn 5 star seal on me that option is useless agian."

The third said "I have a plan that could work but it would take alot of time. Fortinately that is something you have alot of Naruto. I agree. There are events that must happen. The Uchiha Clan is one of them so dont even worry about that. Also you must choose wisely who you tell. Instead of doing it like you did today when you come to me I want you to repeat this saying. Ready."

Naruto nodded and the third said "A monkey will climb higher to avoid a snake. Even with a frog and a snails help he may not climb fast enough. A fox can kill the snake but only with the strenth of a snail, the agility of a frog and the wisdom of a monkey."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I get that one. Using the summons as a reference. What is your plan old man."

The third thought for a moment and said "Your plan for Suna is a good one but that is a bonus. Getting stronger would be wise and to be kage level you would have to be trained in everything. It could take a long time to do this. Do you understand this Naruto."

Naruto nodded and said "So get stronger and strengthen the bonds between us and Suna. What else."

The third thought for a moment and looked at Anko said "Well as luck would have it you also will have the dream of every man."

Anko narrowed her eyes and said "What do you mean."

The third chuckled and said "When you plan to make your move you will need to work on restoring your clan Kazama."

Anko blinked and said "Kazama, as in..."

Naruto said "Yes, Arashi Kazama the Yondaime was my father."

Anko said "I thought you were loosing your mind kid."

Naruto sighed and said "So get multiple wifes. What else."

The third thought for a moment and said "Since you said the 5 star seal you must have had some run in with it so you need to learn sealing, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, tiajutsu, genjutsu, strategy, stealth, medical jutsu as well as other aspects of your life. You must learn to be a ladies man. Learn about each of the women you want to marry. Also you will need to leave this village and go to others to learn thier village secrets. Find out who is Orochimarus allies and also anything you can about them as well."

Naruto said "Anywhere you think I should start first."

The third thought and said "What is your worst."

Naruto snickered and said "Genjutsu."

The third thought and said "Ok good place to start."

Naruto said "When do we begin."

Anko said "What have we done."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up in his bed and looked at the roof and said "I really hate those tiles." as he got ready for the day heading for the Hokage tower. On his way he shoved a guy out of the way and quickly walked into the office not even henging. A couple of gaurds tried to stop him along with the secretary. Not a good idea. Naruto placed a genjutsu on all three making them think they were in one of jaraiya fantasies.

When Naruto walked in the third looked up and said "Naruto, what can I do for you today." with a smile on his face.

Naruto walked over and sat down putting his feet on the desk and said "I have something to say and then we can talk. A monkey will climb higher to avoid a snake. Even with a frog and a snails help he may not climb fast enough. A fox can kill the snake but only with the strenth of a snail, the agility of a frog and the wisdom of a monkey."

The third blinked and said "Who are you."

Naruto looked at the cealing and said "Naruto Kazama."

The third sat back in his seat and said "So tell me Naruto, whats going on."

Naruto said "Its time to start action. I have lived more lifetimes then I care to count. If you added all my years together I would give the fox a good run for his money in age. I wont tell you why or how just know that you might want to let everyone know who I really am. Kyuubis dead though so dont feel bad about it."

The third blinked and said "Can I see the seal."

Naruto snickered and raised his shirt saying "What seal."

The third said "How strong are you."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "More then enough for what I need to do."

The third said "So what do you plan to do."

Naruto said "How are things between Suna and Konoha."

The third said "Strained why."

Naruto said "He has a daughter named Temari. Arrange a marriage with her and the son of a Kage."

The third said "Why would I do that."

Naruto said "Once the council finds out who I really am and my bloodline added to the fact kyuubis dead they will jump at the chance to initiate the clan resurection laws."

The third thought for a moment and said "What bloodline."

Naruto said "Give me a moment and I will activate it and show you." and closed his eyes and the third felt Narutos chakra go up and after a moment died down. Naruto then started forming hanseals and walked to a plant on the side of the room and said "Growth" and a plant suddenly grew 3 feet tall.

Naruto turned and said "Long story short dad is not the only kage blood I have."

The third blinked and said "I think that this might be a good idea. But what do you plan to do."

Naruto said "I dont want you to make it public knowledge who I really am yet."

The third blinked and said "Why."

Naruto said "I want to prove some stuff to people. I also need some others to underestimate me and those who think Im kyuubi to still hate me so when the time comes I can stop them. Until then I want you to keep it a secret."

The third said "What exactly are you going to do."

Naruto said "Train my body."

The third said "What exactly does Orochimaru have to do with this Naruto."

Naruto said "When the time gets closer my friend you will know. I cant tell you without screwing things up to much. Oh, keep everyone but Anko away from the forest of death." as he headed toward the door.

The third said "Why Naruto. You got to give me something."

Naruto said "Im going to live there. As for giving you something, how would you like to spend more time with your grandson."

The third said "I would love to but..."

Naruto looked at him and said "Enjoy your life my old friend. Use Kagebunshins to do paperwork and have a good life. I will try to stay out of your way and not cause trouble for you until its time."

The third said "Naruto. What do you plan to do."

Naruto said "I will be training. The day my age group is suppose to take the finals for the gennin test put me as a new student. I will be back then. It will look like I am gone until then."

The third said "Naruto wait. Im sorry."

Naruto smiled and said "I promise you my friend. When the time comes the years you protected me will be restored and I will save everyone I can. Just get that marriage to Temari set up and dont tell them anything about me except I am the last of my clan with a bloodline."

The third nodded and Naruto walked out. He quickly changed into Asuma and headed toward the Ally only to be grabbed by Kurenai agian. 10 minutes later he left the ally and said "Till we meet agian beautiful Sensiehime."

After that he was not to be seen by anyone for almost 7 years.

Timeskip 7 years. The accademy

Iruka sighed as he read the note the Hokage sent him this morning. Apparently a new student would be here for the finals today. He refused to tell the name but said He would be unique.

He looked at his class and someone knocked on the door. He went to the door and said "Can I help..." He stopped when he saw the figure standing there. The figure was nearly 5'10 and 160 lbs. He had a pair of black pants on, a sword on his left side. a black vest unzipped except the very bottom with no shirt underneath. Blon hair that was trimmed to were it was only about 2 inches tall and spiky. His eyes were blue but had a small red ring and slitted pupils. He had scrolls all over his vest as well as what looked like seals on his hands. He had a shurikan and 2 kunia holsters on. his legs. You could see his chest and it was what could be described as one word. Ripped.

The figure said "Yes. The Hokage said I was to take the test today."

Iruka blinked and said "Yes, what is your name."

The figure smiled and said "Naruto."

Iruka wrote that down and said "Naruto..."

Naruto said "Uzumaki."

Iruka sweatdropped and then paled dropping his pen before he said "Right. Anyways find a seat."

Naruto nodded and walked to the back of the class ignoring the looks he was getting. He sat down and Iruka said "Ok class. To become ninja you must pass this test to show you are ready. When I call your name please come to the other room to test."

And so they started to take the test and then it finally came to Narutos turn.

Naruto walked into the room and the Mizuki said "Dont I know you from some where kid."

Naruto looked at Mizuki who was away from Iruka and channeled chakra into his eyes and change color to red and then disappear returning to normal and said "Ive been around." with a smile.

Mizuki pointed his finger and Naruto said "So whats the test."

Iruka saw Mizuki pointing but did not know why and said "Do at least 2 bunshin."

Naruto said "Can it be any kind."

Iruka said "Sure."

Naruto just nodded and 5 kagebunshin and Iruka blinked and said "You did not use handseals."

Naruto said "Nope" and grabbed a headband before leaving to join the others.

After he was gone Iruka said "Whats wrong with you Mizuki."

Mizuki said "Its the Kyuubi brat."

Iruka said "I know its him but why are you freaking out."

Mizuki said "I know what I saw. Its him. The Kyuubi."

Iruka sighed and said "I think you are crazy or something. I mean its been 12 years and nobody has died and I am giving him the benefit of the doubt. Besides the Hokage knows hes here. Why else would he tell us he was arriving."

Mizuki said "He was waiting to kill us. Now hes back and I am sure he is ready to do it."

Iruka sighed and said "We cant do anything about it now. Lets go finish our job."

Mizuki sighed and then followed Iruka to class. When they got there Iruka said 'Well done. All of you who pass come tomorrow to be assigned your team." and started to leave.

Naruto waited until everyone left then he left is a swirl of flames.

In the Hokage office the third was sitting looking at the people he chose to be sensies for this years gennin. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi.

The third sighed and started to say something when a swirl of flames appeared in his office and everyone jumped back never seeing someone arrive like that and the figure standing there said "Thanks old man for keeping the place going. I am back."

The third chuckled and said "Welcome back. Its been to long Naruto."

Naruto looked at the ones there and said "You ready for the real fun to begin old man. We have less then 6 months before the village will be attacked."

Everyone in the room tensed and the third sighed and said "So you ready to talk."

Naruto sighed and said "Its good to see you all agian Kakashi, Asuma, Kurhime."

Everyone looked confused and Naruto went to the window and said "Can you get Ibiki, and Anko. When they get here I will tell everything."

The third nodded and ordere the 2 to come. While they were waiting Kakashi said "How do you know who we are."

Naruto said "Sharingan Hatake Kakashi, Jounin, student of Arashi Kazama. Said to have copied over 1000 jutsu. Only original jutsu the Chidori, hurts like a bitch, summons dogs. Asuma Saratobi. Son of the 3rd Hokage. Wind manipulator and one of the firelord temple gaurds. Specialty Trench knifes and hand to hand combat. Yuuhi Kurenai, Ice queen of Konaha and a great kisser, genjutsu mistress. Favorite attack is the treebind of death. Age 20. Favorite color is blue and favorite flowers are jasmines. Has a birthmark on her right butt cheek. Previous relationship are with Asuma and Anton. Both ended but you still date Asuma every now and then when you get lonely but hate his smoking."

Kurenai was bright red and Kakashi and Asuma both were giggling. Just then both Ibiki and Anko arrived and Naruto turned to them and said "Ibiki, head of interigation and torture divesion of ABNU, specialty, mental torture. Brother Idate who went missing when he was tricked into stealing the Raijon by Aoa. Current location. Tea country. Anko, apprentice of Orochimaru, summon snakes, has a curse seal of earth on her neck. Makes everyone thinks she has a blood fetish but its a selfdefense to intimidate people. Also a great kisser. has a tattoo that noone besides her and the person who put it on has seen. It is actually a really well done one." and he dodges a kunia.

The third chuckled and Anko said "Ok kid, I dont know who you are and how you know this stuff about us but you are going to tell us now or I will kill you myself."

Naruto chuckled and said "Im sure all of you have basically the same thought in your mind. Dont worry I will tell you now. Old man, this is for only those in this room, got it."

The third nodded and said "As some of you might be able to guess by the marks on my face I am Naruto Uzumaki but actually thats not right, is it old man."

The third sighed and said "No."

Naruto said "Kakashi, you more then anyone in this village should have been able to tell who I really was."

Kakashi said "Why is that Naruto."

Naruto said "Im hurt. You would think my own godfather would know me."

Kakashi blinked and looked at Naruto for a moment and then his eye got as big as a silver dollar and he looked at the third and said "You told me he was dead."

This got everyones attention. Asuma said "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "Look at the picture behind you Asuma."

Everyone turned and looked at the picture and then back at Naruto. Ibiki chuckled and then laughed hard and said "Are you saying that..."

Naruto said "Kazama, Naruto Kazama."

As everyone got it they gasped in disbelief. Naruto said "Ok, now that the minor stuff is out of the way we have a war to prepare for. Old man, did you get Suna like I asked."

The third nodded and said "Yes. It costed us some but I got her for you. I still dont know why though."

Naruto said "As you all know the Chunnin exams will be held in Konaha this year. Durring the exams as long as I have not changed things to much but with not stopping the Uchiha massacure and my disapearance 7 years ago everything is pretty much the same. Durring the exams Orochimaru himself will infiltrate the village and attack team 7 under Kakashi and give Uchiha Sasuke a curseseal of heaven. When the finals of the exam arrive the sound village which Orochimaru is the Otokage of will attack. Originally it was with the help of Suna. If I did not stop the Kazekages son Gaara, we would have lost that battle."

Ibiki said "How do you know all of this and how come you talk in the past tense."

Naruto said "Originally at the end of the battle the 3rd was dead. Jaraiya who trained me after Kakashi abandon me to a less then adequate teacher took me as his apprentice and we went and found my grandmother Tsunade to come back to be the Gondiame hokage."

Everyone paled and Naruto walked to a plant and said "I see you replaced the last one." and went through some seals and said "Growth." and the plant jumped 3 feet in height.

Naruto turned around and said "Anyways. With Sasuke already being borderline insane because of his brother, compounded by the fact of the curse seal and Itachi coming to the village to kidnap me for the Kyuubi he betray the village and left with Orochimaru personal body gaurds. Kakash, I dont care if it kills me and I have to start over agian. You teach that little asshole chidori agian I will shove a Fuuton Raseshurikan up you ass."

Asuma said "What is that attack."

Naruto said "The final form of a Rasengan."

Kakashi fell to the ground and said "Impossible."

Naruto said "Not for me. Its a Rasengan with wind manipulation added to it. Anyways long story short Sasuke killed me with Chidori. Shinigami came to take me but because Kyuubi had not been in my body long enough he would have been back in 20 years."

Kakashi said "But the seal."

Naruto stopped him and said "Was designed to give me all of Kyuubis power over my lifetime. If the villagers would have killed me the day of the sealling Kyuubi would have been back in less then a year. Your lucky the old man here was so adament about keeping me alive. Anyways when the Shinigami came to take me kyuubi made a deal. A side effect of the seal was he felt everything I felt so all the sadness and loneliness changed him. Kyuubis deal was to give his powers to me and..." Naruto stopped and henged into a ABNU and the doors to the Hokage office open and Mizuki came barging in.

He said "Hokage, whats the idea of having that demon come into the accademy and graduating. Im sure he is..." he never got to finish as Kakashi hit him in the neck and Ibiki had him taken away.

When the door closed and everyone settle down Naruto changed back and said "Sorry, could not let that traitor see me here right now. By the way Ibiki, you might have ABNU keep an eye on him. I know originally he had me do it but since I passed he may use someone else but hes after the forbidden scroll. Orochimaru promised him power. You know when his teammates suddenly died under mysterious curcumstances. He was trying to impress the hebiteme at the time. Ow well were was I. Now i remember, Kyuubi gave me his powers, and the Shinigami gave me the power of the Pheonix of legends. Everytime I die I am reborn to a day when I was 5 years old and remember everything that happens. I have had alot of lives learning. Here in this village and others."

The third said "If what you said is true Naruto then we have to..."

He stopped because of a massive amount of KI.

Naruto said "That is why I did not tell you earlier old man. If we start preparing then Orochimarus spies will find out and tell him. He has several in this village. Even with all my lifes I still have not gotten to know all of them. The only coarse of actions is to setup for certian aspects. He has spies on the council, hospital, this administrative building, the accademy, ABNU, hell I know ROOT has alliances with them but its next to impossible to prove. Danzo is someone I would love to kill. Anyways I am sure you all have questions so I will try to answer."

Anko said "How do you know so much personal stuff about me."

Naruto said "After the first few times of screwing up trying to stop the Uchiha massacre and Orochimaru without much skills the third of a timeline asked me what I wanted to accomplish as a goal."

I told my goal at the time and the you of the time because I wanted you to train me in the serpant style told me I should work toward a life that would make me happy. After I found out who my family is and was the third said after I stopped orochimaru and some others that I would have to revive my clan with multiple wifes. He said a side mission should be getting to know the real women who I might someday like to have in my life. One of my lifes I helped you and Kurhime emotionally and we dated some."

Asuma said "Sound like more then dated."

Naruto said "Relax. I may know details of both the lovely ladies here but I have never been pass kissing. I refused to go past that point until I actually get married. The reason I know about those embarring details is you should not drink with someone who cant get drunk."

Kurenai said "So you know about my birthmark because I got drunk and told you about it."

Naruto said "Actually no. You got drunk after Asuma was killed and you went into labor and I had to deliver it. Thats how I know about your birthmark."

Anko said "What about me."

Naruto shivered and said "I know things about you that would make Orochimaru blush if he could and was not gay. The answer to is you wanted to kill me for stealing your dango and I learned a new variation of the hidden snake dance."

Anko said "Really."

Naruto said "All I will tell you is it it involved 10 snakes, a pair of white panties and dying with a smile on my face."

Anko said "I dont own white panties."

Naruto said "Whoever said it was your panties. You tied me upside down with your snakes in the female ABNU dressing room butt ass naked and made me watch you and another woman change for 9 hours. I had so many nosebleeds in that room that my regenerative abilities finally gave out and died from bloodloss."

Kakashi said "Amature."

Naruto did a sign and said "Harem jutsu." and 20 naked blond women appeared sending Asuma, the third, Ibiki, and Kakashi flying backwards.

Naruto then said "At least I did it from a real woman. I also dont need my grandfathers books to dream about a woman either."

Naruto looked at the two women and suddenly realised that was not the best move. The only thing keeping them from killing him was the other men.

Anko smiled evily and Kurenai said "So. You think that you could make us some of your wifes huh."

Naruto changed into Asuma and said "Sure Sensiehime." and changed back.

Kurenai stopped in her tracks and stared blankly and said "That was you."

Naruto said "you should check for a henge before grabbing guys in ally ways."

Anko looked at the two and said "Whats he talking about Kurenai."

Naruto flames shushin acrossed the room.

Anko blinked and said "No..Fucking...Way."

Kurenai blinked and said "What."

Anko said "You remember me talking about the guy in the forest of death."

Naruto said "I wish they would change the name of that place. I have lived there for 7 years and I am still alive."

Kurenai blinked and said "You meant to tell me the guy who tricked you into a game of cat and mouse and then had you at his mercy and only kissed you before leaving was him."

Naruto smiled and said "I learned to make the women I care and respect happy."

A groan from Ibiki alerted them to all the guys waking up. After everyone was awake the third said "Naruto, I am classifying that as an S-rank jutsu."

Naruto said "A-rank. Sexy jutsu is a B-rank. Harem jutsu is an A-rank. Orgy is an S-rank jutsu."

Anko said "Whats the difference."

Naruto said "Sexy jutsu is just myself changing. The funny thing about it is thanks to Kyuubi I really do become female. Oh well. Harem jutsu is with clones. Orgy is a version were you have the females and also males going at it. The only people who I have ever encounter immune to it are Sasuke and Orochimaru but since thier gay it does not matter."

Kurenai said "Those jutsu are degrading to women."

Naruto said "I have you know that they are no different from the Advance female ninja classes the unmarried older ninja have to take. As a matter of fact I had those classes and have broke up several prostitution rings with them thank you."

Kurenai blinked and gaped trying to have a comeback.

Ibiki said "Can you tell us anything we can prepare for."

Naruto thought and said "A gennin named Kabuto. He has failed the last 6 exams but he actually stronger then Kakashi. He is Orochimaru right hand man. Secretely track his movements without alerting him. His detection skills are better then mine and mine are better then an Inuzaka. He also has an advance healing ability equal to my demon one. Speaking of demons, just so all of you know I do have his powers and but he is gone along with the seal. The last time I checked old man I can hold up to 4 tails of demon chakra for 20 minutes before my body starts to destroy itself. Any longer and I suffer from chakra exhaustion and severe damage to my body. If I go any more tails worth then that I suffer the same fate and also I only have instincts then. Ive sealed the rest away for now. It will probably take me 8 years to get to the last tail of chakra though."

Kakashi said "How strong are you Naruto."

Naruto said "With or without all the restriction I have on."

Asuma said "Explain."

Naruto said "I have gravity seals, chakra seals, physical weights, chakra weights, The sword on my side has about 1 tails worth of chakra sealed in it that I can draw in battle if I need to."

Everyone paled and the third said "How strong are you with the restriction."

Naruto said "I could take on Jaraiya and win."

Everyone paled even more and Kakashi said "Without."

Naruto said with a straight face and no emotions "The entire leaf village and win without using Hiraishin no Jutsu."

The third finally regained his color after a few moments and said "How many jutsu do you know Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "2000 katon, 1300 Raiton, 900 Doton, 5000 suiton, 1200 fuuton 600 medical and 400 kinjutsu. Not including the 40 styles of tiajutsu and the 25 kenjutsu styles I know. I can open all 9 of the gates also. If this chance fails when I go on the mission to snow country I might go to the hidden village there and learn some snow and ice jutsu. I have master my wind affianity as well as my suiton and doton affinity. Until I had activated my bloodline I was limited to wind only. I know and can use katon and Raiton jutsu but they eat my chakra bad."

Kakashi said "9, but there are only 8 gates."

Naruto said "In normal people yes. I was once a demon vessel so all the demon chakra I have in my body comes through the 9th gate. If I use it I have unlimited chakra. However I would destroy my body in a few minutes as I cant shut it off fast enough to save my life."

Kurenai said "Hows your genjutsu skills."

Naruto said "I can use 10 genjutsu. No matter how much I try that is my true weakness. I can detect them as long as they are not super weak ones. I cant cancel them by stopping my chakra. I can stop them with pain or using powering up chakra. Only problem is if I pulse my chakra I will cancell all genjutsu in a 1 mile radius, both ally and enemy. At least I can fight Itachis Sharingan now."

Kakashi said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "You know how he has the last level and how you have to kill your best friend to get it, When Kyuubi was teaching me to use his chakra he taught me to manipulate my body with his chakra. Having been hit with that damn genjutsu of the Sharingans enough times I can fight him in it so instead of him controlling everything that happens in it we fight for dominince. Sadly of the last 20 times we fought in it I only beat him 5 times. Maybe this will be 6."

The third was rubbing his temple and said "Ok, so what are you planning on doing. It obvious you are sannin and probably kage level."

Naruto said "What I am going to do is advance in the ranks normal. Get some friends. Try to save everyone I care about. Kill Orochimaru. Stop 9 s-class criminals, save 5 countries and settle down and have a family."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Naruto said "What. I will save wave country, snow country, tea country, ricefield country, and waterfall. As for the 9 s-class criminals. They will come after me just like they will come after Gaara. They want to rule the world by using the tailed demons. Thier plan has failed now since I dont have Kyuubi but the can still cause a hell of a lot of damage with just 8 of them. If it was not for Orochimarus immortality justu he would be a pussy."

Ibiki said "Immortality justu."

Naruto sighed and said "Thats why he is comming here besides destroying the leaf village and killing the 3rd. He wants Sasuke because he has created a bastardised version of the heavely power I was granted except instead of going back in time he goes into another body that he controls. With the help of the curse seal and drugs he puts in the bodies he could give me a run for the money for a while. If he gets Sasuke before Sasuke gets strong enough to fight it he will be near impossible to stop."

Kakashi said "Then why dont we just train Sasuke to be stronger."

Naruto said "Its not physical energy Im talking about. Sasuke with the help of the Sharingan in some of my lives was able to take over Orochimaru soul but only when Orochimaru waited till Sasuke was over 16 years old. If he takes it over before then he succeeds. I dont know all the details so I cant help you. The only options are A stop Orochimaru durring the exams. B. Kill sasuke. C kill Orochimaru before he changes and destroy his entire body or some of his followers know how to implant his soul into thier bodies even after he is dead. D kill them both. Thier is no middle ground. Sasuke will betray this village for power. He wont be happy with getting stronger either. He wants power handed to him on a silver platter and will go to anyone who offers it to him. He has betrayed us to Iwa, Cloud, Rain, Sound, hell he even betrayed us for the s-class criminals his brother is a member of if they agreed to train him to kill itachi. He will never stay in Konoha. He is treated as a god here and wants more. You know the old saying absolute power corrupts absolutely. They were talking about Sasuke."

Naruto sighed and giggled after a moment. Kurenai said "Whats so funny."

Naruto said "I just remembered. Danzo revolted in one of my lifes and held Tsunade who was the kage as a prisoner by holding her assistant Shizune hostage, He forced her to have me banished from Konoha for breaking Sasuke pinky when we brought him back to Konoha once. 5 of our ninja died, 27 wounded and because I broke his pinky when I threw him on the ground on the council chambers floor they had me banished. Ironic. I wonder how much those assholes are going to ruin this life."

Anko said "Sounds like you got everything planned out. Whats with the Suna thing."

Naruto sighed and said "Like I told you Originally Suna joined Sound in attacking us. Suna did not know about me and Jariaya teaching me to summon Gambunta and the power of Kyuubi. If they had they would have had Gaara kill me quickly."

Ibiki said "You mentioned him alot. Exactly who is he."

Naruto said "A living weapon, or at least thats what his father wanted when he did it."

The third said "What are you talking about Naurto."

Naruto said "You all know how I was used for honorable reasons to save the village right. Gaara was not as lucky. One of the council somehow got an urn that had the the soul of a crazy monk and the 1 tailed sand demon Shukaku sealed in it. The Kazekage had the demon and monk sealed into Gaara while he was still in his mothers womb. When she gave birth to Gaara it killed her. Unlike me who was somewhat hidden from the kids here. The Kazekage had made it common knowledge what Gaara was. The sands personal weapon. Sadly living nearly 12 years with maybe a day of sleep in your life does not make you a good person. His mission was to kill Sasuke and then destroy the leaf when they attacked. Sasuke wounded him with the chidori but all it really did was piss him off. I was able to beat him outside of the village but Sasuke was given credit. Who wants to see the plague of the village as a hero."

The third thought for a moment and said "Then why did you want the arrange marriage to strengthen ties between us."

Naruto said "Orochimaru will kill the Kazekage. One way or another and impersinate him here durring the finals. Its to much of a convinence to be by you durring the attack. After everything calms down and Gaara loosing to me he becomes the new Kazekage of the sand. I am one of the only people he would ever trust after that. Temari is his older sister and she is one of 3 people he cares truly about. Kankuro his brother and me are the others. I plan to fix Gaaras seal when I see him to get rid of Shukaku influence on him. That will make him more friendly with me and with Temari being engaged to me he will respect the leaf since I am from the leaf. Temari is also a nice woman and the only people who would date her are either trying to suckup to Gaara or just want to use her. I actually care for her and want to see her happy. The only other guy to ever be halfway decent to her in all of my lifes was Shikamaru but they have a love hate relationship and after she got pregnant he left her. I would not do that to her so that why I was willing to do this. I would have tried it even without the politics."

Everyone seemed to accept his answer and the third said "So what do you want to do."

Naruto said "Team placements are the same always as they would have been. Kakashi has Sasuke Sakura and me. Kurenai has Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Oh and Kurhime. Hinata is a fragile egg. You will try to baby her but actually letting Anko train her a little will bring her out of her shell. Just a thought. The last team will be the next inoshikacho group under Asuma. If you can work with your teams on speed and endurance to prepare them for the war. That and Chakra would be all the training I suggest to help them be stronger. The rest is up to you. As far a mission. I only really know about team 7s mission under Kakashi. Give us whatever you feel like old man until a C-rank mission to wave comes in. When it does I request that mission. I might be able to get us 2 strong ninja to help."

The third said "And who would these two be."

Naruto smiled and said "The demon of the mist Zabuza and his assistant Haku who also has a bloodline."

The third said "I agree to the mission but I wont agree to the missing nin until I speak to them. I will give them free leave though."

Naruto said "Thats all I ask. Before I forget, dont call me Kazama in public. I dont want the wrong people to know until its time. Right now word should be spreading around town the demon is back. It really wont effect me much. One of the genjutsu I know allows me to do my shopping and stuff. Also I will not show my true skills Kakashi. I will use simple henge, replacement, kagebunshin since I cant do regular bunshins, tree climbing and water walking. Well its getting late and I have a novel to finish reading so I need to head home."

Kakashi said "Naruto wait. Were do you live."

Naruto smiled and said "Oh, the forest of death. I built me a home there. The only ones who actually go there without being order are Anko and the old man. Cya." and dissapeared in a swirl of flames.

Kakashi said "Hes joking right and what is with that shushin."

The third said "Actually no. When he came to me at the age of 5 and told me about comming back he asked me to keep everyone but Anko out of there. He really does live there. As for the shushin. I dont know"

Anko said "I just got a new hobby."

Kurenai said "Whats that."

Anko said "He has lived there for 7 years and I only encountered him one time in all those years. I am going to find him and his home."

The third said "I can help a little. I know its not in the south quadrant. I checked it myself looking for him after the Uchiha massacre."

Anko said "I also know hes not in the east quadrant also. that means I have 10 square miles to look for him in."

Kurenai said "When you find it let me know. I want to see it." with an evil look in her eye.

Asuma leaned over and said "I have not seen that look for 7 years now since she came and asked me about calling her sensiehime."

Ibiki said "Well I got some Abnu to order around. I got the feeling I am going to have some people to have fun..I mean torture soon." as he left.

Kakashi looked at the third and said "Is he really related to the sannins."

The third said "Truthfully, I dont know but with that bloodline I say its a good chance hes related to 1 of them."

Kakashi nodded and said "I am going to have fun with this team." before leaving in a swirl of leafs.

Asuma said "You know when Tsunade finds out about him if she is related to her your dead right."

The third said "At least thanks to Naruto the last seven years have been good."

Asuma looked confused and said "What do you mean."

The third chuckled and said "He told me how to do all my paperwork in a fraction of the time."

Asuma said "Really, how."

The third said "Kagebunshin."

Asuma facefaulted and after picking himself up said "Thats so simple I wonder how you never thought of that before."

The third said "Rub it in why dont you."

Asuma laughed and left.

The third sighed and said "So what do you both want."

Kurenai said "Answers."

The third sighed and said "Im getting to old for this shit. Very well. I will answer what I can."

Both women nodded and so into the night the interigation went.

In the forest of death a certian blonds sneezed every few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the accademy everyone was sitting in class waiting on Iruka to come in. Each person was doing thier own thing. Some were interested in others. Most of the fangirls in class were busy looking at two people. Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke because he is the last Uchiha and Naruto because he is a mystery and had the whole badass swordsman look about himself. It helped the fact that he was a badass swordsman but no one actually new that. Today his look is different then before. Today he had a black pants and his sword and a black vest unbuttoned with and no shirt undeneath but a blue sash around his waist to cover where the seal was suppose to be. He had a black wrist gaurd on each hand and the seals were still on each hand. Think Vaan from Final Fantasy XII

Sasuke was looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye everytime his fangirls looked away for a second. I would go into his thoughts but since they are a broken record I will only play them once. _I must get stronger to kill him, I am an avenger, no one is better then an uchiha, I bet he is weak, cute ass._ Ok I need to stop there. Sasuke mental thoughts on Naruto are disturbing after that.

Naruto was sitting in the back of the class and was eying each of the rookie nine. They did not know it though. Why you ask. He had on a pair of black pilot style sunglasses. If you looked at his eyes all you could see was your reflection which made his new fanclub think he was looking at him. Naruto was mentally evaluating each of his friend.

Shikamaru-geneus, lazy, family style jutsu, weak tiajutsu

Choji-powerhouse, food expert, family jutsu, weak genjutsu

Ino-fangirl, family jutsu, weak nin and taijutsu. Nice body, lousy kisser. bisexual

Shino-geneus, family jutsu, weak tiajutsu

Hinata-bloodline, low self asteem, family jutsu, weak ninjutsu. Controllative possesive disorder. Want to control all life. kinky

Kiba-highten sense, family jutsu, weak genjutsu

Sakura-fangirl-weak nin and tiajutsu, multiple personality, great medical if trained, sucks in relationship. Killed myself after I kissed her and saw her naked. Could not even touch her. what the hell did I ever see in her anyways.

Sasuke-traitor must die. psycho, weak in sealless jutsu and other bloodlines. weak genjutsu-sharingan cancells them so if he has them on useless.

Naruto sighed and thought "may have dated those three but never slept with them, thank god. Ino wants a guy who is also bisexual, and is willing to show whole body to get a guy. Hinata wants to chain you up and control everything. She actually tried to tell me when to go to the bathroom. Sakura, it is actually a good thing she has a big forehead. If anyone would have thought to look they would have seen the genjutsu on her body. Her breast never developed and puberty hit her hard elsewhere. To have a monthly twice a month. No wonder she is always in a bad mood. Mentally if I dated any of them agian I would kill myself. Anko was right about me getting to know the women I would like to maybe spend my life with."

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Ino who had walked over and said "Hi, Im Ino."

Naruto thought of something and said "Ino, even though I just met you I bet you I can tell you almost everything about you. If I can would you do me one request."

Ino was blushing and said "Anything."

Naruto said "You work in a flowershop love lilacs, likes Sasuke but you also like girls, Want to find a guy who would also like girls and guys and hopes to embarress your parents by changing you family business into a Icha Icha store and has the entire collection in you closet under the floorboards. Am I right on most of it."

Everyone in the class was looking at them and Ino was red with embarrasment. Naruto decided to cut her some slack and said "If I am right on at least one thing then I also know things about others like that. If so I have a list for you that you should use to find a true soul mate. My request is that you go down this list and date all 5 names at least once and make it a real date, you cant say no to dating them based on age, weight, or looks, and you can not say the name Sasuke once on them or compare the date to Sasuke. Deal. I promise you that one of these is your soulmate" holding out a list folded over.

Ino looked at it and then at Naruto and then the list and then at Sasuke and said "Deal." grabbing the list.

Naruto grabbed her arm and said "Remember you have to give each person a real chance. I will know if you dont and since I can garuntee I will be on a team with Sasuke I will tell him on you if you break your word. If you really like him then you dont want him thinking your a liar." and released her making her walk over and sit down.

Shikamaru said "That was troublesome. You set her in a perfect trap and never met her before. I bet you even set her up with the biggest losers there are. Its so troublesome."

Ino walked over and said in a stuttering voice "Shikamaru, I was wondering, would you go with me tonight on a date."

Shikamarus eyes got as big as a silver dollar and then returned to being lazy and he looked at Naruto and said "I would hate you but it is to troublesome to actually think of getting revenge. Yes Ino I will, pick you up at 6."

Sakura had her mouth hanging open and said "Take that Inopig, love concurs all."

A vein appeared on Narutos head and said "Quit trying to make yourself look good Sakura. Inner Sakura will hound you if you about not having a date later."

Ino looked at Naruto wondering what he meant. Sakura was pale and sat down leaving everyone to wonder what he was talking about.

Naruto sighed and said "Hey Kiba, do me a favor."

Kiba looked at him and said "Why should I do you a favor and how do you know our names and so much about Ino."

Naruto said "Simple actually, I heard all of your names yesterday durring the testing, I know so much about Ino because I heard her family business in town, as for anything else I know about her that may or maynot be true is I can read people like a book. As for why you should do me a favor, I will owe you one later. After all, only thing I was going to ask you to do was deliver a scroll to your team sensie. I was told to give it to her on my way here but I was to busy."

Shikamaru said "How do you know what teams we are going to be on and who are sensies are."

Naruto said "Information gathering is important for a ninja, but truthfully I saw the list earlier when I was at the hokages office finalizing my ninja status and getting my picture taken for the records."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome. I thought I was the only one who saw that list."

Kiba said "Fine, I will deliver this scroll for you. Who was it from anyways."

Naruto said "All I remember about the guy was his last name started with a K. He said it was an appology for something and he did not know if he would get a chance to tell her face to face, and did not want to have hard feelings if he did not see her agian."

Kiba said "Alright. I want to call in that favor now anyways."

Naruto said "Alright."

Kiba said "Since we know nothing about you tell us about yourself."

Naruto said "Fair enough. My name is Naruto, I am the same age as all of you, I am a sealmaster and have lived and trained on the outside of Konoha since I was 5 years old. I am engaged to one woman though I have not met her yet and I am one of the last of my clan."

Shikamaru said "I never heard of a clan called Uzumaki before."

Naruto said "That is not my real name. It was changed to protect me until I was strong enough to claim my real name. I will not tell you what it is know but I will tell you it is one of the founding clans of Konoha. Well Irukas here so lets meet our teams. Favors filled Kiba, thanks." and leaned back proping his feet up on the desk and waited.

Iruka walked in and said "Ok, I want to congradulate all of you..."

Naruto raised his hand and Iruka said "yes, what is it Naruto."

Naruto said "Where is Mizuki sensie, I was sure he would be here today."

Iruka said "Mizuki is no longer with us. He was caught breaking into the Hokages office last night. Apparently he was going to defect from the village."

Naruto smirked to himself at that. Iruka sighed and said "As I was saying, the life of a ninja is not an easy one. You will face many trials and some of you may not be ready for what is to come. Anyways good luck the teams are as follow... Team 7 Sasuke, Sakura, and..." Sakura jumped up to say something but was stopped.

Naruto said "Sakura stop insulting others. We need to work on our teamwork."

Sakura shot him a glare and said "I bet we are not even on the same team."

Naruto said "Team 7 Sasuke, Sakura and me under Sharingan Kakashi, Team 8 is Kiba, Shino and Hinata under Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai, Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji under Knight of the Firelord Asuma. Am I right Iruka sensie."

Iruka looked at the list and said "Yes but how."

Naruto said "Like I told everyone earlier, I saw the list when I was getting my ninja status finalized and had my picture taken."

Iruka said "Yes well I may not like the fact that Naruto and Sakura interupted me but Naruto did finish my duties for me and also Sakura, I would have to say he also had a good point. You do need teamwork so dont insult others who might be on your team. Well one last time I would like to say goodluck. Your sensies will be here shortly."

Iruka turned to leave but Naruto yelled "Iruka. I have something for you." and tossed a scroll which Iruka caught and he said "What is it."

Naruto said "I notice when I was walking through the village last night that you had a bunch of paperwork needing to be filled out. Thats a jutsu that helps with paperwork. It has other things it can do but read the whole discription and you will understand."

Iruka nodded and opened it and read it with a big smile on his face and said "That will save me alot of time on paperwork. Thanks Naruto. Where did you learn it."

Naruto said "I got it from one of my fathers scrolls he left me and though it takes alot of chakra it will at least cut your paperwork time in half. Leaf ninja have to look out for one another. Right. If we did not then we would be no better then monsters and demons. After all, being kind is part of being human."

Iruka paled for a second then smiled and said "I was right Naruto, you are a good person. Thanks." and walked out the room.

Sasuke said "What was that jutsu you gave him. Dobe."

Naruto said "I am not a Dobe, I am equal in status as you and anyone else in this room. We are all leaf ninja now. All equal in ranks as gennin. It does not matter what clan we are or who we are related to or what our last name is. In both battle and everyday life we need to look out for each other. We are family in that since. As for what jutsu that is its Kagebunshin."

Shikamaru said "You do know thats a jounin technique right."

Naruto said "yes I know but its only that because of the chakra you need to use it. If you used it unwisely it could kill you. However just making one or two and not using it in battle should be safe for a chunnin and each time he uses it will make it easier the next time."

Sasuke said "I dont need help. I am stronger then all of you anyways."

Naruto said "Then if me and anyone in this room got together you could defeat us."

Sasuke said "Easily."

Naruto said "Who do you think is the weakest person here Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Probably you."

Naruto said "Pick someone to team up with me and I bet we could be you in less then a minute."

Sasuke smirked and said "Choji."

Naruto smirked and said "Who has a watch."

Kiba said "I do."

Naruto said "You time us and tell us to begin. Choji come here."

Choji got up and came to Naruto and Naruto said "Relax, we can beat him easily with teamwork. I want you to take a kunia and charge him. Dont worry about hitting him or anything. I will do the rest. Teamwork is the key to victory."

Choji just nodded and looked at kiba and said "Ready."

Naruto also just shook his head and Sasuke got into a fighting stance and said "Bring it."

Kiba said "Begin." and Choji pulled out a kunia and charged Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and started to form handseals only for something to grab his leg. He tried to move but could not and had to pull out a kunia to block Choji strike. He was still not able to move his legs or see what was holding him while defending himself. Suddenly he felt a kunia on his neck.

Naruto said "Time."

Kiba looked at the watch and said "29 seconds."

Naruto said "Good job Choji. Teamwork can almost always stop a single enemy." and started to walk toward his seat.

Sasuke looked down and did not see anything holding him and said "How did you hold me in place."

Naruto said "I had a Kagebunshin hold you and since you could not stop defending against Choji to look and destroy the Kagebunshin I simply walked around you and applied the finish to end the match."

Sakura said "You used ninjutsu to beat him. Thats cheating."

Naruto said "We are ninja Sakura, we use everything we can to win. As for using ninjutsu what do you think the handseals he was doing would have been. A enemy will not always allow you to form handseals so you have to know other things to win. If you notice I never used a handsign. Its not because its a sealless jutsu. Its because I have mastered it to a point were I dont need the seals. Look underneath the underneath Sakura. If that would have been an actual battle Sasuke would be dead and we would have cut his eyes out and sold them to another village."

Everyone was stunned and Sakura said "You would do that."

Naruto said "If I was an enemy then yes. You can ask Hinata up there about it. The cloud village already tried to do that when she was 4 years old. An enemy does not care who you are or where you were in the class weather you are the rookie of the year or the dead last. All they care about is killing you and completing thier mission to get paid. All any of our lives is worth is how much someone is willing to pay to kill us. Remember that." and he sat down.

Clapping could be heard and everyone turned and saw a woman with red eyes and a man smoking a cigerette and the man said "Hes right about everything he said. My name is Asuma and this is Kurenai. Team 8 and 10 come on." and he started to leave.

Both teams got up to leave and Naruto said "Kiba, dont forget the favor."

Kiba said "I wont but we are going to have to spar sometime."

Naruto said "Sure. Goodluck." as they walked out.

Finally it was only team 7. Naruto sighed and created 10 kagebunshin and had them start running up and down the walls. Sakura and Sasuke saw this and were in awe.

Sakura said "Why and how are you doing that Naruto."

Naruto said "Anything a Kagebunshin learns so does the original when dispelled. Kakashi is always late so I decided to do some chakra control excersice. This one is based on tree climbing."

Sasuke said "Everyone knows how to climb trees dobe."

Sakura said "I already have perfect chakra control."

Naruto threw 2 kunias into the wall and walked up the wall and walked around the two kunias and started standing on them with his index finger while he was doing pushups with his legs in an indian style upside down. The two sweatdropped as he did this with his eyes closed.

Sasuke began brooding and Sakura tried to get him to give her a date. He ignored her and She would shoot glances at Naruto who was still doing his excersice.

Meanwhile Kiba was following his team and team 10 out of the building when he said "Kurenai sensie. I was ask to give this to you." holding up the scroll.

Everyone stopped and Kurenai got it and said "What is this Kiba."

Kiba said "I really dont know myself. Naruto said he was asked to give that to you from someone who had the last name starting with K and it was an appology or something. He said he saw where are teams were divided up and asked me to deliver it since he did not think he would be able to."

Kurenai shot a look at Asuma who just shruged his shoulders. Kurenai sighed and open the scroll and when she did a box of chocolates and 2 dozen jasmines with a blue fox holding a card. Kurenai blushed and open the card and read it.

**Sensiehime**

**I wish to appologise for embarrasing you in the Hokages office last night. Even though I may have had a life with you before it is not always the same. Each event in life depicts who and what we are. I may only know you a day of 100s of lifetimes but I will never know everything about you. I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds and I hope we can still have a relationship. Weather it is as coworkers, friends or whatever I will respect you wishes.**

**Sincerly yours Kazama.**

Kurenai blushed as she read it and smelled the flowers and said "Kiba, thank you for delivering this for me and I will also thank Naruto when I get a chance. We have other things to worry about now."

Asuma said "From your friend from last night."

Kurenai nodded and said "Yes, I must thank him personally."

Asuma nodded and said "Anko figure out where he lives yet."

Kurenai said "You heard any explosions yet."

Asuma said "I take that as a no. Maybe I should talk to him."

Kurenai said "You will do no such thing."

Asuma said "But, what about us."

Kurenai said "Right now there is no us. And there is no me and him either. I am not saying there wont be but I want to know him some first. Jelosy does not suit you Asuma."

Asuma said "He is what 8 years younger then him."

Kurenai said "I am 4 years younger then you and I am old enough to make a decision about this myself. Besides, age does not really count in his case. Besides, his eyes are my favorite color."

Asuma sighed and said "I guess your right. Just promise me to take it slowly."

Kurenai said "Asuma, I did not know you cared."

Asuma said "Women. Cant live with them and cant take a kunia away from them."

Kiba said "Who are you both talking about."

Asuma said "Probably the strongest ninja in the village."

Ino said "The Hokage."

Kurenai said "No, not him. Anyways lets get our team meetings out of the way and get the testing done also."

Everyone looked confused as they broke into individaul teams.

Back with team 7 Naruto sneezes.

Sakura looks at the clock on the wall and said "How late is this Kakashi going to be."

Naruto said "How long has it been so far." still with his eyes closed doing his excersice.

Sakura said "2 hours why."

Naruto said "About another hour."

Sasuke said "How do you know this Kakashi."

Naruto said "When I found out who were on which teams I learned everything I could about them. Kakashi is quite famous."\

Sasuke said "Whe did you call him Sharingan Kakashi."

Naruto said "He has a Sharingan in one of his eyes and no he is not an Uchiha. It was implaneted after he lost his eye. I dont know how or from who but he has one. He is said to have copied over 1000 jutsu. We could only hope he teaches us some of them." however naruto was thinging "_I will actually be suprised if he knows 1 that I dont besides chidori."_

Sasuke just hmpd. Naruto sighed and said "Sakura, why did you become a ninja."

Sakura said "For someone who seems to know everything you dont know that."

Naruto said "Im sorry, I was trying to be friendly and a teammate. You became a ninja to impress Sasuke and defeat your rival Ino who was going to be a ninja. You are the first female in your family to ever be a ninja and you believe that Sasuke will save you from any enemies that attack us. Answer me this Sakura. We get attacked by 20 enemies. I am fighting 5 ninja, kakashi is fighing 5 ninja, Sasuke is fighting 5 ninja who are at least chunnin or higher in rank. Who is going to fight the last 5 enemies."

Sakura said "That wont happen until we get stronger so I dont have to worry about that."

Naruto said "In the past 10 years over 60 gennin have died thinking the same thing Sakura. Are you sure you want to bet your life on that belief or would you rather take the time to actually try and improve your skills. You might even be able to show Sasuke you are stronger then he thinks you are and then he might date you." not showing any emotions though he hated using a girls lust for the traitor.

Sakura sat quitely thinking what Naruto had just said.

Naruto was quite for a moment and said "What the hell." and jumped off the wall landing on his feet and looking at the door.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him and Sakura said "What."

Naruto said "Hes early." and just then the door open and Kakashi walked in.

Naruto said "Your not late."

Kakashi smiled and Sakura said "Yes he is. Hes two hours late."

Naruto looked at her and said "Nevermind. So what are your first impressions of us." walking to the wall taking out the two kunias.

Kakashi smiled and said "My first impression is. I hate you." smiling behind his mask.

Kakashi said "meet on the roof." and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto dissapeared in a swirl of flames leaving Sasuke and Sakura confused.

When Naruto got up there he said "Whats the deal Kakashi. Your never early unless someone threatens you."

Kakashi said "Leave a kagebunshin and go see the Hokage."

Naruto nodded and created one and left to the Hokage office.


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto arrived in a swirl of flames in the Hokage office the site that greated him was not what he expected. No far from it. Naruto looked at the people there and said "Pardon the interuption Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama. Kakashi-sensie said you needed my presence."

The third smiled at the display of respect and said "Yes Naruto-san, The Kazekage has come today to discuss the arrangements of the alliance."

Naruto nodded and said "I understand sir, what is it you need of me sir." bowing at the two kages.

The Kazekage said "I have heard some interesting things about you Naruto-san but I was not told what I trully wanted to know so perhaps since the third stated that only you could answer my question as the Current head of your clan even though you are yet of age you have to distribute the info."

Naruto nodded and said "I suppose I would be honored to answer what I can without revealing clan secrets. I request that since you obviously have many questions and it will take time to answers we drop the formalities of positions for the time being and since I dont like to repeat myself I also request that your three children who are outside in the lobby be allowed to listen in seeing if everything goes as I believe they will they will have access to my clan knowledge as well."

The Kazekage looked at Naruto and said "I have no problem with dropping the formality but I do request how you knew my 3 children were here."

Naruto said "Simple, I have enhanced sences and can detect the family trait in yourself and the three in the lobby."

The Kazekage nodded and said "Allow me to get them." and walked outside to the lobby closing the door.

When he was gone Naruto said "Quick did you say I requested it or you requested the marriage."

The third said "I did why." Naruto was about to speak when the door open and in walked the Kazekage followed by 2 boys and a girl.

The Kazekage said "Hokagesama, Naruto-san, I would like to introduce my children. My eldest child Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." each bowing except Gaara.

Naruto walked over and said "Its a pleasure to meet you all." and kissed Temaris hand and then shook Kankuros and Naruto turned to Gaara and the Kazekage and Temari and Kankuro tried to stop him but Naruto suprised them all and hugged Gaara.

Temari said "How.."

Naruto said "Shukaku cant hurt me. My bloodline stops the demon inside of him." turning to look at the Kazekage and the sandsibs.

The Kazekage paled and said "How do you know this and what is your bloodline."

Naruto walked to the window and sat down looking at them and said "Perhaps I should tell you my name and who I really am so that we can get things off on the right foot. My real name is Naruto Kazama, son of Arashi Kazama. As for what bloodline I have I have the bloodline of the first Hokage as I am also one of his decendants. For my own safety I had my real name hidden until I was able to protect myself which I currently can but I wont take my real name until the day of my marriage. The name I go by now is Naruto Uzumaki."

Kankuro said "That still does not explain how you knew about Gaara."

Naruto said "Quick history lesson boys and lovely lady. What was the event of the Yondaime Hokage, my fathers death."

The Kazekage thought for a moment and said "The Kyuubi attack."

Naruto said "Based on your own experience from your son there think about what you actually know and what is public knowledge."

The Kazekage thought for a moment and looked at Naruto who said "I believe you understand now."

The Kazekage said "He sealed it inside you, didnt he."

Naruto said "Correct but the story does not end there. Because of my family bloodline I was able to absorb it all. I should also tell you whoever did his sealing was an idiot. Gaara will die in less then ten years unless someone fixes his seal. I could do it if you would like."

The Kazekage said "How can you claim that his seal is going to kill him in less then 10 years if you did not see it."

Naruto said "When I hugged Gaara his armor of sand parted at the seal enough for me to see it. Being a sealmaster myself becuase of fear from Kyuubi I can make or break seals better than almost anyone in the 5 shinobi countries."

Temari said "Why should we trust you."

Naruto said "Simple, I know the pain of loneliness having a demon sealed into you can cause. I dont wish that on anyone. If I can make his life better then I have to offer. Especially on the chance we might be family soon."

The Kazekage said "If you fixed his seal what would happen."

Naruto said "You have two options. He has a simple 3 star seal on it with a beserker seal over it. I can either put either another 3 star seal on it but Gaara would still suffer from the mental trauma of Shukaku and the beserker seal or I could put on two 4 star seals which would shut the Racoon up and allow Gaara to sleep. He would still have his ability to use sand and it could pass down to his children but he would have to work on his control for about a month but it might actually be better then it is now, to get it back up to speed. Both options have benefits and setbacks. Either he still cant sleep and has his normal control but be in a state of insanity the longer it goes or he can sleep and become calmer but he would have to work on his control. Your choice but I would do it within the next year or the seal may degrade to a point were you will eventually have to seal all of his powers or release the demon and gaara dies."

Temari looked at her brother and then the Kazekage said "What garuntees can you provide that you can do this."

Naruto said "If I cant deliver what I promise I will submit my life to your family."

The third who had remained quite up to this point said "Naruto, you cant do that. Your the last of your family bloodline and..."

Naruto said "Since the council does not know of the situation yet then they cant object."

The third cursed to himself as he knew that Naruto had him there.

Naruto said "I can do the sealing at my home and all of you can be present. Gaara will pass out after the sealing for at least a half a day from being so long without sleep."

The Kazekage was quite for a moment and said "Let me consider this while we discuss the preposal of the wedding."

The third said "Yes. That would be best."

The Kazekage said "We were promised in exchange for this then we would recieve 10 A-rank jutsu, 15 B-rank jutsu and 20 C-rank jutsu as well as a percentage of missions."

The third said "Yes, that is what was agreed on but the percentage of missions and the exact details of the wedding have yet to be decided."

The Kazekage said "I request 20 percent of all mission pays for the next 5 years."

Naruto said "Pardon the interuption but I have a better preposal that would be beneficial to all parties involved."

Everyone looked at him and the Kazekage said "Proceed then."

Naruto said "Before I give my preposal I would like just an estimated guess to a question answer by you Kazekage."

The Kazekage said "Very well, If I can."

Naruto said "What would the average of total yearly pay be for the village of Suna for the last 3 years."

The Kazekage said "That is sensative information."

Naruto said "I understand. Allow me to refraise my question is it less then 1.5 million dollars a year."

The Kazekage said "Perhaps more or less."

Naruto said "Fair enough, I respect your secrecy of the info. Here is my offer. I am willing to pay 1.5 million to Suna for the next 5 years out of my own money plus a total of 10 jutsu only as an agreement. There are some stipulations though I do request."

The Kazekage said "Proceed."

Naruto said "I request that Temari has the right to decide if she wants this wedding or not and that she will be visiting Konoha 1 week a month until the Chunnin exams to allow her and myself to get to know each other. For this right I will garuntee the first 1.5 million after the chunnin exams. I dont want her to feel I am buying her and she is a barganing chip. I can tell already she has a strong spirit and I wish for her to keep that.

The second stipulation is Suna and Konoha are not to attack each other. I have heard from a soarce that an enemy of Konaha is planning on trying to break Konoha and another countries alliance. I dont know which countries are involved but the man who told me is a trusted friend. Since I doubt Suna would do it then I dont have to worry but I learned a long time ago to make sure everything is thought of. Since I dont have proof of this I have not told the Hokage yet. Sorry Hokagesama."

The Hokage said "I understand but I would like for your soarce to let me know if he hears anymore weather it is concreate or not." realising what Naruto was doing.

Naruto said "Very well. If another country comes to you and offers to break are alliance or attack us we request that you notify us within 10 days and we will also should the rolls be reversed."

The Kazekage said "That is reasonable. What else."

Naruto said "Since I am the last heir of my clan, when it becomes public knowledge I will have to have more then one wife. Temari has to realise that in advance if she agrees. Another stipulation is I have recieved information about a group of S-class missing nin that are after the tailed demons. Any and all information either country gets on them must be shared. I do not know who they all are but I do know 2. Sasori of the red sand and Uchiha Itachi."

The Kazekage said "I have no information on this group but we would appreciate any info you can provide."

Naruto said "It will take me a few days but I can make sure Temari has it when she returns from her first visit. I do have one bit of info on Sasori that you wont like though."

The Kazekage said "What is that."

Naruto said "You know how he makes human puppets right. He has one that makes him very dangerous. Your predacesor. The one who went missing and can use the Iron Sand."

The Kazekage said "Are you sure of this."

Naruto said "Yes. I seen it about 3 years ago when he used it. Seeing as he is the only person I have ever heard of using Iron sand means it was the Kazekage and he was human puppet and the man with Sasori called him that."

The Kazekage said "I will let my people know. What else."

Naruto said "I have not talked this over with the Hokage but I think if both councils would agree that one team out of every gennin class that passes will be trained by the other village as a sign of mutual trust. That is all I can think of besides both Temari and I will be considered a ninja of both villages after the marriage, if she agrees. I do request since the the only people who know I no longer have the demon in me are in this room and 5 others, you must not tell anyone about it until myself and the hokage announces that."

The Kazekage said "That is an interesting deal and I have a few stipulations myself but I would like to know how you are planning on paying this if we agree."

Naruto said "I left the village at the age of 5 and traveled and trained in secret. Durring my travels I made some business adventures with money I made from odd and end jobs. Without touching my families money and doing any missions I recieve in over 6 million dollars a year in revenue just from being a silent partner."

That got everyones attention. The Hokage said "What investments."

Naruto said "I made some money and bought Jariaya publisher. He does not know it."

The third paled and said "You bought that publisher."

The Kazekage said "What publisher."

The third puled out a book and tossed it to the Kazekage who looked at it and said "Are you shitting me."

Naruto said "Nope. Anyways, do we have a deal. A certian broody Uchiha will probably kill my teammate before I get back and we just were assigned teams today. Actually nevermind the meeting just ended."

Everyone looked at him and he said "I left a Kagebunshin so I did not miss anything with my team."

The Kazekage said "May I have a word with my children in private."

Naruto nodded and said "My offer to fix Gaaras seal is good weather you accept the deal or not." and he walked over to the Hokage.

The Hokage said "The room to your right is a private conference room I sometimes use. You can go in there and talk."

The Kazekage nodded and walked into the room and his three kids followed.

When the door closed the Hokage whispered "What were you thinking Naruto telling him so much."

Naruto said "When I showed them I could get through Gaaras sand defense without being killed I scared them. The sand should have killed me but it did not. As for what I said about the plant you and me both know it is a lie and the real reason Kyuubi is gone is a lie. As for the jutsu being promised none of them are leaf jutsu so nobody can say anything about that and because of a deal Kyuubi taught me I have more money in dimensional storage then I can ever hope to use. I really do own the publisher and a few other things but that is to legitamise all the money I have. I laid a careful trap. If he accepts the deal a few weeks from now he will either come and tell us about Orochimaru or he will betray us. Gaara will do anything to shut that damn racoon up even kill his father if he gets in the way. I did not give enough info for them to know we know anything and gave him a way to save his village. Its time to see if he deserves to be kage."

The third sighed and said "I wish you would talk this over with me before you do this. I am a Kage after all. Also, whats this about showing them your home."

Naruto said "I have built a safehouse I can use and was going to show them it. My real house noone can find unless they know where to look."

Just then the door open and Asuma walked in along with Kakashi and Kurenai and a bruised looking Anko. Naruto looked at her and said "Tried to find my house huh."

Anko said "Shut up gaki. I should have known you had traps set up in there to protect you house."

A voice from behind the Jounins said "Yes you should. A kid as talented as Naruto here should be able to come up with some interesting traps being a sealmaster and all."

The jounins turned and saw the Kazekage with his arms crossed. A girl a little older then Naruto with a fan on her back looking pissed. A boy with makeup looking at his brother and father and a red headed boy who looked to be straining. Naruto bowed and was panting a little like he ran for miles and said "Kazekage-sama. Allow me to introduce some of the leafs finest. Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko and Asuma Saratobi. This is the Kazekage and his family Temari, Kankuro and Gaara."

The jounins bowed and Naruto said "These are the 4 of the 5 I told you who knew about me no longer possessing Kyuubi. I trust them each with my life and trust."

The jounins could not help but feel a little respect from what Naruto said but did not show it with who was in the room. Also the fact he was acting tired had them worried. The fact the red headed boy was also panting was something they were worried about.

The Kazekage nodded and said "I have discussed it with my family and we are very interested in your preposal. I request that Temari visit 1 week every 2 months since the chunnin exams are only 5 momths away and her and her brothers both need to prepare. When she returns she will be with her brothers this time so you can fix that problem. Also you should know that I agree to your secret except, if you make it to the finals of the exam you must use your true name. I want my daughters suitor to be known for who he is, not a lie."

Naruto said "I understand and agree but my trued name must remain a secret until that time. If Temari decides she is in favor of this then she is the one who will announce it first as not to bind her to this deal should she not wish this."

The Kazekage said "Fine. Until we meet agian. A pleasure as always Hokage." and he walked out the door followed by his children.

Naruto waited till they left the room and fell to his knees. Everyone gasped or called out his name.

Naruto was panting and after a moment finally stood up. The Hokage asked "What happen."

Naruto said "Damn Raccoon and that fucking bastard."

Asuma said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "The red head boy. Hes the vessel of the raccoon demon Shukaku. Even with Gaara fighting it he was wanting to kill us all back there. I was having to channel energy into this room to keep the Kazekage from figuring out there is a limit to how I can control the demon. I could not remove the blockers I have on without having half the village bursting in here. I bet the fucking bastard actually had Gaara releasing the demon some to test me. Thats why I was panting."

Kakashi said "What exactly was that about."

Naruto sat in a chair and said "When I first came back I asked the old man here to arrange a politcal marriage with the Kazekages daughter and me. I never intend to force her into it thats why I made those stipulations where it would be by her choice. When they arrived today I had a plan set up incase something like this comes so I already knew what I was going to say. I bribed the bastard. Pure and simple."

The hokage said "Lets not forget you intimidated him and also hinted we knew about someone wanting to break relations with us and our allies somewhat. Also your making yourself a slave was quite an act."

Anko and Kurenai said "What."

Naruto said "The bastard is afraid of losing his villages secret weapon. Sure the side of him that is a father would like to fix Gaaras problem but the asshole never was a good father so I offered him something to tempt his ego. The only person who has the power of a demon. Should the sealing go wrong then He would still have his so called weapon."

The third said "Are you sure you can do the sealing."

Naruto said "Have before. I know enough about sealing to be a sealmaster. I lived enough times I can make the seal that held Kyuubi look weak if I wanted to." That made everyone pale at the possabilites.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "Did you really have to call me that durring the team meeting."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Yes, its not like you can do anything to get even with me though."

Anko said "What he call you gaki."

Naruto said "Bleach blond deadlast. And Kakashi, you underestimated me agian."

Kakashi said "Why is that."

Naruto said "I can make that book of yours not be released in Konoha if I wanted."

Kurenai said "Really, how."

The third said "Naruto, you would do that."

Naruto said "I will if he does that agian."

Kakashi thinking it was a bluff said "How can you be sure you can do that."

Naruto said "Like I told the Kazekage. Over the past few years I have made some investment and I bought a few companies. One such company is the publisher of that book, pervert."

Kakashi paled and said "Your joking, right."

Naruto looked at Anko and smirked before he said "Anko, my house is not on the ground."

The third said "So what do we do now."

Naruto said "Proceed as planned for now. When Temari comes for her visits make sure my team only has D-rank missions so I can talk to her and get to know her and her me. If the council wants to know why you are letting me escort her around town say that her father requested it. You have no idea why. Also better start planning on announcing my real name when the time comes."

The third nodded and Naruto said "Is that all."

Asuma said "I think Kurenai has something to say." only to recieve an elbow in the gut.

Everyone looked at Kurenai after she hit him and she said "I do need to say something but later. I need to gather my thoughts."

Naruto nodded and said "Cya tomorrow then Kakashi. Have fun." and dissapeared in a swirl of flames.

After Naruto was gone everyone looked at each other and the third said "So what are you here for anyways."

Kakashi said "I was coming to tell Naruto when and where to meet tomorrow but I guess he knows the secret of Kagebunshins."

Asuma said "Kurenai and I have already tested our teams and they passed so we just came to turn in the paperwork."

Anko who looked like she been through hell said "I saw Kakashi and he said gaki was here so I came to talk to him to see if I could get anymore info on where his house is. I believe it is in the western section furthest away from the village because that is where the traps I emcountered were."

The third said "What kind of traps."

Anko said "Anyone who did not know his way around would die if they tried to get through it. I lost 9 summons and triggered nearly 200 traps in a hundred yard range."

Asuma whistled and said "Im glad hes on our side."

Kurenai said "I just hope the village does not do something to get us on his bad side. Imagine the eath and distruction that he could cause."

The third nodded and said "Ok, lets call it a day. Thanks to our visitor I am behind on paperwork so I need to get to work." acting busy as everyone started to leave. When they were gone he pulled out his Icha Icha paradise and created 3 kagebunshins to do the paperwork."


	6. Chapter 6

As the four jounins walked outside the Hokage office Anko said "Im hungry, you all want to come and get some Dango."

Kurenai said "Sure."

Asuma said "Why not, dont have anything else planned."

Kakashi said "Sure. Its not like I need to get up early for anything."

Anko nodded and started walking toward her favorite dango stand, Rigged Tag. It only took them a few minutes to get to the stand but the site that greated them was not what they expected. There was a sign that said "Under new Management." out front but when they went inside they saw the old owner standing there working the register like always.

Anko said "Leo, whats up with the sign."

The old owner said "Oh that. I have been having money problems for a few years with the cost of shipping supplies in and everything increasing so much that I was afraid I was going to have to close. About a year ago a guy came up and offered to help if he was allowed to be a partner. At first I told him no but he kept talking and said only thing he wanted to do was bring in a few new items and get new supply lines. I was under contract with my old ones and could not change them until recently but now the new lines are coming in and so we decided to announce the deal even though hes been my parnter for over a year now."

Asuma said "So what new items has he brought in."

Leo said "Well just mostly a few variations on dango like some fruit and also some drinks. Nothing major becuase he did not want to change what my costumers have liked for years. What suprised me was that he also helped the Ramen stand down the road owned by that one guy and his daughter. The only thing he changed about them besides getting new ingrediants is he wanted a few drinks that I dont carry. He said he did that to help our econemy and also he wanted to repay a debt of kindness. Hey, Im not one to complain. So what would you have."

Anko said "I will have the usual."

Kurenai looked at the menu and said "Give me one of those starfruit dangos and I will also try the flame wine. I have not drunk any of that stuff in almost 5 years as its next to impossible to get."

Kakashi said "I will have a shrimp dango and some sake."

Asuma said "I will have the beef dango and some sake also."

Leo nodded and said "Have a seat and I will bring it out to you shortly."

The group did and Asuma said "That was unusual."

Anko said "What do you mean."

Asuma said "Well, usually when someone goes into partnership like that they usually want to change names, change the menu, add thier own ideas to the company. All this guy seem to do was just make it easier to do what he already was doing and add a total of 10 items to the list like they were all his favorites or something. Seems like alot of work to ensure that his favorite foods are available here if you asked me."

A man in the booth behind them with his feet proped up on a chair said "It is but when I am in town since I live alone I like to spoil myself every now and then."

All of the jounins were caught off gaurd as not noticing the man sitting there or even felt him eavesdropping on thier conversation.

Anko hating to be caught off gaurd said "Its not nice to easedrop on a conversation buddy."

The man who was sitting with a glass of wine a bit of fruit in a bowl and a book in his hand dressed in a black pair of shorts and a white pullover t shirt said "Im sorry for that Anko. I did not do it on purpose. I just wanted to relax after earlier today and did not feel the need to cook myself."

Asuma narrowed his eyes and said "Mind if I ask how you know Anko friend."

Just then Leo came over with thier food and said "Oh Arashi, I see you met some of my best customers. I want to thank you again for allowing me to make those new renovations that are comming."

Arashi said "No problem Leo, like I told you before as part of the deal, you have $400 thousond a year to use for whatever you want as long as you make sure the fresh fruit and my wines are in whenever I feel the need to show up and as long as you never turn away a customer because another customer does not like that one. I feel everyone should be treated fairly no matter who they are. As long as they can pay the price on the sign they are all equal no matter if thier a king or a peasant or anything in the middle." still not looking up from his book.

Leo said "Of coarse not. After helping me with so much I would hate to do anything to upset my partner."

Arashi said "Is your son still planning on going to Rice country next week."

Leo said "Yeah. His friend from child hood quit writing almost 4 months ago and he wanted to check on him."

Arashi said "Rice is having a sort of problem with missing nins right now. I know that he is stubbern and all but I hope he will listen to my advice and hire some ninja. I told him I would gladly pay for it. He is a good aurthor and I would hate to see something happen to him."

Leo said "I will talk to him agian. I trust your advice since you been right before. Well I got customers, enjoy your evening." and walked back to the counter.

Arashi sighed as he took a drink from his wine and turned a page in his book and still felt the other ninja keeping an eye on him. He said "Relax Asuma, even a gennin knows better then to call out a total strangers name like I did."

Asuma said "Then if you know better, why did you do it and who are you to talk to us so casually."

Each of the ninja had a weapon incase he was an enemy.

Arashi said "It never fails to suprise me when a ninja fails to look underneath the underneath, right sensiehime."

Kurenai stiffened for a moment and blushed and said "So this is your disquise eh Naru...uuuhhhh mmmm." as she closed her eyes in pleasure

She was cut off sudenly by Arashi putting his finger to her neck and sending a small amount of chakra to her pleasure nerves. Kurenai slowly open her eyes and Kakashi said "what was that Arashi."

Arashi chuckled and closed his book and said "Im sure you understand why I am using my fathers first name but I just hit a massage point I learned over my lifetime. I figured doing that would have been better then saying dont use that name while I got this disquise on."

Asuma said "Dont you think your being paranoid Arashi."

Arashi snorted and said "Keep an eye on the street for the next few minutes and tell me if I am paranoid or not. Oh and watch my stuff. That book is getting good and I still like to finish my wine." as he headed outside and around the corner.

Two minutes later Naruto walked by the outside of the Dango stand with all 4 ninja watching what was going on. They were suprised by what they saw. Apparently word spread about Naruto being back in town because he when he walked down the road a fresh fruit vendor threw a rotten tomato at him and a man spat on the sidewalk in front of him and Naruto said "hi" to a woman and she pulled her kids away saying "not to go near him hes a bad man."

About 5 minutes later Arashi walked in and sat down in his seat agian and said "The only people I have met that know I am back besides your four the old man and Ibiki is Iruka, Mizuki who is in jail, the guy who takes ninja pictures and the kids at the accademy. Just from a possible 30 people hearing my name and 27 of them not knowing about me has already spread across the village. I say by the end of the week the council will have a meeting and someone will either try to have me killed or kicked out of the village for being a threat. This village would take Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi back with open arms and pardons if they had a choice of getting them and get rid of me or keep me and get rid of them." He grabbed his book and finished his glass of wine.

He turned and said "Enjoy your meals. Dont worry Kakashi. I wont tell the other two the hidden reason behind the bell test tomorrow. The Upset Chicken Headed Insignifacant Hard Ass will probably want to test his strength agianst me in a fight and the pink harpy will think Sasukes the best and will save her from anything so I wont really care about showing any real skills durring the test but I will try to be a team player. I enjoyed the conversation with you all and hope we can do it agian sometimes. Its nice to relax with people you trust."

Anko said "Question gaki, how come you call her sensiehime but never call me any type of affection."

Arashi said "Simple Anko. I promised you in my past, I would never call you those until I killed the hebiteme. I keep my promises. Besides, you wont let any guy get truly close to you until you know that thing on your shoulder will never affect you agian. That reminds me. After the exams I will remove yours agian. Cya" as he started to walk to the door.

Anko screamed "Wait"

Everyone in the resturant looked at her. Luckily the owner, Arashi, and the 3 other jounins were all that was in there. Naruto turned and walked back over and said "Yes."

Anko said "You can remove it."

Naruto said "Level one I can but only if the host truly wants it. For you I can but with as pow..." everyone of the jounins who were looking at him a moment ago listening now heard a low growl and saw his eyes flash red for a moment freaking them for a moment.

They looked at him and saw his eyes narrow and looked out on the street to see what he was upset about. They saw a black hair boy talking with a grey haired boy with glasses.

Kurenai said "Whats wrong."

Naruto watched the boys outside in silence a few moments and saw the blackhaired boy hand the grayhaired one a folder.

Naruto whispered "Mother fucking traitor."

Kakashi nodded to the others and put his hands on Naruto shoulder and they all leaf shushined to the Hokages office. When they got there Kakashi saw only the Hokage there and said "Naruto, what was that about."

The third saw them arrived and after hearing Kakashi call the man Naurto figured it was a henge and listened as Naruto said "I knew there was a connection but never could prove it. That is how he got all our info."

The third said "What Naruto."

Naruto walked over and powered a Rasengan and destroying a target dummy in the corner suprising the others by both the Rasengan and the speed and display he made and said "That grey haired boy was Kabuto, Orochimarus right hand man and spy. He is stronger and more dangerous then you Kakashi so dont underestimate him when the time comes. He can regenerate from near death so make sure you destroy his body. The other boy you all saw was Sai." with venom in his voice.

Naruto closed is eyes because he is feeling his rage building. Asuma said "Whats so special about that Sai kid."

Naruto said "He is a member of Root and Danzos son."

Silence filed the room at that. Naruto said "I knew there was a connection there but never could find it. I need to calm down before I go out and kill them both." walking over and sitting on the window seal.

The third said "What happen."

Asuma said "We ran into Naruto in his disquise he has on at the dango shop. Naruto was just explaining how he was going to remove Ankos curse seal when he saw those 2 men. We saw his eyes change color and became concerned when he ignored us and we saw the two men talk and one pass a package to the other. We brought him here to find out what that was all about and to calm him down."

Naruto sighed and said "I want to thank you all. Even with all my experience I still act on impulse sometimes. I was not expecting to see that. I guess you Kakashi will be the only teammate I have that wont betray me."

Kakashi said "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "Sasuke will try to kill me when he defects. After Sasuke defects me and Sakura get specialized training. Me under Jariaya and Sakura under Tsunade. The lifetimes that those events happen we get a special mission to retrieve Sasuke. You are unable to because of injuries so Yamato replaces you as our sensei and Sai replaces Sasuke. Now I find out Sai is working with Orochimaru pisses me off.

As for what I mean by Sakura. If I show any skill Sasuke wants he will promise her a date if he cant get me or you to tell him and use her as his personal spy to look around my home or try and get me to tell. Sorry, I learn from my mistakes."

Kurenai said "Are you sure your not jumping to conclusions Naruto about this Sai guy."

Naruto said "Old man, you know Sai right."

The third said "I have met him before yes, why."

Naruto said "What was his personality like."

The third said "I dont understand."

Naruto sighed still in his Arashi henge and said "Danzo groomed Sai since the day he could remember to be his personal servant. He forced Sai to become socially Isolated. He has no emotions at all. He wont talk to anyone because he does not know how to. All he knows is how to kill and do whatever Danzo tells him. If he says to kill yourself with a smile on and cry at the same time he will. He does not know how to think for himself. Do you see what I am trying to say. There is no way he would be on the street talking with someone unless Danzo told him to. He cant even leave root headquaters without Danzo ok."

The third sighed and said "That is what I was afraid of when he wanted you to be a secret weapon for the village all those years ago."

Just then the door open up and the secretary said "Sorry to bother you Hokage-sama but Hyuuga Hiashe is here to see you."

The third said "Send him in." but notice Naruto had disappeared but the others were still there and the training dummy was back in place agian undamaged.

Hiashe walked in and the third said "To what do I owe the pleasure Hiashe."

Hiashe looked at the 4 in the room and said "This is concerning something I heard today and might be discussed in private."

The third said "I believe I already know why you are here Hiashe but go ahead. I need to finish talking with them after this anyways so go ahead."

Hiashe said "Very well. I have recieved reports that Naruto Uzumaki is back."

The third said "Yes what of it."

Hiashe said "I also heard he is now a ninja of this village. Am I correct."

The third said "Yes. Why are you here Hiashe, surely you are not just here to learn if a few rumors are true."

Hiashe said "Certianly not. I was notified by several other council members and they want to know why that child has returned and why he was allowed to be a ninja. They are also demanding to know where the child has been for these years. I came here to assertain the truth of this."

The third said "And what do you plan to do Hiashe."

Hiashe said "That demon is to dangerous to allow back in this village. If he is not removed from this village the council will have no choice but to remove you and have a new Hokage named.

Naruto dropped the disquise in the corner and said "Actually Hiashe the council would be overstepping its bounderies if it tried to remove me."

Hiashe was suprised that he had not sinced the boy in the corner but hid it and said "Why is that boy."

Naruto said "Oh its boy now. At least your smart enough not to break the thirds law while I am officially here in the office. Very well I will tell you why the council cant. The laws of this village are on my side this time. Hyuugasan."

Hiashe said "You will do well to show respect to your superiors."

Naruto said "I did seeing as I am a clanhead myself and also a council member."

This got everyones attention not knowing what he meant.

Hiashe smirked and said "Really now boy. What makes you think you have either of those rights."

Naruto smirked himself and said "Allow me to show you." and he walked to the picture of the Yondaime and cut his finger and put the blood on the picture and it morphed into an open safe.

Hiashe was suprised along with everyone else and Naruto reached in and pulled out a scroll and said "This is the proof I need Hiashe." and tossed him a scroll.

Hiashe opened it and paled at what he read.

Hiashe said "There must be a mistake."

Naruto said "Nope. The bloodseal on the safe is proof and if my grandmother comes to the village then all it would take is a simple bloodtest."

The third said "What exactly does it say Hiashe."

Naruto said "Go ahead, I dont mind. I have my copy of that anyways so if someone were to destroy it I still have proof."

Hiashe handed the scroll to the third and after thinking for a moment said "That proves your a clan head. That does not make you a council member though."

Naruto said "Actually. Your right. I actually have four council seats."

Hiashe narrowed his eyes and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I have my fathers seat based on the laws of Konohas charter state that All Kages living or deceased closest living relative is automatically given a seat on the council forever. 2nd I have my family seat since my family was one of the original clans of Konoha like yours so that is my second seat. My third seat is mine because of my grandfathers family and because he is not here in the village and I am the only blood relation of his family in the village I have his seat."

The third said "I know Tsunade is your grandmother but who is your grandfather."

Hiashe said "yes I would also like to know that."

Naruto said "Kakashi is reading his book right now."

Everyone turned and saw a copy of Icha Icha paradise fall to the ground.

Kakashi said "You hate me dont you."

Naruto smirked and said "Yeap. Not only do I own the Publishing company for those books but my grandfather writes them. Now Hiashe before you have a heart attack I think you should know one more thing before the council tries to get rid of me."

Hiashe said "That is."

Naruto said "Do you know why I am able to not be insane after what this village has done to me because of the Kyuubi."

Hiashe did not answer and Naruto said "My bloodline. I have the bloodline to control demons just like the first Hokage. Now here is something the council better learn quickly as it seems to forget the laws of our village charter."

The third said "What do you mean Naruto. Even I am not sure what your talking about now."

Naruto said "As stated by the charter of this village. Any founding family member of Konoha that is from a founding clan has not only free travel to come and leave as they please but also any structures or resources built on the lands that were divided among the original clans are always owned by those clans and can not be taken away, given or sold by anyone. They will remain owners of those lands and any buildings or resources of those lands for as long as the Village of Konoha stands and can not be taken by the council, future Hokage, or any other person or persons of power."

Hiashe said "What exactly are you getting at."

Naruto said "Hokagesama, can you bring out the map of the current village of Konoha while I grab something out of the safe."

The hokage nodded and grabbed the map and Naruto walked back with an old scroll and opened it and said "Notice anything." as the scroll showed a map of the original Konoha."

Asuma looked on and said "My god." as everyone looked.

Hiashe said "That cant be right."

Naruto said "When I first saw it myself I checked with the map in the archives and they are identicle. My family owns everything from the Hokage monument to the current south walls of the village. The Hyuuga and Uchiha own everything from the Accademy to thier compound. The thirds clan owns what they still own as do the other clans. The reason my clan lands are like this is because we were the first to allow others besides clans to move in and gave them homesteader rights. Even thought the village has prospered and everything, The law is the law. My family as seeing as Tsunade and myself are the last 2 of our clan own the entire village of Konoha from the boundary of the Accademy to the south wall North to the Hokage monument which means that every building including the Hokage tower, Hospital, stores, resturants and homes are mine. The council can not get rid of me. Oh and just one more thing Hiashe. Look at my body with your bloodline."

Hiashe did and was suprised and seeing as his coils were larger then anyone he had ever seen and it was all blue chakra except a small amount of red and said "How."

Naruto said "I have almost absorbed all of kyuubis power as my own. As far as the council should care by the time Im 16 it will be dead if not sooner. Im sure you dont want to call me demon again do you Hyuuga, especially with the power you can see is at my disposal to either defend this villages as I plan to like my family has or if the village wishes to make me an enemy."

Hiashe said "I have a lot to consider." trying to figure the best way to use this to his advantage. If what Naruto said is true then he has Konoha by the balls.

Naruto sighed and said "Hiashe, I may not like you and you may not like me but I have a proposition for you I think you might actually like."

Hiashe said "Whats that."

Naruto said "How would you like to be rid of the cageseal on your family forever while still able to secure your bloodline."

This got everyones attention and Hiashe said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "No body knows my true skills becuase I left the village to train. Durring that time I have become a sealmaster of sorts. In fact my skills helped me speed up the process to kill Kyuubi. After I become chunnin I plan to go for my jounin status right after and my sealmaster certifications. I have designed a seal after I heard the detail of what happen with cloud and your brother."

Hiashe narrowed his eyes and Naruto said "I know the entire truth Hiashe and Neji and Hinata both I feel lost on that deal. Its for them that I made a seal that would still seal the bloodline at death but would make it were you could put it on everyone and not on thier foreheads but over thier hearts. If you would like I can have Hinata bring them by sometime this coming week and let you have your own experts look at them. I also can remove the cage seal if you want. The only real difference is the seal wont be able to torture a branch member like your current seal does. But if everyone has one then you dont need a branch family but thats your clan. I just thought I would try and make peace with your clan and mine. I plan to restore my clan and I dont want my children to have to deal with any annimosity if I can help it."

Hiashe said "Before I decide on anything I would like to know how you know about the incedent and what exactly you know."

Naruto said "While I was traveling I met a missing nin from cloud. He told me about how he was suppose to meet the man you killed and help bring Hinata back. He did not know I was from here at the time because I was henged into a missing mist nin. He told me about how they discovered the switch but was to late to object and how he was suppose to be killed because of his failure. I killed him and turned him in for the bounty cloud had on him. Anyways after that I went to cloud and turned in a bounty on the man and while I was there I broke into the record office and found out more info. Apparently they found out your brother took your place to save your life. I also found out that they had help from a Hyuuga named Hirie in getting the details of your family home."

Hiashe narrowed his eyes and said "Do you have any proof of this."

Naruto said "All I got is a the mission scroll the cloud nin I killed had on him. He was suppose to destroy it but used it as a barganing chip to keep cloud from sending hunters after him. It detailed when and where to meet Hirie and what he was suppose to deliver for the info."

Everyone in the room was stunned at this and Hiashe dropped his emotionless mask and said "If you do have that I will make you a deal."

Naruto said "Give me about 5 minutes and I will be back." and flamed shushin away.

Hiashe looked at the third and said "Did you know this."

The third said "No. Only thing I know for sure is Naruto found out who his family is and then said he was leaving to train. He is back now but almost everything from the time he left to when he got back I know nothing about. I will tell you this. What he has told me is true."

Just then a flame shushin appeared and Naruto had a scroll and looked at Kakashi and said "Sharingan cant copy it. I mix my wind affinity with the demon charka to cause the effect." He then walked over to Hiashe and handed the scroll and said "Here you are."

Hiashe opened it and began to read it and said "I cant believe he would do that."

Naruto said "I believe it. From what I can tell he is one of your council members in your clan. His father was going to be named clan head but yours was instead and I guess he has a grudge. Am I right about him being on your council."

Hiashe nodded and said "Yes."

Naruto said "Well, what is this deal you spoke of."

Hiashe said "I will support your position as the current clan head and backing on the council. I will also agree to help with anything you need to restore your clan if I am able to."

Naruto said "Money is not an issue and I want to state this now Hiashe. I am not interested in a arrange marriage with your daughters. Its not that I dont like them or anything. It just I want my marriages to any woman to be love. I have an arrangement in the works but I have already told all party involve that it has to be love and not responsability. I will still have Hinata deliver the seal to you sometime in the next week. I do have a small request. I know that Neji is your nephew and his hate for the main house is clouding his judgement. Could you reveal the truth before the Chunnin exams. I fear if he and Hinata somehow met he might use that forum to avenge his father."

Hiashe said "I will do as you asked. I do request that when your future weddings are I am invited, though I do have one question. Do you know who your mother is."

Naruto said "For now no. I am hoping to meet and convince Tsunade to return to Konoha and if she does I will try to talk her into doing a blood test on all records in Konoha archives to see if she can tell me who it is since she does not know about me yet."

Hiashe said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "When Tsunade had my father the village was at war. She hid him in the orphanage to protect him from her enemies. My father did not know about her being his mother until he became Hokage and perfomed the same request I am going to ask of Tsunade. Since until I returned from my training trip the only person who new I was Arashi son was the third I am using it to my advantage to get everything setup for my clans return to Konoha. However I do still have laws to protect me should the council try anything to stop me or my clan."

Hiashe said "If I may ask, how do you know the laws of this village so well."

Naruto said "I have an almost photographic memmory and can read the entire Konoha library in one day with a justu I know. I used that jutsu with permission from one of the firelords who had copies of all laws of Konoha and its charters."

Hiashe said "I see."

Naruto said "Well Hiashe, It is getting late and I know you have alot to think about but I would like for you to keep what you heard here a secret until I make it public. I dont want to cause a riot seeing as I am consider a demon of the village instead of the hero my father wanted. Have a good evening everyone." and flamed shushin away.

Hiashe turned and saw the third looking at him and the third said "Now Hiashe, I would like to remind you about my law. Dont let me catch you calling him a demon agian or I will take actions."

Hiashe nodded and said "Kazama-san said he had an arrangement in the works. Might I inquire as to what it is."

The third said "I am not at liberty to say at this time. I can tell you it will either be finalized or cancelled by the time the finals of the Chunnin exams."

Hiashe nodded and said "We really messed up didn't we."

The third said "I may not know his exact skills Hiashe but I can tell you this. He is stronger then his father."

Hiashe paled and said "I see. Perhaps I should do everything I can to help him and his clan. If what he said is true his clan would be a welcome addition to any village."

Kakashi said "What do you mean."

Hiashe said "I know what he was referring to when he said he still had other laws that protect his clan. As Clan head he has the right to call for a vote of all current memebers in the village. He has the right to remove his clan and sieze all of his clans holdings and move them should 3/4 of the clan in the village agrees. Since he is the only clan member in the village he can take his clan to any village he chooses."

The third paled and said "I hope you will do what you promised Hiashe. If he becomes upset with out village he can destroy it without lifting a finger."

Hiashe nodded and left. The jounins looked at each other and Anko said "Gaki was right agian."

The third said "What."

Kurenai said "Earlier when we told him he was being paranoid henging in public he showed us he was not by walking down the street as himself and saw the villagers being cruel. He also said the council would try to get rid of him by the end of the week. Looks like thats started also."

Kakashi said "Why do I keep feeling like I am the child when he is in the room."

The third said "Because every since I met him at the age of 5 and he told me the truth, I felt the same way."

Asuma said "I want to know how he did that to you ate the resturant."

Kurenai blushed and said "None of your business. I need to go." and she left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi said "You really enjoying this arent you."

Asuma said "Yeap. I think she could use someone in her life."

Kakashi said "I thought you both had a thing going."

Asuma said "Well, we just hang out mostly. Hell the last 2 times we tried dating we never even kissed."

Kakashi nodded and said "You have anything you want me to work on Hokagesama."

The third said "Try to evalutate him if you can Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and left in a swirl of leaves. Anko started walking toward the door but stopped and said "I know the gaki has a reason for not doing it now but do me a favor and find out why he wont remove it now for me."

The third said "I will but it will be hard."

Anko nodded and melted into the floor.

Asuma looked at the third and said "So whats really going on dad."

The third said "Honestly I dont know. The more I think I understand the less I actually do."

Asuma said "Do you really trust him."

The third sighed and said "truthfully. No. Its all to convienent. If what he says is true then I have no choice but to trust him but its all a little hard to believe. I am going to get a hold of my former students and find out if what he said is true. If it is then I have more proof then his word."

Asuma said "I should let you know that he is buying into a few business in town. Either he is truly saying the truth or he is setting something up."

The third nodded and said "For now I want you to train your team normally. I may change everyones training if I find out later that he is telling the truth. I hope my lack of faith does not come back to bite me or this village in the ass."

Asuma nodded and left.

Neither the third nor Asuma detected the small plant fade into the ground in the corner of the office.

In Narutos house he slowly open his eyes and said "I hope so to old man. I hope so to. Looks like I will have to do things myself for a while. Perhaps someday someone will actually trust me once they know who I am." and he put his book back into the shelf of his library and walking upstairs to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

There comes a point in everyones life where they have only one thought in thier mind. That thought is I wonder how I can piss the world off today.

That thought went through Narutos mind when he started getting ready for the day. He looked to his weapons scrolls and other items he would need for the day. He looked at his cloths in the closet and smirked as he decided what to do today.

Sakura was in a dream world today. First she got up and hour earlier then she normally would because today she was going to take a test with her Sasukekun. she got her best dress and put on her make up got all the little journals she kept on sasuke and the new journal she bought yesterday to write everything her and sasuke did now that they are on the same team. She thought about her other teammate and said "What a jerk." remembering how he described himself. It was one line. "My name is Naruto." that made everyone there sweatdrop. Sakura looked at the clock and said "Im going to be late."

Funny thing is she is 2 hours earlier then she is suppose to be.

Sasuke was in his shower getting ready for the day. His thoughts were today I will be one step closer to killing him. After getting out of the shower he put on his close that he had laid on his bed and quickly left to meet his team. He stopped for a moment feeling something was wrong but could not figure it out. Oh well. It will only get in my way to kill him. On his way to the training ground when he would pass someone who was a ninja they would snicker at him but his pride would not let him ask why.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived within 5 minutes of each other but Sasuke ignored her and she was busy writing something in journal.

2 hours after they were suppose to meet for thier team meeting both Kakashi and Naruto had not shown up. Suddenly the sound of music echoed across the village of Konoha waking everyone who was not up yet and making everyone cover thier ears.

Now some of you might be wondering where the music was coming from. That is actually kind of funny. When people started to exit thier houses to see where the music was coming from they saw something that noone in the history of the village had ever seen.

A certian redeye woman looked at the soarce and started to laugh her ass off. Everyone looked up at the Hokage monument and saw the 4 faces of the Hokage singing with the words to the song and showing actual expressions. Of coarse it was a genjutsu but that was besides the point.

Her laughter grew even more to the point she started to cry when a figure was seen walking down the middle of the street. Said figure was 5'10 inches tall and weighed about 160 lbs. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was currently dancing to the music that was playing. Now that would be funny but was not the reason said redeye woman was laughing. No the reason was how he was dressed or not dressed would be a better word for it. the only cloths he had on was a pair of boxers that had the word SEXY on the front and a picture of two hands on the back and a pimp hat with a cane. Once the figure got closer and the redeye woman could see his muscles and how ripped he was he said "Morning Sensiehime." as he continued to dance through town on his way to the training ground.

Now the song he was dancing to and the Hokages were singing went a little like this.

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Konoha too sexy for Konoha,  
Suna and Iwa.

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my bar too sexy for my bar  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Kakashi who along with anyone else who was asleep decided to give it up as the music still played and got ready for the day. When he got to the training ground the song was just about to end and he looked at his team but sweatdropped as two of his students were gaping looking behind Kakashi. He turned and sweatdropped as his third student was currently standing on top of water still dancing with the music.

As the final line of hte song hit Naruto took off his pimp hat and threw it and his cane in the air just at the last word they went up in a puff of smoke and suddenly everyones attention was diverted to Sasuke as he was consumed in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared the shirt Sasuke had on now had changed. His traditional blue Uchiha shirt was now a sleaveless t-shirt that said

Im an

**U**pset

**C**hicken

**H**eaded

**I**nsignificant

**H**ard

**A**ss

Kakashi sweatdropped and Sakura fainted from the mental trauma. Sasuke was fuming on the inside and Naruto looked like nothing was wrong.

After reviving Sakura, Kakashi said "Now that everyone is awake and..."looks at Naruto who is still dressed only in his boxers "ready, I guess I will now explain the test." He pulls out two bells.

Kakashi said "Now, you have 3 hours to get these bells from me and the one who does not has to go back to the accademy. Come at me with the intent to kill. Begin."

Sasuke and Sakura dissapeared into the surrounding area and Naruto just leaned against a tree and pulled out an Npod Dont own any right and scrolled down the list of song.

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "Compared to the others your wierd."

Naruto smirked and stood up stretching and said "This ones for you Kakashi." and hit play.

Naruto got into a stance Kakashi recognised as the iron fist style Gai used and said "Oh shit." as the music started playing across the entire village agian as the Hokage sang. Suddenly Naruto smirked and Kakashi pulled up his Hiate showing his Sharingan causing Sasuke to gasp. Then they both blured out of existance.

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Naruto appeared with an leg sweep that Kakashi jump and then Naruto jumped to match his jump and they started trading punches. Then blurred out of sight agian.

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Then they both appeared panting a little. Naruto changed stances to one Kakashi did not know and then charged Kakashi slow but at the last second speeded up increadably and kick Kakashi once of the ground, then he recieved a punch into the gut, sending him doubleover only to recieve two more punches being lifted at least a foot higher each time. And then a kick to the side of the head and they both blurred out of existance.

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing

(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning

Finally as the song ends Kakashi and Naruto both appear and Naruto turns to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there gaping and said "Look in you pockets."

Both seemed confused and reached into thier pockets and found the bells. Naruto said "Same time tommorow Kakashi."

Kakashi just nodded and pulled his hiate down before collapsing on the ground. Sasuke is at a loss for words and Naruto goes through his songs and starts walking away and Sasuke said "Fight me"

Naruto smirked and hit play and said "Fine" and got into another fighting stance and the music started playing.

As they got into a fighting stance the music said

Fight for you right.

Fight for you life.

Mortal Kombat

and both Naruto and Sasuke charged and in one punch Sasuke was on the ground and Naruto said "FLAWLESS VICTORY." and walked over picking Kakashi up and flame shushin to the hospital

Sakura went over to Sasuke crying but then a female voice said "Kiss him."

Sakura looked around becuase its not her inner self but did not see anyone. She said "Whos there."

The sweet voice said "I am you gaurdian angel. I gave Naruto the ability to beat Sasuke so you can have your way with him while he is asleep. Now kiss him."

Sakura said "No."

The voice said "Fine. I guess I will go and be Inos Gaurdian instead and help her get Sasuke."

Sakura screamed "Wait. I will do it."

The voice said "Good. Do it." and Sakura slowly bent down and kissed the Uchiha.

The voice said "Now as payment for this you must be friends with Naruto and not hate him for hitting Sasuke or you will never be able to do this or anything else agian. Understand."

Sakura stuttered "Yes."

The voice said "Good. I will keep watch and if you disobey me I will know. Remember. Practice every chance you can when Sasuke is out so when you finally kisses you awake you will know its true love. Also never be mean to your other teammate. He will save your life once."

Sakura nodded and said "Anything else."

She only heard silence.

At the hospital a certian blond was chuckling to himself as he walked out the hospital getting the info from his kagebunshin Naruko his sexy no jutsu self. Once he made it outside he looked through the songs on his npod one more time finding the song he was looking for. He jumped up on the roofs and makes his way to the Hokage monument and hits play listening to the song as he stands looking over the village and the music starts to play.

I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came.

And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away. hi-igh-igh!

Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles.   
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us   
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away,   
(Yeah)  
Yeah.

And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away

(Yeah, yeah. Whoa-oh.)

As the music ended Naruto had his eyes closed and said "Watch me dad and kyuubi. I will protect this village and everyone in it." and he let the wind blow over him and silently stood thier enjoying the peace.

Unfortinately all good things must come to an end and a ABNU landed behind him and said "The council wishes to see you. Demon."

Naruto nodded and flamed shushin away scarring the ABNU.

When Naruto arrived he was greated by the Hokage and his two main advisors as well as the entire council. Naruto was still in just his boxers making most of the council furious.

Naruto looked at them and smirked and sai "so what does the elustrious council of Konoha wish to see me for. I was enjoying my time on my lands this morning."

Danzo said "Shut up boy. We are here to discuss your disturbing the village this morning and your punishment."

Naruto dropped all restrictions he had on his power and flashed his KI which combined with the backlash was enough to scare the entire council. Naruto said channeling his demonic chakra into his voice "**Before any of you pissants try anything this morning you will listen to me. I am not the same Naruto Uzumaki you all pushed around as a child. In fact my name is not even Uzumaki. Its Kazama just like my father Arashi Kazama the Yondaime. 2nd the effects of that genjustu were felt only on lands I own based on the laws of Konoha. 3rd I am also the grandson of Tsunade who is the grandaughter of the 1st hokage and the grand niece of the 2nd hokage. Seeing as she is not in this village right now I am the current clan head of both her family and the Kazama family that adopted my father when he was placed in an orphanage for his protection. Based on that fact I also have multiple council seats in this council. If you would look at the charter of this village you would discover I also own everything from the southgate to the accademy to the Hokage monument as it was written in the village charter.**

**Now that I really pissed you off I have one last thing before I release you all. You know why I was chosen to stop the ninetails. Its not just because my father could not ask another family to give thier child. No its because I was the only one who could contain it. Why you ask. This."** and Naruto slammed his hand agianst the ground causing a tree to burst through the council chamber floor and right through the roof of the building. Naruto then released the KI and put his power restrictors back on and smirked seeing the scarred look on everyones face.

Naruto said "So what do you want to see me about. Well, I will let you all think about what I said. Have fun pissants." and he flamed shushin away.


	8. Chapter 8

Now those who knew of Naruto being from the future were suprised when he took this coarse of action. Not only had he told the council basically to kiss his ass. His powerspike was enough that it scarred the shit out of everyone in the entire village being so massive.

Naruto was still pissed off after he went to walking through the streets of Konoha. Everyone seemed to be giving him wide birth of walkway. Naruto saw a figure walking toward him pissed and said "Gaki, what the hell was that about. Not only do you piss off the entire village but you get into a pissing contest with the council scaring the shit out of everyone in the village."

Naruto ignored her and kept walking. She looked at him and said "What, no answer. To good to talk to a friend. Here I thought you wanted to be special."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and said "Trust Anko."

Anko stopped and looked confused and said "What."

Naruto said "I said trust. Do you know how hard it is to live a life where the people you want to be close to dont trust you. Its not bad enough my father had to curse me, but even after I tell the truth to those I trust and I expect the same thing from them but I no matter what I am never trusted."

Anko looked at him and said "You are an idiot. Of coarse no one is going to trust you. Your a ninja. We make our living out of deception idiot. You know for someone who lived as much as you say you have you can be nieve."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "You know the last thing Kyuubi told me before he died Anko."

Anko said "What gaki."

Naruto said "He told me that I should never deny who I am. To do that would be betraying myself. You know what the sad thing is. I never had a chance to know who I am. I have always been what everyone already thinks I am. A monster, a demon, an idiot, a weakling, a deadlast and a failure. I have had to fight for every ounce of respect I ever had. Do you have any idea what is like to wait for the people you trust to stab you in the back."

Anko stood there quitely and said "Yeah kid, I do. But I also know something you seem to have forgot. Respect is earned not given."

Naruto looked at her and sighed closing his eyes and said "Im tired Anko. Truth is I dont know what I truly want to accomplish."

Anko looked at him and said "What makes you happy."

Naruto was quite for a moment and said "Having someone talk to me as an equal without looking at me with hate. Enjoying a meal with someone and not worry if I have been poisoned. To have the one thing I never actually had. A family. That is what would make me happy. The feeling of not being alone anymore."

Anko said "So why do you try so hard to show everyone how much of a badass you are and give them one more reason to hate you and stay away from you."

Naruto looked at her for a moment and said "Your right. I already blew this one and probably will get the leaf village destroyed because of my damn pride and arogance."

Anko said "Your going to start over agian. Arent you."

Naruto nodded and said "Thank you."

Anko said "What."

Naruto said "I know what I need to do now and blowing my stack at the council did help clear my head. I have dealt with those assholes enough and learned enough laws to really piss them off. I have wanted to do that so much it felt good. I do have one thing I have always wanted to do."

Anko said "Whats that."

Naruto said "You like torture right."

Anko nodded her head slowly and Naruto said "Thier is a certian guy I want to have a little fun with before I start over agian."

Anko said "What are you planning gaki."

Naruto said "How would you like a little revenge on Orochimaru."

Anko grinned and said "I like you style gaki. What do you have planned."

Naruto said "Meet me at the tower in the forrest of death in two hours."

Anko nodded and Naruto dissapeared in a swirl of flames.

Two hours later when Anko arrived at the tower in the forest of death the site that greated her was not what she expected. The main battle arena had two trees growing out of the floor and she saw a grey haired kid with glasses being held to both trees by vines.

Anko walked into the room and said "What the hell."

Naruto walked over and threw a glass he was drinking agianst a wall shattering it and said "Meet Kabuto, Orochimarus right hand man."

Kabuto said "I dont know what he is talking about. I have never met Orochimaru before. I was on my way to the hospital to work and he appeared out of no where and brought me here. Help."

Naruto said "Anko, He says he never met Orochimaru before but check his neck."

Kabuto paled as Anko walked over and saw a curseseal and she said "Never met him huh. Ok gaki. You got my interest. What do you plan to do."

Naruto said "Well Kabuto here has a healing ability almost as good as mine. I was thinking we could play a little game. First one to leave a permanent scar on him wins the right to move on to the next form of torture."

Anko smirked and said "I like you style gaki." and pulled out a kunia.

Naruto smirked and also pulled out a kunia. The next six hours screams could be heard coming from the forest of death but since everyone avoided it no one heard them. After it was over and Anko said "I cant believe you did that."

Naruto smirked and said "Me, I just carved our names into his back. You removed his manhood."

Anko said "Well, we did learn that was the one thing he could not grow back."

Naruto nodded and said "I know what you mean. You pulled out his nails. I broke his knuckles. You removed them. I shattered his arms. You filled his muscles with venom. I broke his ankles. you removed teeth."

Anko said "At least I like the way you finished him off. 100 exploding tags wrapped around a kunia that you used the 1000 years of death with."

Naruto smiled and said "At least we found out a little info about Orochimaru I can use."

Anko sighed and said "So when are you going back to start over agian gaki."

Naruto smile faded and said "Soon. I already used the only poison that can kill me and put it in my body before we started. I did not want to ask anyone to kill me to go back. It should finish me soon."

Anko nodded and said "So what do you plan to do when you go back."

Naruto said "I think I will work behind the scenes agian. Secretly get strong again. I dont know if I will do the disapearring act agian though. Even though I traveled some it was lonely."

Anko said "So what about your clan."

Naruto said "I only know three women I would like to have in my life. Sensiehime, Temari-chan and you but I dont know how to get all three of you and do what needs to be done. I dont want to live without all 3 of you though. You each have a quality that is unique to you that makes my life more complete."

Anko said "You seem to know how to get Kurenai and that Temari girl. I think the only one who you dont really know how to get is me, huh."

Naruto nodded and said "Temari is an easy one to get. All I have to do is either arrange a marriage with her father are help gaara but I hate going through the old man to do it. Once I actually meet her it is easy to get her to like me because I dont use her to get to her father or as a play thing. I see her as a person and let her know. Kurenai, is harder to get becuase guys are always trying to seduce her for her looks but if I show her how special she is to me I can do it. Also the fact I am interested in the real her helps. You, the only thing I really have to impress you is my drive to kill the hebiteme. I know you have a mask up to keep people from getting close and even with my lifetimes I never could get really close to share the pain I see in myself also."

Anko nodded and sat a moment and said "when you go back thier is three things you could do to impress me."

Naruto looked at her suprised and she said "first, send me some white roses. Thier my favorite but dont tell who they are from. The second thing will be harder for you to do but I have faith in you. When Orochimaru took me as an apprentice I had a locket with a picture of my parents and me. He took it and threw it into the chasm by the hotsprings on the west side of town. I figure with your bloodline you might be able to get down there and return it to me."

Naruto nodded and said "Whats the third thing."

Anko closed her eyes and said "Do you know my middle name."

Naruto shook his head no.

Anko said "Its Sara. Nobody knows it except you now. Not even Orochimaru. When you send me the flowers and the locket call me Sarahime. Nobody has called me that since I was 5 when my parents died. Dont reveal who you really are to me until your this age agian though so I will take you serious. You can tell me about yourself in letters and stuff but dont tell your age and treat me special. Also put a codeword that only you and I will know incase someone were to get the letters instead of me or something."

Naruto started to cough a little blood now as the poison was finishing what it was to do. Anko looked at him sadly with a tear in her eye and said "one more thing Gaki. Explain to me in your letters the truth of who you are but not enough for me to figure out and tell me about how you are the last of your clan but make sure I know you are not an Uchiha. Also tell me about Kurenai and if you get the sand girl also so I dont think your cheating. Tell Kurenai also so we can both get use to each other. And I want you to know I do like you. I have every since our fight back a few years ago even though I did not know who you were."

Naruto smiled at her and felt his eyes slowly closing. The last thing he felt before he died was a few tears hit his cheak and a soft kiss on his lips.

Naruto blinked as he open his eyes looking at a roof that he truly hated and said "This time I am doing it for myself. Not for the village, not for the old man. This time I am doing it for myself and I will also find myself." and with a new conviction he got out of bed and looked out the window and smiled a true smile and said "Today the Real Naruto Uzumaki Kazama shall be born."

Naruto after getting dressed for the day he went and saved that same idiot who was about to be killed by a falling plant and sighed as he made his way to the Hokages office. Naruto ignored everyone who tried to stop his as he walked right to the door. Two ABNU who were standing at the door went to draw a weapon and Naruto never looked at them and said "If you value your lifes you will let me see the Hokage." as he walked past the two stunned gaurds who never dreamed a 5 year old kid would say that. By the time they recovered enough to move they fell to the ground as a pressure point was hit on each of thier necks.

Naruto walked into the Hokages office ignoring the questioning look the Hokage was giving him. Naruto walked right to the picture of the Yondaime and bit his thumb and smeared blood on it shocking the third Hokage. He reached in pulled out a scroll, tossing it to the third and said "Long story short. I know who I really am and I know why you did what you did. I respect you for that old man but I am tired of being the villages plague. I got things to do and you can do what you want. I dont want it known who my father is yet so dont tell anyone. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Kazama. I dont really care if most of this village thinks Im Kyuubi or not but I will be taking my family name when Im ready. I will be around sometime. Dont be suprised if you cant find me or I go missing for a week or two. I will be back. By the way, use Kagebunshins to do your paperwork." and he turned to walk out.

The third screamed "wait." after getting over the shock of little 5 year old Naruto come in and tell he knew the secret that only he knew and opening a safe that he did not know about but Naruto kept on walking he henged into Asuma and went to the ally to meet Kurenai agian.

Meanwhile back inside the Hokage tower the third open the scroll Naruto tossed him and it did in fact state Naruto was Arashi son but what suprised him is when he saw Arashi true mother was listed. He sighed not knowing what to do. He quickly called for ABNU to get some people for him.

When Kurena went to kiss Asuma kissed her back more passionately then ever and pressed the pressure point on her neck to send her into pleasure. She moaned at this and Naruto broke the kiss and said "Sensiehime. I am not Asuma. This is a henge. I wont tell you who I really am yet because you will be suprised when you find out who I am. I will tell you this. I am younger then you but to me age is meaningless. I have admired you from a distance but not because of your beauty but for you compasion and carring nature. When the time comes I will reveal the real me. Until then goodbye Sensiehime." and he flames shushin away leaving a shocked Kurenai.

Naruto appeared inside the Forrest of Death and having already activated his bloodline he began rebuilding his home. Having done it before and knowing what to do he was able to finish most of it within a few hours. His new home was basically a two story house but did not have any windows or inside walls. It was just a big house with 2 floors and the outside walls and roof. The finer things like furniture, electric, water, sewer amoung other thing would take time but for now the basic house was built. It took most of his chakra to do this. His demon chakra helped but he would have to begin retraining his body. He sighed as he ate the fish he had a clone catch and cook.

Naruto walked into his new home and said "This is going to be fun." and open a dimensional portal and pulled a scroll out of it and unsealed a bed. He then got out some paintbrush and ink and got to work on some seal. After he was done he laid down on the bed and said "Thank god Kyuubi taught me how to put stuff in dimensional pockets. No matter when I am in time I can get stuff in or out of it. It helps not having to rebuy stuff. Ow well. This is going to be a fun week." and went to bed not even concerned that the third hokage had 10 of his most trusted people out looking for Naruto.

Naruto woke early the next day. Quickly getting ready for the day he went and wrote out a scroll and sealed it and leaf shushin back to the hokage tower shocking many of the ninja who were thier to get thier mission. Naruto walked up to the mission door office and said "I request a mission."

The third said "Naruto, your not a ninja so you cant ask for a mission. Also I would like to talk to you in private."

Naruto said "You miss understand me Hokagesama. I do not want a mission. I wish to commision a mission."

The Hokage blinked and said "And what would that mission be."

Naruto said "I wish to pay for 2 S-class missions. I also request for the mission to be carried out by the same person."

The Hokage said "S-class mission you say. You know they are expensive Naruto. I also would like to know what the missions are."

Everyone in the room was listening in and Naruto said "They are both delivery missions. One is to Jaraiya of the Sannin and the other is to the Kazekage of Suna. The third scroll here is for Kakashi alone to read."

The third blinked and said "Would you mind explaining to me why you want that."

Naruto said "All you need to know is that I want both missions carried out by Hatake Kakashi and that if either of my scrolls are open besides the intended person the repercussions will be severe. Also he must wait until he recieves an answer to both scrolls. As for the pay here." thowing a scroll on the table. "There is 2 million dollors in that scroll. Now do you except my missions or do I take my money and mission elsewhere." Naruto said ingoring the looks everyone was giving him.

The Hokage was shocked and saw everyone of the ninja in the mission room looking at him to see what he was going to do. The third said "Very well. I will accept your mission. I still wish to..." he was cut off by Naruto leaf shushing away shocking everyone agian. Naruto appeared back at his home and began the task of rebuilding his home.

The Hokage sighed and looked in the scroll and indeed did find the amount Naruto said. A chunnin said "Hokagesama. What was that all about and how did that boy use a shushin that only chunnin or higher know."

The Hokage looked up and said 'Mizuki, I dont have to answer your questions now I have things to do so get back in line to wait for your mission."

Mizuki nodded and got back in line filling this for later.

The Hokage looked at the two scrolls Naruto had given him and the mission money trying to figure out what was going on. He continued handing out missions and around noon he finally got to the last scroll. He decided he would not send them out until he got answers.

The next day Naruto got ready for the day and brought out more scrolls with stuff he has for his home. He then created some Kagebunshins to work on the house and he henged into his disquise of Arashi and started getting things he needed for his home. Food, bathroom supplies, things of that nature. Stuff you dont really want to stock up on. As he was walking through the village he saw a group of villagers gathered outside his old apartment. Carefully he slowly walked closer to listen to what the group was there for.

"you mean the demon has not been here today."

"Where could he be."

"I heard he attacked the hokage."

"I heard he used his demon power to attack some ABNU yesterday."

"I say we find and kill him."

Naruto said "Pardon me friends. If your talking about the blond with whiskers I saw him sneaking into the women side of the hotsprings on the west side of town now."

The group which was all men screamed "Lets get the demon" and charged for the hotspring.

Naruto turned and saw a woman he was hoping to see standing on the corner of the street looking at him and said "You know I should have you taken to the Hokage for doing that to the gaki. The kid has a hard enough life without assholes making it tougher."

Naruto said "I would agree if I did not just set those idiots up to get the shit beat out of them. I happen to know that most of the Inuzakas visit the hotsprings today and they dont like perverts. Also the kid does not live here anymore. He has a new home hidden away from most of the village."

The woman said "If what you say is true then I like your style gaki. By the way I know you dont really look like that. I can tell its an advance henge. Also, how do you know where the kid is now. The Hokage was looking for him yesterday and no one could find him."

Naruto nodded and leanded against the wall and said "I know where he is but I respect his privacy. Your right. This is an advance henge that cant be dispelled by anyone but me and even a Sharingan cant see through it. I have my reason for doing this but you dont need to worry about that. I will tell you I am not an enemy of the leaf."

Anko walked over to him and said "You know I have to take you in since your not allowed to be in a henge in this village without permission from the Hokage and since I dont know who you are gaki I cant trust your words"

Naruto nodded and said "I understand but I wont be going this time. Take care Sarahime." and he flamed shushin away leaving a very shocked Anko.

Naruto arrived at his home and saw his kagebunshins have been making great progress on his home. He sighed and sat down and said "Im glad chakra control is based on how smart you are. If I did not have such good control from everything I would never be able to henge and shushin like this. Even Kagebunshins and my bloodline are draining. I need to get my reserved back up quickly." He looked at the stuff he had bought and the stuff still needing to be put in place or built. The kitchen was nearly ready. The bathroom was done and all seals for both rooms were finished. The seals to provide electricity and water to the house had been done so basic neccessities were done.

The next day Naruto went into town diquised as Arashi agian and walked into the Yamanko flower shop. A man with blond hair Naruto recognised as Inos dad said "Welcome to the Yamanko flower shop. How can I help you today."

Naruto said "I would like to have some flowers ordered and delivered."

The man nodded and said "Can I ask why your in a henge."

Naruto said "Its because the ladies that I want to sent the flowers to do not know it is me that is sending them and I want to get both thier attentions before I reveal who I really am."

Inoichi said "I understand but you know the Hokage has already sent word to all Jounins in the village to capture you right."

Naruto said "I figured he would considering I display skills no one in the village has seen before. Im not going to cause any trouble but I would like to order my flowers before we get to official business."

Inoichi said "You know I cant do that."

Naruto sighed and said "If I can give you some proof I am a member of the leaf village would you let me get my flowers and leave saying I escaped."

Inoichi said "Why would I do that."

Naruto walked over to a set of flowers and said "Growth." and the flowers grew dramatically. Naruto turned and said "I am the great great grandson of the Shodiame Hokage. I am also the last of my clan that can carry on my family line. I dont want the people of this village to know who I am because the village has lost my respect. I wont reveal who I really am until my grandmother and grandfather arrive. I am not hostile to the village because if I were the village would not be standing. Catch." and he through a scroll flame shushin away leaving a shocked Inoichi who thought it was an attack but instead was a scroll. He looked around the shop and open the scroll and was suprised by what was inside. It was an order for white roses and jasmines but what supprised him even more was the note to the Hokage and who the flowers were for as well as the payment.

He quickly closed the shop and went to the Hokages office. When he got there he saw the third was at his desk and said "Pardon the interuption Hokagesama."

The third looked up and said "What is it Inoichi."

Inoichi said "Um, the gentleman you asked everyone to be on the lookout for came to my shop a little while ago."

The third nodded and Inoichi said "He wanted some flowers ordered and all and he showed and told me something before escaping I think you should know. He claims he is the great great grandson of the Shodaime hokage and from the display of manipulating plants I say its a good chance. He also said he is not a threat to the village but said that we have lost his respect. He said he wont reveal who he is until his grandfather and grandmother arrive."

The third looked at the scrolls on his desk and said "I see. I believe I know who he is now. If he is who I think he is then I know why he is in henge. Did he say anything else."

Inoichi said "He said he was not hostile to the village because if he was it would not be standing. He said he was the last one who could carry on his family line."

The third closed his eyes and said "Who were the flowers for."

Inoichi said "Actually that suprised me the most. Kurenai and Anko. He said he was in henge because he was not ready to reveal who he was yet to either of them."

The third coughed and sat up at his desk and said "Thank you Inoichi. Go ahead and fill the orders if he paid and any further orders. Dont worry about stopping him for now. If I am correct who he is then I believe what he said is true. Also dont tell anyone about him being the first decendant."

Inoichi nodded and left and the third sighed before sending a message for Kakashi.

An hour later Kakashi arrived at the Hokage office and said "You asked to see me Hokagesama."

The third nodded and said "I have a mission for you."

Kakashi said "Does this have anything to do with Naruto."

The third said "Yes. I assume you heard he requested a mission earlier this week."

Kakashi nodded behind his ABNU mask and said "I dont know how he knows me though."

The third said "Neither do I but he left a scroll for you to read." and he handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi opened it and began to read and after a few moments said "You have some explaining to do." dropping all pretenses of respect.

The third blinked and said "Let me guess. He told you who he really is."

Kakashi said "Among other things. Why did you not tell me."

The third said "I did it for his best interest."

Kakashi slammed his fist into the table and said "His best interest, bullshit. I have seen what he has been through and his best interest was thrown to the side the moment you changed his name."

The third sighed and said "I admit I made some mistakes in dealing with him. I did the only thing I could think off to save his life."

Kakashi sighed and said "Give me the scrolls, I will take the missions."

The third said "What exactly are they Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and said "I dont know. It just told me who he is and that he needs those scrolls delivered and wait for a responce to both. He said I would be the only one Jaraiya would halfway listen to and he does not want to many people to know who he is yet. He also said I wont be able to find him because he has built a home somewhere only one person besides himself goes."

The third sighed and said "I wish he would tell me whats going on."

Kakashi blinked and said "You did not tell him who he was did you."

The third said "He walked into my office this week after knocking out my two gaurds and opened a safe I knew nothing about that I assume his father installed and then said he knew who he was and knew why I did what I did but said he was not going to be this villages plague anymore and walked out after giving me a scroll from his father. I dont know how he found out because I thought I was the only one who knew."

Kakashi said "Perhaps he will tell you if you see him. I got some missions I need to do so I can get back and talk to him."

The third nodded and said "You dont happen to know if he has ever met Anko or Kurenai before do you."

Kakashi looked confused and said "No, why."

The third said "Oh nothing. I just was wondering because someone order some flowers for both of them and I thought it might have been him. I guess I have been reading to many of Jariayas books."

Kakashi nodded and said "I should be back in a month. Naruto gave me a list of places to look for Jaraiya. I wonder how he knows him."

The third said "He doesnt as far as I know. Perhaps his dad left instructions for him to meet Jaraiya or something."

Kakashi nodded and left leaving a confused Hokage.

Kurenai had just arrived at a dango stand to with her friend Anko when Inoichi walks up and said "Well, I dont know how but you both seem to have atracted an admirer of sorts."

Both Kurenai and Anko looked up and said "huh."

Inoichi pulls out two different flower arrangements and handed them to the ladies. Anko said "I wander what some gaki is trying to pull" as she took the flowers and sat them on the table acting like she did not care but took the scroll and began to read.

Kurenai also took her flowers but smelled them and then took the scroll attached and read it and blushed as she read it.

Inoichi said "So whats he say."

Kurenai looked up from the scroll and said "You actually met him. What does he look like."

Anko seemed to be listening in and Inoichi said "Truthfully I dont know. He matches the description Anko gave for the guy in the henge. He still had it on and managed to escape before I could take him in."

Anko growled and said "Im going to kill the gaki."

Kurenai said "What does he say to you."

Anko said "He just try to tell me he want to become something special in his life and he is the heir to a forgotten clan and he has been watching me for a while and wants to show his feelings for me. He also says that he has also gotten to like you and one other from another village he is hoping to get to know and perhaps have a relationship with. Sound like a pervert to me."

Kurenai said "You think it might be Kakashi. He is a pervert."

Inoichi said "I can garuntee its not Kakashi."

Both women looked at him and said "How can you be sure."

Inoichi looked around and said "Simple, Kakashi cant control plants."

Both woman blinked and said "Huh."

Inoichi said "He claimed he is related to the1st hokage and the third said he thinks he knows who he is but wont tell me who but you did not hear that from me."

Both woman nodded and Inoichi said "Well, I got to get back to my shop. I will be glad when Ino is old enough so I dont have to close shop."

After he left Kurenai looked at Anko and said "What do you think."

Anko said "Whoever he is has a date with my snakes."

Kurenai snorted and said "I cant believe I did not recognise he had a henge on when he looked like Asuma."

Anko said "You think it might be him."

Kurenai said "Not if what Inoichi said is true. Do you think he is a decendant of the first."

Anko said "I dont know but I am have another question on my mind."

Kurenai said "And that would be."

Anko said "He called me something nobody but my parents have ever called me. I want to know how he found out."

Kurenai nodded and said "What do you think of the flowers. Somehow he knew my favorites."

Anko said "I dont like flowers so I dont have a preference." looking around lying.

Kurenai said "So if he ask you out you going to go."

Anko said "Please. Gaki would have to do better then a few weeds to impress me."

Kurenai said "I might, just to find out why he would flirt so openly like this."

Anko sighed and said "I got to go. Ibiki said he wants me to work on some new intimidation stuff."

Kurenai nodded and said "Take care and if you hear from him let me know."

Anko nodded and said "If gaki smart he would avoid me unless he wants to die." and left.

Kurenai did also walking by a man with blond hair and black eyes reading a book on her way out. The owner walked over and the man said "Hi buddy. I heard from a friend of mine that this is the best dango shop in all of Konoha."

The owner said "Whoever your friend is must have great taste as its true."

The blond said "Names Arashi and I am a business man of sorts. I travel alot and have some unique taste and I was wondering if you might be interested in a sort of business deal."

The owner said "Not really but I will listen since no one else is here right now. By the way. The name is Leo."

Arashi smiled and said "Nice to meet you Leo and I think you might like my offer. I dont really want to do anything to change your resturant except pay in advance for a few items to be in stock so when I am in town I can have it. My offer is 100 thousand a year if you would just carry 6 items. 3 different fruit and 3 wines thats it. I like to relax with dango fruit and wine but it hard to find these items in villages this far away from cloud."

Leo said "Well we dont really have trade routes with cloud so I dont think its possible even though you have a great deal."

Arashi said "Thats not a problem. Even though the wine I want is common in Cloud it is not made there. In fact I have a supplier who can deliver them. I just want to make a contact here to supply it since I am planning on spending alot more time in the leaf village."

Leo looked at him and said "well that doesnt sound to bad but the 100 thousand a year you cost me if I have to store the items for any period of time."

Arashi said "I understand perhaps I can make it better for you . Every year for 4 years you go with keeping the item in stock I will give you a bonus at the end of the 4th year of 200 thousand for any inconvinience."

Leo seemed to be in thought and said "Deal. How long would it take to set up the supply line."

Arashi said "I should have it set up within 2 months."

Leo nodded and said "Sounds good partner."

Arashi said "Partner. Well if you insist."

Leo said "Yeap. I was actually in a little financial problem since my regular supplier sold out last month."

Arashi nodded and said "Well its getting late. I will draw up the contract and bring it by later this week. Goodnight." and he got up and finished his drink walking off.

After he made it outside he walked toward a side street and then down an ally and stopped and said "Your detection skills are getting better Sensiehime."

A genjutsu dropped revealing Kurenai at the end of the ally and said "Yours are also good. So tell me. When will I actually get to see the real you."

Arashi said "Someday but I want to prove to you and Anko I am not just some pervert or stalker. As far as what I was doing back there was a coincidance that you were there. Isnt that right Sarahime." turning his head slightly to Anko at the other end of the ally.

Anko said "So gaki. What do you plan to do."

Arashi changed henge to brown hair and blue eyes and said "Well to answer that I have figured out a few thing and I plan to do them to impress you both. I cant wait for you to meet the real me but for now I will just leave a parting gift." pulls something out of his pocket and sets it on the ground and disapears in a swirl of flames.

Anko looked at Kurenai and said "How does he do that."

Kurenai said "I dont know." walks over and picks up what he left.

Anko walks over and gasps. Kurenai looked at Anko and sees her slowly reaching for the item. As she touches it a single tear escapes her eyes.

Kurenai ask "Are you ok Anko."

Anko just nods and said "My mothers locket. Orochimaru threw it into a chasm on the other side of town. Even with all my skills now I could not get to the bottom to get it." as she holds the locket close to her heart.

Kurenai smiles a small smile as Anko opens it and shows the picture of Anko as a little girl with her parent.

They both stand there in silence for a few minutes and Anko whispers "thank you." before they part for the evening.

On a rooftop a little ways away from the two Arashi says "Your welcome" and flames shushin home.


	9. Chapter 9

Four days later at Suna, one Hatake Kakashi was standing in front of the Kazekage in his ABNU uniform and said "Thank you for see me Kazekagesama."

The Kazekage said "Of coars ABNU. So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit. Has something happened that the Hokage needs to draw to my attention."

Kakashi said "Honestly, I dont know. I was given a mission to deliver a scroll to you and wait for a response." as he holds out a scroll.

The Kazekage looked at it and said "Very well." and he takes the scroll opening it and begins reading it. After a few moments he puts the scroll down and looked at it a few minutes and said "I will arrive at that time to allow a meeting. Corraspondants will be allowed and I accept the gift he has given. I will also not mention it to anyone besides my family. Tell him that I agree to his stipulations."

Kakashi nodded and said "I will tell him when I see him."

Kakashi started to leave and the Kazekage said "You dont know what delivered do you."

Kakashi stopped and turned and said "No Kazekagesama."

The Kazekage said "Tell me ABNU. Do you know this Kazama."

Kakashi stiffened and said "A little sir. My duties keep me away from the village mostly."

The Kazekage nodded and said "Do you know if he is a good person."

Kakashi blinked behind his mask and said "I believe so."

The Kazekage said "Good. Dismiss and safe journey."

Kakashi nodded and left heading for his next destination.

Back in Konoha the next day Anko was walking through the forest of death holding the locket she recieved earlier this week when she felt some chakra coming from inside the forest. Deciding to investigate she quickly used her stealth to travel deep into the forest to the side farthest from the village but also the most dangerous.

She followed the chakra source for about half an hour and when she arrived at an area she felt the soarce from she was shocked because of the site that greated her over 500 kagebunshins were waterwalking and running up and down trees. She recognised the kagebunshins as the Kyuubi kid. Suddenly she saw something fall into the clearing and destroy a couple of clones that were balancing on kunias. She looked up and nearly had a heart attack.

Sitting in the trees was a huge mansion. She made sure she was concealed and held her chakra as low as possible as she looked around. She watched and soon saw one of the clones that was different. She looked at it and watched as 25 new Kagebunshins appeared around that one. She then watched as the 25 clones changed into different people and take up different fighting stances. She saw one of herself in the group and became confused as she watched herself get into the serpant stance.

The one she notice was different before got into a fighting stance she did not recognised and then the 25 clones that were people she new or did not know began to fight. The battle was deadly. The techniques she saw them use was something she never would have expected. The one of Asuma used trench knifes and even had a wind affinity.

The one of Kakashi suprised her the most as it used Chidori. Kurenai used the treebind of death. Hyatte used the cresent moon style of sword fighting. Her clone used the hidden snake hand.

She watched the battle as each and every move was countered by the Naruto she assumed now was the real one. She then got a suprise that she would never have dreamed. The kid used the 4th prized jutsu Rasengan and Hiraishin. Even though she had never actually seen them she had read enough about them to know thats what they were. She watched as some of the weaker fighters were taken out. The Gai clone and a mini version of him she could have sworn open the gates. The kid was recieving wounds but kept on fighting. A clone of Itachi said something that made Anko puzzled "I will kill you kyuubi just like I killed my clan." Soon the 25 clones that was had started were down to 2. Anko looked at the 2 and were suprised by who they were. What happen next made her blood run cold.

The 2 clones that was standing there were Tsunade and Jaraiya. Another clone appeared and this time Orochimaru stood there.

She listened as his clone began to speak. "kukukukuk Narutokun. I see you are still to weak to kill me. How can you hope to protect the women you love from me."

Naruto looked at him and his eyes changed red and said "I will kill you Orochimaru. I will do it for all the peoples lifes you have ruined and are planning on ruin. But most of all I will stop you for Sarahime." and Naruto suddenly jumped onto a tree branch and grabbed the tree branch causing it to attack Orochimaru.

Anko who saw all of this was frozen in place. She then heard the other two sannin clones speak. "Naruto, why do you fight for a village that curses the day you were born." Tsunade said.

Jariaya said "Come on kid. Do you really think with everything you do you will ever find happiness in this village."

Naruto said "Shut up grandfather. I heard it from you before. And you grandmother. First putting dad up for adoption just to keep from upsetting the Hokage. Please, You claim it was for his protection but I know the truth. Then never telling him who you were. I lived most of my lives alone and that pain is impossible to understand. The loneliness of not knowing if you even had a family and then find out one is out writing books and the other gambles and drinks. I swear when I restore my clan I will not only love my wifes but my children." and he charged all three sannins. Attacking each as they used thier individual skills.

Ankos breath was caught in her throwt as she watched him stand toe to toe with the sannins. She gasped when she saw her former master use a sealing on his stomach. What happen next would forever be in her memmory.

Naruto slowly stood up and looked at Orochimaru and said "To late Orochimaru. You cant seal whats not there. Kyuubis been dead for a long time now. Now join him." and Naruto flamed shushin around the battle field attacking from different areas. Sadly all of the Sannins still stood strong. Finally Naruto fell to the ground face first. He rolled himself over but just laid there and passed out.

Anko was about to jump down but something she heard earlier made her stop. "_But most of all I will stop you for Sarahime_." She then thought of the flame shushin attacks he used and the controling the trees. This gaki was the one who been flirting with her and Kurenai.

She started to get angry at that until she heard him still on the ground speak. "Im trying Sarahime. You told me you liked white roses and I already got your locket for you. I will get strong enough to protect you from him. At least I have not screwed this life yet. I hope everything works out. Im getting tired of repeating lives. You still look beautiful to me. Sensiehime also. I know the old man is already suspicious of me but I dont care. He did not trust me before so why should he trust me now. You always have such good advice Sarahime. First you tell me to learn about all the women I would like to live my life with. I tried that and found three goddesses that I would be honored to grow old with. Theres you and sensiehime and then theres Temarihime. It sucks being this young agian. I have the body of an almost 6 year old but the mind of someone many years older. I gave up a long time ago keeping track. Well I guess I better get started agian. I will be glad to be a gennin agian so I can finally show you my true self. I hope your safe and happy my himes." and he got up and started to walk toward a tree to get back to his house only to pass out and all of his clones dissapear.

Anko stood in place where she was as she listened to him. She was thinking "Kyuubis dead. Grandfather, Grandmother, repeating lives. What the hell is going on."

Anko looked around and saw Naruto was still passed out and jumped out of her hidding spot and walked over picking the kid up and then tree climbing up to the mansion and walked inside and nearly dropped Naruto right then and there. The sight that greeted her was amazing. She looked around and saw a couch and put Naruto down on it. She then started to look around. She saw pictures of herself older then she is now with different people. She saw a picture of Tsunade and Jariaya with some kid who looked like Naruto and after seeing the whiskers she was sure was him. She saw the same thing with Kurenai with what looked like a gennin team. She soon found a similar picture of Naruto in an orange jumpsuit with a pink haired girl and what looked like and Uchiha and Kakashi.

Anko said "Do you ever show your face Kakashi and what the hell is with the orange jumpsuit. It practically screams kill me.."

A voice from the couch said "No he doesnt and the jumpsuit is all the stores would allow me to buy Anko. They do after all want the kyuubi brat to die."

Anko turned and saw Naruto sitting up slowly. He turned to her looking down and said "So how much did you see."

Anko looked at him and said "Everything from the battle royal to the sanninfest and I heard you afterwards."

Naruto sighed and turned slowly and said "I guess you got questions and want answers."

Anko said "You can say that but I am not the only one."

Naruto nodded and said "Do you think you can find this place agian."

Anko said "Yeah why."

Naruto sighed and said "Tonight 7 oclock. Bring Kurenai and the Hokage. Dont tell them what its about but make sure your not followed. I will make dinner and answer everything."

Anko said "Why should I believe you Gaki."

Naruto said "I will remove your curseseal."

Anko was stunned and Naruto slowly got up and winced as he was still hurt from the spar and walked over to her and said "Also I always keep my promises. Even when they kill me."

Anko seemed to think it over and said "Alright gaki. I will trust you for now." and she disapeared in a swirl of leaves

Naruto sighed and said "Damn it. I was not ready for this." and began preparing for tonight.

Anko arrived back inside the village and went to the Hokage office. When she arrived she saw the Hokage sitting in his chair but a man she recognised as Uchiha Itachi was standing there. Anko knocked and Itachi turned and said "Hello Anko. How are you today."

Anko said "Fine" a flash of what the Itachi clone said made her nervous a little. If Naruto really did know the future as she suspected then Itachi would kill the Uchiha clan. She filed that away for later.

The Hokage said "Itachi, I want you to see if you can find Naruto. You have the best chance with your tracking abilities."

Anko said "Actually sir, thats what I came here to tell you. I saw him today and he wants to talk to you later today."

The third said "Really and where did you see him."

Anko remember the gennin team picture of naruto and saw the memorial stone so she said "I saw him on a training ground near the memorial stone and he asked me to relay the message."

The third nodded and said "Never mind Itachi. Thank you anyways."

Itachi nodded and said "Of coarse Hokagesama." and he left in a leaf shushin.

Anko sighed and the third said "So why did you lie."

Anko said "I really did meet him but not were I said. I saw and heard somethings today that has me questioning Itachi loyalty. Thats why I lied. Naruto said he wanted you, me and Kurenai at his mansion tonight at 7."

The third blinked and said "Mansion. What mansion."

Anko said "He built a mansion inside the forest of death."

The third chuckled and said "No wonder we could not find him."

Anko nodded and said "There is something else. He said Kyuubis dead and the seals gone."

The third paled and coughed at this and said "Anything else."

Anko said "I think the rest should wait until tonight. I would tell your family you wont be home till late because I think this is going to be long night."

The third nodded and said "Why are you so open about this Anko. You hardly trust anyone and the fact you are basically putting all your faith in Naruto is something I have never seen before."

Anko thought for a moment and said "I seen that kid do something even I could not do."

The third said "And that is."

Anko said "You will have to see for yourself."

The third said "Right. I will meet you at the tower at the forest of death at 6:30."

Anko turned to leave and stopped and said "I have a personal request Hokagesama."

The third looked at her and motioned for her to continue.

Anko said "Dont tell anyone about where we are meeting or have anyone follow us. The kid seems like hes been betrayed more times then I have and his trust is only so far."

The third sighed and said "I understand. Finding out what he did will do that."

Anko nodded and left to find Kurenai.

Anko found Kurenai at the hotsprings. When she got there she decided to relax also. After getting undressed she went into the water and sat by Kurenai.

Kurenai said "I thought you would be training today."

Anko said "I was until I met our mutual friend today."

Kurenai blinked and said "Really. Did you find out anything."

Hana Inuzaka a gennin said "Really Kurenai and Anko. You both have a guy you both like. Who is he."

Kurenai said "Its not like that. This guy is playing the whole mysterious person thing and has been flirting with both of us."

Anko said "he wants to meet us tonight at 7."

The two other women besides hana and the two himes looked at them and Hana said "Really, so where does he plan to meet you."

Anko said "I found his home and he is going to prepare dinner for us and tell us everything we want to know."

Kurenai looked at Anko and said "Exactly how did you find him Anko."

Anko said "I found him when he was destroying a training grounds. The gaki could probably beat most of the village if he really wanted to."

Kurenai sighed and said "Learn anything new about him."

Anko smirked and said "I saw what he really looks like."

Kurenai sat straight up shocking everyone and said "Tell me."

Anko shook her head no and said "I will tell you this. Dont let your first impression fool you."

Kurenai sighed and said "I hate your cryptic games

Anko said "Meet me at my place at 6:15"

Kurenai said "But you said he wanted to see us at 7"

Anko said "You will find out why later." and got up to leave.

Hana looked at Anko and said "Are you going to tell us anything else."

Anko placed her hand on the locket and said "Nope." and turned to leave.

Kurenai sighed and Hana said "Details."

Kurenai cursed Anko and said "All I really can tell you is that he says he has admired us both for some time and that he is a good kisser."

Hana said "And how do you know that."

Kurenai blushed and said "I saw who I thought was Asuma walk into an ally and I went to flirt like we sometimes do. Turned out it was this mysterious guy in an advance henge that cant be dispelled. Trust me I tried. He has shown up in 3 different discuises and has sent us flowers and recovered that locket Anko said Orochimaru threw into that ravean near here."

Hana said "Sounds like he is going all out to impress you both."

Kurenai said "Seems like it though I wonder why he really is hiding who he is."

Hana said "Perhaps its someone who was to shy to tell you."

Kurenai said "Maybe." as she relaxed thinking about later.

Later that evening at 6:30 Anko and Kurenai arrived at the tower in the forest of death and Kurenai said "What are we doing here Anko."

Anko said "We are meeting his other guest."

Kurenai said "Who."

The third walked up from behind them and said "That would be me."

Kurenai said "Hokagesama." suprised.

He smiled at her and said "Shall we Anko."

Anko nodded and began leading them to Narutos home.

When the three arived at the mansion the sun was just setting and they could still see the place. Kurenai and the third were in awe by the place and Anko was a little but not as much as originally. The mansion was 2 stories tall and could probably hold 50 people comfortably. After they climbed the tree they walked to the front door and it opened and a man in a butler suit was standing there.

The third chuckled at this and said "That has got to be the second best way to use Kagebunshins I have ever seen."

The butler said "Of coarse Hokagesama. Paperwork is the bestway."

The third said "Indeed, and thanks for the tip now might I inquire as to were our host is."

The butler said "He will be down in moments and dinner will be ready shortly. He left orders to see if you needed any drinks and said to make yourself at home."

The third nodded and Anko said "I think before he gets here you should look at his pictures in the living room. Might make what he says more believable."

Kurenai and the third shot her a confused look and followed her into the living room. Looking around raised several questions for both the third and Kurenai. The butler returned a few minutes later and said "Dinner is served and your host is waiting on you."

They all nodded and followed the clone into a dinning room and 2 more butlers were there and pulled out the chairs for Anko and Kurenia. A voice from behind them said "Im glad you arrived safely and I know you three have many questions. I promise you I wont lie about anything." and the 15 year old version of Naruto arrived wearing a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt.

The third looked at him and said "why are you still in a henge Naruto."

Naruto said "I will explain that but I would like to tell you my story."

Kurenai said "Naruto. As in Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes and No Senseihime."

Kurenai said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "My real name is Naruto Kazama and I am the son of Arashi Kazama the Yondaime Hokage. I am also the grandson of Tsunade and Jaraiya of the Sannins. I may look like I am only 6 years old but I am alot older then that."

The third said "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto took a sip of wine and said "When I was dying from a chidori from my teammate Sasuke Uchiha after he defected from the village to goto Orochimaru the Shinigami came and was going to take me to the otherside. Kyuubi would have been released because we had not merged enough to drag his soul to the other side. I was 13 at the time. Kyuubi made a deal with the Shinigami and he accepted it. I would be given one of the heavenly powers of the pheonix and allowed to go back to the age of 5 and try to correct the mistakes that were made in my life by myself and others. Kyuubi gave me all of his power also as part of the deal. Each time I go back I keep all the knowledge I gain and I have tried many things to fix the mistakes."

Everyone was stunned by this and the third said "I find that hard to believe Naruto and also the fact of what you said about Kyuubi also is hard to believe."

Naruto raised his shirt and channeled chakra and said "You and I both know old man that the Kyuubi seal would always show up even through a henge and as you can see I dont have it. It does not matter if you believe me or not. Its the truth. Anyways I will answer some question but certian things have to happen that cant be changed or all my knowledge is basically useless.

Kurenai said "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed and said "A tragedy will be fall Konoha within a month and I could tell you who will do it and why but it has to happen. I have tried everyway to stop it but it always either results in even more deaths or the entire city going into a cival war. Anyways, Sarahime, show me your curseseal."

Anko nodded and pulled her shirt to the side a little and the third said "What are you going to do Naruto."

Naruto walked behind her and said "Removing it." and placed his hand over her curseseal and started to channel demon chakra into it and Anko screamed out in pain but the pain soon was replaced with pleasure as Naruto then hit the same pressure point he hit on Kurenai and made Anko have pleasure like never immagined and the seal burned away only leaving a scar.

Naruto walked over and sat down and said "I am sorry for tricking you sensiehime and Sarahime but if you would have known I was a kid you would have ignored me flat out on principle and I wanted to try and show you both I do care about you."

The third said "What was the two scrolls Kakashi went to deliver."

Naruto snickered and said "One was to try and work things out with the third person I wrote to the lovely ladies here about as a possible relationship with. I sent a potential political marriage and all but I set it up were its all her choice."

The third nodded and said "Do I need to worry about anything concerning this."

Naruto said "You will recieve scrolls from Suna that will need to be sent to me. Other then that not until my age groups chunnin exams."

The third said "And the other one."

Naruto smiled and said "Family reunion."

Kurenai said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I want him to come train me and we are going to look for Tsunade I will be back in time for my age group graduation."

The third said "You know I have to authorize that."

Naruto said "Actually you dont. I am a clan member and you cant interfere with clan business. Also as one of the founding clans of Konoha I have the right to leave the village any time I please so even if I were a ninja of the village I could not be consider a missing nin unless my clan said I was or I did so in an action that could be consider hostile. Also I should state something. I own everything from the south gate to the Hokage mountian and all the way to the accademy as order by the charter of this village. That was the second reason I built my home here. The other is only skilled ninja could find it and make it to it."

Kurenai said "What. Do you mean you own the entire village that way."

Naruto said "Yes. The laws of Konoha says any land that is assigned to a clan that was a founder of Konoha owns that land and can never be sold, given, or taken by the council, citizens, or Hokage. Even if someone puts homes or buildings on those lands they own them also. My family, the family of the first wanted the village to grow so while other clans held thier lands mine allowed homesteaders to set up on our land to build the village. The only clan besides mine that is effected by this is the Hyuuga and Uchiha. They own basically a triangle from where there two lands meet and end and go to the accademy where they run into mine. The other clans have kept exactly what they were given. No more and no less."

The third said "What do you plan to do about that Naruto."

Naruto said "Absolutely nothing unless the village hurts my family or friends."

The third sighed and said "Thank you for not getting revenge."

Naruto chuckled and Anko said "What."

Naruto said "In my last life I did do something just for the hell of it. I placed a genjutsu on the Hokage mountian and had the Hokages lipsing to some songs while I danced throught the street in only my boxers and a pimp hat and cane to "Im to sexy. I also beat Kakashi durring our gennin test to the song Kung Fu Fighting and then the council tried to kill me so I basically told every single one of them off as only I could and even made Danzo, that fucking traitor, piss his pants. I never had so much fun. Ow well."

Everyone imagine that and Anko and Kurenai blushed a little and the third chuckled and said "I wish I could have seen that and what do you mean Danzo a traitor."

Naruto sighed and said "He supplies Orochimaru with information on individual ninja. Missions status, skill levels, teammates. I know he does it to the rookie nine and Gais team. Before that I dont know. If I had not caught his son Sai giving the info I would never have believed it. Anyways, you should also know that the council cant kill, get rid of or hurt me anymore as I am the current clan head of my family and I also have at least 4 different seats on the council."

Kurenai said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "All hokage and decendants of Hokages have 1 seat given to them so I have 3 from the 1,2, and 4th hokage. As a founding clan I also have 1 seat and as the grandson of Jariaya as he is the last of his clan who has a permanent seat on the council. Now I know Tsunade will be Hokage so her seat will be open and until Jaraiya dies he will have his so that means the other 4 are mine and who ever I have as my wives since I have a bloodline and also a clan I have to have more then one wife. I found three that I hope someday to earn the right to marry but my plans changed when Anko found me today. I will understand if either you sensiehime or Sarahime do not want me now that you know the truth but I ask that I can write you while I am away and at least let me earn your friendship. I will tell you this. I have never been pass a kiss with any woman. I am saving myself for a true marriage so you dont think I am just trying to get with you for that. And the pressure point I hit I learned from Tsunade how to manipulate the massage points I learned in corteasion classes."

Kurenia blinked and said "What the hell were you taking a Kunoichi only class."

Naruto smirked and said "sexy-no-jutsu." and he changed into a beautiful blond hair woman in a dress and said "I have busted a few slave and prostitution rings before." in a silky female voice before turning back to his henged male form.

Kurenai blinked and Anko said "How exactly could you do that if its just a henge."

Naruto smirked and said "Do any of you know why you cant dispell my henges."

Kurenai said "I have actually wondered that."

Naruto said "Its becuase of Kyuubis influence on my body. Even though hes gone I have his power so when I use the advance henge I actually become what you see. My female version actually is completely female. Hormones and all. God I hated periods."

Everyone blinked and blinked agian and the third had to ask "Does that mean you could become pregnant."

Naruto said "Tsunade thought so when I volunteered to go in with Ino to bust a prostitution ring. She made take the classes and even taught me about protection and birth control. It gave me a new respect for women."

Anko said "Gaki. Why the hell would you want to be female anyways."

Naruto said "My first version was nude so I could knock out perverts. In fact it was that technique that made me a gennin in the first place. I was tricked by Mizuki to steal the forbidden scoll and I knocked out the Hokage with it and I learned Kagebunshin in a few hours. I still have trouble with simple bunshins because my reserves are so big. Nobody ever taught me chakra control excersices so I never learned to control it until 2 month in to me being a gennin."

The third said "How much of the scroll do you know."

Naruto said "If your worried about the sealing that dad did I know it but as I am a seal master also I have made my own seals that make it look like a simple exploding note."

The third paled and Naruto said "I know 22 of the 23 techniques on it and can do 21 of them. I never did learn the bloodline sealer because if you do it to anyone after 1 year old it kills them. I never learned it so I would never be tempted to use it on Itachi or Sasuke. The one I learned but never tried to do was the sealing dad did. So, will you allow me a chance to write you both at least."

Kurenai sat quitely and said "I will give you a chance for my friendship but anything past that I wont promise anything."

Anko said "You got my friendship gaki when you got my locket. I do have one question though, does the tragedy you mention earlier have anything to do with Itachi."

Everyone saw Naruto flinch and he said "Yes."

The third said "What is going to happen."

Naruto sighed and said "It cant be stopped so dont try. Itachi will kill his best friend. Two days later he wipes out the Uchiha clan leaving one survivor besides himself. His little brother Sasuke."

The third said "Why would he do that."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Do any of you know what the Mangekyou Sharingan is."

Anko and Kurenai both shook thier head no but the third sighed and said "I see."

Naruto said "There are only 2 ways to get it and I only know 2 people who have gotten it. Each from a different way."

The third said "I thought there was only one way."

Naruto said "Kakashi finds another way but I never learned how."

The third said "I should find a way to stop him."

Naruto said "You cant. It has to happen to save the rest of the village."

The third looked at Naruto and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Itachi will leave the village and join a group of S-class missing nins that has already approached him offering membership into thier orginaization. Nobody and I mean nobody in this village can currently stand up to the 2 of the members of them."

The third said "How can you be sure Naruto."

Naruto said "How can you hope to stop the man that killed the first Hokage and also Uchiha Madara the first Uchiha."

Everyone stopped and eating the salad that was on the table and looked at Naruto.

The third said "How can either of those two men still be alive."

Naruto sighed and said "Kakuzu has a bloodline ability that lets him live as long as he has a heart that still lives. He has 5 of them. If one dies he can kill someone and replace his heart and gain thier chakra affinity. In the future Shikamaru killed one heart by tricking Kakuzu partner, Kakashi killed one heart with a Chidori and I killed three hearts with a Raseshurikan jutsu which is a Rasengan with wind manipulation added to it. Currently I cant use it because its to demanding on me. Uchiha Madara is another story all together. You all know how the Uchiha were once Hyuugas right."

Everyone nodded and Naruto said "He was a branch house member that wanted to be free of them so he ran and as luck would unfortinatly have it he was the cause of my life being hell."

Anko said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "When he ran he discovered Kyuubis den. He offered Kyuubi a deal and Kyuubi altered his bloodline to give him the Sharingan freeing him from the Hyuuga family but he was greedy also since he wanted to rub it in the face of the Hyuugas. Guess what the deal was."

Nobody answered and Naruto said "In exchange for the bloodline and the Mangekyou Sharingan. A way to overpower Hyuugas he would give 100 of his decendants to Kyuubi as payment. However Kyuubi knew mortals did not live long lifes and he knew that Madara would die before the deal was made so he cursed him and made him a half demon. He would live up to 1000 years to see that his clan repayed its debt. He was also given that long incase his clan died and he could start over. Thats why Kyuubi attacked. He came to collect his debt. However Madara has become insane and wants even more power. He has discovered a way to become a 10 tail demon. The first ever. If he can capture the other 1-9 tail demons he will be able to become Completely immortal. To do this he created the Organization Itachi will join. With Kyuubi dead he cant do it but he does not know that and gives me an advantage to stop him."

The third said "So you are going to let Itachi go so you can stop him and this group later."

Naruto said "Yes. I told you I have had many lives. In all my lives I have never made it pass the age of 18. Either the leaf village is destroyed, in a never ending cival war, or in another great shinobi war. Itachi has to kill his clan so Orochimaru will come durring my chunnin exams after Sasuke. If I can take out Orochimaru then a month later I can take out 2 more members of this group. One being Itachi. I can then pick the other 7 members off until I get to Madara and I can defeat him. The only way to kill him is to completly destroy every cell of his body.

The third said "Can you defeat him."

Naruto said "The last time events lead to us meeting it came out a draw. I hope I can change just enough to beat him this time. I opened 6 celestrial gates and dropped all my gravity and chakra weights and also 5 tails of Kyuubis chakra for 2 minutes. For that 2 minutes .It killed him but because my body was so damage from it I would have liver my life as a cripple. I stopped my healing and let my body die so I could start over."

The third sighed and said "Can you tell us anymore about whats going to happen."

Naruto said "No. I would like to but they would change things to much. Thats why I am leaving the village so I wont change things here to much. Let the Uchiha massacre play out and act normal until I return to take my gennin test. Just make sure you put me on the gennin team with Sasuke and Sakura under Kakashi."

The third said "Why should I listen to you or believe you for that matter."

Naruto sighed and said "You told me this when I tried other stuff so you would listen. A monkey will climb higher to avoid a snake. Even with a frog and a snails help he may not climb fast enough. A fox can kill the snake but only with the strenth of a snail, the agility of a frog and the wisdom of a monkey."

Everyone was looking at him and the third sighed and said "Damn it. There is no way you could know that saying even if it is changed."

Naruto blinked and Anko asked what was it changed from.

The third said "Instead of a fox it was a mongoose that could kill a snake. Only person who knows that saying is dead and has been for years. The first told it to me when I told him my plans for the sannins and he died a few hours later so he could not have told anyone it or wrote it down. Very well. I will believe you on this but I dont like it."

Naruto nodded and a butler brought a scroll over and Naruto said "I want you three to put a drop of blood on this scroll."

Anko asked "why."

Naruto said "It will give you access to this place after I leave. Anyone who tries to enter after the genjutsu seals are on will be sent to the Hokage mountian. I have scrolls of every jutsu I know with the exception of Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu in my library Its down the right hallway off the main living room. Cant miss it. There are a little over 11000 jutsu from all the elements as well as medical and genjutsu. I give you all permission to look at them and learn them but dont try to read my journals. I put my personal thoughts on stuff in them and if anyone but a blood relation tries to open them it will kill them. Also dont teach any of those justu to anyone until I come back. Kakashi will also be allowed access but only you 4."

The third said "Thats more jutsu then the entire leaf village. How did you get so many."

Naruto said "You know how Kagebunshins learn everything you do and viceversa. Well I had Kagebunshins break into several other villages libraries and memorises them as well as spent time amoung missing nin in other lives to learn them. It makes me more adaptable and a better ninja."

The third nodded and a few clones brought out a plate with a parmasian chicken and some white rice with a bottle of champaign. The champaign was opened and everyone got a glass and enjoyed the food before naruto said "I hope I answered some of your questions."

Kurenai said "Yes but we have more."

Naruto nodded and said "Then that will give us a chance to write each other. I will have a summon check with the hokage once a month to pick up any scrolls and deliver them so he can know how we are doing or if something important is about to happen or happens he needs to know about. Also you all should know that only you 3 and Kakashi know who I really am but he does not know Im from a different life or anything like that so dont tell him. I dont want him to depend on me when I have to hold back."

The third sighed as he sat his wine down and said "Im getting to old for this."

Naruto smiled and said "Im sorry agian for being so mysterious and all but it has to be this way for now. I will be taking my real name by the end of the chunnin exams so do what you think is wise about that old man."

Anko said "You said Orochimaru will be coming for Sasuke. Why."

Naruto said "I have said to much already so please dont ask me that. I will say this. The only reason I could remove your curse seal Anko is because you do not want it. If someone does want it then I cant remove it. Also I should tell you he has spies in this village. Some even I dont know. I do know who his main one is but I cant do anything about him until later."

Kurenai said "What are you really after Naruto. Why live all these lives and work so hard like you say you have."

Naruto looked at her and each of his other guest and sighed as he dropped his henge showing the real naruto who said in a voice that you could hear was older then time and loneliness that no one could comprehend "This sensiehime. I want to be able to be me. Everyone already has ideas of me. Even you and Sarahime when you imagined why I hid who I am. I want to be the real me. Not somebody who has to hide himself from the world. Who cant show feelings to those he cares about or show how smart he is afraid the village would kill him for it. I want to be able to relax around people who actually care for you. I want to be able to show the world the real me and have a family who will look on at me with pride and love. Thats why I do this. If you will excuse me but its getting late. Enjoy your evening." and he got up and bowed to them and the 3 butlers in the room walked behind each person and they were consumed in flames appearing back at thier own homes and the butlers went up in a puff of smoke.

That night 4 people had very little sleep thinking of everything that they seen or heard or told.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week now seen Kakashi had officially return to fire country. He had been in 3 towns so far and had yet to find who he was looking for. Today however was a different matter. He had not found Jaraiya but Kakashi found someone who might just be as good.

In front of him was an old friend of his and he knew she was never alone. He walked up and said "Hello shizune."

Shizune spun around and said "Kakashi. Is that you."

Kakashi nodded and said "Yeah its me. How you doing."

Shizune said "Fine why."

Kakashi said "I was looking for someone but when I saw you I thought I would check up on an old friend."

Shizune said "Who are you looking for."

Kakashi said "I was looking for Jaraiya. I got a mission from someone I thought was dead and he wants me to deliver a scroll to him."

Shizune said "Whos that."

Kakashi said "Sensies son. Naruto Kazama. I just found out recently that the third changed his name because of his fathers enemies."

Shizune was shocked and said "Arashis kid is alive."

Kakashi nodded and said "I was hoping that maybe you or Tsunade might have seen Jaraiya since he is always following you both for his research."

Shizune turned red from anger and embarrasement and said "About 2 weeks ago near Ritssar city."

Kakashi nodded and said "I cant believe sensies sons been in front of me the whole time and never knew it."

Shizune said "What name did the third give him Kakashi."

Kakashi looked around and said "Naruto Uzumaki. To bad the village never saw him as the hero sensie wanted. I got to go. Thanks for the info." and he jumped away heading toward Ritssar city. Shizune walked back toward where her master was not seeing the smirk Kakashi had behind his mask.

Though Naruto did not tell Kakashi that he was Tsunades Grandson he knew because of a certian stealth mission Arashi had his team do. They broke into the hospital record office and compared bloodtypes to find out who his parents were. He never told them because he wanted to prove himself on his own. Kakashi as he jumped from tree to tree thought to himself "I hope this starts to repay you for not being there for you godson."

Shizune walked into the casino and was shocked by what she saw. Tsunade had a huge pile of money she had won. She walked over and said "Tsunade, how did you win."

Tsunade said "Something bad is going to happen to me soon."

Shizune said "I hope your wrong. I just ran into Kakashi."

Tsunade bet all her money and won agian and said "Whats old one eye up to."

Shizune watched her master bet it all agian and crenched and said "He just told me something that made me happy and upset at the same time."

Tsunade won agian and put it all on the line and said "Whats that."

Shizune said "You remember Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade nodded and won even more and she placed it all on one hand. She had close to 10 million on the line. Shizune said "Kakashi told me thats not his real name. Its Kazama and hes Arashis son." busted

Tsunade not only lost all her money her chair she was sitting in broke and when she tried to stop her fall she accidently had the table brake in the middle sending all the money into the air. A glass of shitty smelling beer flew up and landed on her head and some old gumless dealer fell right in between her breast.

Shizune looked shock at the damage and then the owner of the casino came over demanding she pay for all the damage. Tsunade said "I just knew something bad was going to happen." and she got up and grabbed Shizune and dragged her as fast as she could away.

When they had been running for about half an hour Tsunade stopped and turned to Shizune and said "Tell me everything that Kakashi said."

Shizune never seeing her master like this before started saying everything. Tsunade at the end was looking out across the lake and said "Were going to Konoha."

Shizune said "But Tsunade. You said you would never go back. Why now."

Tsunade said "I need to see my grandson." as she walked off ignoring the shocked face of Shizune as she began walking toward Konoha.

Naruto had been busy the week since he had guest for dinner. He had been finishing the seals on his home. Getting supplies ready for his trip when Jaraiya arrived, training and avoiding the three he told so he could clear his head.

Today we find Naruto walking toward a certian shop to get something remade. He forgot to seal something in a dimension pocket when he was torturing Kabuto. The memory of that brought a smile to his face. He walked into the wolfclaw weapon shop discuised with black hair and green eyes and walked to the counter and said "I was wondering if you could make something for me."

The man behind the counter said "Most likely stranger. The names Dustin and Im the owner. What can I do for you today."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and said "I need that sword made and this vile of blood put in it." as he handed not only the scroll but a tube of blood.

Dustin open the scroll up and looked at it before whistling and said "Yeah, I can make it but it will take atleast a week and it would cost 2 million to do. I would have to cancell all other jobs to do it."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed some money and said "Either I or someone for me will come by to get it then. If its not me ask for the password and its Pheonix."

Dustin nodded and Naruto left and went around the village. He soon saw some of the kids of the rookie nine playing and walked into an ally and changed into his real self. He walked over to near them and went to say something when a pink haired woman said "What are you doing here demon. I heard you died."

Soon several other adults started walking over to him and started to say other hate filled remarks and somebody threw a rock which cut his head. The site of blood was enough to turn the now growing crowd of angry villagers into a shark feeding frenzy. They started to attack with more rocks and an occasional stick. Somebody threw a kunia at him and he was going to let it hit but suddenly it was deflected and there stood a certain red eye woman and she said "What the hell do you think your doing."

The same pink haired woman from before who has a daughter named similar to hakura said "He was going to attack our children."

A voice from behind the crowd said "Actually Mrs. Haruno he was walking over to them and did not do anything when you broke the thirds law."

Another villager said "Mind your own business snake witch." and he started to walk toward her still with a kunia in his hand when suddenly he tripped and hit his head on the ground. He turned to see what triped him and cursed as several people snickered at him for tripping over a tree root.

The third arrived and said "Anko, Kurenai. Thank you for stopping this before it got out of hand. Please take him and make sure he is ok. I saw everything and Mrs. Haruno. You break my law one more time and I will enforce the penalty. Same for any of you. I have ABNU writing each of your names down right now."

The crowd paled and a kid with a dog on his head said "Mom, what was that all about."

Inoichi who walked over with Ino and saw everything said "People being idiots Inuzaka," He was looking at Naruto and saw something he never seen before. Respect. Unlike everyone else in the crowd he saw what Naruto did and he now understood a few things that have been bothering him. He saw the treebranch that came out of the ground just a little to stop the guy from attacking Anko.

He looked around and notice he was not the only one who had caught that. 2 looking around make that 3 others had caught it. A Nara, A Akimichi and an Aburame. He would have to talk to them later. For Naruto to use the 1st bloodline would mean he is most likely the guy who sent flowers to the two women. He looked at them now and snickered to himself and said "Already protecting the ones you care for."

Mrs. Haruno walked over and said "Damn right Inoichi. Why wont the Hokage just kill him already." as she watched the two women lead Naruto toward and ally to get across town.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes and said "Mrs. Haruno, please dont say that agian. How would you feel if it would have been your daughter instead of him."

Mrs Haruno said "I would never give my child for that."

Inoichi said "Then perhaps whoever did was a better person then you. Goodbye." and he walked away bringing his daugher with him.

For those who are wondering what happen in the ally way lets take a look.

As Kurenai and Anko led Naruto into the ally a red glow surrounded him and all of his wounds healed. He looked around and henged into his blond hair Arashi form and turned to both of them and said "Thank you."

Anko said "What were you trying to do back there gaki."

Naruto sighed and leaned agianst the wall and said "I thought that I could introduce myself to those who would become the rookie nine so that way when I came back I dont half to try as hard to befriend them. I should have known better."

Kurenai looked at him and said "Its it alway like that for you."

Naruto said "That was nice to somethings thats happened."

Anko said "You ok now Gaki."

Naruto nodded and then stood straight up like someone kicked him and looked toward the east side of the village and said "What the hell. How the hell did they both get here so quick. I knew he was coming but her also. What the hell did you do Kakashi."

Both women looked at him and Kurenai said "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "I smell Gambunta and Katsuyu which means both Tsunade and Jaraiya are arriving soon."

Both women looked at each other and said "Are you sure."

Before Naruto could answer though they felt a great rumbling in the ground and heard what sounded like an explosion. Naruto said "I know those two anywhere fighting Manda so many times." He then jumped up on the rooftop quickly followed by Anko and Kurenai.

Just as they made it they saw a huge frog standing beside a huge slug with two people on each. Well the one on the frog was slumped over the others shoulder. On further inspection you could see Kakashi was hogtied and looked to be in great pain.

Naruto said "Told you. If I had to guess the old pervert read my note and found Tsunade on his way here. Dont know why Kakashi like that though. Oh shit."

Anko said "What."

Naruto said "Last time I seen that look on her face Tsunade removed a traitors heart."

Kurenai said "Whats so bad about that."

Naruto said "She used her pinky to knock it out his back."

Both women blanched and Naruto said "My guess is somebody better protect the Hokage."

Kurenai asked "Why."

Naruto said "A week after the Kyuubi attack Tsunade arrived because she wanted to see me but the third told her straight to her face I was dead even though he knew I was alive."

Just then Tsunade jumped off the slug and when she landed a 40ft crater appeared in the middle of the road and she took off toward the Hokage tower.

Not a moment later Jaraiya jumped off with Kakashi still over his shoulder and he also took off toward the tower. Naruto saw both summons dissapear and Shizune walking slowly and scared. Naruto grabed the hands of both women beside him and flamed shushin to beside Shizune and had a kagebunshin grab her and all 4 of them flamed shushin to the Hokage office just in time to see the henges fly off as the door was sent sailing.

Naruto released the 3 women he had and leaned agianst the wall. A moment later Jaraiya burst through the window and before anyone could say anything Naruto went through handsighns slamming his hands into the ground and said "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Underworld Swamp)" and everyone except the three women behind him could feel all of thier energy being drained and they were unable to move.

Naruto looked up dropping his henge and said "Hello Grandparents. Calm down and we can go somewhere more private to talk."

Everyone who was in the room was looking at him and he finally released the justu and relaxed.

Tsunade looked at him and said "How."

Naruto said "Come with me to my home and I will tell you what you need to know. You also erosannin. By the way. What the hell did you do to Kakashi."

Jaraiya said "I didnt." and pointed to Tsunade.

Tsunade said "He pissed me off. Lets go so we can talk."

Naruto nodded and flashed through some handseals and said "Secret art: Hotel room escape." and the door to the Hokage office repaired itself.

Jaraiya looked at him and said "How do you know my jutsu."

Naruto yawned and held out a perfect Rasengan and said "I dont know what your talking about. Lets go to my place. Im sure Shizune is tired from riding Katsuyu. Sarahime and Sensiehime. Your both welcomed to come. Sorry about the mess old man. Tell Kakashi I will talk to him later but dont tell him anything else."

The third sighed mumbling something about being to old and just nodded as Naruto created 5 kagebunshins and they each grabbed a person flame shushin away.

Kakashi ground a few minutes later and saw he was in the Hokage office and he sat up and said "What. How did I get back here. Last thing I remember was telling Jaraiya how I told Shizune about Tsunade grandson being alive."

The third said "How did you know he was her grandson. Naruto just told me he sent you to find Jaraiya so they could find her."

Kakashi chuckled and said "When I was still a gennin Arashi-sensie has us break into the Hospital record office and compare his blood to everyone on file there. I learned they both were his parents then. If I would have known Naruto was sensies son I would have told them sooner. Especially since he is my godson."

The third said "Your lucky to be alive because Jaraiya said Tsunade was the one who did that to you."

Kakashi said "Where are they."

The third said "Naruto took them to his new home."

Kakashi said "Where does he live."

The third said "You will have to see for yourself. Give them today to talk and I am sure Naruto will come find you and take you there."

Kakashi sighed and just nodded.

Meanwhile in Narutos pad

As they all 6 arrive at Naruto house in the living room Naruto nods and his Kagebunshins change into butlers and go to get some drinks. Naruto said "I will be back in a moment." and walks into another room.

Tsunade looks around the room and notices something quickly. There are pictures of her and Jaraiya and Shizune with someone who looks like Naruto as well as several other pictures of things she knows are not real. Her heart stops though when she sees a picture of Naruto her Shizune and Jaraiya and Naruto is wearing her grandfathers necklace. She quickly pats it and finds it still there.

Just then the butlers return with drinks for everyone.

Jaraiya is sitting quitely. The fact he did 3 jutsu in the span of 3 minutes suprised him but the fact 2 of them he should have no way of knowing is something that worries him. He takes the drink the butler gives him and takes a sip. He looks at everyone in the room. Tsunade looks like she sees a ghost. Shizune is looking scared. Orochimaru apprentice is here for some reason..."Where the hell is the curse seal."

Anko rubs her neck and Tsunade turns around and notices its also gone and Naruto walks back in the room and said "I removed it." and he is carrying 3 scrolls and he hands one to Tsunade, Jaraiya and Shizune and said "This should answer most of the questions you will have." and he sits down and sips some wine shocking 3 of the 5 people here besides himself.

Tsunade broke the bloodseal and opens the scroll and nearly drops it as it is in her own handwriting. She looks up and notices that both her assistant and Jaraiya are also shocked. She begin

**As you have already guess I am writing this myself to you. The boy here Naruto is really your grandson. He only found out after I told him. Even though he looks young he is alot older mentally. The Kyuubi is dead but keep that to yourself. Naruto was dying but the damn fox gave its life to the shinigami to allow him to redo his life from the age of 5. He wont tell you what is going to happen so dont ask as it might make things worse. This scroll was written so he did not have to explain everything over and over agian because he truly wants to have his family. He has 3 women who he wants to marry but I wont tell you incase he changes his mind. Beware of Orochimaru and any advice Naruto gives you about him. Also the man who killed our grandfather is still alive or at least until Naruto kills him agian. He will explain that when the time comes. Also beware the Uchiha. Ask him if he is ready to have his family name announced. If he is then support him. He knows all the laws of the village. Even the ones about how our family owns the actual village. Stop drinking and gambling so much unless you take him with you and NEVER bet agianst the brat. He always wins. He learned the first stage of Rasengan in a few days. The second stage in 5 days and the last stage in 1 week which is how he won our grandfathers necklace. He has grandfather bloodline. Hopefully all of his lifetimes wont make him like his grandfather. He does not know who his mother is. You know but dont tell him unless she says so. She also does not know he is alive. The old man did not know they were married so he did not know she was his mother and even then thier relationship would not have been looked on well. She is alive but I dont know where. Have fun and make sure that damn pervert does not turn our grandson into one and he does not tell who his mother is.**

**Have fun.**

**Yourself.**

Jaraiya was reading his and said "You learned Rasengan in less then a month. Damn Gaki. Must be my supperior genes."

Tsunade frowned and said "We need to talk later Jaraiya."

Naruto took another sip of his wine said "I already know how you both got together. I do have one thing to say bachan. Your brother was killed by the Hebiteme for his expiraments. That is where he got the dna of the first to put in Yamato."

Jariaya looked at Anko and Kurenai and Naruto said "you even think about trying to peek on Sarahime, Sensiehime or Temarihime and I will make sure the rest of your ninja carreer is as a Kunoichi. Also I have already sent a preposal to buy your publisher pervert."

Jaraiya paled and said "Theres no way you have enough money to do that gaki."

Naruto smirked and said "The last time I checked I had closed to 900 billion dollars in gold erosannin and I have added to it since then and thats not counting dads estate either."

Tsunade dropped her scroll and said "You could pay off all my debts."

Naruto looked at her and said "You think Im stupid. You may be known as the Legendary Sucker but Im not. I will help you with some but not all becuase then you wont learn not to gamble so much."

Shizune looked up from her scroll and said "Naruto, your mothers Rin."

Tsunade gasped and said "Shizune, what are you doing."

Shizune sighed and said "Helping my little brother out or at least thats what the scroll says I think of him as and since you both have known for 5 times that we have seen these scrolls I made a promise to myself that on this time he would know if he did not."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and then Shizune and then Jaraiya and saw the look on his face saying he knew also and he said "I want answers."

Tsunade sighed and said "Its not our place to tell you."

Shizune said "Tsunade, from what I read until he started going back in to start over he never knew anything about who he was and who is family is. It says he only found out you were his grandmother by chance and Jaraiya was a guilt trip on you. He found out who his father was because he was wounded and you had to give him a blood transfusion. Please tell him who his other family is so he can have that piece." and she had a tear in her eyes.

Tsunade sighed and said "Alright. I will tell you. What do you know about your dads gennin team Naruto."

Naruto said "Just that dads teammate Obito who has been reincarnated in sort and Kakashi were teamed up with a girl. Obito originally died but was saved by a member of Atasuki and gave Kakashi his Sharingan. Rin left because she was heart broken over the fact that Obito died after professing his love and she was a fangirl for Kakashi."

Tsunade nodded and said "Everything up to the reason why she left you are right on."

Naruto said "Huh."

Tsunade said "The real reason she left is she was pregnant but not with you and no you dont have a brother or sister. She had an abortion which was a good thing because Im sure you heard about how Rin was captured before Obito died, right."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade said "The ninja that captured her tortured her not only mentally but physically and you can figure the rest out."

Naruto looked down as Tsunade continued "You heard how Kakashi passed out and had Obitos eye right. Well when your dad arrived he was able to figure out what had happen and promised her not to tell which he never did. I only know because I did the abortion when she left the village. I took care of her for a while after that and then your dad came back and brought her back to the village and they started to fall in love. The pervert over here, even though he did not know Arashi was his son was the there to as a witness as was I and Shizune. I ran into her and she told me the same thing the third told me that you had died when the hospital collapsed. He did not know she was your mother.

She was an Inuzaku and she was banished when she came back from the abortion because her clan knew she was pregnant when she came back on the mission and its agianst thier clan laws to have an abortion, because of thier hightened senses they knew she was and knew what happened. When that happened she returned to your dad had and he had her hidden at the Kazama estates. Sadly that was destroyed durring the Kyuubi attack. The pervert over here, even though he did not know Arashi was his son was the there to as a witness as was I and Shizune. I ran into her and she told me the same thing the third told me that you had died when the hospital collapsed. He did not know she was your mother. They had only been married for a year when you were born and he kept it secret from everyone. Kakashi knew Arashi was going to have a kid but did not know who the mother was for obvious reasons. Your dad had the king of Snow country do the ceremony in snow country."

Naruto said "Yukies dad."

Everyone looked at him and he sighed said "I save a few countries who are under tryants in my gennin career. I saved snow country and restore princess Yukie to power. I still cant believe she did an Icha Icha paradise movie."

Now when he said that 3 things happen. One every female in the room turned to Jariaya knowing full well about his books. Two the pervert ignored the growing killer intent. 3. he made a perverted giggle and wrote down while saying it out loud "make icha icha movies."

Naruto blinked and 4 women began beating the shit out of Jaraiya.

After they were done Tsunade said "Now where was I. Oh yes. After the third told us that you had died, your mom still had sannin travel papers and left the village. I've seen her a few times but not in over a year. I did not want to tell you until I talked it over with her because of the painful memories."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and said "I can relate."

Kurenai said "Is Rin any relation to Hana."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "Is she the clan heads daughter."

Kurenai nodded and Tsunade said "Then Hana is Rins neice so Narutos cousin."

Naruto groaned and said "That means Im related to Kiba. Damn it. No wonder my senses are better then the Inuzakus. I always thought it was because of Kyuubi. Now I find out the damn furball just increased what I already had. I bet the fox is laughing that one over in the grave."

Tsunade sighed and said "So know that we know the truth what do you plan to do Naruto."

Naruto said "I plan on leaving the village for a few years and train and spend time getting to know my family better. Return in about 6 years so I can graduate with my age group. Get everything ready. Kill Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, Kakuzu, restore my clan, make my family proud and settle down and have a family. That about wraps it up."

Shizune said "Is anyone else disturbed by this."

Everyone nods and Naruto said "What."

Anko slaps her head and said "Your to damn mature Gaki. Put your older henge on so its not so disturbing."

Naruto groaned and said "Your no fun. Ow well. New family tradition. Since the old hag here uses a genjutsu I might as well." _**slam**_.

Naruto head went into the floor and down to the forest below followed by the rest of his body. Tsunade looks down the hole and said "Where the hell is this house at."

Anko said "Gaki built it in the Forrest of Death."

Sweatdrops. Naruto walks back into the house in his blond hair Arashi discuise and said "Dont worry about the hole. The house repairs itself every 10 minutes."

Jaraiya said "Your a sealmaster. Arent you kid."

Naruto said "My own personal seals makes the Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin (Demonic Soul Seal) look like a flash tag."

Jaraiya whistled a low whistle and said "We have got to compare notes."

Naruto said "Visit my library. All my jutsu and seals are in there including medical that both bachan and shizune-nechan might like to look at."

Tsunade said "Why do you call me aunt."

Naruto said "Would you rather me call you obachan."

Tsunade had a vain appear and said "Aunt will be fine I guess. I dont like being cold old."

Naruto snickered and said "Dont worry. By the time Im done your genjutsu will have grey hairs."

Jariaya laughed and Naruto said "Laugh it up erosannin. Im sure bachan would love to know about the time you put an aphrodiesiac in her sake. Only thing that kept you from getting married and killed that night was the fact that the Hokage summoned you for getting him busted peeping at the hot springs."

Shock was on 3 faces and Jaraiya said "You hate me dont you."

Narut said "Nope, just keeping my promise to Gambunta to get the hell beat out of you for using his kids in your researching adventures."

Jaraiya was sent courtesy of a super fist through the wall and across the forest of death only to land in the hot springs. Unfortinately for him he landed in the hotsprings owned by the Hyuugas and was being used by no more then 30 women. He learned a new meaning to the words gentle hands.

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and got up and walked over to Anko and Kurenai and said "Well make yourself at home. I will be back shortly." and grab both thier hands and flamed shushin away. He appeared on top of the Hokage monument and said "Thank you both agian for today. I hope to see you both agian before I leave."

Anko said "Why did you bring us here gaki."

Naruto smiled and said "Its sunset and this is the best place in the village to see it. I wanted to do something special for both of you." pointing off the mountian over the village. Both women were in aw by the display and did not know it until they felt a pressure point being hit on there neck sending them into heaven from pleasure. Naruto did not release it either. He held it until he heard them both moan from pleasure then he released it and kissed them both before they could react since they still had there eyes closed from pleasure. He kept kissing them both and they were both being turned on by it. When the kiss broke they both open thier eyes and notice two Narutos and they said "I did not want one to feel left out by that. I love you both. Goodnight " and both flamed shushin away so neither woman could tell which one was real.


	11. Chapter 11

10 days have passed since the two sannins arrived in the village and mysteriously dissapeared.

Today they had reappeared but were standing at the front gate. Funny thing is they had the Kyuubi brat with them. At the gate were only 4 people who were not leaving. They were Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi and the third Hokage. A lot has happened in those ten days. Naruto decided that giving Kakashi access to his library at this time might not be a good idea becuase then he would know how strong he could be. He decided besides his family only the third Anko and Kurenai would be aloud for now.

The third was supporting two black eyes for lying about Naruto being dead but at least he was still alive.

Naruto had signed the toad contract but he did not make it away with kissing both Anko and Kurenai. They had Tsunade put a temperary chakra poison in his food when she cooked and made it were he could not escape.

Flashback.

Naruto was sitting on his couch when both Anko and Kurenai walked in. It had been 2 days since he seen them and kissed them but was not anything really. As they walked toward him he saw a gling in Ankos eyes he had not seen since him and the other Anko tortured Kabuto. One thought went through his mind. "Im screwed." and he tried to leave but couldn't because his chakra was screwing up.

Deciding diplomacy might be his only chance he said "Look, Im sorry. I wanted to kiss you both and I figured that would be my last chance for a long time."

Kurenai looked at Anko and said "He said HE WANTED to kiss us. He never asked if we wanted it."

Anko nodded and said "What do you take us for. The kind that kiss on the first date."

Naruto said "Of coarse not. I know I should have waited but..."

He was cut off by a kunia landing in front of his crotch and he looked up and Anko said "What makes you think if you waited it would have been alright."

Naruto was scared. He did not want to find out if his healing ability has the same weakness as Kabuto so he said "Your right. I took advantage of you both and I shouldnt have."

Kurenai said "Yes and now you are going to pay."

Anko pulled out another kunia and walked over cutting the top of his shirt off on one side. Kurenai did the same on the other.

Naruto tried to stand but had no energy and notice a chakra draining seal had been placed on his chair. He said "Is there anyway I can make it up to you both."

Anko looked at Kurenai and said "I dont know. What you got to offer."

Naruto said "Dinner, my treat."

Kurenai said "No. Not even a good start." as she started to cut the side of his pant leg.

Naruto said "Dinner anywhere you want and a free week at the hotspring my treat."

Anko said "No. Its tempting but that still makes us feel cheap and used." as she cuts his other pant leg.

Naruto was getting scared even more and said "The dinner, hotspring, and a massage."

Kurenai blinked and said "That is getting a little better but you could cheat us on the massage." as she cut his pant leg all the way to his crotch.

Naruto was afraid his family line was ending this day so he said "Dinner anywhere every night for a week, hotspring for a week, a massage with oils and all the pleasure points I know once a day until I leave the village and I will bring chocolates and flowers for each of you and I will take you shopping and pay for it. I promise." and he closed his eyes afraid of what would happen next.

Anko looked at Kurenai and Kurenai back at Anko and nodded and then Naruto heard the fabric of his pants rip and looked down to see how bad it was and saw that they had both just cut the legs off at the crotch on his pants and they both said "deal."

Flashback end

Naruto money took a huge dent this week as he pampered both Anko and Kurenai. $1000 a day each is what it costed because they made him take them to the most expensive resturants costing $225 a meal each. The chocolates were $100. a box each a day. Massage oils costed him $75 a day each. The hotspring was also the best and most expensive one in town so it costed $150. Flowers were $50 each. Shopping was $400 a day each.

Massaging two beautiful women in 2 piece bakinis. Priceless. When you have the body of a 6 year old and the mind that has had perverts as sensies all your life. Its a great life.

Anko walked over and said "Did you learn you lesson Gaki."

Naruto said "Yeap. No kissing on the first date."

Kurenai walked over and said "yes, even though it was not a date."

Naruto smiled and said "True. But I will wait to kiss you both on the second date when I get back" as he dodged a kunia being thrown.

Kakashi walked over and said "So when are you going to show me your place Naruto."

Naruto said "Maybe when I come back."

Kakashi nodded and said "So how did you get the icequeen and snake mistress to kiss you."

Kurenai said "We did not kiss him Kakashi and you better not tell anyone either."

Anko said "But he does have magic hands."

Kurenai turned bright red and said "Shut. Up. Anko."

To bad Kakashi heard them and gave a perverted giggle.

Naruto said "Kakashi. Just so you know. Even though you are my godfather does not make you immune to my wrath."

Kakashi said "What can a little kid like you do to a jounin like me."

Naruto said "I bought Jariayas publishing company. I could close it."

Kakashi paled and said "You hate me right."

Naruto smiled and evil smile and said "No Kakashi. If I did I would do far worse. I would start printing Gais physical education book in Icha Icha Paradise covers."

Kakashi took a step back in fear and said "That look on your face reminds me of my old teammate Rin. God I would love to see her agian."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively and said "Yeah, yeah, kakashi. I dont want to hear about you past social life."

Kakashi sighed and let his perverted side take over and said "Man I wish I could see her ass agian. I was an idiot back then. I could of had her when she was my fangirl before...If she came back I would take her home and make love to her all night long."

Now Naruto just learned that Rin was his mother and even though he never met her he did not like the idea of perverts talking like that about her so he did what any self respecting number one hyper active knucklehead with 11000 jutsu in his memory with the power of the greatest of all demons power at his disposal.

He walked behind Kakashi who was still daydreaming. Bent down and put his finger in a tiger seal. Started sending some of his wind manipulation around his fingers and said "10000 years of death." and shoved his fingers up Kakashi ass sending him flying across the village.

Everyone was sweatdropping at this and he said "I hate perverts and I dont like what he was thinking about."

The third said "Naruto. Just because he says something to upset you does..."

He was stopped when Tsunade leaned over and whispered "Dont tell my grandson he should not defend his mothers honor. He might kill you."

The third paled and coughed before saying "Right Naruto. Good job and keep up the good work. Haveasafetripbye." and he left in a swirl of leafs

Jariaya walked over and said "We better get on the road."

Naruto nodded and walked over and said "I will miss you himes and I left a going way present for you after I walk out the gates. Goodbye my himes and he had two clones appear in henge and kiss both before turning and walking out the gates followed by Tsunade, Jaraiya and Shizune.

After they were out of site Anko said "I wonder what he got for us."

Kurenai said "I dont know."

Just then music started to play all over the village and Anko looked at Kurenai and said "He didn't"

They both look at the Hokage monument and see the Hokages heads are bopping up and down and then they start singing

Yeah, this right here goes out  
to everyone who's lost someone  
that they truly loved...  
Check it out...

Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

It's kinda hard with you not around  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Everyday we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me takin' flics  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death

Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray  
I'll be missing you  
(I'll be missing you)

Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take.

Somebody tell me why...

One black morning  
When this life is over  
I know, I'll see your face

Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray  
I'll be missing you...

We miss you

By the end of the song the entire village is out and the Kakashi appears holding his ass, beside Anko and Kurenai who are both red faced and said "Friend of yours."

He recieved a swift punch in the face and he sighs and said "I need to goto bed."

A few miles away from the village Naruto puts his Npod in his bag and Shizune said "You should turn that down. I could hear it all the way hear."

Naruto said "Sorry. It only has one volume."

Tsunade said "Im sure they could hear it all the way back in Konoha."

Naruto said "You have no idea. Listen. Why dont we goto Suna first."

Jaraiya said "Whys that Naruto."

Naruto said "There is a boy with a seal problem there I think you might be able to fix erosannin. A simple 3 star seal with a bezerker seal over it holding the one tail raccoon demon."

Everyone looked at him and Tsunade said "Why do you want to do that."

Naruto smirked and said "It never hurts to get in favor of you possible future brother in law. Does it."

Shizune said "Niisan, your crazy you know that."

Naruto said "Like a fox. So what do you say. After that we can go to Tramin city. I know they have great casinos and hotsprings there."

Both Jaraiya and Tsunade rubbed thier hands together and Sizune said "Your evil. Pure evil."

Naruto changed into a very old man with a cane and said in a weak and tired voice "You should listen to your elders and use whatever weakness an enemy has." and he changed back into his 15 year old body and said "Thank god these henges actually are real. I would hate to to have to take each step in my actual size."

Jaraiya said "It would be good training for your body Gaki."

Naruto said "Tell me. What would happen to my body with 10x gravity seals on and 10x chakra weights on."

Tsunade said "Your body would be crushed and you would die in minutes why."

Naruto said "Oh I went from 10x to 15x last week on both. I just wanted to make sure I would not have any major problems. Thats all." in a straight face missing the shocked look on his three traveling companions faces.

Tsunade looked at him after gaining some composer and said "That is so wrong kid."

Naruto said "Come on. I want to get thier while Im young."

Jaraiya looked at Tsunade and said "Why did we ever have kids."

A vein appeared on her forehead and said "We. I had Arashi you ass hole after you knocked me up drunk. Give me one reason why I should not kill you where you stand."

Jaraiya pulled out a book and handed it to her and said "I bought all your gambling markers you had." and walked to catch up with Naruto.

Tsunade sighed and said "This is going to be a long trip."

She would not know how right she was when she said that.

Flash forward 6 years

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his ABNU mask. Today he had to put it away probably never to wear it agian. He looked in his drawer and pulled out a mask he had not wore since he was a gennin and put it on. Why was he depressed. Simple. The council of Konoha forced the Hokage to make him a jounin sensie. He wanted to refuse but they said with him being the only other Sharingan user in the village he had to do it.

He looked at himself in the mirror and then walked to his dresser getting the last of his ABNU paperwork together and was about to leave when he felt someone enter his house. He quickly grabbed a kunia and sneaked into the living room. The site that greeted him was one he could only dream about. A woman in a brown coat and a red dress with brown hair and brown eyes was standing in his living room. The thing that made him smile behind his mask the most was he use to know this woman.

She smiled at him and said "Its been a long time Kakashi. So whats this I hear about you wanting to make love to me all night long."

Kakashi smiled even more and said "Oh Rin, I dont know who has been spreading such stories about me but if you came here for that or want me to defend your honor I would be glad to."

Rin said "Oh the gentleman who told me that is someone who I think you would have a hard time beating."

Kakashi patted his chest and said "Nonsence Rin. Just tell me who it was or show him to me and I will set him straight."

Rin said in a almost scared and quick voice "Ohmygodkakashithatshim." pointing toward Kakashi door.

Kakashi turned around and stopped dead in his tracks and paled at what appeared to be a ghost of someone he had not seen in almost 12 years. The figure was 6 ft tall and had blond hair and blue eyes. Was dressed in a white coat with blue and red flames across the bottom and the sleaves. He had a sword on his side and the look of someone with alot of wisdom.

Rin came up behind Kakashi and said still in a scared voice "Its him Kakashi. Hes the one who told me you said that. It my son Naruto." Silence was all that filled the room after that for about 1 second before the man in front of him and Rin behind him both burst out laughing and Kakashi fainted. The copy cat ninja. Said to have copied over 1000 jutsu fainted.

Rin looked at Naruto and said "That was fun son. Thanks for doing that for me."

Naruto smiled and said "Anything for you mom. I got bigger fish to fry."

Rin nodded and said "So when do I get to meet those two lovely ladies you told me about. Temari is a keeper."

Naruto said "They all are but I will introduce you later. I have to take my gennin test."

Rin said "Dont kill anyone."

Naruto said "One time. Just because he deserved it. It was a sympathy kill anyways."

Rin said "You shoved the dude into Tsunade chest and she crushed what was made him a man."

Naruto said "He should not have called you that."

Rin said "I am a bitch and proud of it. Now get to school or no Shushin for a month."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes mom. See you at home."

She nodded and he flammed shushin away.

At the Hokage office the third sighed as he finished hearing what all happen on the training trip. He said "So all you did was lost 1 billion dollars that Naruto earned back somehow. Bought 20 casinos. 10 hotspring, 2 publishing companies. 10 wineries. Visited Suna for clan business and got married and met Nautos mom."

Jaraiya said "Dont forget making 6 new Icha Icha books and bought a cruiseline."

The third said "Did you do any training."

Shizune said "Of coarse Hokagesama."

The third sighed in relief until Tsunade said "I trained not to gamble so much."

Jariaya said "I trained to only peek on willing women."

Shizune blushed and said "I trained on the horizontal limbo."

Everyone looked at her sweatdropping until she said "Just kidding." The third sighed and said "Thank god."

Shizune then smiled and said "I trained in how to table dance."

The third screamed "GET OUT NOW." and all three of them left and Tsunade said "The sad thing is that last one was true. Never give Shizune liquare."

Iruka was having a good day. Today was the last day of this years class and he was just about to call the last name on the list when a swirl of fire appeared beside him and a blond hair kid with blue eyes and a white coat that was taller then he was stood beside him and said "Sorry Im late. I got lost on the road of life."

Everyone sweatdroped and Iruka said "Can I help you with something."

The blond said "Yes. The Hokage sent me to take the final test. I just arrived back in the village with my family."

Iruka nodded and said "Name please."

The blond said "Naruto Uzumaki Kazama."

Iruka nodded and then paled as he started writing the name and said "What was that name agian."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Kazama."

Iruka shook his head and said "Right. Well take a seat and I will call you after the last person. Sasuke Uchiha. Please follow come to the front of the class and perform the Henge, Replacement and Bunshin."

Sasuke walked down and did the three test and then said "Top that loser." as he walked back to his seat.

Iruka sighed and said "please do the same Naruto."

Naruto did the replacement Sasuke pissing said boy off. He then did a henge of Mizuki and had a sign on his back that said "I need fiber." making everyone laugh.

Iruka said "You fail."

Naruto said "Look on his back."

Iruka looked and the sign was there until he removed it and said "Please do bunshin."

Naruto did a halfseal and did a bunshin and Iruka said "You pass. Heres your hiate."

Just then a frog jumped through the window with a man who looked mentally disturbed on his back and Iruka recognised as Jaraiya of the sannins said "Jariayasama, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit."

Jariaya said "I just came to tell my grandson that his fiance left a package at the Hokage tower and my wife his grandmother took it home for him."

Iruka nodded and said "Do you mind me asking who your wife and grandson is."

Jaraiya said "Well my wife is my old teammate Tsunade and as for my grandson hes right behind you."

Everyone in class turned and Naruto said "What Temarihime send me gramps."

The two were laughing thier asses off already planned on doing this a month earlier. If someone was looking at Mizuki you could have seen him scared shitless. Sniff sniff. I think he just shit himself.

Mizuki asked "Just how is that boy your grandson."

Naruto said "Simple. For a village full of ninja you failed to look underneath the underneath. Exactly how many blond hair blue eye people are there in Konoha. There are only 3 families that have those traits. 1 is the Yamankos. The other was the Kazama or should I say only my father Arashi Kazama becuase he was adopted durring the war. Guess who were his parents actually are. One of them is right there and the other is at my house. My grandmother Tsunde Uzum Brayal is the other."

Sakura said "But if he was adopted that means his grandparents lost thier rights to claim him." acting all smug with her big brain. Lets deflated it shall we."

Naruto said "That rule is void when it deals with a clan that has a bloodline which I have."

Sasuke said "What loser clan and bloodline do you come from."

Naruto said "Hmm, you say something...Oh I have my great great grandfathers bloodline. The first Hokages. Mokuton abilies. Well if thats all for today or what."

Iruka said "yes thats all."

Naruto nodded and said "Hey buddy. You really do need more fiber so you wont shit yourself agian." and Naruto turns to leave but stop and rolls to the side dodging a kunia.

Naruto said "Its good to see you alsa Sarahime."

Anko come in through the window and walks over pulling the kunia she threw and turns and said welcome back gaki. Same as ever I see."

The entire room is watching this afraid of whats going to happen since a kunia flew through the window at the new guy. Naruto said "Your place of mine."

Anko said "You have not been to your house yet have you gaki."

Naruto said "What the hell you do to it woman."

Anko said "Relax. I like the local so I moved in. Its not like you dont have the space. Better look out for old redeyes though. She is still a little upset about when you left. She dont know your hear yet."

Naruto smiled and pulled out his npod and said "She will now." and hit play and the music started to play across the entire village. As it does a certian redeyed woman who was taking a drink of wine suddenly spits it out all over the chainsmoker sitting across from her.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Anko looked at Naruto along with the rest of the class and he starts counting down from 20..19

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart…

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind.

02...01...00

The door to the classroom bust open and there stand a very beautiful looking Kurenai panting from running

Naruto smiles and said "Hello sensiehime. Im back."

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

She walks over and slaps him across the face but he takes it and then she pulls him into a passionate kiss shocking everyone including Naruto and Anko.

When they broke apart Naruto looked at Anko and said "Well, What are you waiting on."

Anko then pulls him into a kiss just as passionate and then Naruto pulls both women close and then flame shushin back to his home.

Back in the classroom Iruka clears his throught and hears scribbling and turns to see Jaraiya writing in a notebook and Iruka said "Ok class dismissed."

Sakura looks around the class and sees nobody moving. Even the lazy ass shikamaru is awake and wide eyed.

Ino screams "What the hell was that."

Jaraiya who had quit writing said "Well if they said yes that would be his other two fiances. Cya." and he jumps out the window on the toad he was still standing on.

Flashback 6 months earlier.

Anko and Kurenai had been called to the Hokage office for a special meeting or as they came to call it over six years mail delivery.

When they arrived the Hokage was sitting at his desk and said "Oh I am glad your both here. I was told to give these to you and have you both go to his home and read them. I dont know why but you both have to do it together."

Anko looked at Kurenai and said "What the hell Gaki up to this time."

Kurenai said "I dont know. We might as well get on with it."

Anko nodded and both leaf shushin away to Narutos house. When they got there they were in the living room and Anko said "Ok lets open them."

They open them and both said "What the hell." and looked at them and then looked at the other. After a moment Kurenai said "I get it. Its a split code. I have one word you have the next in sentance and back and forward. No wonder he wanted both of us to do it together but why."

Anko said "Only one way to find out. You first"

Note Kurenai is **bold** Anko is normal so you know who is talking

**Greetings** my **himes. **

I **am** writing** these **letters **so** you **can** not **ruin** the **suprise** and **the** choices** that **I **have** laid **out** for **you**. If **at** some **point **you **decide **you **dont **want **what **is **being **offered **then **please **hand **the **other **one **the **letter **and **let **her **continue **though **I **hope **you **both **make **it **to **the **end **of **this **and **accept **what **gift **I** have **for** you.** I **love **you **both. **Now **lets **begin**.

First **go **to **the **library **and **look **for **a **scroll **in **the **genjutsu **section **called **lonely **lotus. **Dont **go **no **futher **in **these **scrolls **until **you **do.

Anko said "Lets go to the library." As the two walked toward the library Kurenai said "How did we get in this in the first place."

Anko said "He broadsided us with his boyish charms and his spirit I guess."

Kurenai said "Or it could have been when we let him massage us into pleasure."

Anko said "You mean climax dont you."

Kurenai just nodded while blushing. When they got to the library Naruto had it devided into easy to find sections and alphabatized. The soon found the scroll and read what next.

**Congrats **on **finding **the **scroll**. Inside **is **a **genjustu **you **will **have **to **cast **later**. For **now **I **want **you **to **both **go **into **the **kitchen **and **get **a **glass **of **water **each **and **then **go **to **the **master **bedroom. **When **you **get **there **I** have **4** dressers. **One **with **my **name **on **it **and **the **other **three **are **nameless **for **now. **Go **to **the **middle **drawer **in **the **middle **of **the **nine **dresser **drawers **and **open **it. **Inside **are **2** scrolls **with **your **name **and **third **scroll **with **mine **on **it. **When **you **got **them **continue **the **scroll**.

Anko growled and said "Gaki is asking for it. I feel like Im the pray in a game of cat and mouse."

Kurenai said "Were almost done. We are almost at the bottom so just hang on."

Anko nodded and they got thier glasses of water and went to the master bedroom and found the 3 scrolls.

They continued to read now

Please **sit **the **glass **of **water **on **each **side **of **the **bed **and **sit **down. **You **will **know **why **in **a **minute**. Ok. **Put **the **scroll **with **your **name **on **it **and **only **your **name **or **it **might **be **dangerous**. The **genjutsu **scroll **I **had **you **get **earlier **will **react **to **the **scroll **you **have **in **your **lap **and **in **the **end **you **will **have **a** choice **like **you **do **now. **The **genjutsu **is **a **memmory **jutsu. **It **has **each **memmory **for **you **based **on **which **scroll **you **have **of **everything **I **have **ever **said **or **done **with **you. **No **more **secrets**. The **choice **is **yours**. It **will **take **about **1 **hour **and **you **will **be **thirsty **afterwards**. Thats **what **the **waters **for. **After **the **genjutsu **ends **you **will **know **what **to **do. **I **love **you **both **I **hope **you **both **will **afterwards. **Goodbye**.

Both women looked at each other and Anko said "Well, Why not. Dont really have anything to loose and we will finally know what he knows about us."

Kurenai was nervous but nodded and they open the Genjustu scroll and it activated both pulling them into a world of white light. They began seeing everything he had seen or done with them both good and bad.

Kurenai saw her saving Naruto when he was a child. Her trying to hook him up with her student. Him saving her from being raped, Asumas death. The thirds funeral. Team placements, him delivering hers and Asumas child. Them flirt dating. Him sexy dancing in the street, kissing along with many other memories both good and bad.

Anko saw her as an examiner, saving him as a child, her supporting him after sasuke defection, removing the curseseal several times. Saving her life from Orochimaru. Torturing Kabuto, a prostitution mission. Flirt dating, him beating her in a spar to get her to teach him, them kissing, him triping that villager, talking to her about her dreams. eating dano, killing him through sexual frustration and several other things.

Then there was a flash and Naruto stood there in front of them. He said "I did this so you would know why I feel the way I do for you and that way I wont have any secrets when it comes to you. You are very special for me. I gave you the choice to do this and Now I give you one more. The scroll with my name on it has inside 2 rings for you. You have the choice of not accepting either option which tells me I dont hold enough interest in your heart, for that I am sorry. On the other hand, one ring is red ruby and it is a sign that you want to date me and get to know me better. Since I showed you everything I know about you, you can take that choice which I doubt but I could be wrong. The other ring is a white diamond. It has another meaning. That ring is if you accept this offer."

He got down on one knee and said "Will you marry me. You know I will have to have more then one wife and I want you to be one of them. I already told you the three I hope for. If you can live with that choice please accept the white ring as a sign of my love."

Flashback end.

Naruto looked at the two women beside him and looked at thier hands and smiled before getting on one knee and said "Thank you both for accepting me and willing to be my wifes. I hope I can make you both happy."

Anko said "Get up gaki. You can get on your knees our wedding night."

Kurenai sighed and said "How the hell can you put up with her pervertedness Narukun."

Naruto smiled and said "Look who my grandfather is."

Kurenai sighed and said "Good point. I can tell by the way your dressed your using your real name."

Naruto nodded and said "It was a promise I made the old farts. They cut back on the gambling, peeping and drinking if I claim my real name and wear it with pride. Not to self. Do not give Shizune niichan any alchohol."

Anko said "Why."

A womans voice behind them said "She strips to her undies and dances on tables."

Both Anko and Kurenai turned around and Kurenai asked "Narukun whose that."

The woman smiled and said "My names Rin and Im his mother."

Naruto rub the back of his head and said "Hi mom. These are my other two fiances."


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this is for everyone who are concearned about the age thing. Even though they were 12 when they were first assign to the team the mission that Obito died on was when Kakashi Rin and Obito were about 15. Kakashi had just became chunnin. Rin was kicked out of her clan at the age of 16. Her and arashi started dating around 17 for her, They got married her 19 and Arashi was 27. He was 19 when he started thier gennin team. Rin had naruto when she was 20.

Ok kurenai was a chunnin and 14 when Naruto was 5 anko was 15

Naruto is now 13 and temari is 15, anko is 23 and a special jounin and Kurenai is 21. Rin is 32.

Also you have to realise that in the type of era this was based off of it was not uncommen for a girl of 14 to be married and have a kid. The lifes of ninja cut lifespans down. Average life of a ninja 38. A ninja older then that either never takes more then a diplomatic mission or never leaves the village without help. There are exceptions to every rule. Thanks

getting a few hours of sleep. 12000+ words a day average is hard. keep reviewing and just because I have not posted any updates for my other stories does not mean I have not wrote them. I got about 6 I want to make sure go well enough with stories. read my main page and enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Anko blinked and finally said "Its nice to meet you Rin."

Kurenai said "I was hoping they would run into you. Im Kurenai and this is Anko...WAIT A MINUTE that other girl already said yes. You never mentioned that in your letters."

Naruto sighed and said "Let me explain. See...

Flashback

It had been 1 week since they had left Konoha and now the 4 of them were standing in front of the Kazekage.

The Kazekage said "So what do I owe the pleasure of the visit from 2 of the Legendary three."

Tsunade said "Our grandson here has recently contacted you about an arrange marriage between Suna and our clan. We recieved you reply and was happy with it. We were just starting a training journey to help him with his bloodline when Jariaya here recieved some information and with him having one of the best spy networks in the world we thought it would be a good chance to share it with you to build trust between us and you."

The Kazekage nodded and said "What exactly is it that you discovered."

Jaraiya said "As I am sure you are aware Sasori the red has disappeared several years ago before you took office. I have gathered information on him that you would most definately want. We also found out what happen to the previous Kazekage."

The Kazekage was indeed interested now and said "proceed"

Jaraiya said "The contact told me that Sasori used his abilities to make human puppets and turned the previous Kazekage into one so he could use its ability to use the Iron sand. Sasori also has turned at this point 3/4 of his body into a puppet and has either joined or preparing to join a new group of S-class criminals that plan to come after your youngest son Gaara."

The Kazekage was indeed curious and suprised by the infor until the end. He said in an emotionalist voice "Why would S-class criminals want to take my son."

Naruto said "The same reason they want to take me. They have a way to take out each of the 9 tailed demons from the current vessels."

The Kazekage blinked and said "I was not aware that the leaf village had one. I would assume it would have to be Kyuubi since he is the only one to attack your village."

Naruto said "Yes. The Kyuubi is sealed inside me for now."

The Kazekage said "What do you mean for now."

Naruto said "My bloodline has the ability to control demons. It helped me control the demons enormous power and with the help of the seals and my bloodline I will completely absorb the demons power by the time im 16 if not sooner."

The Kazekage nodded and said "That is indeed fortunate."

Tsunade said "It is also the biggest secret in our village. Only 1 person outside this room knows it. The hokage himself. All the adults in the village knows kyuubi is inside of him. Less then 10 know he is the Yondiames son. Less then 5 know he is our grandson. I guess you could see the need to keep this secret."

The Kazekage nodded and asked "What is the name of this group you are warning me about."

Jaraiya said "Aktasuki and so for they have recruited or are recruiting from my soarce. My soarce also tells me that they wont be coming active for 6 years besides recruting. They have to make sure all precautions are ready before they start capturing and extracting them."

The Kazekage rubbed his temples and said "Its hard to decide whats right sometimes."

Jaraiya nodded and said "Kazekage, I dont want to overstep my bounds but I heard some people talking on the way here inside the village about being afraid of Gaara because of the demon. I am sure you best sealmaster did the job fine but if you would like I could take a look at it and tell you if theres anyway for him to control it better. The only person besides the Yondiame that I have seen with skills that are or will superceed my own is my grandson who has already come up with a way to control more of his demonic chakra without damaging his coils."

The Kazekage seemed to think about it and said "I will allow you to look but I will be present and you cant do anything without my premission. If you do I get your grandson as payment."

Naruto said "Agreed. Shall we."

The Kazekage looked at him and asked "Your coming."

Naruto said "Since my life is involved and the fact I can sometimes come up with new sealing methods that my grandfather overlooks makes it a wise choice."

The Kazekage nodded and said "Very well. Follow me."

They quickly left and soon came to where Gaara was living with his uncle and the Kazekage said "Gaara. I want you to let this man and his grandson to look at your seal."

Gaara nodded and pulled his shirt aside and let everyone look at it. Naruto said "Kazekage. His sand is hiding the true seal becuase I can tell from here there is enough breaks in it to be a fake. Would you allow me to use my bloodline a little to drop the sand enough so we can see the true seal."

The Kazekage was shocked they could tell about his armour of sand and said "Of coarse."

Naruto put his hand on the ground and started to use his bloodline. 6 wooden pillars shot out of the ground around gaara who seemed to calm down alot and the sand fell to the floor. Jaraiya walked over and looked at it and said "I take back what I said that whoever did the sealing knew what they were doing. He cant sleep. Can he."

The Kazekage said "No, the demon wont let him."

Jaraiya said "Bullshit. If you wanted he could sleep and still have full control of the demons power. Whoever did this put 2 incompatable seals together and also a beserker seal. I say anywhere from 5 to 15 years the demon will be free from gaara and gaara will be dead."

The Kazekage said "I see. Would you be able to fix this mistake."

Jaraiya looked at it and said "Yes. Especially with gakis help over there. I can put a brand new seal on and shatter the other. Gaara would have even more control on the demon as well as more power. He would also be able to sleep."

The Kazekage said "Do it."

2 days later the sealing had been done and Gaara was asleep. Today Naruto met Temari and she said "Thank you for giving my little brother back."

Naruto said "Dont worry Temarihime, Thats what family does."

Temari looked at him funny and said "Family. I did not know we were related."

Naruto said "Were not. I asked you dad if I could marry you. He said it was ok with him and as long as its ok with you we will be married when we get older."

Temari looked at him and said "Why not, your cute and were family."

End flashback

"And we have been sending letters back and forward like I have with both of you every since and I keep giving her the chance to back out. Hell even mom did last month when we stopped there to check on Gaaras seal. Only people who know the seal has been changed are the Kagekage and his three kids and my family counting you both. I gave Temari a matching ring to yours. She will be here for the chunnin exams and stay here afterwards."

Anko sighed and said "So how did you find each other."

Rin said "Well it all started when..."

Flashback 2 years

Rin was sitting in a bar drinking. She hardly ever drank but this day. October 10. The day she lost her husband and son.

A drunk walked over and said "Hey baby, want to come back to my place for some fun."

Rin was about to say something as she sat her glass down when "Shizune-niichan, get off that table and put some cloths on before you make a fool of yourself."

Rin turned and saw a woman she respected table dancing with only a pair of panties on and her breast wrapped. Rin looked over at the other people and saw Tsunade and Jaraiya and...Arashi, "no it cant be." and she slowly started walking over to them.

Rin when she got close said "Arashi, is that you."

Naruto turned around and Shizune said in a very drunk voice "RIN, glad you could make it. Thought you would miss you son heres birthday." and passed out

Rin who was a little drunk looked at Shizune and then at the person she thought was her husband and then felt someone grab her and spin her around and the guy from earlier said "Listen here bitch, Nobody blows me off like that."

Naruto in his 15 year henge with blond hair and blue eyes, being the only sober person in the bar unable to actually get drunk because of his demon chakra had understood what Shizune had said and knew that this had to be his mom. He growled when the guy grabed her and spun her around but all gloves where off when he called her a bitch. He did not care if a girl was his best friend or worst enemy. He hated hearing women called that and for it to be his mom. hahahaha.

Naruto walked over calmly and said "Listen buddy, Go fuck yourself and leave my mother alone."

Rin looked at Naruto shocked unable to properly get out of shock either from the 3 bottles of sake she done drunk or the fact shizune called this guy her son and he called her his mother to do anything and watched as the man took a swing at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under the swing and grabed the man by his pants and shirt in the back and swung him hard away hoping to just hit a wall or something. Instead he landed face first in Tsunades breast.

Now for those who dont know anything about Tsunade here is a history lesson. She sucks at gambling, does not know when to quit drinking, hates perverts, and when drunk and when someone she thinks is a pervert 2 things happen. The man in her mind is automatically given an overlay of Jaraiya and the second thing is she has no grudges about holding back.

Tsunade did the only thing she would in a situation where a man messes with her breast "Jaraiya, I warned you for the last time, now you lose them." and she forcefully grabed what makes him a man and with her intense strength crushed them. Pants do nothing to cushion the blow when you have her strength.

The poor guy screamed so loud like a little girl that everyone in the bar turned and saw Tsunade still holding on and all the men covered themself. Unfortianately for the man, Jaraiya who was drunk under the table had insisted on a drinking contest for Narutos birthday so Tsunade had 14 bottles of sake at this point. Shizune bailed out at 3 but started taking cloths off as she got hotter after that, Jaraiya past out at 12 bottles and Naruto was on his 16, Tsunade passes out still holding the guy who is screaming.

Naruto feeling sorry for the poor bastard did what any man would do in that situation. He walked over and broke the guys neck. He turned around and smiled droping the henge to show the real him and started to say something when he saw Shizune jump off the table and lands on Rin knocking both of them out as she screamed "BONZIII"

Naruto sighed and created a few kagebunshins picking up his drunk family and flame shushin to thier hotel rooms.

End flashback.

"...and when I woke up Naruto and the others explained to me what really happen. The Hokage would have my wrath but Naruto said if he did try his best to save his life all those time. Alright ladies, I dont care if you are his fiance. No sex on the weekdays."

Everyone looked at her and Kurenai looked at Naruto and he said "Does insanity run in my family."

Rin said "No, but even I can tell that these two women are doing all they can from taking you here and know. I can smell it."

Naruto slapped his forehead and said "Why must every role model I have in life be a pervert."

Rin smiled and said "How do you think I survived after your dad died."

Anko looked at her and said "Your a prostitute."

Rin said "No, of coarse not. Im an Aurthor."

Kurenai sighed to herself thinking it was ok until rin continued "I write the female companion to Icha Icha paradise. Men 4 Fun."

Kurenai blushed, Anko said "You right those. There great." and Naruto slaps his forehead agian and said "I am surrounded by perverts."

Anko said "This coming from the kid at age of 5 had magic fingers and hands."

Rin blushed and said "chakra into the pressure points."

Naruto looked at her and said "Yeah, how did you know."

Rin said "You take after your father."

Naruto walked over and hits his head agianst the wall ignoring the 3 women behind him. He stops and looks toward the village and said "Shit"

All three women looked at him and he said "Gaaras here."

Rin said "How do you..." she was cut off by a swirl of sand and 4 figures could be seen standing in his front room where it was. One was an older man with a sword on his side and a long trench coat. The one next to him was dressed in black and had a package on his back with makeup on his face. Beside him was a boy with red hair and the kanji for love. He also had a long trench coat but it was brown and he had his arms crossed and a smile on his face. But right beside him was a beautiful blond hair girl in a white battle outfit with a fan on her back that had the design of a Kyuubi and Shukaku fighting on it.

Naruto turned to them and said "Long time no see Temarihime. Its good to see you as well Gaara and Baki. I dont talk to your puppet Kankuro."

Gaara said "Its good to see you as well brother."

Kankuros puppet laughed and said "True, but I only show the real me to women and on the battlefield."

Naruto said "Maybe thats why noone has actually seen you since you became a gennin 2 months ago."

Baki chuckled and Temari walked over and embraced him in a passionate kiss. She broke it apart and slammed her fan into his head and said "How the hell did you convince Gaara to embarress me like that Narukun."

Naruto said "Gave him all of erosannins books."

Gaara said "And I never been happier."

Temari screamed and said "You had him go into his Shukaku form outside the village and dance while you had the song play Walk this Way."

Naruto said "I still did not know you could do the split like that Gaara in your demon form."

Gaara said "Its a good thing I was 200 ft tall then huh." with a smile.

Baki cleared his throught and looked around the room and said "Its good to see you agian Rin. Who are these ladies if you dont mind."

Naruto said "Relax Baki, they wont tell anything. The one on the left is Anko and the right is Kurenai, my other 2 fiances."

Temari shot them a look judging them and walked over to them and said "If either of you breaks his heart I will kill you."

Kurenai looked at the girl like she was stupid and Anko laughed and sai "Gaki, You got great taste in women. None of us take shit off of anyone."

Baki cleared his throwt and said "Sorry. This is a business trip."

Naruto nodded and said in a serious flat voice "Go ahead Baki."

Temari was turned to listen to what was being said when two pair of arms grabbed her and dragged her away from the group. When they were far enough away the three fiances had a little talk.

While that was happening Gaara said "A man came to our village preposing an alliance. Father actually has refused the deal but told the man he would accept so he could get more info. The man is from the hidden sound village."

Naruto said "He preposes that you join up with them to attack us durring the Chunnin exams."

Baki said "Your grandfathers spy network is as good as ever I see."

Naruto nodded and said "What else."

Gaara said "He is acting like we are thier allies but he wants to warn you and your Hokage. Thats all we have for now. We wont be able to come back until the exams."

Naruto nodded and said "If what my grandfathers soarces said is true then they sound village plans to betray you also. They plan to kill your father and replace him around the time of the exams once your commited. Be careful with that info and I will make sure we are also on our end."

Baki nodded and said "We have to go. I wish we could stay but we had to detour off another mission to get here to tell you. Noone outside this house has seen us. Gaara used his shushin to bring us to your chakra when we got close enough. Sorry."

Naruto nodded and walked over and slapped the package on Kankuros back and said "Cya makeup," he then walked to Gaara and embraced him in a firm hug and said "Take it easy bro. Remember my warnings and dont let the village get to you."

Gaara said "Just make sure if you ever need my help to call."

Naruto nodded and walked to Temari and said "I hate having to leave like this hime. After the exams we can be together."

Temari slammed her fan over his head and said "Baka. Its only a few months and you better keep your promise."

Naruto nodded and said "Like I promised. The honeymoon will be a month tour on my cruise line. We still have a whole year and a half to plan."

Kurenai said "What are you both talking about."

Naruto said "While I was away I bought a cruise line that goes to several tropical islands. I was planning on our honeymoons to be that but it wont be until I can get my jounin status which will be a year and a half from know."

Anko said "You are so sure you will be a jounin then huh."

Naruto said "I could probably pass jounin now but I want to at least work with a gennin team for a little bit."

Baki said "Im sorry to cut this short but we must be off."

Naruto nodded and kissed Temari and Gaara engulfed all 4 of them in sand.

Rin said "Is any day of your life normal."

Naruto said "Nope. The day I die they will throw a village wide party." with a smile on his face.

Anko said "So you going to tell the Hokage."

Naruto nodded and Anko said "I hate to cut it short but I have to meet Ibiki in less then an hour."

Kurenai said "I need to go back and appoligise to Asuma. When I heard you were back I kind of spilled my drink all over him."

Rin said "The whole damn village heard hes back. I was having fun torturing Kakashi when he did that."

Naruto said "Then what are you doing here."

Rin said "I had his mask and your song distracted me long enough for him to get away without me seeing his face."

Naruto created a clone and flamed shushin away only to reappear behind Anko and Kurenai kissing them both. After he released them he said "I love you both and cant wait to see you agian."

Anko said "You have to gaki."

Naruto said "Whys that."

Kurenai said "We talked to Temari and since we had to wait on you. Now you have to wait on us. No kissing or dates until the exams when Temari comes to the village." with a smile as both thier faces they left laughing at the mock hurt look on his face.

Rin laughed as she walked out of the room also.

Naruto sighed and said "Why do women half to be so troublesome."

On a hilltop across the village a lazy cloudwatcher sneezes.

The next day Naruto sighed as he walked into his classroom for team assignment. The moment he did all talking ended and he looked at everyone and said "Yo." and walked to a seat near the back. All of them had went home to tell thier parents what had happened the reactions were unique

Lets take a look

Flashback sakura

Sakura walked outside and her mother was there and said "Hi mom guess what. I passed."

Mrs. Haruno said "Great Sakura."

Sakura said "We also had a new student arrive and guess what. He is the grandson of the sannin Tsunade and Jaraiya."

Mrs. Haruno looked at her shocked and said "Sakura dear. Are you sure about that."

Sakura said "Well Jariaya of the sannins came in and said he was and also said he was the son of some guy named Arashi Kazama. Who is that anyways.."

Mrs. Haruno had a bad feeling in her stomach and said "Sakura dear, what was the boys name."

Sakura said "Oh Naruto Uzumaki Kazama. Why."

Mrs. Haruno had a flash from 6 years earlier

_Inoichi said "Then perhaps whoever did was a better person then you. Goodbye." _

She could feel the lump in her stomach as she reheard that and glanced at Inoichi and saw him looking at her and smirked at her.

End Sakura Flash Inoichi

Ino walked over and screamed "Dad, Im a ninja now, are you going to teach me any new jutsu now

Inoichi said "Maybe princess. Who else passed."

Ino said "Well, I know forehead did and so did sasukekun and that new kid. What was his name, Oh yeah, the new kid Naruto Kazama. You know he seemed cocky and all, especially when his grandfather busted through the window on a huge from."

Inoichi looked at her first in shock at hearing Kazama but then the frog could only be one person and he said "Why do you say the guy with the frog was his grandfather and what did the Naruto look like."

Ino said "Well Naruto had whiskers on his face and blond hair and blue eyes and the guy with the frog said he was and he also said he was also the dad of Arashi Kazama, whoever that was."

Inoichi smirked to himself and thought "ill be damn, no wonder the kid looked like arashi." he then looked at Mrs Haruno recalling what he said years earlier and smirked when she looked at him.

Inoichi said "Ino, You might want to get to know Naruto better. If he is anything like the rest of his family hes going to do big things."

Ino said "Yeah, yeah but not as big as Sasukekun."

Flash end

The rest had similar reactions of shock and worry.

When he sat down Ino walked back to him and said "What was that yesterday with those two women."

Naruto said "Oh that. Just my fiances saying hi." acting like it was a normal everyday thing.

Sasuke walked back and said "Fight me."

Naruto looked over and said "Hey Nara, Is he always this troublesome."

Shikamaru blinked and said "Yes. Do I know you."

Naruto said "Not really, We met once before I left the village but is was mostly in passing. It was about 6 years ago. In fact I met most of the people in this room at least once. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and you Shikamaru."

Ino said "You have a good memory to remember are names from 6 years ago."

Naruto said "Yeah. Anyways, what you guys do for fun in this village." as he pulls out a bottle of Sake and pours him some.

They all look at him and he said "I am immune to alchohal so I cant get drunk. Like everyone in my family I just like the taste."

Kiba said "So Jaraiya and Tsunade is your grandparents and your dad is some guy named Arashi Kazama. Who is that anyways."

Naruto spit his sake out looking at him and said "What the hell they teaching you now adays. I figured they would have told you the Yondaime hokages real name." looking shocked as everyone in the class room relised what he meant.

Sakura said "It must be great coming from so many famous people."

Ino said "Who is your mom. Is she as famous as the others"

Naruto said "Actually she is famous and a ninja but shes famous for being an author. Her aurthor name is Bitchy Rin" looking at the class as several of the girls in class recognise the name and Naruto smirks to himself

Kiba said "I dont know a Bitchy Rin." looking confused.

Naruto said "You wouldnt, she only writes books for females and your family doesnt talk about her."

Kiba said "How do you know that."

Naruto said "Because if they havent told you about your aunt by now they wont." and he drinks another sip of Sake just as Iruka walks in with Shizune and Naruto screams "Hide the Sake" as he puts his away making Shizune red in the face.

Shizune said "Shut it niisan."

Sakura said "Are you related to him also."

Shizune said "Its honarary, My master Tsunade is his grandmother."

Iruka said "Ok class, Mizuki wont be joining us anymore because he had an accident so Shizune here is his temperary replacement. Ok Teams are as follows...Team 7 Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto."

Sakura said "Why is the new kid on our team."

Naruto said "I was not here to do book test so my grades are a zero but since I was trained anyways I pass and the highest book grades and lowest are put together."

Iruka said "Exactly right, now team 8 is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, Team 10 is Ino, choji and Shikamaru. Your teachers will be here shor..." just then a man with grey hair and his hiate covering one eye burst through the door and slams it shut leaning agianst it panting.

Everyone sweatdrops and suddenly a voice on the otherside of the door said "Kakashikun, come out whereever you are."

Kakashi looked around the room and saw Naruto and said "Yo, I was trying to get lost on the road of life when I ran into trouble. Team 7, Im Kakashi and Im your sensie. First lesson, stop this mad woman. After that meet me on the roof."

Naruto looked at him and said "Your on your own Kakashi, I only fear 6 women and 1 is in the front of the class and one is on the otherside of that door."

Sasuke said "Whatever loser." and got up and walked to the door as Kakashi got up and ran out the window. Sasuke reached to open the door only for it to bust off the henges and hit him in the face.

Rin walked in and said "I have got to thank Tsunade for that technique, now where is Kakashi."

Naruto said "He went out the window mom."

Everyone sweatdropped and Ino said "What kind of disfunctional life do you have."

Naruto said "The best kind. Lets meet on the roof." and he got up walking over the downed Sasuke. He was about to walk through the now doorless door when two figures walked in.

Asuma looked around and said "What happened here."

Naruto said "My mom is determined to remove Kakashi mask. She did that."

Asuma said "Who is your mom Naruto."

Kurenai said "Kakashi old teammate Rin." Asuma looked at her and she said "What."

Asuma said "How do you know that."

Kurenai said "Why wouldnt I know my future mother-in-law." making everyone sweatdrop.

Naruto said "good to see you agian sensie hime."

Kurenai said "Dont forget no more until your other fiance comes back."

Naruto sighed and said "Dont torture you students to much." and walks over and kicks Sasuke and said "Get up bastard."

Sasuke groans as Ino and Sakura scream at Naruto for hurting Sasuke but he ignores it.

Asuma looks at Kurenai and said "How the hell did you and him get together."

Kurenai said "long story short, he makes me happy. Besides im the tame on of his three fiances."

Asuma fell on his but and said "3 who are the other two."

Naruto who was walking by with Sasuke and Sakura said "Oh just the daughter of the Kazekage and Anko." as he walks by them ignoring the shocked look on Asumas face.

Asuma clears his throwt and said "right, Team 10 with me."

Kurenai said "team 8 with me." and they both left with thier teams.

When team 7 arrived on the roof they sweatdropped. Kakashi was hanging upside down with his hands and feet tied together like a rodeo animal. Kakashi loojed at them and said "Well Team 7, Im kakashi and Im your sensie. I would have you tell me about you and then give you a stupid test tomorrow to see if your ready to actually be a ninja but out of fear I wont so meet at the Hokage office 7 am and dont be late cause I wont for mission. Dismissed."

Just then Kakashi went up in smoke and Rin who was holding the rope said "Damn it. I thought I had him this time." and she took off going to find Kakashi

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "Why is she so determined to see his face."

Naruto said "Nobody has seen kakashi fce since the day he was born. She is determined to do it first."

Sakura said "Why first."

Naruto said "Hers and Jaraiyas publisher has offered a 1 billion dollar reward for a picture of Kakashi face without his mask. Since then she has vowed to be the first."

Sakura said "Why does thier publisher want that so bad and how do you know anyways."

Naruto said "Well, my father wanted it done and I am the publisher of both companies that publish thier book. Soon the secret will be revieled. hahahhah."

Sasuke said "You a weakling who is an idiot."

Sakura said "What he said."

Naruto said "To each his own. cya." and flamed shushin away.


	14. Chapter 14

Note to clarify.

The only people who know Naruto has had multiple lifetimes is The third,Anko, Kurenai, Jaraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Rin. They all have sworn secrecy not to tell to keep from screwing the timeline up.

Kakashi never knew Kurenai and Anko were actually condisering relationship with Naruto before he left or until he came back. When asked about the rings both ladies would say it was a late birthday present from a friend. Kakashi also does not know how strong Naruto is or been to his house up to this point.

Temari also has seen Narutos memories of her but he made her swear not to tell even her brothers. After she saw what happens with Gaara and everything she agrees out of respect.

End notes

There is an old saying the more things change the more they stay the same. It has been 1 month since Naruto became a gennin. Team 7 changed a little at first. Actually just the first day would be more acurate and it started like this.

Naruto arrived where his team was suppose to meet at the Hokage office Kakashi was there already with a mission scroll and said "Ok, now that you are all here, our mission is to catch the firelords cat Tora. Lets go."

They followed him outside and walked to where the cat like to go after it escaped. Sakura saw the cat and screamed "Sasukekun, there it is." poining to the cat. The cat saw them and started to run. Sasuke and Sakura started after it and Kakashi looked at them and then at Naruto and said "You know you need to help your team right."

Naruto said "I know but I also know something else."

Kakashi said "Whats that."

Naruto said "This." and he created 10 Kagebunshin and had them turn into a male cat and had them start chasing Tora.

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "What will that do."

Naruto smirked and said "You ever see what a cat will do when its in heat but dont want to be messed with. Especially when male cats are after it."

Kakashi said "No."

Naruto said "Watch."

20 seconds later "GOD DAMN YOU YOU FUCKING CAT. IM GOING TO KILL YOU." sasuke screamed

"GET OFF OF SASUKEKUNS FACE YOU STUPID CAT" sakura screamed and both of them came back into the clearing with the cat still scratching Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "that was mean."

Naruto said "When in that situation the cat will go for the highest point it could get. This case was Sasuke face."

Kakashi sighed as the cats continued to claw Sasuke. They made thier way back to the tower and turned in the cat. Kakashi looked around and said "Well, That was a good start but we need to work on our teamwork. Dismissed." and he left in a swirl of leaves.

When Naruto got home he heard something echoeing throughtout the house and started looking. He found the room that it was comming from and it was his moms room. He started to reach for the door knob until he heard "Harder, harder, I want more, give it to me Kakashi. Im almost there, Im going to..." Naruto paled at that and started to back away.

Unfortinatly that triggered a tripline he failed to see and was suddenly hit in the back by a giant rubber mallet and knocked into the door. When he hit the door he flew through it. The door instead of opening like a regular door had a bar going through it that caused it to flip over like a fan blade and caused Naruto to fly into his moms room. Once inside his legs were wrapped in ninja wire and he was pulled upside down.

Once he was upside down he was hit in the face with a whip cream pie. After the pie fell off, he was covered in honey flour and feathers.

After he finally stopped moving and the traps were done he looked over and saw his mom sitting in a beach chair drinking a glass of tea and beside her was kakashi also sitting in a beach chair with his arms crossed and you could tell he was smiling behind that damn mask.

Rin looked at Naruto and said "So is my editor going to call off the little bounty on Kakashi face."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes, How long have you both been setting this up."

Rin said "From the moment you left Kakashi house the day we arrived. The little act at the school and Kakashi being on time was all a ploy to trick you son."

Naruto said "Damn it. Fine, you win."

Kakashi said "By the way. I like your library. I got a few jutsu out of it. How many do you know."

Naruto said "Enough. Which ones."

Kakashi nodded and said "Your mom let me look at them and I only picked two raiton jutsu. I already know so many I dont really want any knew ones. I did pick Raiton: thundershock and Raiton: dragon missle. I am currious how you got the chidori though."

Naruto said "Dad left me a copy of all the jutsu in the forbidden scroll and chidori was in it. I can do it but only 1 time a day. My affinities are wind, earth, water, and wood. Also the reason there are so many jutsu in there since the Kazama estates was destroyed and I did not want to mess with the idiots to much I started a new family jutsu library. Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune gave me alot of jutsu and in our travels I would by or trade some low level jutsu I had bought with money I won off of Tsunade. I probably only know enough to make me a chunnin though. I got tree climbing and water walking down."

Kakashi nodded and said "I like the idea of starting a family library since you got 2 of the most sought after women in the village going to marry you I hear. I dont know how the hell you pulled that one off. I also here you got a third one from another village. Its good you know some decent jutsu then as well as the chakra excersices. Now I dont really half to train your team. As you probably guess I only originally became a sensie to train the Uchiha because of the council. After I saw you were back I was actually going to train you but seeing as you already are probably jounin status in knowledge and just need experience I will go back to doing what I want. If you need any real help though let me know. Thanks again for the laughs Rin. I hope we can do it again sometimes."

Naruto said "Do me 1 favor please. Dont teach him Rasengan or Chidori. I know all about his brother and his mental instability. The third sent some info to the old hag and erosannin about it. I think if he sees someone who might be truly stronger then him he might try and kill them."

Kakashi nodded and said "I agree with you and I would never teach anyone Rasengan. As far as Im concearned that is your and your clans even though I do have to wonder how you know I knew Rasengan."

Naruto said "Jaraiya when he was teaching me said I asked a question about the control you had mention when trying to work on a jutsu. He knew just by that discussion which one it had to be."

Kakashi nodded and siad "I need to be going."

Rin said "Sure thing Kakashi. Well have dinner sometime. Cya Kakashi."

Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves and Rin said "You may have your fathers looks but I gave you your prankster side son. Dont mess with a master." and she cut him down and said "Now clean up the mess." as she walked out the room.

After that missions with team 7 went like they originally would. Kakashi was three hours late but instead of getting lost on the road of life he was with Rin hanging out and enjoying company though it was just friends. missions were boring except Naruto almost always found a way to speed them up or show he was better then Sasuke which made him pissed. Sakura had spent all her time following Sasuke and yet she failed to notice him getting upset.

Kurenai and Anko had both been avoiding him but not to be mean. No, Anko was getting alot of ABNU missions sice she was part of Ibikis interigation department. When Mizuki tried to brake in to steal the fobidden scroll he was caught quickly by an anonymous tip. After that ibiki was able to brake him and they got a few leads on Orochimaru dealings and a few other shady people.

Kurenai would have seen Naruto but Hinata was kicked out of the Hyuuga compound by her father. Without Naruto presence originally to give her courage she was even more depressed and mentally weak. Kurenai had her move into her house to keep an eye on her. It just was dumb luck that she was kicked out on graduation day from the accademy. When her father heard the Uchiha had beaten her in class was the final straw.

Naruto sent them flowers and gifts and also whenever he saw either in passing stopping to see how they were doing. Ankos free time was mostly sleeping and catching up the things that had to be done in everyday life so she was not happy about that but the occasional runins with Naruto helped. Anko also because of the memory genjutsu she had was able to also get more info from suspected traitors. Kurenai had been helping hinata with her confidence and did not want to be distracted helping the poor girl out so Naruto gave them privacy but the runins still helped them know they still loved each other.

Somehow the council heard about Naruto claims to be the Yondiames son and the Hokage was forced to tell the truth. After that it also became knowledge of who his grandparents were as well as his bloodline. The reactions were mixed and some of the council tried to use thier power to have some control put on him.

Flashback

The council was divided about how powerful Naruto might be. Those who still hated him because of the Kyuubi tried to get rid of him and they were now discussing the issue.

A civilian said "He is a threat and the demon could be take over."

Inoichi said "The yondiame would not have took a risk like that with his own flesh and blood if he was not sure it would hold."

Danzo said "He should be properly trained and turned into a weapon of the village."

Tsunade and Jaraiya who were in thier clan seats as well as Rin for the Kazama clan were becoming pissed and Tsunade said "Enough. I am saying this once and only once. Any actions to harm him or anyone close to him will invoke the laws of this village charter and our clan will use its authority."

Danzo said "What nonsense is this."

The third already being aware of this from Naruto said "Tsunades clan owns everything from the south gates to the accademy and the Hokage mountian. No matter what buildings are on it they own all rights to them including the building we are in. If they so choose they can force everyone who lives or own business in them to leave and have the backing of the firelords and the other clans of Konoha that would be forced to side with them or loose all right to thier lands and homes. In otherwords. It would be anyone who is on thier lands agianst the clans of Konoha. As for making him a weapon Danzo he is also protected by the same laws so you cant touch him. Funny thing is the council member who called him a demon a few minutes ago could be executed for breaking my law but I think I would rather tell you this. By the time he is 16 the demon inside him will be gone."

End Flashback

After that things calmed down some. A few people left town but nobody important. The major speedbumb was about a week after Team assignments.

Flashback

Rin was at the grocery store getting supplies for the family. She was getting ready to check on when she smelled something and turned and saw her sister standing at the doorway leaning on the doorframe with her arms looking at her. After getting her stuff she pulled out a scroll Naruto had made and set it on the counter and put the items on top of it and all the items automatically sealed inside it. Picking up the scroll she walked over to her sister.

Tsume said "So I see my little sister finally returned. I heard some interesting things from my son."

Rin said "Really sister, what would those be." acting all innocent and not knowing what she might mean.

Tsume narrowed her eyes and said "Is it true you married the yondiame and had that little mutt."

Rin said "Well, Well, Well. I see someone still upset that her younger sister was better then her at everything and was going to be clanhead. I mean I beat you at all of our little spars, next I find a man who is better then almost all men and then I have a son whos even better then yours and you cant handle it. Perhaps Im not the biggest bitch anymore, or maybe I should put you down for good." as she turn to walk away smirking.

Tsume was pissed at her sister and extended her nails with chakra and swipped at Rin who ducked under the swipe and grabbed Tsume by the hair and said "Guess I am after all the biggest bitch, runt." and kicked her in the face sending her into the air, grabbing her feet and throwing her head first into the ground.

Tsume slowly got up panting with a busted nose and a smile and said "Its good to see your still tough as ever sis. Im still sorry for what the clan did. I think you made the right choice. You and Naruto should come by sometime. I wish I would have known back then he was your son though. I could have protected him."

Rin smiled and said "We might but give us a little time. We are still settling back in. Also its probably best you did not know. If you would have protected him it could have started a clan war and you had to think about whats best for the pack. Its good to..."

Just then 4 ABNU appeared and a horse faced one said "Whats going on here. Are you causing trouble Kazama." with venom is his voice.

Tsume said "Relex ABNU or I might just have the Hokage bust you back to gennin for messing with me and my sister."

The horse ABNU flinched and said "Just dont disturb the peace anylonger or I will run you both in."

Rin snorted and said "Please, you could not even touch us much less run us both in."

The horse ABNU said "we shall se. Mark my words." and with that all 4 of them left and Rin and Tsume both started laughing and Rin said "Dont mess with the big dogs."

Tsume laugh and said "Especially when they are a pair of bitchs like us. Well I have to go. Cya around sometime sis." and left in a swirl of leaves.

end flashback

Naruto sighed as he was standing bored in the Hokages office and the third said "Right, team 7, I think you are ready for a higher rank mission. Its an escort mission, send him in."

An old man with a bottle of Sake walked in and said "Is this all I get for my money. The blond looks like hes about to fall asleep." as he raises his bottle to take a drink only to have it dissapear.

Suddenly before anyone could tell an "AAHHHH, that was good." was heard and everyone saw naruto turning the Sake bottle upside down empty.

Sakura said "Are you sure your not an alcholic."

Naruto snorted and said "Like I told you, Its phyiscally impossible for me to get drunk. I just really like the taste and the old man has spilt more of this sake on his cloths then he has in his mouth. I just hated to see it go to waste."

Tazana was wide eyed but quickly hid it and said "Right. my name is Tazana and I have a bridge to build. You are to protect me back home and until the bridge is complete."

Kakashi nodded and said "Right. Meet at the west gate in 1 hour."

Just then Team 8 walked in and Kiba said "Mission complete." he looked over and said "Hey cous, you ready to see whos top dog yet."

Naruto snorted and said "Chunnin exams cous, we got a C-rank mission to head on."

Kiba screamed "What, I demand that we also get one Hokagesama."

The Hokage looked at the teams and said "Im sorry but we dont have any more missions for you a gennin team today."

Naruto cleared his throwt and said "Hokagesama, perhaps it would be a good chance to work on our teamwork with another team. Who knows what we might encounter on this mission."

The third narrowed his eyes in thought and Sasuke said "Dobe, we dont need another team to slow us down. You just want them to go so you can go with your wh..." he was cut off by a focus shot of KI comming from Naruto and said in a nuetral voice "Sasuke, we are teammates and I value your skills and opinions on mission related items but never insult a friend or someone precious to me. I did not make the suggestion for personal reason. If I had I would have requested a mission with Sarahime also. No, the reason I stated is what I meant. We may sometime have to work with another team and if we never get experience in doing that then who knows what will happen when we actually need it." cutting the KI.

The third said "I agree that Naruto does raise a valid point and it would be good..."

Naruto turned toward the village gates directions fast enough to make everyone think an attack was happening when he jumped back 5 feet from where he was standing and a swirl of sand appeared in the Hokage office and a very pissed off looking Gaara was standing in the office.

The third said "What is the meaning of this interuption and who are you." as everyone was getting into a defensive position."

Naruto said "Gaara, what are you doing here and why alone."

Gaara said "Brother, we need to talk privately, now."

Naruto nodded and said "Hokagesama, can we have a few minutes to talk, Gaara is the Kazekages son and if he is here its important."

The third nodded and said "Would everyone leave the room but Naruto and Gaara."

Everyone nodded and left with Tazuna and when the door closed Naruto said "Whats wrong."

Gaara said "Your information was correct. The sound village did plan to kill my father. He was able to defend himself agianst 20 of thier men. He survived becuase my team was on our way back when I sensed his chakra fighting others. Temari and Kankuro are both in the hospital in Suna right now and the only thing keeping us from declaring an all out war on them now is because there have been an attempt on my families life in the hospital already. They just have chakra exhaustion so dont worry. We were told that we either help them destroy you or an assassin will get our family."

Narutos fist were opening and closing and the third said "What does the Kazekage plan to do now."

Gaara said "We plan to go with the plan we are with them but aid you and your village when the time comes but we also plan to aid Kazama clan since we have an alliance with them."

The third sighed and said "Very well. I trust that since are here and the only person who could detect you in advance was Naruto then that means this is a secret mission."

Gaara nodded and Naruto said "Right Gaara, tell Temari, I love her and cant wait to see her and I promise you brother, we will get them."

Gaara just shook his head once and was gone in a swirl of sand. The third sighed and said "Orochimaru must be desperate to try and blackmail the Kazekage."

Naruto nodded and said "The fact he is still alive now mean that my information is not as reliable. Probably the fact Tsunade and Jaraiya are here permanently has him on edge and he knows he needs a major distraction like Shukaku to help him"

The third nodded and said "I understand and we will still prepare with the info you gave me. He cant change to much of his plans or he runs the risk of us finding out. The assassination attempts must be a backup plan. Go ahead and bring everyone back in I will make up a story."

Naruto nodded and got everyone and the third said "Sorry about the interuption. Now team 7 go ahead with you mission as planned. Team 8. I would send you with team 7 but I need your team for a mission that just came up. I will have the further details later for tomorrow. As for our guest, do not mention he was here."

Sasuke said "Why was he here and why did the dobe here get to stay and I didnt."

Naruto said "Hes here because my grandfather sent a present to my fiance who is his sister and he came to defend her honor." he was still opening his hand and closing it but only the third and Kakashi and Kurenai noticed it.

Kakashi said "Right meet at the south gates in 1 hour dismissed." and he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned to Kiba and said "c-ya dogbreath. Till we meet agian sensie hime." kissing her hand making everyone sweatdrop except sakura who was screaming kawii and Kurenai who blushed. Actually the third and Kakashi were having perverted giggles and Hinata looked on with mixed feeling of loneliness and self doubt.

He then left in a swirl of flames to get ready.

Sasuke said "I demand someone tell me how he does that."

Kurenai said "Only he can do that. It has to do with his bloodline."

Sasuke said "Then its useless." and walked off to get ready. Sakura following to also get ready.


	15. Chapter 15

When Naruto arrived at the south gates his team and Tazuna was already there. Naruto attire had changed though. He had on a pair of black bluejean shorts and a jounin type vest with his sword strapped on his back.

Sasuke looked over and said "Do you really know how to use that thing or is it for show."

Naruto said "You wont know unless I need it." as he took off toward wave.

Sakura said "Naruto, get back here, you dont know the way to wave country."

Naruto said "Actually Sakura, I was there about 4 years ago. Some guy named Gato was trying to buy all the shipping writes at the time. What a dickhead." and enjoyed the reaction to the name Gato from Tazuna as everyone continued the mission.

About 2 hours later Naruto saw a puddle of water in the road and stopped and said "Hey bevis and butthead, get you asses out of there or Zabuza going to kick you asses or I might do it for him, agian."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy and Kakashi was sweatdropping. Suddenly the puddle shifted and two men slowly rose out of it and looked pale and said "Naruto, what are you doing here" in a stutery voice.

Naruto snorted and said "Ok, whos the idiot who hired Zabuza."

The taller one said "Gato, he hired us to kill the old man there. Please dont kill us."

Naruto said "Kakashi, talk to the client please and see if he can tell us anything else, me and my colleges are going to have a little chat."

Kakashi nodded and said "You know thier missing nins right."

Naruto said "They are also spies for jaraiya."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto said "Tell Zabuza and Haku to meet us on the road when we get to wave and dont try any of that scare shit or I will bitchslap both of them. Now go." and both men nodded before jumping away walking over to Kakashi and said "We got an inside informant later."

Kakashi said "You know I will have to take you in when we get back to face the Hokage."

Naruto said "Yes, but Im going to talk Zabuza into coming back with us."

Kakashi said "Why did they act so scarred around you."

Sasuke stormed over before he had a chance to say anything and said "Hey dobe, how come you told Kakashi what to do and what was up with those guys. How did you know they were there."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Sakura, when was the last time it rained."

Sakura said "2 weeks ago, why."

Naruto said "And how long do you think a puddle of water could last with the heat we had the past 2 weeks on a road." causing both of them to sweatdrop.

Naruto muttered "idiots." and continued walking and Kakashi said "We dont have to continue the mission since the client lied."

Naruto said "Question Kakashi, what was Tazana reaction when I mentioned Gato when we left the village 2 hours ago."

Kakashi said "Truthfully, I dont know."

Naruto slapped his forehead and faster then anyone could see the book in Kakashi hand was vaporized in flames and a click was heard coming from Naruto who was removing his hand from his sword.

It left 3 people with thier mouths open and kakashi wheeping on the ground. They continued on thier mission.

Naruto smiled as he thought back to 1 year ago.

Flashback

Naruto was currently in rain country working on a modified Rasengan that could incorperate ice. Since he has an affinity to wind and water and earth he can make wood out of earth and water or ice out of wind and water but that is also harder. He was getting ready to take a break when he felt a presence arrive and said "Hello stranger, can I help you with something."

A person who looked like a girl walked over and said "I was wondering, are you able to do that because of a bloodline."

Naruto said "Yes and no, Haku." as he turned to her.

Haku asked "How do you know my name."

Naruto smiled and said "My name is Naruto Kazama and I am the son of Arashi Kazama the Yellow flash. My grandfather is the toad sannin Jaraiya and also one of my teachers. I have currently training but have yet to find a kenjutsu teacher to help me with my style and I am also looking for someone to help with Ice jutsu. My grandfather was able to discover through his spy network about you and him. I have a scroll for you and your master for a preposal as well as a small sign of my interest. Thier is $100,000 sealed with the preposal as well as instructions to meet me and him to discuss the deal face to face. I just was waiting till I found you to give it. May I." pointing toward his pocket.

Haku who was reaching for her senbons and also starting one hand sighns nodded and Naruto slowly reach for a scroll and pull it out handing it to her with both hands so she could see he was not attacking. Haku slowly reached for it and Naruto flameshushin away.

The next day Jaraiya and Naruto were as the same spot when Zabuza walked over with Haku and said "So what exactly is this deal."

Naruto said "Simple, I am currently on a training trip with my family and as I told Haku I am the son of Arashi Kazama, the yellow flash of Konoha. As you already know my father had alot of enemies and who would like nothing more then to kill me for being his son. I will not live a life afraid so I am learning from the best in each field I can. Jaraiya here, my grandfather has heard of you and your assistant and one of the 7 swordsmen would be a great Kenjutsu teacher and I would also like to learn a few ice jutsu since I can use ice as well as wood. I prepose a 1 month lesson to help me with my style. In exchange you will recieve $500,000 devided into 1/4 each week of the month. At the end of the month Jariaya would also like to offer you a yearly bonus of $100,000 per year on any info you come across that would affect either the Kazama family or Konoha. Simple knowlege and you can just send it through a secure messanger, you can also tell twiddle dee and dum in the woods behind me I can kill them easily as I had this place set incase you decided to attack first and ask question later. So demon of the mist what do you say. I will even have my grandmother throw in some medical jutsu for Haku there for free."

Zabuza looked at him and said "Whos your grandmother."

A person walked out of the woods and said "My name is Tsunade of the sannins."

Zabuza paled and said "Kid, I like your style, having 2 of the worlds most dangerous people train you and then wanting me also. Fine but only after you fight me in a kenjutsu battle to see if you have any skills."

End flashback

Naruto chuckled to himself as they kept walking.

About 5 oclock that evening an ice mirror appeared in the middle of the road and out stepped 2 people and Kakashi was about to say something when Naruto said "So I see you nose is fixed, huh Zabuza."

Zabuza said "I still dont know how the hell you pulled that one off kid. So what do you want."

Naruto said "Simple, whats dip shit paying you."

Zabuza said "10,000. Why."

Naruto said "He got any kind of security beside you and your men."

Zabuza said "About 200 merc. Not much for someone like you."

Naruto mocked hurt and said "Well sorry for pissing the mist village off."

Zabuza started to laugh and said "Is that what you called it. You know they gave you a nickname for disposing of over 1200 ninja in one attack. They have a bounty on your head for $2 billion."

Kakashi looking at Naruto and asked "what are they calling him."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I will have to tell the story. It all started when I was getting ready to finish my training under Zabuza..."

Flashback

Zabuza "Ok kid, Lets see what... You feel that."

Naruto turned toward the village they were staying in and said "Yes, feels like someones getting ready to attack."

They both took off toward the village and when they got there they saw the entire village was surrounded by mist ninja. Naruto said "Shit, My family and Hakus in there. We have to help them."

Zabuza said "What do you got in mind. It looks like most of mist is here."

Naruto looked at the field and said "You see any women in the group Zabuza."

Zabuza looked at him and said "No, why."

Naruto got a fox grin and Zabuza done learned ment he was going to do something. Naruto said "I got an idea but Gambuntas going to kill my grandfather later." and he henged into Jaraiya and quickly summoned Gambunta.

Gambunta said "**What do you want pervert**."

Nar/jariaya said "I need you to perform a Combination Transformation (Konbi Henge) to save the village" in jaraiya voice.

Gambunta nodded and nar/jaraiya changed.

End flashback

Zabuza interupts and said "He had music start playing all over the area singing Im too sexy as he turned the frog into a 200 ft nude blond female with pigtails and only being barely covered with two whiffs of smoke. The entire army was nocked out from bloodloss. That is how he became known as the sexy blond

Naruto smiled as everyone looked at him and he said "What can I say, If you got it, use it."

Zabuza said "So you obviously did not call me here for a social call, what do you want."

Naruto sighed and said "I will tripple what Gatos paying you to act hurt until the bridge is almost complete and keep an eye out on the little pest. Should something change Haku knows how to get to me. When you decide to attack put frost on the windows of the house. We draw Gato out. You help us kill him and his men, you get paid, wave gets bridge, everyones happy but Gato. Then you and your men can decide on joining Konoha since your term is almost up or you can continue being a missing nin and we still pay you for your service."

Zabuza nodded and said "Fine. See you soon kid." as he left.

Sakura said "Hes pulling our leg right."

Naruto smirked and said "I will let you wonder about that, lets go."


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto was pissed as he looked at the last 3 men in front of him who all stood ready to attack and he asked himself "_How the hell did I get my self into this shit. Oh yeah, the little dipshit over there." _ Looking at the Gato standing behind his 200 merc.

Flashback

After team 7 made it to Tazanas house everyone was watching him and Sasuke was brooding as usual. Since Kakashi did not have to fight he decided to begin tree climbing early. Since Naruto already knew it he got Gaurd duty for the week. The week went by quickly, unfortinetly the damn Uchiha prick had activated his Sharingan making him think hes a god. The only reason he activated it was when he was doing the treeclimbing he let his anger flare and blew himself off the tree and toward the Sakura who was on the ground admiring her crush after her first time up the tree trimming her fingernails with a kunia so she could look nice for him. When she heard the explosion she looked up and stuck her kunia upwards making it look like she was attacking him. Unfortinately thanks to the pink haired bimbo when Sasuke saw it he got scared and activated it allowing himself to dodge..

The bridge was almost complete when Zabuza and Haku arrived and looked like shit.

Naruto asked "What happen and weres the brothers."

Zabuza who was being treated by Haku said "That damn prick Gato heard when they came and told me and Haku you were coming. He doublecrossed us and sent for ninja from the mist and told them I was here also with you. They attacked us and there was 20 of them but we got some of them but the rest will be coming for you probably at the bridge."

Kakashi sighed and said "Will you help us."

Zabuza said "Yes, the kid here has helped us many times and I would like to see Gato pay for this."

Sakura asked "Why are you helping them Naruto. Thier missing nin."

Zabuza said "I am only a missing nin after the Mizukage began to fear the 7 swordsmen. The people started to respect us more then him so he attacked us with his personal gaurds. I dont know if any of the others survived but after that we went on the run and he said we attacked him. Thats why I am a missing nin. I plan to return and clear our name and remove the Mizukage but sadly looks like it wont happen."

Naruto said "Sakura, what was the first lesson Kakashi tried to teach us. Look underneath the underneath. Not everything is as it appears."

After explained how he had overheard Zabuza and the demon brothers talking about the sexy blond and how he had heard about the reward for him. Being the greedy little shit he is he sent a message to Mist and now the rest you can say is history. Of the 20 that came 12 jounins from mist came with Gato this morning. Zabuza and Haku had stayed wanting revenge for the demon brothers who were killed by the mist and also to help kill the little shithead. When Kakashi saw everything he had Sasuke and Sakura watching over Tazuna and his family behind them on the bridge. Not taking the chance of an ambush at thier home he had brought them. Kakashi took 4 as did Zabuza and Haku took 5 together and Naruto got the last three. Oh, did I forget to mention the mercs who are all looking on wanting to enter the fight also.

Flashback end

Naruto calmed his emotions and started doing one hand signs behind his back as he reached for his sword with the other hand and a mist jounin with red hair said "oh, you want to see how well you can fight all three..." his words were cut off as his head was suddenly sent flying across the ground. His two companions jumped away from him becuase a clone of Naruto was standing behind him with a sword clicking as it was reseathed.

Naruto smirked as the two jounins used the hidden mist jutsu and covered the entire area around the bridge.

Naruto and Zabuza both thought _idiots_ as they both screamed from inside the mist "Eight points, liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys and heart. Which one should I go for." Suddenly the sound of screams and metal agianst metal was heard and nobody was sure who was doing what.

Sakura wanted to faint. Sasuke wanted to know what was happening but with the mist and his Sharingan he only saw the hidden mist jutsu.

Kakashi sweatdrops as he dodges a kunia ask "Zabuza, did you really teach him silent killing." thru the mist.

Zabuza who grunted from his attack said "Yeah I tought the little shit to well.. Hes the only person who can beat me in it. Feels like he is evening the numbers though." his voice coming from everywhere.

The mist jounins stopped and got back to back when they heard this and had one thought going thru thier head. _Crap. _and dropped the mist justu they had up. The site that greated them was something they had not expected to see.

When Sakura saw it she threw up and Sasuke became even more pissed. Tazuna fainted. Tsunami looked green and Inari was shocked.

Zabuza was standing with his sword in the chest of one of the ninja he was fighting with two headless bodies on the ground beside him. A dome of Ice mirrors was slowly falling as Haku stepped out and two men were on the ground at her feet.

Kakashi had stabed a kunia in the neck of one of his enemies and was holding off another as the last two were standing back to back prepared for an attack.

Naruto who was standing behind Gato said "Aww man, You just ruined my fun." as Gatos eyes got big realizing the voice came from behind him and all of his merc were dead. Each with a different point Naruto and Zabuza called out. Gato started to scream and run away but Naruto picked him up and said "Kakashi, heres a blast from the past for you." and formed a Rasengan in his hand in less then a second and slammed it into Gatos back propelling him forward toward the mist Jounins screaming before he died.

Kakashi eyes got big as a silver dollar. He was not sure if Naruto could use it yet but knew Jaraiya would teach it to him sooner or later. When Naruto showed it in the Hokage office Kakashi was passed out.

Naruto looked at the 5 remaining mist jounin. Haku and Zabuza had already killed thier 5 and the one Naruto killed. The three remaining ones Kakashi had been fighting looked tired and beat up but not as bad as Kakashi. Naruto looked at them and said "So, do you still want to fight or do want to run back to the Mizukage and tell him of your failure."

A black haired one that was going to fight Naruto charged at Naruto only to have a senbon land in his neck knocking him out.

Sasuke finally screamed "Why cant I copy that jutsu. I demand you tell me how to do it and why I could not copy it."

Everyone ignored him and Kakashi looked at the last four and said "It looks like we are in a stale mate. Your choice."

The Naruto that was standing behind his last remaining enemy turned into a puddle of water and Naruto started to walk toward the rest of the group. The mist jounin got in a triangle back to back and said "We have orders not to return with out both Zabuza head and the blond. He made the hidden mist a laughing stock of the great nations."

Naruto who laughed at this turned cold narrowing his eyes and said "All I did was stop your village from making slaves of a village full of innocent people. I did not even harm one of your ninja but showed everyone they are perverts. You should call yourself lucky I did not do what I did to Iwa then. You know me as Sexy blond which flatters me, Iwa knows me as the 2nd flash of death. I killed 40 of thier ninja in 2 minutes a little over a month after what I did to you for trying to get revenge for what my father did to them. They tried poisoning my family while we were is Rain country. I am immune to all poisons but I detected it along with the rest of my family. When they came to get rid of our bodies they learned one lesson quick. Leave the Kazama family alone. I am the second person in history to ever get a flee on site order and I am only 13 years old. My father was the first. Tell you Kage to learn from this or next time I wont hold my friend here back from killing you all. As the Hier to the Kazama family I give Zabuza and Haku the protection of the Kazama clan. **Now get out of my site**." as his eyes turned red.

A voice in the middle of the group said "**Before I get pissed**." and everyone was shocked because another waterclone had appeared right in the middle of the 3 ninja.

The three jounin were actually scared and quickly jumped off the bridge and started running on the water below away from the bridge.

Naruto sighed and released the waterclone and Kakashi looked at him and said "Was that true what you said about Iwa."

Naruto said "Yes. We were on the border of Rain and Wind. I was getting ready to see my Fiance in wind and somehow they got word about me and my family being together. They decided to take us all out in one strike. They tried to poison our food but with 3 of the best medics in the world, me who is immune like I said, and erosannin we all detected it."

Sasuke came over and tried to punch Naruto. Keyword TRIED. Naruto ducked at the last second grabbed Sasuke arm pulled it behind his back and tripped him making his face smack the bridge. Naruto said "Why did you try and attack me Teme."

Sasuke was even more pissed but could not get up to fight because Naruto had sat on his back and keeping him from making handsigns. Sasuke said "Answer my question. Why could I not copy that jutsu you used. I need it to..."

Naruto said "Kill Itachi. I know all about your brother and what he did. Your giving me a headache. Now sleep tight Teme." and hit a presure point on his neck nocking him out.

As he stood up Sakura came over screaming at Naruto for hurting Sasuke and Haku got pissed and hit her with a senbon needle as well. Naruto sighed and said "Thank you Haku."

Zabuza walked over with Kakashi and asked "Do you mean what you said about us having your protection."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah. I was going to wait until you came to Konoha to tell you though but the little dipshit pissed me off." looking at Gatos body.

Naruto looked around and said "Kakashi, you dont happen to have an up to date bingobook do you."

Kakashi eyes got big and pulled it out and said "As a matter of fact I do."

Naruto took it and created 25 kagebunshins and had them go out through the mist ninja and the merc.

Kakashi asked "What do you think your fiances will do about having a new girl in your life." pervertedly while looking at Haku.

Naruto said "Really, I dont even think about it. I admit Haku is beautiful but shes..."

Haku said "Im BI. Naruto is supportive of that but he already has made a deal with his 3 fiances and I doubt he would want another."

Naruto was thinking _actually, I do like you and would make you a fourth but I just dont want to have you and Anko team up agianst me agian._ _Also Temari and Kurenai dont like competition._

A clone came over after about ten minutes of cleaning up the mess of bodies and finding any bounties and said "We got about 15 C-class total. The rest dont have any we know of. I need a sealing scroll."

Naruto pulled one out and handed it to the clone who went to the others.

The next day the bridge was finished and the group of 6 headed toward Konoha. Although it was more like a group of ten because 4 clones carried Sasuke and his harpie who was knocked out agian.

Zabuza walks up toward Naruto and asked "How exactly did you take all of them out so quick back there. I know your good but not that good."

Naruto said "Kagebunshins. I created 10 of them when the idiots cover the bridge and had my mist clone fight the two mist nins I had left. Since they could not see in the fog the mercs went down quick...Your not the only one of the seven left Zabuza."

Kakashi who was walking just a little behind them narrowed his eyes and listened to the talk. Naruto said "Kisame is also still alive and will be coming to Konoha soon. Him and his partner Itachi have orders to kidnap me to take the Kyuubi."

Zabuza said "But didn't you already absorb the Kyuubi."

Naruto said "Yes, but we are keeping it a secret so we can spring a trap for the guys who want to destroy all the hidden villages with the power of the demons. Kisame is one of that group."

Kakashi eyes widen when he heard that and wondered how Naruto knew this and Naruto said "I know you heard Kakashi so join our conversation. The only two I dont want hearing are knocked out right now."

Kakashi said "Why dont you want them to know Naruto."

Naruto sighed and walked over quickdrawed his sword and sliced a tree off to make a stump and sat down and looked at everyone and said "Sakura will do anything for Sasuke. The tree climbing excersice showed that more then anything. After she done it she watched him the entire time never even tried to do any training after that. Answer me this Kakashi. What is Sasuke besides an Uchiha."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "I dont..."

Naruto inturupted him closed his eyes and said "An Avenger. He will betray anyone to get the power to kill his brother. Even the Leaf Village. Do you know how to get the final level of the Sharingan like Itachi, Kakashi."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and Naruto said "You must feel sorrow for killing your best friend. That is what Sasuke will do to kill his brother."

Kakashi said "But Sasuke wont do that."

Naruto said "And thats why you wont remember" opening his eyes and Kakashi sees his eyes and faints. His eyes were no longer blue. They were red but had all different patterns of commas and lines and diamonds as well as his vains on the side of them popped out.

Naruto sighs closing his eyes and changing them back to normal. He then went through some handseals and said "Memory implant jutsu." and taps Kakashi on the head.

Zabuza said "What did you do that for Naruto and what was that thing with your eyes."

Naruto said "I did that so Kakashi wont remember what I said on the bridge or on the way here. Konohas does not need to know about me being as strong as I am right now because we have spies in the village because we are going to be attacked durring the chunnin exams soon. He also has blind faith in the Uchiha because of his dead teammate that gave him that eye. I learned that jutsu from a Yamanko before and implanted a fake memmory that I put in both the harpy and the teme over there already. As for the eye. Its a bloodline I created. You know how I told you about how I have kyuubi. Since I have absorbed him all I know how to create my own bloodline with it and gave myself a way to fight the Sharingan as well as a few other tricks. I call it the Trinigan, lets go." and created a couple of Kagebunshins to take Kakashi body as well. They continued on thier way after that.

When the gates of Konoha appeared a team of ABNU appeared and was about to start something when Naruto said "You will not harm anyone under the protection of the Kazama clan."

An ABNU in a sheeps mask asked "Explain why since you are the only person not out right now."

Naruto said "Kakashi used his Sharingan to long training the Uchiha. Sakura thought the Uchiha died and passed out. Sasuke tried a jutsu Kakashi showed him and has chakra exhuastion and these two are under my protection and we would like to see the Hokage."

The Hokage appeared then with Naruto in a swirl of flames and leafs and said "Settle down. I have already talked to Naruto and they are free to enter."

The Naruto talking to the ABNU went up in a puff of smoke. Zabuza chuckled and Haku giggled at the reactions the ABNU had. The Hokage said "Follow me." and lead them to the tower.

Zabuza and Haku after explaining about themselfs and with help from Naruto and Jaraiya were made members of Konoha. Zabuza as a special jounin and Haku as a Chunnin. She was going to start work at the hospital. They were both put under probation for 90 days with only half pay and a curfew with limited access to the village but the agreed. They were given a place in the village and Team 7 was put in the hospital except for Naruto who appeared in his room and passed out within minutes.

Naruto was going to look for his fiances but team 8 was on a mission to a village north of Konoha and Anko was with an ABNU that were looking at a suppose increase in missing nins near the border to Suna.

Naruto team was given the rest of the week off because in 10 days the Chunnin exams start.


	17. Chapter 17

Zabuza and Haku both got a 2 bedroom apartment on the west side of town. Hyatte and Zabuza both became quick friends becuase of thier love for kenjutsu. Haku was givin the same schedule as Shizune and was apprentacing under her even more to learn what Tsunade had not taught her.

Jaraiya had to leave town to deliver the next volume of his book to his publishing company. Thats his official excuse. The real reason is he asked Tsunade to marry him and ran before she realised what he said.

Shizune when not training Haku and working at the hospital has been seen with a certian chunnin accademy instructor.

Tsunade had after figuring out what he had said tried to find the pervert but he was done gone. The third was trying to make her his successor but she kept saying no.

Rin has been spending time at her sisters house.

Naruto was having a good day. It had been 5 days since him and his team got back. He has been doing some pranks on his team every day this week. He got up and walked toward the hospital to see his teammates. He snickered at the reaction he got when he brought them into the hospital.

Flashback. day 1

Naruto walked into the hospital with a passed out Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. A nurse ran up and asked "what did you do to them BOY."

Naruto smiled and said "Kakashi sensie passed out from showing Sasuke how to use his Sharingan. Sakura passed out when Sasuke asked her to help him restore his clan and Sasuke passed out when he was practacing a jutsu Kakashi showed him. Personally I think it was funny when Sasuke asked Sakura to get something to help her get pregnant faster. If you could you might want to go ahead and give it to her." and he dropped all three in the floor of the hospital and left with a smirk.

End flashback

Flashback day 2

The next day when he walked into the hospital he henge into a doctor he hated from his child hood and walked up to the nurses desk and said "Follow me." and started walking toward his teammates room. The nurse right behind him.

When he walked in Kakashi was still passed out but Sakura was awake. Sasuke was asleep. He had woke up earlier but did not want to deal with Sakura. The **doctor** walked up and said "Sakura, your teammate when he dropped you off yesterday said something and I was wondering if you could confirm it. Did Sasuke ask you to help him restore his clan."

Sakura blinked trying to get the fog out of her brain and she remembered a memory of that but did not know if it was true and she said "yeah I remember that but I thought it was a dream."

The doctor nodded and walked to her chart and wrote in it and said "Please give this to her." showing the nurse the orders. He learned medical jargen from Tsunade and Shizune in previous lifes.

The nurse looked at it and paled and said "Are you sure sir, I mean wont that..."

The doctor cut her off and said "thats the whole point. While your at it give this to the Uchiha also. Dont want to upset him do we." writing in Sasuke chart and showing the nurse.

The nurse paled agian and was about to say something when a civilian council member walked in and Naruto had to hide a smirk. The council member started to say something when the nurse said "Thank goodness maybe you can talk some since into the doctor here."

The council member looked at her and said "What are you getting at woman."

The nurse said "The Uchiha asked his teammate to help him restore his clan while on the last mission and the doctor here is wanting to give them fertilization drugs."

The council member got a look on his face like he won the lotto and said "Well you heard him, get to it. I will inform the rest of the council." and ran out of the room.

Naruto looked at the nurse and said "Is that anyway to act toward your superiors." as he walked out the room and walked down the hall into an empty room closing the door. Dropping the henge he left the hospital by the window.

End flashback

Flashback day 3

This time Naruto henged into another doctor he hated and walked up to the nurses desk. The nurse from the previous day had called in sick today so he said "I need to check on the Uchiha and I need one of you to come with me."

A old woman who could not properly see anything said "I will help you doctor." and followed him toward the room. Naruto stopped at the supply cabinet and got a bottle of medicine and walked into the room and asked "How are you both feeling today."

Kakashi was asleep with his Icha Icha book over his face. Sakura who was still disoriented from some pain medicine said "A little lightheaded."

The **doctor** picked up her chart and walked over to her and ran a basic scan on her and looked at her IV and smirked and wrote some more stuff in her chart and said "Nurse, please make sure she gets these medicines added to her to help with the lightheadedness and to get ready faster." and handed it to the nurse who looked at it through her glasses and then picked them up and looked before saying right away sir." and left the room to ask someone what it said.

Once she was gone he went to the medical cabinent in the room and got a needle and drew up some of the medicine he grabbed earlier and walked over to Sasuke and injected it into his IV. Sakura looked at him and asked "What is that for."

The doctor said "Its to help him with the pain. The previous doctor left a note telling me he had muscle spasms last night." and walked out the room thinking _actully that shot is more then enough to make him sterile. I dont care what they give him now." _ and he walked out the hospital.

End Flashback

Flashback day 4

Naruto walked into the hospital room as himself except he had a long white robe like his fathers on but his hands were covered. He walked over and handed Kakashi the newest edition of Icha Icha and said "Perks of knowing the publisher." and walked over to Sasuke and said "so bastard, what they feeding you." and he dropped the fork off the table beside his bed.

Sasuke was brooding and Naruto bent down to pick up the fork and slapped a tag under Sasuke bed as he was standing up and said "what no answer." and waited a few minutes . Sasuke just hmped and looked out the window.

Naruto sighed and walked toward Sakura and said "How you feeling."

Sakura was starting to look frazeled and she said "Leave. Now."

Naruto sighed and said "So much for teamwork and walked out the room. He smirked as he walked by the nurses station and the emergency button for his teammates were going off.

The nurses ran down to see what was going on and saw Sasuke having muscle convolsions and he heard a doctor say "Restrain him so he cant hurt himself."

end flashback

And now we have today.

When Naruto walked into the room his teammates were in he had to hold his hand over his mouth at the site that he saw. Kakashi was passed out from a bloodloss and his mask was red now and his book was on the floor, Sasuke was chained to the bedrails with hospital restraints and apparently the drugs he perscribed for Sakura had finally taken effect as she was currently giving the boy one hell of a rodeo though she did have the decenct to have herself covered with a sheet

A nurse walked in that Naruto did recognise as the nurse the council member talked to and he asked her "what did you give her."

The nurse was shocked at the sight and said "The doctors order an IV of hormone modifiers to help someone get pregnant faster. It appears they also gave the Uchiha the male enhancement drugs also. They have been going at this for a while now."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean." innocently

The nurse said "According to the nurse on the last shift the girl had started around 2 in the morning. The uchiha woke for only a few moments before passing out and she has been going off and on every since then. In fact I dont think she has stopped to sleep yet. We had to start giving her IV solutions of nutrients to keep her from dying."

Naruto looked at her and said "Then why dont you stop the hormone IV or get her off of him."

The nurse said "Cant, we were given strict orders from the council. Someone told them the Uchiha selected his first girl and they want to start the clan restorection. In fact I should not be telling you all of this but the council is spreading the word already about it. Sakura mother could not be happier."

Naruto said "Then why dont you give them privacy and remove Kakashi-sensie."

The nurse said "He was order to stay for thier protection until they stop."

Naruto snorted and said "Thanks, I will give them some privacy." and he turned and walked out the room only to stop at the front desk as Shizune said "Why do I think you had something to do with whats happening in your teammates room."

Naruto smiled a foxy smile and said "Dont know what your talking about neechan but you know the saying Make love not War." and ran out of the hospital to avoid the clipboard that impaled into the wall where he was.

He was in a good mood until he sudenly felt a huge amount of KI and knew only 1 person besides himself who could produce that much. He flamed shushin to where he was feeling it and sure enough there was Gaara standing looking at the Sound gennins and Gaara said "Say that agian."

Duso said "You heard us, Kill the Kazama kid or we will kill your sister."

Naruto henged into an ABNU and jumped to the ground and said "Look here gennins. You are here for the Chunnin exams and are not allowed to fight until your matches or we will have to have you leave."

Kin said "Fine, we were just leaving, Its nice to see you agian Temari."

Gaara was about to kill them when he saw a rasengan just barly hidden under the cloaked hand of the ABNU. He knew there where only 3 people who could do that jutsu. He watched them leave and once they were gone Naruto dropped his henge and said "Are you alright." looking at the 3.

Temari sighed and said "Yes. We just arrived and were on our way to our hotel room when they stopped us."

Naruto said "Forget the hotel room, you are all staying at my place." as 2 more of him appeared and grabed Gaara and Kankuro shoulder and they both flammed shushin away and Naruto picked Temari up bridal style and left in one also.

When they got to his home Tsunade was reading a scroll and looked up and smiled before going back to the scroll she was reading. Naruto sighed and said "I wish I could kill that bastard right now."

Tsunade stopped reading and said "Whats wrong."

Temari said "We were heading toward our hotel room when 3 sound nins confronted us and said we either kill Naruto-kun or they will kill me."

Tsunade clenched her fist and she looked at Naruto and said "Are you ready."

Naruto snorted and said "Yeap. They wont know what hit them and I already have my teammates preoccupied."

Tsunade said "So that was you that did that."

Naruto smiled a foxxy grin and said "Yeap and the best part is the bastard cant get her pregnant."

The 3 sand gennins looked at each other and said "What are you both talking about." Kankuro asked.

Naruto said "I henged into different doctors I hated from my childhood and had them fill out hormone drugs to make Sakura, my pink haired teammate so horny she has to have sex to get it out of her system and she is currently raping my other teammate who is her crush. I gave him also the same drugs but I also gave him somthing to make him permanently sterile. On the way back from our previous mission I implanted a memory in both of them and my sensies head to where they all heard Sasuke ask Sakura to restore his clan with him so they think it was real. When Sakura and Sasuke get it out of thier system they will be out for a week and guess when that is going to be."

Gaara smiled and evil smile and said "Durring the Chunnin exams."

Tsunade did some handseals and her looks changed and said "Your so mean Naruto-baka." as her appearance of Sakura.

Jaraiya who was at the stairs did some sighns also and said "Shes right dobe." as he appeared to be Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and said "Those may look like normal henges but the only way they will come down is if they run out of chakra. I modified the henge granny uses to make her look younger even though she looks nice without it dodges a fist And I also have an area in the forest set up with seals where once I activate it a barrier appears and you cant shushin out or dig out or jump over. I set it up to trap Orochimaru himself."

Gaara asked "So wheres the party."

Naruto said "Right in the middle of our gates 1 mile in. Just shushin to my location and hide if you want to have some fun. I have markers all over the battle field and no summons will be able to come in over the size of a small summon. No bosses because there is no room. If he tries to summon Manda he will smack the barrior and hurt himself and dispell Manda who will probably kill Orochimaru if he escapes. I just ask you to watch everyone Gaara. You and me both can recover from anything he throws at us, the rest cant."

Gaara nodded and said "Just save me some fun."

Naruto nodded and said "Of coarse, just dont forget to take out Kabuto afterwards."

Kankuro sat his puppet on the ground and said "Crow is ready for him."

Temari started to polish her fan and let out an evil chakra as a dark arroura appeared around her and everyone sweatdropped and stepped back and Gaara said "Shukakus scarred right now."

The next few days blew by quickly. All the teams started to prepare and finally the day of the exams arrived. Kakashi along with Sasuke and Sakura were currently in a safehouse in the hokage mountian with 25 of the most trusted ABNU watching over them. Sasuke and Sakura were in a medical indused comma. Of coarse Sakura would not be walking right for a few days anyways. Shizune sweatdropped as she did a medical jutsu on her and Sasuke. Kakashi said "Why are we doing this agian."

Shizune said "Orochimaru has infiltrated the exams but we dont know who he is discuissed as so Tsunade and Jaraiya are also discuissed and you are here to protect your other 2 students incase he finds out."

Kakashi sighs and reads his book.

_**note, until I say otherwise Sasuke is actually Jaraiya and Sakura is Tsunade**_

Meanwhile across the village Team 7 walked into the accademy and made it to the 2nd floor and Sasuke looks at everyone and remembers the plan and said "Drop the genjutsu, we are only on the 2nd floor" and starts walking through the crowd.

Murmers could be heard and a gennin tried to punch him but Sasuke just stepped back as Rock Lee intercepted the punch.

A few minutes later Rocklee said "I challenge you Sasuke Uchiha to a fight."

Sasuke said "No." and turned and kept on walking. They walked into the room only for a scream of "Sasukekun" to pierce thier ears.

Ino grabbed onto Sasuke who grabs her ass and her boobs at the exact moment she was on him. Sakura became enraged and Sasuke said "Remember **Sakura**, I have to have more then 1 winch since I already slept with you." giving one of his perverted grins as well as an evil grin at the same time making Tsunade realise he is making the girl get over her crush with the bastard.

Naruto sweatdrops as Ino punches Sasuke and runs to her team crying. Right into the arms of Choji who is comforting her.

Team 8 walks over and Kiba said "So cuz, we finally going to do this thing."

Naruto said "Yeap but lets wait until we have a crowd in the finals or semifinals to show our skills so that way we are at our best."

Kiba said "Deal."

Shino looked at Sakura and Sasuke and said "Naruto, who are your..."

Naruto looked dead into Shinos eyes and said "My teammates for the exams, you know how many enemies we have here so we dont want to release any important info."

Shino nodded as a silver hair guy with Glasses walked over and said "Your right Kazama-kun. That is some good advice. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kabuto and I would like to help you all out with the test."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome, what do you mean."

Kabuto said "I have info on everyone here and if you want I could tell you so that you can have an easier time."

Neji walked over and said "What do you have on him." pointing toward Naruto.

Kabuto shuffled his cards and said "Well lets see. Holly shit. This cant be right."

Everyone looked at him and Lee said "what."

Kabuto said "Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, Aka Sexy Blond, AKA The second Flash of Death, Aka the Music man. He.."

Naruto interupted him and said "I know Mist gave me Sexy blond and Iwa gave me the second flash of death but who gave me Music man."

Kabuto looked at his card and said "Actually that comes from the village in Rain country you saved. You also just got the new name Butcher of Wave."

Kiba asked "Whats with all the name Cuz."

Kabuto said "The name he got from mist is when he defeated 1200 mist nin with 1 jutsu, he got the 2nd flash of death from Iwa when he killed 25..."

Naruto interupted and said "40."

Kabuto looked at him and said "40 of thier ninja while using his fathers signature move which also got him listed in the bingo book with something only his father had, A flee on sight order. He got the music man because the music he used when he defeated the 1200 mist nins adn he got the Butcher of Wave from mist when he killed 200 merc and 10 jounins."

Naruto said "I only killed 1 jounin, the 200 mercs and thier boss Gato and we let 3 jounins leave, Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi got the others. What else do you have on me."

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy and Ino asked "Did you really kill all those people Naruto."

Naruto said "Well you can ask the Iwa and Mist nins that are running out the windows if its true." everyone turned to the sound of broken glass as 6 figures jumped out the window running. Everyone sweatdropped and Ibiki appeared and said "What did you do this time Kazama."

Naruto pulled out his N-pod and said "This." and hit play and the sound of a car tires screach and glass breaking and Stone Colds music started to play dont own the music or person known as Stone cold. They are owned by someone else as he walked to the front of the class with his black cloak on and his sword on his side.

Ibiki sweatdropped and thought "_why me."_


	18. Chapter 18

As Naruto started walking with the music most of the people were looking at him like he was crazy. A blond girl started walking over with a fan on her back and Kiba looked at her and said "Hey baby, how about you and me goto the dogpound."

The girl looked at him and said "Sorry, Im taken."

Kiba said "Show me who the loser is and I will make him beg for mercy."

Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded the girl and a head rested on her shoulder and the head said "Say something about making me beg cuz."

Kiba looked at Naruto and said "You got to be shitting me."

Naruto snorted and said "Nope, I told you my third fiance was from another village. I had it arranged since I was 5 I think."

Kiba said "Why do you have to get all the good looking women, first you got Kurenai sensie, then you got that crazy snakewoman Anko or whatever you call her."

When Kiba said Snakewoman a gennin from grass narrowed his eyes and listened in.

Naruto said "Well what can I say, I got lucky to have found three very beautiful and loving wifes."

Ibiki cleared his throught and said "I hate to interupt this little party you are having but find your damn seat so we can take the test."

Naruto sighed and kissed the neck of Temari as he let her go and took his seat which was next to Hinata. Ibiki said "Finally, the test is simple you got 10 points, you get caught cheating you lose 2 points every time you cheat, you get the wrong answer you get points taken away. If you run out of point you and your team fail. You have a test in front of you with 9 questions. The 10th question will be asked after 45 minutes. Goodluck and begin."

Naruto looked at the test and having taken it so many times wrote the answer in 2 minutes making several eyebrows go up. He then pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the scroll and out poped 4 bottles of Sake. He started to do some handsigns and said "Ice style: Ice party style" and the 4 bottles got frost on them and one of the chunnin instructers that was watching the test slapped her forehead ad muttered idiot.

Naruto grabbed 2 bottles and tossed them behind them in opposite directions without looking only for Sasuke and Sakura to each grab them. Naruto then bit his thumb agian and started to do some handsigns before slamming his hand on the table and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" and a orange frog appeared on his desk.

The frog blinked and said "You bro, whats up."

Naruto pulled out a deck of cards and opened the Sake and said "$10,000 entry fee, you in or out Gamakachi."

Gamakachi reached in his pouch and said "Deal fox." as he sat his money on the table.

Everyone was sweatdropping and Ibiki said "You do relised thier is an important test going on right."

Naruto said "Yeah, but I am already done and already found the pigeons, You want in. I will cut you a deal. If I can beat you in 5 games out of 7 at 5 card draw, after I make chunnin you let me join the interigation division when you have someone you cant crack. If I loose you can have the rest of my winning but if my friend here wins I will by you that." throwing a book to Ibiki that has a bookmark in it. Ibiki opens the book and said "Deal the cards."

Everyone sweatdrops and a chunnin said "Ibiki sir, dont forget the test."

Ibiki looked at him and said "The way the kid layed it out I win no matter what and I have wanted this for a while." showing the book to the chunnin who passed out.

Another chunnin asked "What is it sir."

Ibiki looked at the chunnin and recognised him from his interigation unit and said "Remember that portable interigation office we read about in the last issue of the Bingo book."

The chunnin nodded and Ibiki said "That coat that has all the interigations equiptment is what he is offering me. If he makes chunnin I will let him join. Dont forget who his other fiance is."

Everyone in the room was listening and the Chunnin must not of heard Kiba because he said "Who was it agian sir."

Naruto did some handsigns and shot out some snakes from his sleaves that wrapped around the chunnin and said "Do you know now."

Ibiki looked at Naruto and said "How do you have a snake contract Naruto."

Gamakachi said "Manda sucks at poker, bro here had a contest 2 years ago and wound up getting about 20 summoning contracts out of it."

Ibiki asked "Why would the summons play poker with you kid."

Naruto said "They cant beat me at drinking and I offered them 2 tails worth of my chakra to do whatever they wanted if they could beat me. I never lose at poker. Besides Mandas a pussy, I beat him not only at drinking, but poker, and fighting. I made him change the deal he has with Orochimaru. Now if the Hebiteme wants to summon Manda he has to pay 3 times the normal sacrafices." with a smile on his face.

The rain nin who had narrowed his eyes a moment ago was sending huge amounts of killer intent at Naruto who said "Man, do you feel that. It feels like a bugbite."

All the gennins in a row diagnal from Naruto to the rain nin passed out from the KI. Ibiki and Naruto started to play cards and the time flew by with Naruto unsealing another bottle of Sake for Ibiki to drink. The rest of the teams started to work on thier test trying to ignore the speticle they were watching. Soon the 45 minutes were up and Ibiki looked up from his cards and said "OK, time for the last question. You have to decide if you take it or not. If you take it and miss you will never become chunnin. If you decide to not take it get up and leave now."

He then layed 2 cards down and drew 2 more and Naruto drew 3, Gamakachi drew 1 and several people got up and started to leave. All the gennins that passed out from the KI earlier had done left so now there was only 16 teams left.

Naruto looked at Ibiki and said "So has anyone else poped up with those weak as curseseals of Orochimarus."

Ibiki said "no, I still cant believe you figured out how to get rid of them."

Naruto snorted as he shuffled the cards in his hand and said "If thats all the skill he has then its no wonder my dad was named Yondaime Hokage instead of him."

Ibiki said "So did you find out anything else about him yet." ignoring everyone listening in.

Naruto said "I got word that after he left Akatsuki he went and was planning on starting his own village somewhere. I bet he goes and being the idiot he is makes it where whatever he names the village is what his attacks will be based off of like the village of shit where they crap on the ground and pick it up and throw it at you or the village of emoness where they walk around with vaseline or something like that. I swear the way my grandfather Jaraiya and grandmother Tsunade talk about him with Anko I dont see how he is anything other then a wimp." smirking to himself as he feels 9 different KI.

Naruto got an evil grin and said "I bet he even gets himself a personal medic that can put the vaseline on for him since his hands are so ruff from playing with himself. I wonder if the bastard has figured out how to do that body switch jutsu the Hokage told me about. I bet he needs a new body from getting his other ones used up from spending so much time playing with any idiot who follows him. Picture this, Yes Orochimarusama, you hands are nice and oily from playing with the snakes. Do you need me to put your experiments away for you or did you find out a way to make the penis pump to work for you."

Ibiki along with most of the class could not take it any longer and started bursting out laughing and Ibiki said between laughs "What would you do if he ever heard you say that."

Naruto smirked and said "Please, that wimp is to afraid to fight me. I bet if he ever fought me I would have him on his knees begging for me to kill him. I would bitchslap him and take that sword of his whatever its call Asscutter or something like that and used Kakashi sensies 1000 years of death on him but he might enjoy that...Well I guess I will have to wait and see. He wont come near me anyways because he thinks he can master all the jutsu in the world. Hell even if he had Sasuke Sharingon up there he could never master them all. Hell, I would even make a bet for him. If he could beat me in a 1 on 1 fight I would teach him Rasengan. Oh well, time to finish our hands."

Naruto held up his hand and started to count down from 5..4..3..2..1..and the glass to the window shattered and a black ball of cloth exploded and Anko said "Ok gaki, I am your next..."

Naruto interupted her and said "Hold on a minutes Sarahime. So Ibiki, what are you going to do."

Anko sweartdropped and Ibiki said "Im all in."

Gamakatchi had just about as much as Ibiki and pushed his in as well and Naruto pushed in his and said "Call."

They all showed thier cards. Naruto won with a royal flush. Gamakatchi had a strait and Ibiki had 4 of a kind. Naruto smiled and said "Well Ibiki, even thought I won here is that coat I promised. Ok Sarahime, you can go now." and he dodged a kunia which hit his seat from Anko.

Gamakatchi grabbed his Sake bottle and left in a puff of smoke.

Anko looked at him ready to kill and said "Everyone to training area 44 now. If your not there in 10 minutes you fail and I will kill you." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed and said "Whats her problem" and left in a swirl of flames. shocking many. Ibiki was a kid in a candy store looking at his new coat.


	19. Chapter 19

I know that this chapter will explain a few thing but leave alot of unanswered questions. I sat it up for a reason. I know you will understand when I update the next chapter so I hope you like it.

P.s. For all those Sasuke haters out there. Your ultimate revenge for him will happen in the next chapter or 2. I have been setting it up and I just have to bring in the main actors. Hahahahha.

When Naruto appeared at the entrance to the forest of death he smiled and Anko looked at him and she said "So when were you going to tell me about having the snake contract."

Naruto said "I guess it slipped my mind. I also have the cat, dog, boar, hawk, eagle, toad, slug, spider,scorpian, and a few others but you never know when you might need 1."

Anko looked at Naruto like he was crazy and thought _well at least he is ready for anything_ and walked over and kissed him.

Just then several others started arriving. Ino was yelling at Sakura for underage drinking and it could be bad for her if she was pregnant. Naruto sighed and said "Hey Ino. Chill. Its not like they were drugged with medicine to make them get pregnant faster. That would be cruel."

Ino looked at him and said "What are you doing defending them. I thought you hated them."

Naruto said "The emo I cant stand but Sakura has calmed down now that she got laid. If you notice she has not bitched back at you."

Ino looked at Sakura and sighed and walked over to her teammates. Sakura walked over and whispered "Little girl tried to enter my mind but I forced all the alchohal into it when she enter making her sick. She left quickly after that. Unfortinately I passed out from the alchohal but the KI woke me up."

Naruto smiled and said "remember the plan. This is going to be fun" and he thought _It almost time to pay for my deal with death.._

They both nodded and Anko explained to everyone what the rules were and had them get ready.

Meanwhile across town on top of the Hokage monument Rin was sitting on a blanket on the head of the Yondaime and looked at the note Naruto gave her.

**Mom**

**Today I want to show you how much I love you and do something special for you. Goto the Hokage monument and sit on dads head after 11 am and take a picnic lunch and wait. It may be a few hours but I promise you that the wait will be well rewarded.**

**Naruto.**

Rin sighed and took a sip of her Sake that she brought. She had just arrivedand was sitting looking over the city.

Naruto smirked as the signal was given and the gates were opened. Team 7 charged in through gate 19 and the sand team charged through gate 20. 10 minutes later they arrived at the spot Naruto had setup and Gaara and his siblings hid in a small tree cave Naruto used his bloodline to make.

Naruto turned and Sasuke said "Ok dobe, so whats the plan." as he felt someone arriving in the area. He narrowed his eyes when he could tell it was not who he was expecting but he recognised who it was. Just then he felt the ones he was waiting for to arrive enter the area

Naruto said "I think we should head to the tower and make an ambush there."

Sakura said "Instead of that lets wait..." she was interupted when a huge wave of air came by and slammed into all three of them but they used chakra to hold themselfs to the ground. Just then 9 figures jumped into the clearing.

Naruto smirked and did three handseals and slammed his hand on the ground and said "Sealing art, kitsune forcefield." and a red bubble surrounded everthing in a quater mile radius.

Sakura said "Whats going on here."

The rain nin walked forward and said "I have come for the Uchiha and also to kill your teammate little girl."

Sasuke said "I dont swing that way. The 4 eyes over there probably does though."

Kabuto said "Please let me humiliate him for you Orochimarusama."

A swirl of sand appeared beside Naruto and Gaara was standing there and he said "Sorry but your dance card is full with me."

Sasuke said "So who wants mister emo."

Naruto said "You can deal with Kabuto teammate and Sakura can work on the three sound gennins. I will take Orochimaru."

Laughter was heard and the rain nin reached up and pulled his face off and said "So tell me how you knowed it was me."

Naruto smirked and said "Simple. Like any good pimp I always know where my bitches are."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and said "Today you die boy and your grandparents cant save you."

Two set of laughters where heard and Sasuke and Sakura shimmered and were replaced by Tsunade and Jaraiya and Jaraiya said "we wont even have to enter the fight with you and him. He is stronger then all of us. Lets get the party going." and charged toward the two teammates of Kabuto.

Kabuto looked at Gaara and said "It looks like I will have to have some fun with your sister after all."

Gaara smiled and said "what do you know about me Kabuto."

Kabuto pulled out a card and said "I know you are the Kazekages son and also the vessel for Shukaku but you dont seem to be able to control it becuase you dont really use his power. Why."

Gaara chuckled and looked at Naruto and said "Is he really that much of an idiot."

Naruto never taking his eyes off of Orochimaru said "yes but dont forget he has advance healing like ours so make sure you destroy his body completely not just bones and muscles."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and said "And how do you know that boy."

Naruto said "one demon knows another weasel." and he put his hand on the hilt of his sword and started walking toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto and said "Today you die." and sent out some snakes to attack Naruto and a wall of earth came up in front of Naruto and blocked the snakes as Naruto continued to walk forward and the wall crumbled to the ground for him to not stop.

Orochimaru was suprised and started to do some handseals and breathed out several small fireballs at Naruto only to be intercepted like the snakes but this time by a wall of water.

Naruto made it to about 10 feet away from Orochimaru and said "So how do you like Kyuubi."

Orochimaru looked at him and said "What does that damn fox have to do with you using attacks without handseals."

Naruto chuckled and said "You misunderstand me hebiteme. I was not refering to the fox that use to be in my stomach before I absorbed him. I was refering to my sword."

Orochimaru looked down at the sword Naruto had his hand on that was still sheathed and said "What does that little toy have to do with anything."

Naruto smirked and said "My sword is a specialty sword I made and had the seals put on myself so noone would learn about the secrets. Want to know what it does."

Orochimaru smirked and started doing handseals in his coat sleaves and said "fine, humor me."

Just then a scream was heard.

A few moments before Jaraiya was attacking both of Kabuto teammates and they jumped away. One suddenly charged at Jaraiya and put his hand on Jaraiya back only for Jaraiya hair to turn into spikes and stab the ninja hand. He jumped back and started to do handsigns when suddenly a voice behind him said "You blew it." and he was encased in darkness.

Jaraiya smirked as the puppet captured the nin and another puppet came over with swords sticking out of it and it incased the first puppet and the only sound that could be heard was a scream as flesh was cut to pieces.

Tsunade had punched the ground and picked up a huge slab of stone and chunked it at the three sound nins only for one of the nins to stick up his hands and blow the stone to pieces. He smirked for a moment until a female voice said "Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)" and it hit the stones that had been blown to smaller pieces and hurled at the three sound nins.

The same sound nin tried to blast the stones agian but unfortinately he had taken his eyes off of Tsunade durring the attack and was on the recieving end of a huge leg drop from in the sky. It hit his head snapping his neck and sending him face first in the ground dead. A wall of sand came up around Tsunade to block the stones that flew by where the other two sound nins had been a moment before.

Kabuto looked at this and charged at Gaara and said "You should never take your eyes off of your opponent" and tried to attack with his chakra scapels. Unfortinately since Gaara did not have assassination attempts on his life no one knew about his ultimate defense except for family. The sand caught Kabuto hand and a sandclone of Gaara appeared and held Kabuto in place.

Gaara sighed and said "You are an idiot." as he watched the rest of the fights going on.

The two nins who arrived with Orochimaru looked at what was going on and one said "Should we fight them Orochimarusama."

Orochimaru who was busy looking at Naruto said "No. My nins can handle those old has beens and never will be. If they cant then they dont deserve to live. Stay put because after Im done with this boy we will find the real Uchiha."

Naruto started to laugh. His laughter was so hard all fighting stopped and Orochimaru said "What so funny boy."

Naruto wiped and immaginary tear from his face and said "You really are an idiot when it comes to sealing arent you. Did you forget that little jutsu I did when you first arrived. We are all trapped here until I release it. No one can enter or leave until I drop it and it dont matter if I am dead or not. The jutsu is powered by all the plants in this forrest or as I like to call it home."

Orochimaru said "We will see about that boy." and went through the handseals to summon Manda. When he hit the ground Manda appeared and started to rise only to hit the barrior an crack his skull. Orochimaru who was on top of manda was like a pancake and said "Hurry and leave Manda. I cant breath."

Manda hissed and said "When you summon me agian Orochimaru I will kill you." and left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto charged at that moment and pulled his sword out while still covered in the smoke and sliced the ninja on the left across the neck and killing him silently before he turned only to intercept a sword made out of bone. Naruto smirked at this and suddenly the other nin recieved 7 slashes across his back and a tree root started to wrap around his body. He then quickly sheathed his sword.

Orochimaru who was panting finally looked up and saw Naruto was gone and then heard a cry of pain behind him and turned only to pale. His next body until he got Sasuke was laying on the ground without a head and the leader of his sound 5 was trapped in a tree root and had what appeared to be 8 Naruto standing around him.

Orochimaru stood up narrowing his eyes and thought "_any jutsu I try wont work because he can counter them without trying thanks to that sword somehow. I could created a few mudclones but for some reason the ground around here is not acting normal. I tried to go underground only for nothing to happen. Is it because of that barrier. lets see if I can get some answers." _and said "Ok boy. I know you have skills but this has finally peaked my interest. How are you doing this without handseals." as he placed one hand up to his chin with his index finger running along his cheek and the other one on his belly.

Naruto knew what he was fixing to do and said "Simple really. Any and all Jutsu I know this sword knows. It is sentient. That is not why it can do without hanseals though. That answer is simple. As long as I touch the sword it can read my mind and knows which jutsu I want to do and performs them for me."

Orochimaru was suprised by this and said "but how can the sword do that. It would need chakra." doing the one handseals by his belly.

Naruto took a step away from the prisoner he had now and said "It does have chakra. Over the years I have added all my extra chakra into it. This sword litterly has 9 tails worth of chakra. I joked around before and said it only had 1 tails worth when people ask. No one has ever actually seen what it really can do. That is until know." and he charged at Orochimaru only to intercept the grasscutter that came out of his mouth and block its strike.

Orochimaru jumped back and grabbed his sword and said "My, my, boy. You supprise me. Any normal blade would have been destroyed by grasscutter like that."

Naruto who put his blade pointing at the ground smirked and started channeling chakra around the blade. 1 ring of energy then another, then another and so on until nine rings of energy were going around the swords blade and Naruto said "Roar for me Kyuubi." and he charged Orochimaru.

Gaara could not believe what his opponent just did. He looked at Kabuto and said "Do you think I am afraid of blood or something."

Kabuto was treating the wound on his hand where he stabbed himself trying to get it free from Gaaras sand.

Kabuto said "No, I was trying to get free."

Wrong choice of words and Gaara said "Fly free little bird." and his sand wrapped around Kabuto and hurled him up into the air only for him to bounce off the barrier walls and fall back toward the ground. He would of had a soft landing if Tsunade had not ran underneath him and jumped up and put a fist in his back and sent him back up into the air toward the barrier.

After rebounding a second time off the barrier he was breathing heavy only to feel his arms control go haywire and he punches himself in the nuts. He groans as he covers them with his other hand only for it to grab him and squeezed painfully.

He cries out and the sound of laughter was heard. He looks up and sees the boy in makeup with what looks like chakra strings running into his arms. He realises what is happening and channels all his chakra as he can to cut the string. He starts panting and slowly starts to stand up only to recieve a very painfull hemeroide check with a female voice said "Temari 10000 years of death." as her fan went up his ass.

He was sent flying toward Tsunade who drawed back and punched him toward Jaraiya who powered a rasengan and slammed it into Kabuto back to launch him back toward Gaara who had a grin that would make ibiki proud.

Gaara had his sand turn into a javeline that went through Kabutos skull down his neck and back to come out his ass. and be held in place. Jaraiya did a Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and set Kabuto body on fire.

Jaraiya asked "how do you like your meat. Well done or burnt."

Everyone said "Burnt."

Temari looked around and saw the guy Naruto had trapped in tree roots and Orochimaru and Naruto facing each other preparing to attack and asked "What happen to the last three. After my attack I did not get to see what happen because I was distracted by the summon smoke."

Jariaya said "After your brother mutilated the one guy with his puppets, I used the Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld) and sucked him of all his chakra and then let it consume him. The other two I dont know." as he looked over at Naruto and saw him moving his lips but could not hear what he was saying.

Tsunade who was also looking said "when your brother incased me in the sand to protect me I used the Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu and dug under them. They were close together so when I broke the ground I was able to pull them both down. The guy unfortinately hit that metal device on his arm as he went down and caused both him and his teammate to die from the soundwave blowing thier eardrums away. Luckily I was under ground so the sound did not get me. What the hell." as she watched the energy start surrounding Naruto blade.

She had seen Naruto use it a few times but he was so quick and he refused to answer any questions about what was so special about it. When he was training under Zabuza he always used a standard Katana he bought at a weapon shop.

Jaraiya was also shocked by the display. He had never seen anything like it before. Then he heard a scream of "Roar for me Kyuubi." and Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto charged in a yellow flash only to appear behind Orochimaru putting his sword back into its sheath. Orochimaru blinked and suddenly spit out blood as his grasscutter fell to the ground in 3 pieces. He fell on to his knees a moment later coughing up alot of blood and he asked "How."

Naruto turned and walked around Orochimaruo wiping some blood off of Orochimaru mouth and started to draw a seal on his forehead and he said "I have mastered over 11000 jutsu. I know 30 different sword styles. I have the power of the most powerful demon ever in my body and I have been training to fight your former leader Uchiha Madara." with a sadistic smile on his face. He starts doing handseals and stops screaming "Shiki Fujin (Corpse Demon Seal Exhaustion)" and starts doing more handseals before screaming "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)" and stared doing even more handseals as both Jaraiya and Tsunade run over after hearing the first sealing method. They both knew what that was loosing a son to it. Naruto continued to do handsigns as his eyes glossed over and after 200 handseals he said "Sealing Arts: Pheonix of the immortal fire." and he started to pant.

Suddenly the sky turned dark around the area and Orochimaru was scarred as he saw a figure appear in the air and he asked "What is that."

Naruto said "I am paying my deal with death."

The figure said "So child of the fire. Have you decided this time."

Naruto said "yes, and as we agreed here is your soul in exchange for the other." pointing to Orochimaru.

The figure looked at Orochimaru and said "I have been waiting patiently for this soul for some time. I agree. 1 soul for 1 soul. 1 body for 1 body. Know this child. You can not start over agian."

Naruto nodded and said "Do me one last favor. Tell the fox I said Thanks."

The figure pulled out his knife and walked over to Orochimaru and grabbed him before cutting him and eating each of his limbs. The figure then after finishing reached into his stomach and pulled out a spirit and puked blood and flesh over the spirit. Everyone were shocked, discusted and interested all at the same time. Finally the spirit went face first on the ground and the and the figure said "See you in time kit." and he disapeared just like he came.

Naruto started to cough and spit out some blood as he fell to the ground on his knees. He smiled and said "thanks Shinigami and you also Kyuubi."

He sat there a few minutes. Tsunade finally walked over to him and asked "Are you alright."

Naruto smiled and said "like I told you. I break all odds. Perhaps you should check on your son now."

Tsunade blinked and turned back toward the body that was on the ground when it groaned and slowly stood up but ass naked and he turned making everyone except naruto Gasp. Jaraiya said in a stuttery voice. "Arashi. Is that you."

Arashi looked around and blinked a few times and said "What the hell. Last thing I remember was fighting some damn fox and telling my son Im sorry."

He then recieved a scroll upside the head and turned and blinked and Naruto said "Get your old ass dressed dad. I dont want to look at it."

Arashi blinked and looked down only to turn red as he realised he was naked. He grabbed the scroll and walked behind a tree and started to change. Naruto sighed and said "Gaara. Come here a minute."

Gaara walked over and asked "What."

Naruto fell back on the grass face up and said "Use your sand and pull my sword out of its sheath and lay it on my chest. Dont touch it with your body or it will kill you."

Gaara nodded and did as told. Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly a green glow surrounded him and his sword for a few minutes. When he open his eyes everyone was around him looking at him and Arashi was dressed and said "Whats going on."

Naruto stood up and said "I just restored some of my chakra. I used about 90 percent of my chakra to perform that jutsu to bring you back. Now if you will excuse me I have one more thing to take care of." as he walked toward the clearing where the headless body he killed earlier was and he acted like he was going to sheath his sword only to drive it into the ground quickly and then twist the blade. He then pulled it back out of the ground and it was covered in blood.

Temari asked "What the hell was that Narukun."

Naruto sighed and said "A spy. Gaara, can you do the honors. I dont want to use anymore chakra for a few minutes."

Gaara nodded and used his sand to move the ground and a venus flytrap looking man fell on the ground dead. Naruto reached down and removed a ring on his finger and throwing it in the air cutting it to pieces with his sword before sheathing it.

Arashi looked around and said "Would someone please explain what the hell is going on and how I am alive and is that my son."

Naruto walked over and activated his eyes and touched Arashi on the forhead and said "Memory implant jutsu."

He then did a few handseals and said "Kitsune forcefield Deactivate." and a white light was seen.

Arashi blinked a few minutes and said "I am going to kill them."

Naruto said "Not now your not, you have a date waiting on your head in the village and she has waited along time for you. There is a marker there so you can use the Hiraishin jutsu."

Arashi nodded and was gone in a flash. Naruto sighed and said "Did any of them have any scrolls."

Kankura came back and it worked out where they had two sets. Naruto nodded and looked at his grandparents and said "Go get the two idiots and bring them to the tower. Gaara, I hate to ask but can you get me ..." and he fell face first on the ground.

Tsunade ran over and checked him and sighed before saying "Chakra exhaustion. would you mind Gaara."

Gaara smirked and said "Whats family for." and he grabbed his family and Naruto and they all disappeared in a swirl of sand.


	20. Chapter 20

To those who feel this chapter is repeating some stuff and is boring. It was neccessary because of the event of the next chapter. Note Sasuke ultimate punishement will be in the next chapter defianatley.

After the sand sibs and Naruto left in a swirl of sand Jaraiya looked over at the guy stuck in tree roots and said "So what should we do him."

Tsunade had a couple of tears running down her face and said "I dont care. Our son is back alive."

Jaraiya smiled and the guy said "Please let me go so I can kill you all. Orochimarusama is dead."

Jaraiya smirked and said "my ass never felt safer then it does right now."

The guy screamed out in frustration and tried to activate his curseseal only for the roots around his body to get tighter making him stop. Tsunade looked at him and said "The more chakra you use the tighter it gets." and he pulled out a flare and shot it into the air and grab Tsunade and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A few minutes later ABNU appeared and when they saw the seen around them they asked "What happened."

The idiot was so devoted he said "They killed Orochimarusama. Let me go so I can kill them."

The ABNU sweatdropped and Ibiki and Anko appeared and Anko looked around and said "Wheres Orochimaru."

The guy screamed and started to cry and the ABNU said "He said they killed him but I dont see a body."

Jaraiya appeared right then and Ibiki asked "Wheres Orochimaru body."

Jaraiya started to laugh and said "The hebiteme is in the belly of the deathgod right now. The gaki made a deal with death."

Anko started to cry and said "Is Narukun dead." starting to freak out.

Jaraiya snorted making her give him a deathglare and he said "Nope. He made a trade. Orochimaru for Arashi."

Everyone sweatdropped and Ibiki said "How."

Jaraiya said "I dont really know but the gaki used most of his chakra to do it though."

Ibiki sighed and said "Then it is probably impossible to do it agian. Only he has enough chakra."

Jaraiya nodded and looked at the guy still in the trees and said "Hes one of Orochimarus gakis so watch him. He uses bones from his own body in attacks."

Ibiki nodded and said "Go find Yamato and have him free this ass and take him to my playroom." as he turned to look at Anko and Jaraiya.

Anko sighed and asked "So how is the Gaki going to tell everyone about why his team is there. That Shino kid already figured out you were fakes before the test according to the survailence videos."

Jaraiya sighed and said "Who knows. He has a plan so I wont worry. I got research to do." and he left in a swirl of leaves.

Anko sighed and shushined to the tower to wait for all the teams.

Rin was drinking a sip of Sake when she felt a chakra pulse behind her. She sighed and put her glass down without looking back and said "So who is this suprise my son set me up with."

A voice that made her freeze on the spot said "I dont know claws. He just told me to come here."

Rin turned slowly to look at the figure behind her and her eyes got bigger as each inch closer she got to him. She was at this point on her hands and knees turning completely over and she whispered "Arashikun."

Arashi smiled and said "I know that position pretty well if I re..." as he was tackled to the ground and had a pair of sharpened canine teeth embed into the side of his neck as two sets of claws grabbed onto his side and ripped into his flesh. He hissed as they stopped rolling.

Rin after removing her mouth from the side of Arashi neck moved her hands to her mouth and licked the blood off of them and looked up into his eyes and said "It is you, but how."

Arashi smiled and said "My little claw, what have I told you about going for blood on the first strike."

Rin smiled and blushed and said "Never draw more then you can stand because the moment you do you will be unable to stop the bloodflow."

Arashi leaned down and kissed her on the lips and she leaf shushined them to her room.

When the sand sibs and Naruto arrived in the tower it had only been 4 hours since the 2nd test had started. Naruto was still passed out but Temari went to treat him for any wounds. She checked and beside a small cut on his hand he was fine and the cut was healing fast. She sighed and looked on at her fiance with pride and admiration. A few moments later Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade arrived with Sasuke and Sakura who were still in a medical coma.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto and said "So what exactly happened to my student."

Naruto who had his eyes closed said "I kicked a sannins ass, killed an s-class missing nin, made a deal with death and survived. Whats it to you." making everyone sweatdrop.

Tsunade walked over and started to run a medical jutsu on him as her eyes got bigger and looked at him and asked "How are you restoring chakra so fast."

Naruto sighed and said "My sword. When I had Gaara place it on my body earlier it activated the medical seal I placed on it and it has been pumping chakra back into me. I say in about and hour I should be back at full strength."

Gaara eyes were big and he said "But thats impossible. You have more chakra then all of us put together. How can your sword have that much chakra in it."

Naruto smirked and said "Thats one of the many reason I named it Kyuubi. As you know every person spends a little chakra to live and when we are not doing nothing but walking or whatever besides battle the rest of our chakra is just stored to a point where we dont produce more. My sword has 2 important seals I placed on it. One is when ever I am not using more then 5 percent of my chakra it is draining 10 percent off of me. However, if I run almost out of chakra I can place it near my heart and it sends the chakra back into me."

Kakashi said "But you could only hold so much chakra in your sword. Not enough to fully restore you."

Naruto chuckled and said "Thats another reason for the name. Kyuubi was known for having unlimited chakra. 10 percent of my chakra is enough chakra to make chidoris all day Kakashi. The sword compresses and stores unlimited amounts of chakra. I could restore myself at least 100 times before I ever put a dent in this sword. I have charged it since I was 5 years old Kakashi. Think about it. Now if someone will put me in a room to sleep. My body is locked up so I cant move from the deal I made. I lost over 90 percent of my chakra in 4 minutes so it is in shock. When I recover I will take care of the butch and his bitch." as he fell asleep.

Just then Anko arrived and looked at the group and said "Will someone tell me what is going on."

Kakashi was pale as he looked at the sword and he started to reach for it to get a better look when Gaara sand wrapped around his hand and Kakashi looked at Gaara and he said "Naruto made me use my sand to put it on his body. He said it would kill me if I touched it."

Kakashi nodded and Anko screamed in frustration "Whats going on. I know that Orochimaru dead but why is Narukun out cold as well as his teammates."

Everyone looked at each other and Kankuro said "We will let Naruto explain when he wakes up agian." as he ran into the tower to get away from her. He had heard stories from Naruto about his other fiances.

Anko looked at his retreating form and asked "Whats his problem." making everyone wonder.

Kakashi sighed and said "So whats the deal with death he was talking about."

Just then the sounds of a wild animal was heard echoeing across the forest of death and into the tower. Everyone looked out the doors and Kakashi took a step backwards and said "The last time I heard something like that was about 9 months before the Kyuubi attack. I wonder what is making those noises and why it has returned now."

Tsunade and Temari looked at each other and then burst out laughing as they grabbed Naruto and took him toward a vacent room in the tower. Kakashi sweatdropped and looked at Anko and asked "Can you help me with these two." pointing toward Sasuke and Sakura.

Anko smirked and said "Sorry Kakashi, thier your team." as she turned to follow the others. Kakashi turned to look at Gaara and Gaara stuck out his hand palm up.

Kakashi looked at him questionly and he said "Im not a taxi service. You want my help is $50 per step."

Kakashi paled and said "fuck it." as he created a kage bunshin and picked up his students and followed to the room to where Naruto was being put in a bed. Kakashi puts his other two students in the same bed and think _its not like it has not happened before_" and turns to leave only for an arm to block his path.

Kakashi blinks and looks at Tsunade and she said "You are going to stand gaurd over them until Naruto wakes up and revives the other 2 got it."

Kakashi just nods and sat down in the recliner and pulls out his icha icha book and starts to read.

Tsunade has a vein pop up at the book but turns to the others in the room and screams "OUT." and everyone leaves quickly not wanting to get hurt by a sannin.

Kakashi sighs and looks at his students and asked "how did you ever deal with this sensie." as he pulls out his book and starts to read.

The next morning Naruto awoke and got out of bed and looked around and saw that Sasuke and Sakura were in the same bed and Kakashi was asleep in a chair. He smirked as he put his hand to his chin and thought _I wonder what I should do to them now. I need to ruin Sasuke hopes of ever having children so I need for something to happen to make them question that. I also need to explain to them how we got to the tower and the first test. Shit, I need to deal with Shino since he detected the exchange and probably a few others as well.Hmmmm." _he snapped his fingers as a thought popped in his head.

He walked over and placed a hand on both Sasuke and Sakura forehead and said "Memory implant jutsu."

A voice behind him said "So what exactly is that justu, huh Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw Kakashi looking at him with his arms crossed and Naruto sighed and said "Its a version of the Yamanko family jutsu that I came across in my travels. It lets me replace the events for up to a week in people head so they will forget what really happened or in this case why they are here without having to actually be in the exams without knowing."

Kakashi looked at him and thought for a moment and asked "so how many times have you used it on your teammates."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "including today 2 times. The first was on the wave mission. You dont remember but the mist jounins we fought said something about me that compromised my position of skills and put this mission in jepeordy. I informed the Hokage of it so he knows if that helps. I had to use it on you also which I hated but you had already decided to use that info to help the teamwork and that would have made the situation with Orochimaru even worse then it was."

Kakashi put his book that was on his lap in his weapon pouch and stood up and said "What are you not telling me Naruto. You are way beyond a gennin level. Hell you are probably beyone me."

Naruto chuckled and wrote something down on a scroll and tossed it to Kakashi and said "I will make you a deal Kakashi. I will tell you everything tonight at my home but you have to find and bring all of the adults as well as the the little heiress tonight at 7pm for dinner and be ready to see a ghost from your past. You must bring them all even if you have to kidnap them. I will get the teams." and he disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Kakashi open the scroll and paled at the list of people on the list. He cursed but he needed answers more then ever now. To find out someone has messed with your memories and not know it was unnerving. He left in a swirl of leaves to get to his task.

Naruto appeared in front of Team 8 as Kurenai was explaining the rules of the 2nd test.

Everyone was shocked by the unexpected flame shushin. Shino raised and eyebrow and Kiba said "What the hell cuz."

Naruto sighed and said "Thanks for keeping quite earlier Shino. Tonight you and your team are invited to dinner at my home at 7pm. Dont worry, you wont get into trouble. Sensiehime here can get you there. Sorry but I have a lot to do. By the way Orochimaru dead." and he left in a swirl of flames leaving 4 shocked faces.

Kurenai smiled and said "It worked, huh Narukun."

Her team looked at her and Hinata asked in a stuttery voice "What do you mean sensie."

Kurenai looked over at her team and said "Just wait till tonight. Go get some rest and change into a cleaner cloths. I will pick you up at 645 tonight." and left in a swirl of leaves leaving a confused team

Naruto appeared in front of the sand team and Baki blinked and said "So Naruto. What brings you here."

Naruto looks around the room and sees Gaara and Kankuro both laying on the beds looking at him and he walks over and leans on the wall next to Baki and holds a finger up saying 1 moment without words and the door to the bathroom opens up and Temari walks out dressed in loose casual cloths. She blinks and walks over and pulls Naruto into a kiss and after a few moments they broke apart and Naruto said "To answer your question, I am having a dinner at my house tonight with a few guest. Its a little formal affair at 7 but dont get to dressed up because it will be a long dinner. I hate to do this but I still have a few others to see before then." and he flame shushin away.

Gaara sighed and blinked and Temari looked at her brother and said "So are you going to invite this misterious woman you met the other day Gaara."

Gaara said "You know we cant leave the forest of death."

Temari smirked and said "Whoever said anything about leaving the forest. Use one of your sand bunshins to ask her or is my little brother afraid of her."

Gaara shot her a look and Kankuro snickered until Gaara said "At least I am interested in women."

Kankuro coughed and asked "What the hell that suppose to mean."

Baki snorted and said "I believe he is talking about how you always spend time with your puppets instead of looking for a woman."

Kankuro sighed and said "Your just jelous that I could have any woman I want."

Temari gave an evil grin and said "bet little brother."

Kankuro looked at her and paled and said "I hate your fiance. He rubbed his gambling addiction on you."

Temari smiled and said "And after were married he will be rubbing more then that."

Baki shot backwards with a nosebleed and both Gaara and Kankuro paled and said at the same time "please dont talk about your sex life sis."

She smiled and said "Find a woman before dinner tonight." as she grabbed her bag and went back in the bathroom only for a wall of sand to block her path.

She looked at the wall and a dark aroara appeared and Temari said "Gaara, do you know what the punishment is for messing with a woman when she is getting ready for a date."

Gaara sand dropped and he started to back away from the now demonic looking Temari.

In the room with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura started to stir and as she got up memories flashed in her head and she screamed before running out of the room looking for a medic. Alerted by the scream Anko appeared and asked "Whats wrong."

Sakura recognised the woman and said "Its Sasukekun. He tripped in the forest when we were looking for our scrolls and he fell on a tree limb crushing his nuts. Naruto used a medical justu on him but said he would never have children. I dont believe him so please get someone to check him out before its to late." with tears going down her face.

Anko had to hold it in to keep from laughing at that story. She nodded and left to get a medic and though _what a clutz._

Naruto sighed as he appeared in the forest of death. He had already felt the chakra signal for team 9 and ten. Both teams were looking at each other. Naruto closed his eyes and felt around the forest for two teams. He found them and put his hand on his sword before disappearing .

Team 9 or Team Gai as some called it were looking at team 10. Neji had activated his bloodline and looked at each of the opponents and sighed before saying "Dont waste our breath. They dont have the scroll we need."

Lee pumped his fist in the air to shout about the power of youth only to meet a body that was falling from the sky above them. Everyone was caught off gaurd by this and looked around and saw 5 other bodies falling one after another appearing out of thin air in less then 2 seconds. Neji had activated his eyes and was looking and all he saw was blurs of chakra leading to and from the clearing. He looked at the teams and notice that they had a total of 3 scroll and 2 of them were the ones they needed. He walked over to the guy Lee had punched and grab the scroll before taking off toward the tower. Tenten and Lee looked at each other and then took off after him.

Ino watched them leave and asked "What was that all about and what happened."

Shikamaru sighed and started to search the other men and found the scroll they needed and said "This just got troublesome."

Naruto appeared in the clearing immediately after that and said "Get to the tower. You all have a dinner arrangement tonight at 7pm. Get dressed and cleaned up." and dissapeared agian still with his hand on his sword.

Shikamaru looked where he was and Choji asked "How did he do that."

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome. Come on." and started toward the tower.

Naruto appeared back in his living room and saw his mother and father both cuddling in a blanket on the couch. Arashi eyes were as big as a silver dollar and he said "Naruto, what was that you just did."

Naruto sighed as he walked over to the wine cabbinent and got a bottle of Sake before putting his hand on his sword and 10 Kagebunshins appeared and went into the kitchen as the original walked over and sat in his recliner and said "I call it Flashstep. Its like Hiraishin but requires no seals."

Arashi sat up and said "But how. I worked for years on that theory and never even came close."

Naruto sighed as he took a sip and said "It only requires two things to actually use it. Either you have to see whats in front of you or know exactly where you are going to appear. The jutsu carries you up to 100 yards on the initial takeoff or if its a long distants travel then it slows you down enough the last 100 yards to make sure you stopping spot is clear. I incorperated it into Kyuubi here because the chakra control required is increadible but it also uses very little chakra." as he sats the bottle down.

Rin looks at her son and asked "How did you do it."

Naruto sat back and closed his eyes and said "It all started when..."

Flashback to a previous life.

Kyuubi was in his cage and looked at Naruto and the Shinigami that had just appeared and Kyuubi smiled and said "Hey, since the kit has been using the pheonix power like he has whats to stop him from always using it and never to give it up."

The shinigami looked at Kyuubi and thought for a moment and said "You do bring up a good question fox and he cant cheat death forever."

Kyuubi smiled and said "How about giving him a reason to give it up then."

The shinigami looked at Naruto and asked "What do you have in mind."

Kyuubi smiled a ferel smile and said "You do know of Orochimaru right."

Shinigami narrowed his eyes and said "Of coarse I know that foolish mortal. He is causing me alot of headaches."

Kyuubi said "Then how about a trade of sorts. The kit here when he finally gets a life he likes gives up his pheonix power as well as gives you that headache Orochimaru and he gets something that only you can give him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two being talked and was going to say something but Kyuubi made him promise not to say anything until he was gone. A last request to allow the Kyuubi some peace and pride before he left.

Shinigami asked "And what might that be fox." with contempt in his voice.

Kyuubi said "His father Arashi Kazama. Allow him to live out a normal mortal life that he would have had if I had not attacked. You get Orochimaru to play with and the heavenly power back and Naruto gets his parent back since we dont know who his mother is."

Shinigami thought for a moment and looked at Naruto judging him and walked over to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto forehead and said "Agreed." and Naruto cried out in pain.

end flashback.

Naruto said "and when I woke up Kyuubi was gone and I had the knowledge to bring dad back. I was waiting until I knew I had everything I needed to let us be a family and had to wait to learn who you were before I attempted it mom."

They both nodded and Rin asked "so what are you doing here. You know you have the exams still going on."

Naruto sighed and said "I got careless and Kakashi caught me putting memory in Sasuke and Sakura head about what happened so they dont suspect."

Arashi paled and said "How much did you tell him."

Naruto smirked at that and said "I only told him about the temperary memory transfer. I have never told anyone about the other one."

Rin looked at both of them in confusion and Arashi smiled and said "Well my little claw, you know how his memory jutsu can only replace up to a weeks worth of memories that can be real or fake."

She nodded and he continued "Theres another version that transfers most of your memories. Naruto has used it enough that after he brought me to life he gave me all the memories for THIS life. Its like that sword he has. I know it has alot of seals and stuff but I dont know what they do because he knew them before. I could take time and learn it but I wont."

Naruto nodded and said "We are having company tonight for dinner.7pm, be ready and next time used a damn privacy jutsu. We heard you both all the way to the tower." as he got up and went toward his room leaving his parents blushing.

It was almost 7 oclock when Naruto walked downstairs. All of his guest had arrived and his Kagebunshins had escorted them to the dinning room. He sighed as he walked in and took a seat at the head of the table and put his hands together with everyone looking at him. He closed his eyes and open them making several people gasp in shock never seeing anything like that. He looked at everyone around the table before closing then and opening them agian showing his normal eyes.

Kakashi sighed and said "So what are we all doing here for now Naruto and what was that with your eyes."

A voice from the doorway said "Good question dipshit." making everyone turn and pale as the Yondaime Hokage walked into the room with his wife rin on his arm as they both sat beside Naruto on the left. On Naruto right was Anko, Temari, And Kurenai around the circular table.

Naruto smiled as his clones brought in a several different styles of meat, fish, and vegitables that was placed on a round robin in the center of the table so everyone could get whatever they pleased. After the clones left Naruto cleared his throught to get everyones attention.

He said "Thank you all for coming on such short notice but with everything that has happened I felt that you each needed to know what has been happening. I know many of you may have alot of questions like why you are all hear and how my father the Yondaime is alive now, along with my eyes. I will answer all of those questions but a few things needed to be told. As you all know we started the chunnin selection exams today. What you dont know is that we had S-class crimanals in the exams preparing for the destruction of the leaf village."

Several gasp were heard and Shikamaru closed his eyes and said "It was Orochimaru, wasnt it."

Everyone looked at him and Naruto said "Yes, the late Orochimaru was one of them. He had come to the village to put a curseseal on Sasuke Uchiha to get the Sharingan."

Shino said "So thats why your teammates were replaced today then." in a way of stating facts instead of asking a question.

Inoichi asked "What do you mean the late Orochimaru."

Naruto smiled and said "I killed him today and as part of an agreement with the deathgod I was allowed to bring my father back to life as payment for Orochimaru. The hebiteme had ticked him off."

Arashi smiled and said "Perhaps it would be best if you told them everything starting with the reason Kyuubi attacked and his true fate."

This got everyones attention and Naruto said "Hiashe Hyuuga, what do you know about the birth of the Sharingan."

Everyone turned to look at Hiashe and he said "It is a mutation of my family bloodline. That is common knowledge. Why." narrowing his eyes.

Naruto said "Your right until you got to the mutation part. It was changed on purpose. I guess its best to start with a Hyuuga named Hyuuga Madara who later became Uchiha Madara, the first Uchiha."

Kakashi said "What does this history lesson have to do with anything Naruto."

Naruto said "Everything, considering the asshole is still alive today and is currently the leader of a group of S-class criminals known as Atasuki."

Hiashe started to stand up and said "I have no intentions of waisting my time listening to your stories." as he turn to leave.

Naruto closed his eyes and asked "Have you ever wonder how they knew where hinata room was that night Hiashe." making everyone look at him and Hiashe, Neji, and Hinata tensed.

Hiashe turned and in a cold voice said "Be care..." he was stopped when a blast of KI hit him from Naruto and Naruto sighed before saying "I was not going to show you this yet but you forced my hand Hyuuga."

Naruto then snapped his fingers and several clone walked into the room with several scrolls and Naruto stopped the KI and reached for a scroll walked to Hiashe and handed it to him and said "I also have info on the real reason your wife is dead. If you will sit and listen I will share it with you. Unless you want her murderer to get away with it." before turning and taking his seat agian.

Afte Hiashe calmed down enough he opened the scroll and read it before paling it and asked "How did you come by this."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "When I stole the cloud village forbidden scroll I had already heard about that event and I broke into thier record office and got that along with some other things."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and Hinabi asked "What is in that scroll father."

Naruto said "The agreement between a Hyuuga council member and the Raikage to kidnap Hinata as well as the contact to tell the security of the house as well as getting blueprints for her room. It was part 1 of 5 plans the Hyuuga council has to eliminate not only Hiashe, but his twin brother, Hinata, Hanabi, as well as the true events of how thier mother was murdered."

Hiashe sat down and motioned for his family to also and he said "You have my attention."

Naruto nodded and said "Hinata, when you think of things, what does it really feel like in your head."

Everyone turned to look at her and she thought for a moment and said "its hard to concentrate at times and my head hurts alot."

Naruto smiled and said "Not suprising with the inhibitor seal you had placed on you." making several people who knew seals flinch.

Hiashe looked at Naruto and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I only learned this thanks to my spy network I set up while I was traveling with my family. Jaraiyas is good but mine is unstopable. For those of you who dont know what an Inhibitor seal is. It is a control seal that is often put on physicotic crimanals that people cant kill to make them unable to act properly. However that is only the first part. When combined with a chakra nullifier seal it turns the victim into a mental timebomb that will kill itself eventually.

I learned that Hinata had these seals placed on her the day she was born and they are under the same type of genjutsu that Tsunade uses. I also learned that Hanabi has them also. Her mother died when she saw a Hyuuga council member doing the sealing. He killed her to keep her quite but he was to help kill her later anyways."

Hinata asked "what do you mean" In a stuttery voice.

Naruto sighed and asked "Hiashe, can I remove those two seals off of Hinata so she wont stutter anymore."

Hiashe nodded and Naruto got up and motioned for Hinata to do also. He looked at her and said "I need you to put your arms above your head and I am sorry in advance but it will hurt and also I have to touch above your heart. You understand what that means right."

She looked down and nodded and Naruto pulled out his sword and sat it across his arms as he put his hand on the back of her neck and over her heart and closed his eyes and suddenly green, red, and blue chakra surrounded his hands and Hinata screamed for a moment and thats all it took as the seals broke. He then removed his hands and put his sword back in its sheath and he looked at her and asked "So how do you feel."

Hinata blinked a few minutes and said in a calm collected voice "like for the first time I can think clearly. Thank you." as she bowed.

Naruto waved it off and said "We are both equals Hinata, you dont need to bow to me. Anyways, I know I have alot to tell and have raised many questions so I think we should continue." as he turned and started to sit down only for Hiashe asked "What was the sword for."

Naruto smirked and said "I will answer that later Hiashe. I dont want to make everyone think my name for my sword is the burden I use to bear." smirking as several eyebrow rose at that."

Kakashi who was rubbing his temples sighed and said "Is anyone here not lost." looking around the room seeing many faces just as confused as him.

Naruto poured himself a glass of Sake and drank it and said "I guess I can cut alot of the questions out. Kakashi, pull out that damn book of yours and tell me if you see anything unusual about it."

Everyone turned to look at Kakashi as he pulled out his copy of the new Icha Icha paradise book. He looked at it for several moments and said "No, why."

Naruto smiled and said "I love seals. I will let you all in on a little secret. Over my time away from the village at the age of 5 I made alot of money doing odd jobs. Durring my time I bought alot of business where I currently have close to 10 million dollars deposited in my account every day. 2 such companies are publishing companies. 1 of them makes the book Kakashi is currently holding. I had a seal designed into the cover of each book published by those companies and unless you know how to make it appear nobody ever will know of it. The seal is simple. I records anything anyone who has it says within 5 feet of the book. I have a jutsu scroll I made that absorbs and codes and by telling the scroll what I want to know all the info on that will appear say I want information on anything related to the village of Konoha that anyone has said in the last 90 days my scroll will make appear. Do you get what I am saying now."

Comprehension dawned on everyones faces and they all looked at him and Shino dad said "That would mean that you can spy on almost anyone from anywhere."

Naruto nodded and said "Thats how I found out about Orochimaru coming today, as well as his plans, I also learned about the truth of certian events in the Hyuuga council because they discussed them and one member talks out loud when he rights in his journal."

Naruto reached into his stack of scrolls and open one and read "Today that bitch Hitome discovered me when I was putting the seal on the new little head member. I had to dispose of her with a strike to the heart. I made the nurse tell Hiashe that she died from complications durring delivery. The fool. We should have killed him after we arranged for his brother to be killed. Soon our plan will be complete and we wont have a clan head any longer. The council will take its rightful place as the leaders of the clan and anyone not on the council will recieve the cage birdseal." He rolled up the scroll and Neji asked "Who."

Naruto said "Hyuuga Hommen. The head of the council. They discovered Hiashe and his brothers plan to unite the Hyuuga clan so they made a deal with cloud. They also made it were Hiashe would get out of council meeting durring the kidnapping. They knew he always took a walk after the meetings so they set him up. Afterwards they talked your father into sacraficing himself to save his brother. They planned it so Hiashe would not get rid of that damn seal you have on your head and remove thier power. Without the threat of that seal they would loose what power they have and become useless."

Inoichi said "As much as we all like learning the dark secrets of the Hyuuga clan. Why did you invite all of us here."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you. Simple really. Even with my father alive agian, me and my two grandparents who are sannins, after my marriages to my fiances here we will still be one of the weakest family in the village. I am no fool and I know the hatred the villagers hold for Kyuubi will not ever go away even with threats so I am looking for a way to protect my future family. No matter how strong we each are we cant be everywhere and we could die at anytime so I want my family to have the protection of the other clans. Especially any children. I dont want then to have to go through what I did. I know you are all thinking that sounds good and all but whats in it for us. Why should we risk our necks for your clan. That is why in exchange for protection should the need ever arise I have something you all will love."

He reached over to a tray of scrolls that were all nice and neat and said "Today durring the exams. How many of you heard me brag about winning something in a pocker game."

Everyone looked around and Hinata said "You said you won 20 summoning contracts."

Naruto smiled at the now confident Hinata and said "Yes. It is not know but if a summoning family is not happy with thier current summoners they can find an arbitrator to find them a new summoner. I discovered this when talking with my two main summons. Toads and Slugs and I was able to set up a challenge to prove I was worthy of being the Arbitrator. I passed and got them so I am willing to give them to your clans based on the summons as well as 10 jutsu of whatever element the head of the clan is aligned to."

Arashi smirked and said "Exactly how many jutsu do you have in that library you made son."

Naruto smiled knowing his dad knew this answer to make everyone bugeyed as he said "I only have a little over 11000 jutsu. Giving each of the clans 10 jutsu wont effect our library."

Ino asked "How do you have so many jutsu."

Naruto took another sip of sake and said "Simple really. I stole every village but this ones and Suna forbidden scroll, as well as copied every jutsu in thier libraries and traded jutsus with missing nin on my travels unless I was hunting them. It quite easy actually."

Inoichi said "Theres no way you could have done that. It would have taken hundreds of people as well as increadable skills to do that."

Naruto placed his hand on his sword and disappeared from site and returned a moment later holding 4 huge scrolls and said "Here are the forbidden scrolls from Iwa, cloud, and mist, and rain village. As for the libraries I know a jutsu that created duplicates of any document and when ever I can make 1000 of Kagebunshins at a time taking out all the jutsu in a library can be done in as little as 15 minutes at night. Then I just flashstep out of the village and no one is the wiser until I am long gone. As for my skills I am very talented. In fact this house we are all in. Hiashe, if you would be so kind as to look outside at our surrounding and tell everyone what you see since noone came through the front door."

Hiashe did and gasped and said "Where are we. We are in a tree a few hundred feet in trees."

Naruto said "Yes, my family home I built is hidden by a powerful genjutsu seal so even though I tell you this house is in the forest of death, Unless you know exactly where you will never find it. As for being off the ground I used my bloodline to do that. Now I will answer a few question before we get to business. You asked what was with my eyes. To answer that. I have completely absorbed all of the power and knowledge of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that my father sealed inside me the day after I was born. With that I learned to make my family bloodline stronger so that everyone of my children will be able to control plants instead of a random one. The eyes I created to battle the final level of the Sharingan so I can kill me 3 Uchiha."

Everyone was looking and Ino said "Why are you going to kill Sasukekun."

Naruto chuckled and said "Why would I kill that sterile jerk."

Kakashi asked "What do you mean sterile and there are only 2 Uchiha left. Sasuke and his brother, so who are you talking about." getting several nods.

Naruto sighed and said "When we were on the mission to wave I had to check Sasuke for injuries and I ran a medical jutsu and learned that he was sterile. As for the 3 Uchiha I mentioned, I am planning on killing Uchiha Madara before he tries and destroys the world by releasing his master the 10 tail demon, the next one I plan to kill is Uchiha Itachi. The last one will make you Kakashi, my mother Rin and my Father Arashi upset."

Arashi looked at him and asked "What do you mean son."

Naruto looked at them and said "The last one I will kill is Tobi or as you know his as Uchiha Obito."

Kakashi slammed his fist on the table, rin gasped and arashi paled and he said "But Obitos dead. I saw his body.".

Naruto said "Your right, he was dead father. Madara used a version of Orochimaru Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) to bring him back to life but he was fused with another person who was mentally disturbed and he has the brains of a 7 year old child but the skills to fight a sannin. He is also completely under the one who brought him back to life. Uchiha Madara. The same one who offered 100 of his decendants as payments to Kyuubi for the Sharingan to free him from the Hyuuga cagebird seal. Thats the reason Kyuubi attacked back then. To get his payment."

Everyone was sitting absorbing all the information and Hiashe said "You have given me alot to thing about. I am currios about the summoning contracts as well as jutsu."

Kakashi who finally gotten over his shock of learning the person who gave him his eye was still alive asked "what about that memory jutsu you used today."

Naruto sighed and said "Like I told you I implanted a fake memory in both of thier brains so they think they took the test and and then we defeated a team from mist before making it to the tower. I also implanted a memory for Sasuke to blame being sterile on so that way perhaps someday someone might be able to fix him or something."

Inoichi asked "What kind of jutsu lets you do that."

Naruto smirked as he knew he had 1 and said "its a version of you family jutsu that allow you to enter a person mind. I ran into a man who was friends with one of your ancestors when he was a child and he modified it so he could implant 1 weeks worth of fake memories so that way he could hide from hunter nins by making them think they got a lead of him heading somewhere else and then he goes elsewhere."

Inoichi said "Instead of element jutsu, would you give me that one with whatever summon you want to give me."

Naruto smiled and said "Sure, the cats will love your family. They hate thier current summoners with a passion and wont answer them because of the crime they commited."

Inoichi asked "Who are thier current summoners and what crime is that."

Naruto said "Though the ones that are alive right now dont know they have it the Uchiha clan are thier current summoners and the crime that commited was sealing 30 of the cats in our world after summoning so they can never return. One such cat ever person here has seen once and never realised it was a summon creature." making Inoichi eyes get big as he heard who thier summoners were.

He then asked "Who is the summon we all seen but have not realised it."

Naruto chuckled and then turned to full blown laughter and he looked at Kakashi and asked "what was our first mission that I made Kagebunshin henge into Kakashi."

Kakashi thought for a moment and his one eye got big and he said "You mean to tell me..."

Naruto smirked and said "Why do you then I told her Sasuke was and Uchiha in cat language so she would attack him."

Ino asked "Who are you talking about."

Kakashi said one word and everyone paled "TORA."

Arashi spit out his drink and said "That damn cat is still around."

Naruto said "Now and forever thanks to the Uchihas."

Naruto on a roll said "Well, since it was stolen by a branch member from your family 200 years ago the Hyuuga will get the Falcon contract agian." making Hiashe eyes get big.

Naruto continued "The Aburame clan will get the only bug summon that rivaled them durring the last war. The bee contract from Iwa. Anko, you will get the snake contract and dont worry about having to give human sacrafices like Orochimaru did. He only did that after Orochimaru started summoning his children to experiment on. The Akamichi family will get the boar contract from cloud. The Nara clan will get the hawk contract.

Kakashi, you have until I count to 5 to ask her out on a date or you can kiss your contract goodbye and I will tell her. Pukken is tired of hearing you moan about wanting to date her and I am tired of getting it in my reports from my scrolls. 1...2...3...4..5.." Kakashi looked confused and Naruto said "Ok chickenshit, Hana, dipshit over there has the hots for you but he wont tell you about it."

Kiba jumped up and said "What the hell cuz. Thats my sister."

Naruto said "Shut it cuz, Hana has liked him also but pukken said I could threaten Kakashi with his contract to get him off his case. He has ran up a high mental doctor bill. As for you cuz, same deal, tell her or your toast. 1...2...3...4...fi..."

Kiba jumped up and said "Hinata, will you go out with me." making everyone sweatdrop and Hinata red face as she said "I will think about it."

Kiba growled and turned to Naruto and said "I am going to ki..." his words were stopped by Naruto appearing behind him and Choji asked "What is that you are doing. I cant keep up with it."

Arashi said "No one can." calmly and in a low voice that everyone heard

Kakashi asked "Is it Hiraishin."

Arashi said "No. Naruto created the ultimate jutsu there. He calls it Flashstep. It makes my Hiraishin look like I was running without weight on compared to the real Hiraishin."

Naruto sighed and said "Chill cuz. Even I have to pay my prices for things. I made a deal with the summons so I had to follow through."

Kiba asked "Then why did you make me tell."

Naruto smiled and said "Tell him."

Barking could be heard and Hana, Rin and her sister all three sweatdropped as Akamara was talking to Kiba.

While everyone was busy talking Naruto walked over to Neji and slipped a scroll into his hand and mouth _read in private_. as he walked by him and took his seat. He turned and said "that just leaves the Naras and the Inuzaka. Both of you should feel honored with your contracts. The Naras were awarded the Golem summons. They respect knowledge and have not had a summoner in over 300 years. The Inuzakus clan was asked to recieve this contract but no one would ever offer it to them for fear of being attacked."

Hana asked "What summon is it."

Naruto said "The lions summons. The last person they had to come to give it to your clan though lions and dogs would not get along because of them being from to main different affiliates. Thats all of them and of coarse the 10 jutsu as well so do we have a deal."

Each of them looked at each other and...


	21. Chapter 21

Hiashe thought for a moment and Shikamaru asked "why did we get 2 contract Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and said "There is a reason for that. Though I said that it was awarded to the Nara clan it was actually awarded to you Shikamaru. You may have not known it but a man came and challenged you to a game of go and shogi back to back one day. That man was actually the head summon for the golems. After you impressed him with your iq he wanted to give you the contract but they can not be just given to people. They have to be given by another human who has thier blessings."

Hiashe asked "Why. Why did you bring all this info about my clan to my attentions Naruto.You could have just made the same deal with my clan as you are with the others that are here." looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "You all heard me try on several times to tell you about Uchiha Madara, right. Well I also mentioned that he is trying to free his boss the 10 tail demon. What I have not told you is to do that requires for him to capture the creatures that sealed him in the statue he is in. In other words he must capture the other 9 tailed demons. With me absorbing Kyuubi he can no longer achieve this but he could still go after the other 8 demons and still destroy the world. In order to stop him I have been working in the backgrounds for a while. He currently has 3 demons he can use. They had not been sealed in a child like the others."

Ino asked "Why would a demon need to be sealed in a child and what did you mean earlier when you said your father sealed Kyuubi in you. We were told he was killed."

Arashi said "That was a lie to protect Naruto because of the hate of the village. Yes, I know everything. Naruto showed me his life witha jutsu so I know most of what has happened and I am not pleased. I told the village to see him as a hero. They did not. Anyways the reason it has to be a child..."

Gaara interupted him and said "An infant, is the only one that can grow with the demons power and not be destroyed by it. But it also has to have the proper seal." making everyone look at him.

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Gaara. Yes the other demons were sealed in a child. The only ones Madara could find now are in this room. Me being the Kyuubi which I no longer have and Shukaku which is in Gaara here." making everyone flinch.

Hiashe said "You still have not answered my question Naruto."

Naruto nodded and said "The reason I did this for you Hiashe and the reason why Madara cant find the others are one in the same. I told you all how I made a lot of money. I bought an island that is hidin from the rest of the world and only a handful even no about. I put the other children there under the protection of some trusted friends. One of those friends is a Hyuuga named Boralis. Yes Hiashe, you know of no such Hyuuga. The reason why is his mother was captured durring the last war and she was pregnant at the time. Luckily she was a branch member and also a sealing expert so when she had him she quickly put a cage seal on him and with the help of someone she befriended he was allowed to escape. He grew up learning your family style of tiajutsu from a scroll and created several variations on it. I came across him when on my travels. He lived in the mountians in a cabin he built and I asked him to return to Konoha to be with the rest of his family.

He said he did not want to live in a village because of the evils he saw in his life. I respected that and I trained with him for a while. I had already began getting the vessels at that point and I knew that they needed someone to help watch them and protect them even though most are teenagers, a few are still children under the age of 10. They were all hated in thier villages like I was so I asked him to protect them for me. He agreed and he is currently living a nice life on that island. The only thing he asked for me in return is for me to try and unify his family. The scroll he had learned from also had his mothers journal sealed into it and after reading it he wanted one house under one family. I agreed to do what I could and so here we are."

Hiashe thought about what he heard and said "I believe you. You have shown to much proof with the new confidence from Hinata as well as her chakra being more stable now. I noticed it earlier when you had me look outside. You said Hanabi has it on her as well."

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, though hers has not been activated so I cant remove it until it does. From what I learned they were waiting until Hinata became a branch member before they activated hers. What the hell."

Gaaras eyes were big and he looked at Naruto and both nodded before one disappeared in a swirl of sand and one in a swirl of flames.

Hiashe looked around and asked "What happened."

Gaara appeared and said "Get to the south side of the village now, were under attack. Danzo and Root have joined with the sound village nins and are attacking the village." and left in swirl of Sand.

Arashi stood and said "Gennins, You are not ready for this. Explore the house, Rin, stay and make sure thier comfortable and protected. Everyone else, follow me and grab weapons and lets go. We got a war to stop." and he lead the others toward a training room that had weapons sealed. They got supplies and leaf shushined to the south side to fight.

While that was happening Naruto had Kyuubi out and was taking the fight to the enemies. After sending Gaara back to get help he started fighting. He had already removed his sword and created 10 Kagebunshins to help as he charged. It looked like after Danzo learned of his partner Orochimaru death he took immediate actions and started an attack on the village himself.

Naruto sliced a kunia that was heading at him with his sword as he ducked under a right hook. Suddenly the area was covered in a thick fog and Naruto asked "What the hell took you so long."

Laughter could be heard and a female voice said while the laughing was going on "Sorry Narutokun, Zabuza was torchering a poor asshole who tried to grab my ass."

Zabuza stoped laughing and said "So whats the story kid."

Naruto sliced the head of a nin who could not detect chakra and said "Danzo must have heard I killed Orochimaru and siezed control of his army and Root ABNU to attack the village. Just look for the NE on thier mask and you know they are ok to kill."

Zabuza said "22, what about you kid."

Naruto sliced one from groin to neck and said "29"

A scream of "My flames of youth are deminished "I have only killed 20."

Haku said "I am at 19"

A new voice said "Can we restart count since we just got here."

Naruto chuckled and said "Sorry dad but if we did that you would use Hiraishin."

Arashi sighed as he flung a kunia toward a group of people heading toward the village walls and said "Well arent you using Flashstep."

Naruto said "No, right now I am using Silent killing."

A voice that sounded agrivated said "What the hell do you mean silent killing, You are all weak idiots. We can hear you all and you can quit trying to be all badass."

Zabuza stopped the fog and when it cleared the guy who said that was standing in the middle of a group of dead of about 80 bodies and on his right was Naruto with his sword pointing at the guys heart, on his left was Zabuza with his sword at the guys neck and Haku was in behind him with a senbon at his temple making everyone who stopped and looked at the carnage sweatdrop and think the same thing the guy in the middle was thinking. _I am so screwed_ as he fainted.

Gaaras voice said "51."

Naruto sweatdropped and looked at his future brother in law to the far right and saw one of Gaaras new attacks, the sand ring comming away from a large group on ninja necks. It puts a choker collar around the persons neck and sufficates them. He no longer had to use the large wave of sands or a lot of it to kill now that he could control it right with a proper seal.

Naruto then looked over at the 300 remaining nins. He looked back around the field. Hiashe had around 30 people dead in a circle around him. Kakashi had about 27 as he and Gai were back to back and Gai had about 27 also. He then looked and saw the third hokage had about 20 dead beside him with Enma in staff form. The Ino/shika/cho group had around 30 around them dead. Hana and her mother had about 15 around them with thier dogs in a defensive position. Arashi had 25 dead and several Hiraishin kunias on the ground. Anko had her snakes retracting from the neck of a guy with about 14 around her and Kurenai had 7 by her as she removed the kunia from the neck of the one she had in a genjutsu as he fell to the ground dead. Baki and Hyatte had about 40 around them both with thier swords out. It looked like the leaf had acted quickly and taken out several.

Naruto saw a few ABNU and a dead. He looked and did not see any chunnin and gennins and figured the 3rd had them protecting the villagers.

Clapping could be heard and everyone turned and looked at Danzo as he walked to the front of the group with 50 ROOT members beside him. He said "I knew we should have made you a weapon boy." He then turned and looked at the 3rd and said "Your days in power are over."

The third said "You are wrong Danzo."

Suddenly several people appeared beside Danzo and Naruto narrowed his eyes and saw the 3rd former teammates and one of them said "We of the council feel that because of your actions not letting us kill him when he was younger, he has become to much of a threat. Todays action with him killing Orochimaru is proof that he is to strong and the demon must be in control. We are eliminating you Saratobi and instating Danzo as the new Hokage."

Arashi stepped up and said "Really, what gives you that power." making both of them pale not noticing the Yondaime back alive and here.

Chuckles could be heard and everyone turned to Naruto and Naruto looked at the third and said "By the laws of the village, what they just did is treason Hokagesama. They forfitted thier rights as citizens of Konoha the moment they sided with another village agianst our own. What are your orders." making everyone who did not know who was in charge know then.

The third said "It pains me to say this but the punishment for this is death. Leave now or I will be forced to..."

He was interupted as Danzo said "Shut up you old asshole. You are to old and weak to protect this village. Sia, Kill the Hoka..." KI from Naruto made everyone stop and Naruto flicked his sword to get the blood off of it and he pointed the blade reversed and chakra began to gather around it. 9 energy trails circled it. Everyone was wondering what he was doing. Jaraiya and Tsunade both arrived and looked at the carnage. They had been in a hotspring on the other side of town drinking together and only notice the battle when they felt the chakra spikes so they had to get dressed before coming.

Naruto lowered his head and said "I am sorry for what I must do now. I know you wanted to spare them Hokagesama but Danzo just signed his deathwarrent when he order his men to kill you. The leaf village was built with the help of the great clans like mine and the others that are here. We allowed the villagers to build and we became a village that prospered like no other. Danzo, The only ones who could have been spared were you, the former council members and your root officers. The nins behind you are an attacking army and they are not retreating when given the chance thus forcing us to kill them but I will allow them to leave along with you when I stop my KI. If after 1 minute no one leaves I will protect not only the Hokage and everyone here but the village behind me. You stand as much chance agianst me a snowball in hell. Your choice." and he dropped the KI, never looking up.

Everyone was stunned by what happened and the third looked at Naruto and said "Thank You Naruto. Even after they order my death you still would let them leave so I see you truly dont want to kill them. Its in thier hands now. If they dont retreat at the end on the timelimit I give you permission to stop them. Listen to me everyone. Only defend yourself and others. Let Naruto protect this village. No one interfere." as he lowered his head

Naruto nodded slightly and said "I wont kill them but they will never be able to fight agian old man if that is any consilation. I promise"

The third smiled a small smile and Hiashe looked on and said "Hokagesama, you dont mean that you will let a gennin fight all of them. Even one as skilled as he appears to be cant fight nearly 400 men by himself."

Arashi smiled a small smile and said "Hiashe, I will tell you something I learned from my sons memories he gave me. He hates killing more then anything. The only time he kills is when he is protecting something that is precious, whenever someone is in need, and whenever someone refuses to stop fighting. You remember the lesson on the spirit of fire the leaf village was founded on. To protect that which is precious to you, even at the cost of your own life. Naruto is doing that now. Even though I want to kill Danzo for what he just did I wont interfere. To Naruto, the third is like a grandfather just like Jaraiya is. He promised not to kill them and he never breaks a promise.

Naruto said "30 seconds left. Run and dont come back." Everyone could hear the sadness in his voice. They all looked at him and saw a few tears going down his face.

Danzo started to laugh and said "Kill them all, except the red headed boy and the Kyuubi brat. As per our agreement Itachi."

Two figures landed beside Danzo and Itachi and Kisame appeared and they both nodded and Itachi said "Yes, we will deal with the Kyuubi and Shukaku."

Several people flinched as laughter could be heard and Naruto said "When this is over, no one kills Itachi. Since Sasuke sterile and cant produce heirs we just had the only other option walk into the village." his head still looking at the ground

Kakashi looked on and said "Arashi sensie, Hokagesama, Naruto cant beat Itachi and these men. Its suicide." looking scared.

Zabuza looked on and said "Hey kid, leave the shark alone. I want him."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "If you die I will protect Haku for you."

Haku flinched as Zabuza said "I know kid, I know but me and Kisami have and old score to settle."

Naruto said "Times up. Roar for me Kyuubi." and suddenly disappeared. Time seamed to stand still as everyone looked around. Suddenly he appeared back where he was a few seconds before except he was facing the other way and was on one knee and Danzo asked "What was..."

Several shouts and screams of pain were heard from behind him and he turned and saw all of his men and the army behind him falling to the ground. He turned back and screamed "What did you do you monster."

Naruto rose from his knee and sheathed his sword and said "I cut thier spinal cords. They are all permanently paralized" still with his back to Danzo.

He turned with his eyes closed and said "Hokagesama, Danzo and your teammates are to do with what you want. The paralizing poison I put in them should hit any moment. They can still move and fight after healed."

Asuma dropped his cigerette and asked "How did you do that Naruto."

Naruto said "My flashstep allows me to move 10 times faster then the Hiraishin. It is the ultimate jutsu. Now Itachi, Since you and I both know you cant beat me in speed since your Sharingan could not track me and my ninjutsu level is beyond yours as well. Lets have a battle of the minds shall we. For the next 72 hours." opening his eyes and locking them with Itachi except Naruto was changed to the one he designed. Itachis had already been cahnged into the final level so when they both locked eyes they both got control

Everone wondered what was going on except Naruto and Itachi. Suddenly a cut appeared on Itachi arm as blood flew down and Naruto had one on his cheek. Kurenai ran over and was about to touch Naruto when a wall of sand stopped her and she looked at Gaara and he said "Dont. He told me about this. They are in the world of the Sharingan fighting except what happens to you in there happen out here. If you touch his body you will recieve the same wounds he get. Just watch."

She nodded slowly.

Zabuza looked at Kisami and said "Shall we." and they both left in a swirl of mist.

A few moment before Naruto and Itachi appeared in the world of the Sharingan and Itachi was first suprised but then Naruto said "Welcome. In this world the laws of nature dont apply right so lets begin." and charged at Itachi with a kunia.

Itachi puled one out and charged Naruto. Narutod ducked Itachi slice and cut Itachi on the arm however a moment later a cut appeared on Naruto face and Itachi looked at him and said "I see what you mean. I thought of using wind manipulation on my weapon and it actually worked, even though I dont have a wind element. Lets begin." and they both blured out of esistance

Note, the following jutsu are as follow. Bold are from Naruto and regular are Itachi

**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)**  
Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

They both launch and Naruto flash steps away

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**  
Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)

Itachi jumps and blocks a kunia Naruto threw in the shadow of the bullets.

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**

Itachi jumps to avoid the hands that appeared under him and sends both at Naruto

Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)  
Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

Naruto sees the attacks and blocks with

**Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique**)

and then creates

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

Itachi throws a shuriken and does to kill the clones

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)

Naruto does to stop the shurikens

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)**

Itachi send these at Naruto throught the wind attack

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)

After dodging the attack Naruto and Itachi both do

**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)

As the last 2 attacks cancell each other out and both of them were panting Itachi said "Its time we end this"

A voice fills the area and said "71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left."

Itachi blinks and suddenly the Naruto in front of him does some handsigns and slams his hands into the ground and said "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)"

Itachi tries to use a katon jutsu but nothing happens. He tries another and another and another and still nothing happens. He asks "What happened."

Naruto walked over and looked at the cage Itachi was now in and waved his hand and Itachi saw the world outside but he was still inside the cage.

Naruto said "Inside here the power of the mind is absolute Itachi. As you know this jutsu stops all demonic chakra. However what you may not know is thanks to this being a sharingan world and that the Sharingan is from the Kyuubi that jutsu stop your power. Your cant think to weaken it or free yourself becuase the moment you were trapped you lost all control in this world. You are trapped in your own mind now and forever. You can see the world but you are nothing but a living corpe. Unable to talk, unable to move, unable to taunt your brother. You can feel what happens to you but you wont be able to do anything. Now since your brother cant have kids your body will be used to continue the sharingan while your little brother cant touch you because the council cares so much about bloodlines they wont let him kill you. I get revenge on both of you that way. Enjoy." and he faded away leaving a scared Itachi.

As soon as Naruto faded he appeared back in his body and fell down toward the ground only to be caught by a girl who appeared out of a sheet of ice in front of him as she lowered him to the ground. He smiled as the Hokage walked over and he asked Naruto "Are you ok Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Just tired. Itachi is a prisoner in his own mind now. He cant do anything, anymore so you can restore the Uchiha clan with his body. Dad, Kakashi, can you both make sure Zabuza ok and dad, get the ring of of Itachi hand and Kisame if he dies as well. I got to destroy them. Nighty night." and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Danzo who was paralized except for his mouth said "Sai, kill that boy now."

A black and white ink tiger charged at Naruto and was about to pounce on him when Anko and Kurenai both appeared in front of him only to recieve a claw in the side as he passed them but nothing serious. A wall of sand appeared and blocked the tiger before crushing down on it destroying it. Haku stood up and looked around and saw a boy in a tree with a paintbrush and she formed an ice mirror and step into it before it melted.

Sai looked around and felt frost on his shoulders as he turned to look and paled when a woman incased in a thin layer of ice where you could not see the person inside appeared behind him. She hed up her hand and breathed on it and the ice started to entrap him and he blinked as snapped her finger and suddenly the ice around him shattered and he felt his body scream out to him in pain as every bone was broken that was in ice. He looked at her and asked "Is this pain."

She smiled and said "Yes. You are the first person to ever see and live past my ultimate jutsu. Ice style:Shiva. Because of the amount of chakra it cost I promised to only use it under one condition."I know but I always thought Haku would make a badass looking shiva. I dont own Final fantasy as the ice started to melt and then you could see Haku as she fell to the ground below only to be caught by a snake that appeared out of the ground. It lead her over and set her on the ground next to a panting Anko who was holding her side as was Kurenai.

Suddenly a huge wave of water came flooding into the area and Zabuza was riding his sword like a surfboard as it was stopped by a huge titlewave of sand which made Zabuza fly off his sword and into the air. Gai jumped into the air and caught Zabuza and asked "What happen my youthful friend."

Zabuza said "That sucked. We both went to the lake over thier and both used one attack and one attack only like when we were in the 7 swordsmen. We both created a huge tidal wave and sent it agianst each other and I lost and had to right my sword or be killed by the wave. You know the rest. What happen here."

Kakashi who appeared next to Arashi from the direction the wave came from said "Naruto beat Itachi and is now a prisoner in his own mind."

Anko said "Danzo order the kid in the tree to kill Naruto and Haku used some wierd ice attack to make herself a goddess of ice and attacked the kid."

Zabuza looked at Haku who was blushing and started to chuckle and then laugh and he said "You know they will kill you right."

Kurenai who had Tsunade start healing her wounds asked "What do you mean by that Zabuza. Who is going to kill Haku."

Zabuza said "Haku promised that the only time she would ever use that jutsu is whenever she had to defend someone she..."

He stopped as a wave of KI came off of Haku and she said "They dont need to know that Zabuza."

Zabuza chuckled even more as he blasted her with his own KI and said "Haku, you may be my adopted daughter but as your father I can tell anyone I want who you love. Dont think I dont know about your fantasy of being with him and his fiances. Our walls in our apartment are not thick enough to stop the muffle cries of Narukun, kure-chan, an-chan" with an evil grin on his face at the look Haku had on hers. She had two thoughts on her mind right then. 1 kill her father and 2 to die from embarrassment.

Anko and Kurenai were both shocked and looked at each other and then down at the blushing girl who was trying to push deeper into Anko lap from the embarrasement.

Just then a figure landed and it was Sasuke and he looked and saw his brother and went into a rage and pulled out a kunia and charged only for someone to grab his arm and a voice said "Stop."

Sasuke was enraged and said "Let me go you son of a whore, I will kill you and your damn family you cocksucking asshole. If you dont let me go I will kill you and your whole family you insignificant little shit. Let me go. Cant you tell Im and Uchiha and I have to kill my brother or are your parents so much of imbreeders that you cant even tell when your superiors are in front of you. If so then your children should be put to death at birth" before he turned tried to stab the man in the heart with a kunia. Keyword tried. The man who was holding him was Arashi Kazama.

Suddenly a shitload of KI hit Sasuke making him hit the ground unable to breath. He blinked and looked up and paled at the site of the man he just tried to kill. The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Suddenly another person appeared on his right blasting even more KI. Tsundae was there and she looked down at him and said "Did you just call me a whore."

Another figure appeared blasting KI and it was Jaraiya and he looked at Sasuke and said "Imbreeders. I have you know we are not like that."

A woman appeard next to them and said "And you think my son should be put to death at birth." blasting more KI then all of them."

I had to use this as it was just to good of an opertunity to not use. I dont own Starwars

In a galaxy far far away a figure sitting in a tower with a wooden cane gasp and a figure walks up beside him and ask "Whats wrong master Yoda."

Yoda said "Pain, lots and lots of pain."

On the same planet another figure looks toward the sky and a figure beside him asks "What is it master."

The figure said "A great evil is being unleashed on the universe Darth Maul. Someone is about to meet the true power of the Darkside."

On a droid command ship above the planet Naboo several light years away from Yoda a figure said "I since a great disturbance in the force master."

Back with Sasuke

Itachi watched in fear for his little brother as the wrath that is about to befall him and he whispers "Im sorry."

_**NOTICE**_

The next few scenes should only be read by those who truly hate Sasuke. Enjoy

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsunde picked him up and threw Sasuke into the air. Rin jumped in the air and clawed both his arms. Arashi appeared behind Sasuke and stuck a Hiraishin Kunia in his ass, Kurenai cast a genjutsu to make his sense of touch hightened. Anko sent snakes out of her hands and they bit into his legs, Haku pierced his ears with senbons, Tsunade summoned Katsuya and used her as a springboard to kick him higher into the air. Jaraiya summoned Gambunta and had the toad boss spit oil into the air which he ignited, Gaara used his sand to hurl Sasuke back toward the planet. Temari who arrived with the other gennins just in time to hear what Sasuke said used her fan to increase his speed. Kiba and hand both jumped into the air and clawed his legs as he fell and bounced off the ground only for a tidal wave to catch him and swirl him into a vortex and Haku froze the water around him. Kankuro sent crow in and plant explosive tags around the human popsicle and had them explode. Hinata walked over and used the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) on him and made him fall making several people raise eyebrows. Neji after reading the note from his father and everything he heard tonight decided since he already hated Uchiha he would take out some frustraition and used a Kaiton to fling him into the air. Suprisingly the only person who felt sorry for him was the one who caught him. Sakura.

Naruto groanded awake while this was going on and asked Kakashi what happened. After Kakashi told him he waited until Sakura landed and walked over and said "Guess what Sasuke. Since you cant have kids I was going to kill him but since I knew you wanted to restore your clan I captured your brother for you so that way you can restore your clan. Isnt that great" with a smile on his face.

Tora walked up and looked at Sasuke before turning around, lifting her tail and kicked dirt on him before she ran off.

_**End of Sasuke Abuse**_

The third finally got over his shock of the stupidity of Sasuke as well as what happen and walked over and cleared his throught and said "Ok everyone, good job and thank you for dealing with this problem quickly. I will have someone take the wounded to the hospital and get ABNU to clean this mess up. Dismissed."

Everyone started to leave and Naruto sighed and stopped in mid step and Rin saw this and asked "Whats wrong son."

Naruto groaned and fell face first agian to the dirt.

Tsunade ran over to him and started to do a medical jutsu as several other started to surround him and Hiashe asked "Whats wrong."

Tsunade finished her scan and said "His body in shock from Chakra exhaustion, agian."

Arashi looked at his son and said "Come on, lets get you some rest." as picked him up and left in a swirl of leaves.


	22. Chapter 22

The Next day Naruto had something that would live in his memory forever happen. He had not awoken until about 1 pm because of not using Kyuubi to restore his chakra and had to do it with rest.

He got up and went to town to eat. As he walked through the village he was stopped by and ABNU who informed him to goto the council chambers immediately. Naruto sighed and nodded before flame shushing to the council chambers.

When he got there he saw everyone of the council seats were already full and Arashi, Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Rin had all of the council seats but one for his family so he walked up to it and sat down and started to look around.

The third walked in a moment later and took his seat as the Hokage and said "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you all are aware we have Arashi Kazama back with us and I wanted to inform you that it is because of the deal the deathgod made with his son when he took the Kyuubis soul away. Thats right, he has successfully absorbed all of the Kyuubis powers now. Now that explains how Arashi alive. I would also like to inform you that yesterday Orochimaru was killed by Naruto Kazama." making everyone wide eyed at hearing a gennin that could do that but after seeing him in battle its no wonder.

The third cleared his throught and got everyones attention and said "I would also like to inform you that he also last night captured Itachi Uchiha and killed an S-class missing nin named Zetsu. Because of his proven abilities I would like to call for a vote to have Naruto automatically advanced in rank to special jounin."

Hiashe stood up and said "Pardon my interuptions Hokagesama but based on what was discussed with a private meeting yesterday with Naruto I would like to have him moved to Sannin level since he not only eliminated the Snake Sannin he has also showed me proof of conspiracy in my own clan that I had taken care of after the battles last night. As of this morning all branch members of my clan are having thier seals removed. The Hyuuga council has also been eliminated and it is all thanks to his spy network. I have also heard from my daughter and nephew about Narutos reputations outside of this village sir."

The third raised his eyebrows and a civillian council member asked "What reputation is that Hiashe."

Naruto sighed and said "Iwa has already issued a flee on site order when confronting me and labeled me as an SS-Rank shinobi before I was even a gennin becuase of my advanced Hiraishin jutsu that I call Flashstep. I took out 40 jounin when they tried to assassinate my family in the past few years. They call me the second flash of death. Mist has also put me as and S-rank shinobi and posted a bounty on my head and they have two names for me I am informed. They call me sexy blond because I created a perverted jutsu that knocked out 1000 of thier ninja when they tried to enslave a village in Rain. Rain, because of that incedent call me music man and mist has also started calling me the butcher of wave for killing some of thier chunnins when me and my team went thier as body gaurds." like it was nothing while everyones eyes in the room were as big as silver dollars.

Naruto looked around the room and asked "What. Its no big deal." as everyone face faulted.

After regaining his composer the third said "Well I agree with Hiashe idea. Does anyone have any objections."

Naruto said "Pardon me Hokage but what exactly would I have to do if I was given the rank of Sannin."

The third said "Well you have free leave at any time as long as you check in with me every 6 months and also you will be responsible as leader of our ninja on any battle field you are on unless I or one of the other sannins are present."

Naruto closed his eyes and pondered a moment and said "Before you vote on this I have a request that I believe would be in everyone best interest."

Inoichi asked "And what would that be Naruto."

Naruto said "I request that at least 75 percent of all chunnin and jounin approve of this decision also. This village has several candidates that could just as easily be given this title then me. If I am going to have to be a leader of these men in battle I would need thier respect. If I dont they wont follow my orders or go agianst them and that could cost lives."

Everyone was stunned and a few had smiles on thier faces and the Nara head said "I agree with Naruto request. By making that request he shows that he understands the responsibility he will be required to take. I say that we should send out some ABNU and have them request the vote while we discuss the Uchiha matters."

The third nodded and sent the ABNU out and said "Ok, since we are waiting on that what is to be done about the Uchiha matter."

A civilian said "We should kill Itachi. We already have Sasuke."

Naruto said "Not possible."

This brought murmers around the room and the third said "I am afraid Naruto is right. It was discovered that Sasuke is sterile so he can never pass on the Sharingan. If Naruto had not captured and made Itachi a doll basically we would have lost the Sharingan forever."

This brought the attention of all those who had not already been informed. Naruto sat quitely and said "I say we request 15 volunteers of the females of the village to be artifically impregnated by a medical worker so that we can breed the Sharingan but the volunteers would have to pass certian classifications."

Everyone was looking at him and the third said "What do you have in mind Naruto. I dont have problem with the volunteers but why classifications."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I did some research when preparing to kill the 2 Uchihas..."

This brought several shouts from the room in outrage and the third slammed his fist agianst the table getting everyones attention and the third said "Naruto, explain for those who dont know what you are refering to." in a commanding tone.

A civilian screamed "He wants to kill Itachi and Sasuke."

Naruto smiled and said "Who said I was refering to those two Uchihas." getting several confused looks.

Another civilian said "Then who are you refering to if you dont mean Sasuke or Itachi. They are the only two Uchihas left."

Naruto said "That is where you are all mistaken. Currently there are Sasuke, Itachi, Uchiha Obito who was on my fathers team and died on a mission but was brought back to life by a forbidden Kinjutsu and the first Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. The last two are the ones I plan to kill."

Just then an ABNU appeared and handed a paper to the third who looked at it and nodded before the ABNU left. The civilain asked "If what you say is true then why do you wish to kill them."

Naruto sighed and said "How many tailed demons are there and who is the most powerful one of them."

This got everyones attention and a civillian said "9 and Kyuubi was the most powerful, you more then anyone should know that."

Naruto said "There are actually 10 tailed demons. The last one is a dragon and he was imprisoned by the other 9 demons because he wanted to destroy the entire world and make himself and his followers the only living creature. He is also the most powerful. The reason I want to kill the those two Uchihas is because Uchiha Madara was responsible for Kyuubis attack and he is also the servant of the 10 tailed demon. He wishes to free his master so to stop him I must kill him before he gets what he needs to do it. Even though I dont have Kyuubis soul any more he may still know of a way to remove Kyuubis power so I must not let that happen."

Arashi said "Son, why dont you tell them why Madara was responsible for the Kyuubi attack so they know the truth and also how Madara is still alive."

Naruto nodded and several people agreed with Arashi. Naruto said "To cut a long story short, Uchiha Madara was given the Sharingan by Kyuubi. Kyuubi wanted 100 of Madara decendants as payment for the Sharingan, he agreed, thats why he attacked. To get his payment. As for how Madara is alive Kyuubi was no fool and knew humans could not live long enough to get his 100 sacrafices so he made it where Madara will live for 1000 years, he has 800 left unless someone kills him and destroys his body. Thats what I plan to do. It will end his quest to free his master and no other village will have to deal with a tailed demon beside the 3 tail and the 5 tailed. As for Obito. He may have the one sharingan but because of the jutsu they used on him he has lost his mind and has all the skills of a jounin but the mind of a 6 year old or younger. I just want to give his soul the peace it was denied."

The third asked "What do you mean by only have to worry about the 3 tail and the 5 tail Naruto."

Naruto sighed and thought _take this you assholes _ and said "The rest have already been put in children and besides my future brother in law Gaara I have kidnapped and hidden them with trusted body gaurds so that they can live as normal a life as they can without having to experience any more of the pain that I had to suffer as a child as well as protect them from Uchiha Madara. I may have been young but I still remember everything about what happened to me and I dont want any of them to suffer like that if I can help it. Thats part of the benifits of being a demon vessal. Photographic memory. I remember how some of the people on this very council called for my life to be killed the day my father here sealed Kyuubi in me. I have forgiven but I dont want another innocent child to suffer more then they have to. The other two demons are currently hiding and I dont know where or intent to find them and incur thier wrath." making several people in the room pale knowing what they did and he remembered it and the man they claimed as a hero sitting there looking pissed and having his son also talk about it and him being probably one of the strongest in the room.

Naruto looked around the room and thought _yes, vengence is a dish best served cold. Squirm you little bastards and feel my pain every time you see me or my father and fear for your very soul. hahahahaha. _yes Naruto does have and evil side and his favorite hobby is making the council pay for his pain

Everyone seemed in thought for a few minutes and Inoichi finally brought the room out of its dreaded thought as he was not one of the ones who did it but he also never helped but Naruto does not hate him and said "What was the criteria you wanted us to look at for the Sharingan breeding."

Naruto said "They need to be tested for elemental affinities. Only those who have fire affinities should be used, anything else and odds are the Sharingan wont be able to be used by the children and may also dilute the bloodline. The second thing is they need to come from a family who have reserve ninja or retired ninja as the parents so that way they can learn to control it since Sasuke and Kakashi are the only two who will be able to tell them much about it. If they have advance training like chakra control and basic ninjutsu and tiajutsu skills it should help to ensure that the children will be able to use the Sharingans fully when Kakashi or Sasuke teach them but I think it would also be wise to have a body gaurd present so Sasuke does not kill them as he will most likely see his brother in them. Last is they should have mental evaluations every 6 month so we can try and solve the secret flaw of all Sharingan users besides Kakashi."

This brought the attention of everyone in the room having never heard of this and Hiashe asked "What do you mean secret flaw Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and said "Every Uchiha who has a Sharingan goes thru a time anywhere from a few minutes on up of temperary insanity. The only thing that can cure it is the site of blood from a kill they have made."

This brought gasp from everyone and the third said "Naruto, how can you say that. I never saw any evidence of that in all my time as Hokage."

Naruto looked at him and said "Tell me Hokagesama, how many people died in the Uchiha prison by suicide or went missing."

The thirds eyes got as big as a silver dollare and he said "Oh my. I had never investigated it because of the clans outstanding performance but probably at least 2 a month was reported as mysterious deaths or suicides and a few escapes that were never captured. If what you said is true then..."

Naruto nodded and said "Thats the secret flaw of the Sharingan. Kyuubi did it as a joke after the second request from Madara. A way to flaunt power in front of the Hyuugas. To get the power you have to kill thier best friend but the side effect is once you activate it the demon blood from the eye makes you go temperary insaine. If we can properly identify the point in the children they become insane then we can hopefully cure it. I wonder how long before Sasukes hits. I imagine Itachis was when he wiped out his clan. hmmm."

Everyone paled and Inoichi quickly said "I agree with Naruto ideas and they should be administrated by them. Now did you get the decision from the ninja Hokagesama."

The third nodded and said "Yes and actually 90 percent have agreed. The only ones who did not are the ones who have had reports of attacks on Naruto as a child and those who are ready to retire but dont think he is ready for it. I say we vote on it now."

Everyone voted and they approved with a 75 percent vote. The third said "Naruto is now a Sannin of the Leaf Village. What should his type be. We have a frog and slug and though Naruto has a snake contract I dont think he likes that"

Naruto thought for a moment and smirked and said "Call me the Fox Sannin. I will be thought of with Kyuubi anyways and since it seems I got the better of him might as well use it." but he thought _It is actually my way to pay my respect to you Kyuu, my friend._

Everyone voted and agreed.

Hiashe asked "Naruto, last night when we were having the clan meetings you displayed an eye bloodline. What is it may I ask."

Naruto said "I created it with the knowledge I got from Kyuubi as a way to put me on even footing with Itachi, Obito and Madara. It was how I was able to trap Itachi in his own mind by letting me fight evenly with him in the genjutsu world of the Sharingan, but it wont be any need for concern as I will be the only person who has it. I refuse to let my children have it."

This brought murmers in the council and a civilian asked "Why wont your children have it."

Naruto said "Simple, I have most of Kyuubis knowledge but not all of if and I refuse to take the risk that a make a mistake with it and cause insanity like Kyuubi did with the Uchihas. If only I have it then if any flaws appear I can fix it and not worry about it. Unless you want another clan that could one day wipe themselfs out or worse the village. Who am I to go agianst the council and the Hokages orders."

Several people quickly screamed "Thats alright, we agree with your decision Naruto." getting a smirk from Naruto.

Hiashe asked "What of Haku, the girl who came with you from wave Naruto. I hear she has an ice bloodline."

Naruto nodded and said "Yes she does but as I explained to the guards the day I brought her and her adopted father here. They have the protection of the Kazama clan and I also give her the right to choose who she has a family with. I talked to her about it and as long as she produces 2 children I would not let the council force her into an arranged marriage or breeding stock. 2 children will be more then enough to start an ice clan in our village within 40 years we could have up to 20 members as soon as one male is born. I believe that the council would agree with that considering that she is the first ninja in her family since the Mist refuses to let bloodlines be ninja after thier war with them she might be able to show other clans from mist the treatment she gets here and maybe swing them to our village. I dont believe forcing 1 clan would be wise if we can get say 10 clans with bloodlines by not forcing it." making everyone in the room see his point of view.

The third looked around the room and said "Naruto, how the hell are you so damn mature. You have made every person in this room see your point of view on every topic that we have discussed."

Naruto looked at him and the rest of the room and said "Simple, I had to develop a strong mental resolve to stop Kyuubi from talking me into removing the paper seal on his cage."

This got looks from everyone and Arashi said "What do you mean by that Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Simple, if at any time the people of this village hurt me enough to want to give up living all I had to do was walk up and remove a simple paper seal that was the contract with the Shinigami and I would have let Kyuubi free. Its a way for the container to tell if the creature being sealed has paid its crime. Its a good thing I was strong enough to deal with the pressure or this village would be nothing but ash considering no other parent would have gave thier child after they saw what this village did to me. Also its a good thing the third protected me or Kyuubi would have been free and back in less then a year. The sealing was made to last the LIFE of the vessel. If I had not lived long enough to get at least half of his power he would have been freed. But thats my opinion." and thought _squirm my little bitches._

Everyone paled and almost everyone was thinking while he talked _we were so fucking lucky...by the look on arashi face our luck may have ran out...shit were going to die_

The third smirked to himself as several people squirmed in thier seat under the board look of Naruto and the killing looks coming from his parents and grandparent.

Just then the council chamber doors open up and a chunnin ran in and said "Hokagesama. Uchiha Sasuke has left the village and killed a gaurd a few moments ago when he tried to get to his brother."

Before anyone had time to react Naruto disappeared and reappeared a few moments later in the middle of the room, that had everone standing and going toward the door, with Sasuke who looked confused as he was launched toward the walls as nearly the speed of light and was planted head first into them making everyone shocked and wince at the speed he was captured and his arrival.

flashback

A few moments before as Sasuke was jumping tree to tree he was in mid jump when he felt someone grab him and by the time he had time to react he was already back inside the council chambers and was still traveling at great speed and hit the wall hard lodging his head in the wall.

flashback end

As Sasuke pulled his head out of the wall he turned and saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room and everyone else was looking both shocked and pissed. Sasuke said "Why the hell was I brought back to this damn village."

The third said "For murder and becoming a missing nin."

Sasuke said "Please, this village wont hurt me, im the last Uchiha and this town kisses my feet and bows before me becuase my family is royalty."

Naruto asked "Can I please shut him up." getting a nod from the other clans as well as the Hokage

Sasuke snorted and said "Like you cou..." as Naruto disappeared and then he felt someone hit his neck and he fell to the floor passed out.

Naruto sighed and said "Hes alive. I just made him pass out from a pressure point."

Everyone was amazed by Narutos handling of the Uchiha. As Naruto was about to return to his seat a dog ran in and started barking and Rin, Naruto, and the dogs master Tsume all burst out laughing and everyone looked at them and Rin asked "So whens the wedding."

Tsume said "If he is still a man after he gets out of the hospital, I would say after that." with a smile on her face.

The third said "whats so funny that it had to interupt our metting."

Tsume said "Apparently Kakashi and my daughter Hana had a little altercation earlier and he is currently in the hospital having his wounds healed. Kakashi called his summon dog out to help and it bit him in the groin after seeing who he was with. He refused to let go unless Kakashi agreed to marry Hana. Kakashi did and thats what is so funny."

Flashback with Kakashi

Kakashi walked to the Inuzaku home with Kiba behind him holding a leash around his neck, how you might ask that happen. Simple. Akamaru grabbed his book and was ready to piss on it unless he put it on so here we find Kakashi being lead before Hana.

Hana smiled and took the leash and said "Thanks runt. Now Kakashi, what was this I heard last night about you wanting to go out with me."

Kakashi said "I dont know what your talking about."

Hana said "Fine, prove it by summoning that dog pukkan and if he agrees with you I will believe you."

Kakashi thought for a moment and summoned Pukkan and Pukkan looked at Hana and Kakashi and said "So you finally going to do it."

Kakashi looked at Pukkan shocked and asked "Do what."

Pukkan jumped up and bite Kakashi in the groin and mumbled "Ask her to marry you or I bite harder. I am not your therapist."

Kakashi winced in the pain and said "Hana, marry me please."

Hana smiled at the dog and walked over removed Kakashi mask and kissed him before bitting his neck and said "To show you mean it. No more porn." and grabbed his book and threw it in the air and burned it with a katon jutsu.

Kakashi was crying but if it was from the loss of his book or the dog on his manhood who knows. He just shook his head yes and Pukkan let go and said "Tell Naruto, thanks and I want another poker night. I loved the back rubs I got from the wolf summons." and left in a puff of smoke.

Flashback end

The council laughed at that and the third said "I call this meeting over and I have a gennin to deal with." as everyone left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto had left the council chambers and started to walk thru the village pretty much ignoring anyone and anything. He had the feeling he was forgetting something.

He thought "_lets see, orochimaru dead, dads alive, itachi a vegitable, sasuke sterile and in trouble, sakura got laid and her dreams are ruined now, zetsu dead, kabuto dead, zabuza and haku alive, gaara seals fixed, moms here, my families here, I got respect, danzo and the 2 stooges have been taken care of, sound is pretty much screwed, the thirds alive, war has been stopped...Now what am I forgetting."_ he looks up and sees a couple making out in an ally with a bottle of sake at thier feet and smiles realising what he forgot.

He turns and starts looking for his fiances to see what they were doing. As he was looking he ran into his mother who smiled and said "If your looking for you ladies I was told to tell not to look for them."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Why mom."

She said "simple, each of them want to suprise you with thier wedding dresses and a few other things so your father and I gave them each a million out of your account and told them to get everything, your father and I are taking care of the rings so all you have to do is get your outfit for the wedding and you have 30 days to do it." and she turned leaving a confused Naruto

Naruto said "How did you get money out of my account." before she was gone.

She turned and said "Simple, you gave your father your pin number when you gave him your memories and I took your debit card." holding it up smiling and leaf shushing away.

Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet and sure enough it was gone. He sighed and mumbled "damn freeloaders, I got 2 that take my money and 2 that drink my sake, whats next." as he walked on through the village

Meanwhile Inoichi walks up to Hiashe and said "May I have a moment of your time Hiashe."

Hiashe turned and nodded and they both sat down on a park bench near by. Inoichi said "how did you solve the problem with the Hyuuga council so quickly if you dont mind me asking."

"_guess we all know where Ino gets her gossip habbit from"_ Hiashe thought and said "simple when Arashi left with Naruto..."

Flashback the previous night.

Arashi had just left when Jaraiya walked over and held out a scroll and said "This is everything the gaki was telling you about and also a seal he made to protect your family without the servitude seal so you can do whats you need to." and handed it to Hiashe before turning and leaving.

Hiashe opened it and read a little where his eyes got big and said "Neji, go and get half of the branch members ready for battle and bring them but tell the council that I want them to stay there to protect the compound and the clans survival."

Neji nodded and left.

Hinata walked over and said "What do you want to do father."

Hiashe looked at his daughter and saw the confidence she had now and said "Im sorry daughter for everything I done to you. If I had known what they did I would have been different."

Hinata looked at him with cold Hyuuga eyes and for a brief moment emotion flew through them and she said "I forgive you father. The clan was more important. I understand." and walked over to her team ignoring the hurt look on Hiashe face as he realised how bad of a father he had been.

About 5 minutes later the branch members returned with neji and one of them asked "What are your orders Hiashesama."

Hiashe looked at them and said "Today is a new day for the Hyuuga clan. When we return to the compound I want all of you to tell the rest of the branch members to get ready for a fight. I have been given proof that it was the council that had killed my wife and also the council who had arranged for Hinata to be kidnapped as a child and my brothers death. For this and several other crimes I am leading the family in removing the council and when that is done we will be removing all seals from every branch member and uniting the family under one house."

Murmers could be heard from the branch members and one said "what of the family secrets sir."

Hiashe opened the scroll and said "This seal here is a gift from the Kazama family which I would like to let you know Arashi Kazama is back with us alive now and they were the ones who gave me the proof. This seal will go on the entire family with me being the first to get it to show you that this is not a lie. Its just like the cage seal but the subjection seal has been removed. Since we all will have it there is no need for 2 houses anymore." and all the branch members where shocked by this knews.

Neji said "when do you want us to be ready Hiashe-sama." voicing the general question.

Hiashe said "1 hour after we return to the compound but dont alert the council until we get to them."

All of them said "Hia." and headed back to the compound."

end flashback.

Hiashe raised the hair off of his neck and showed Inoichi the seal and said "We eliminated the council forever from the Hyuuga family."

Inoichi smiled and said "About time my friend, about time."

A voice from the tree above them said "Agreed." startling both men as they looked up and saw Arashi sitting there.

Hiashe said "What do we owe the honor of your visit Arashi."

Arashi said "Simple, this is an invite to my sons wedding next month. Your both invited with up to 5 members of each family. I just wanted to hand them out personally to each clan and important guest so they can see Im back." as he handed them the invitations.

Hiashe nodded and said "The Hyuuga clan will be there for the wedding of the new sannin."

Inoichi said "So will we but I do got one question. Why did you not get offered the position of sannin."

Arashi looked darkened for a moment and said "The same reason I wont be Hokage agian. This village lost a lot of respect from me and the only reason I have not killed most of it is because Naruto asked me not to. Even if he was not my son I still would have refused because I left 1 simple request to see him as a hero and from what he showed me with a memory jutsu his early life he was not seen as even human. Thats why I refused both offers when I was given the choice."

Both men bowed thier heads in shame and a civilian walked up a little drunk and said "So you are alive Yondaimesama, are you going to kill that demon that took over your sons body."

That had to have been the stupidest thing a person could have said at that moment as 3 figures turned to look at the civilian with so much hate in thier eyes the man litterally had a heart attack from the KI and deathglares he got as Hiashe had activated his eyes with a look that promised extreme pain, Inoichi had pulled out a kunia and had a smirk that would have made Orochimaru back up in fear and Arashi powered up 2 Rasengans that had wind manipulation started in it.

Gaara walked by and looked at the three men and inside his head he heard shukaku say "**back away slowly and dont make any sudden movements and they may not kill you."**

Gaara thought back _"whats wrong."_

Shukaku thought "**they frighten me. to even breath near them might be enough to end your life. They make me and the other demon lords look like saints compared to what there looks promise. Just back away and GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. NOW."**

Gaara had never her shukaku say he was scared of anyone but Naruto and even then it was just a little. For him to act like this is bad.

Gaara left the area quickly and saw his sister standing out front of a store and he ran to her and she looked at him questionably and Gaara said "Shukakus scared."

Temari blinked and asked "What happened." having known only naruto could do that to Shukaku."

Gaara said "The blond guy from last night, the Hyuuga head and Naruto father all 3 frightened him with a look and they killed a man with just the look."

Temari said "Your not making any since gaara."

Gaara started to say something when a drunk man bumped into Temari and said "excuse me, I am looking for the demon boy. I want to beat some shit into him agian like I did when he was a kid...hickup."

Temari and Gaara both looked at him and were planning to do extreme things to the man when an ABNU appeared and said "Not another one." as he hit the man on the neck knocking him out.

Temari who had pulled out her fan and Gaara who had made a bat out of sand with a kunia being held in the end of it blinked and looked at the ABNU and said "What do you mean another one and whats going on."

The ABNU sighed and recognised them as Naruto future family since all ABNU recieved bios on them from the Hokage and said "After that battle last night and Narutosama stopping the revolt all the bars in town opened up and served free beer to everyone to cheer for the return of the Yondaime, death of Orochimaru and also the winning of the battle. The civilians got into it heard and some of the bars did not close until a few hours ago and the ABNU as well as most of our sober ninja are out trying to stop idiots like this from starting trouble. Somehow it is only civilians that are causing trouble though. The Hokage said if anyone is seen walking or acting drunk they are to be arrested till they sober up."

An explosion to the south of town was heard and everyone in the village blinked and suddenly the shouts of "YOU UNYOUTHFUL CITIZENS DARE NOT ONLY TO INSULT NARUTOSAMA BUT ALSO HAVE THE COMPOSURE TO INSULT NOT ONLY THE POWER OF YOUTH BUT TRY AND REMOVE MY YOUTHFUL OUTFIT. YOU MUST DIE."

A second shout said "YES GAI-SENSIE, LETS SHOW THESE UNYOUTHFUL CITIZENS THE ERROR OF THIER WAYS. IF WE MISS ONE UNYOUTHFUL CITIZEN THEN I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU HIP RIVALS BOOK AND CHAIN MYSELF TO HIM WHILE MAKING HIM WERE OUR YOUTHFUL OUTFITS

Across town in the Hospital a window shattered and a voice could be heard yelling "OH HELL NO, NO ONE IS PUTTING THAT DAMN OUTFIT ON ME AND I AM NOT BEING CHAINED TO ANYONE WHO HAS ONE. LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE I COME." and he jumped out the window of the hospital still in a hospital gown.

Naruto who had sitting on the Hokage monument to watch the fireworks pulled out a bag of popcorn and watched the show while thinking "_thats what I forgot. I told all the bars and resturants that I have part ownership of I wanted them to have free sake after any battles so our ninja moral support would go up and they could take the money out of my party account. I wonder whats will happen now." _with a small glint of amusement in his eyes.

A shout from gai said "YES MY HIP RIVAL, LETS SHOW THESE PEOPLE THE FOLLIES OF THIER WAYS. IF SOMEONE DEFEATS MORE THEN ME I WILL GIVE UP MY YOUTHFULNESS."

Correction that had to be the stupidest thing anyone has ever said. At that moment all ninja in the village stopped blinked and blinked agian, even if they were not helping before with the citizens as the words registered in thier minds and every ninja in the village cracked thier nuckles and thought "Hes going down." and all of the citizens who were drunk and causing trouble all had one thought going through thier minds. "Were fucked."

The Hokage himself jumped out of the Hokage tower in full battle uniform with Enma in his staff form looking for anyone who had a sake bottle or smelled of it.

Anko had her snakes summons out looking for drunks, Tenten pulled out every trap scroll she had on her and went to town. Neji was striking every civilian in town no matter what with a knockout shot of gentle fist while counting in his head.

Similar seens throughout the village could be seen.

Naruto who was still on the Hokage monument sent out mass Kagebunshin into the village henged into civilians and had them take a bottle of sake with them to get more civillians into the action.

Sakura who was crying after she heard about Sasuke not being able to have kids was sitting on the steps of her home when a man walked up to her and said "here, drink this and it might make you feel better." and handed her a bottle of sake before walking away.

A moment later Sakura who was still looking at the bottle was pinned to the wall by ninja wire as snakes crawled up her legs and a staff hit the step where she had been a few moments ago. Unable to comprehend what was going on Neji appeared and knocked her out and said "Thats 40 for me." and ran to find his next target.

The third said "damn it. Lets go enma." as he jumped up on a rooftop.

At the gates of the village a man with a black cloak and red clouds and a scyth was looking at the village and he said "Even my gods say not to go there today. Lets go."

The man beside him said "No bounties worth that mess." and left the village but stopped when a figure appeared in the road ahead of them.

The figure stood and up straight and said "I know why your are here Atasuki, I am sure you love the fact you cant find the rest of them besides me and my and the one tail. I have a message for your leader."

The one who had the scythe said "Why should we..." he stopped when a knee hit him in the gut and his scythe fell to the floor in three pieces and was knocked back 10 feet.

The figure stood and said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, the vessel for Kyuubi. Tell Madara that his plans have already failed and his master will never be freed. I have all the vessels hidden but Shukaku and if he disappears I kill the rest. If he wants to fight me tell him that in 1 month I will face him at the valley of the end and tell him that no matter what one of us wont be leaving alive. If he dont show they will die also ruining his plans. If by some miracle he can defeat me I will tell him where they are. Now be a good little bitch and leave my village before I send you to your god and crush all 5 of your hearts. I know what you did to the first Hokage and I wont go easy on you. Ive already defeated Itachi, Orochimaru, and Zetsu. I know tobi, Kisame, sasori, diedra, and you two clowns wont be a problem to kill. Now go" looking at the man who was beside him before leaving in a swirl of flames.

Neither figure said anything as they looked at each other and left quickly to inform there leader.

Naruto smiled as he left to go home that evening but he pulled out a bottle of wine to drink on his way to the forrest of death when a bunch of chunnins who did not know him appeared and got ready to arrest him when a kunia came and broke his sake bottle.

Naruto looked down at the bottle and his hair covered his eyes and at that moment everything in the village stopped. All sound, all fighting, a heart beats. Why you may ask.

Naruto said "**That was a 1000 year old battle of wine. It costed me $400,000 and only 2 bottles of it left after that one in the world. Somebody is going to pay me back for it**." in a voice that sent chills down everyones spines.

Naruto flared his KI releasing more then half the people in the world and he said **"who was it that busted my wine bottle."**

A man on the roof across from Naruto said "I did demon. Remember me."

Naruto blinked and said "Mizuki, how many times to I need to beat you to shut you up."

Mizuki said "What are you talking about Kyuubi, you never beat me."

Naruto said "Thats right, I just told the Hokage about you planning to steal the scroll. How did you escape prison"

Mizuki became enraged and charged at Naruto who mearly looked board and pulled out a kunia and deflected each of Mizukis attacks with one hand while yawning shocking everyone with his skill and pissing Mizuki off even more.

Naruto had enought and disappeared from site. The next thing anyone knew Mizuki was being sent airborn by a swift kick.

Gai and Lee who both having arrived looked at the move and lee said "thats my."

Gai could only nod and said "How did he..."

Naruto appeared behind them while a kagebunshin of Naruto used Mizuki for a pinball before finishing the Naruto Uzumaki rendon and said "While I walked around different villages I learned to watch thier training and fighting and could quickly pick apart the routines and figure out how to do them. I have seen you both sparring while walking to my training grounds. Thats how I know that even though I changed it to fit my fighting style.".

Naruto turned and started to walk away and said "Perhaps we can spar sometime and I can show you some of my variations and maybe learn some of yours. Cya." leaving an awe struck group."

Kakashi appeared next to gai and said "how many gai."

Gai blinked and said "73"

Kakashi cried and looked around and said "Anyone beat him."

Everyone sighed and 20 different ninja said "We tied with him."

Kakashi sighed and said "so did I."

The third appeared and said "Im afraid thats all of them."

Sasuke came walking up and was carrying a bottle of opem sake that a GUY gave him and everyone turned to look at him and had and evil glint in thier eyes.

Sasuke said "What the hell you looking at peasents."

Screams of agony reached Naruto ears as he smiled before flame shushin home that night."

The next day Naruto got up and dressed before going to the library. When he got there he saw his dad looking at a few scrolls and he said "So what are you planning."

Naruto raised and eyebrow and Arashi said "I felt you use your flame shushin yesterday outside the village gates and went to look what was going on. I saw the two Atasuki figures you showed me memories of so whats going on."

Naruto sighed as he sat down in a chair and put his feet on a desk and said "I want to end it. With me showing my strength, even a little, and the fact he cant find the others Madaras going to be comming for me sooner then later so I wanted to make sure it was not a suprise attack so I offered him a choice. Fight me at a battle I chose or loose his precios demons forever. He wont risk loosing them so he will show. That way I wont risk the village and I wont have to hold back for fear of collateral damage" as he closed his eyes.

Arashi sighed and said "You know you cant defeat them all by yourself. Right."

Naruto nodded and said "I know thier strengths and weaknesses and all but I need to figure out how to get the ones I need to fight to do it."

Arashi asked "Who do you need." glancing toward the bookshelf

Naruto looked at him and said "I need 2 Naras, Kakashi, Tenten, Tsunade, Jaraiya, Asuma, Gaara, Baki,Temari, Kankuro, you, Zabuza, Gai, Lee, Anko, and at least 3 other long range fighters preferably more and at least 1 close range fighter to deal with the other members while I face Madara."

Arashi looked at him and said "So do you think they could be used."

A voice from behind Naruto said "Yes, I know they all could but I would want them to know who they were fighting."

Naruto said "I see you decided to drop the genjutsu old man. So what do you think."

The third said "I want all clan heads and jounins in the Hokage tower in 2 hours and I want you to tell us all thier strengths and weakness."

Naruto nodded before the Hokage left in a swirl of leaves.

Arashi said "I will get the sand sibs as well as the rest of the family. You get everything ready." as he left the room.

2 hours later all the clan heads as well as the rest of the jounins were gathered in the Hokage tower war room and the third said "Thank you for coming. Yesterday 2 S-class crimanals that are part of the group Itachi was a part of until his capture came to the village to gather information. They want all the tailed demons but as Naruto has told the council they cant succeed since he has absorbed all of Kyuubis power but they still want the other 8 and we cant let them get them. In 1 month we are expecting a battle with them because that was what Naruto told them to do in order for the village to be left out of the fighting. Each member of this group is an S-class criminal. 1 member is responsible for the death of the previous Kazekage. Another member was responsible for the death of the Shodaime Hokage." getting gasp from everyone in the room.

Naruto said "I know many of you are wondering how that one can still be alive. He has a bloodline that allows him to take the hearts of living Humans and replace old ones in his body. He can only hold 5 but usually has all 5 in use. I know each member of this group and thier strengths and weaknesses."

Genma asked "how do you know some much about them Narutosama."

Naruto looked at the room and said "Before I say anything else I want to make one thing clear. Dont call me Sama. I may out rank some of you but to me we are all equal ninja of the leaf village so just call me Naruto. As for the question you asked. Simple, I know about the leader because he was responsible for Kyuubis attack on our village. His name is Uchiha Madara, the first Uchiha. I wont tell you much about him except dont fight him. No one in this room besides myself or Gaara can even think to hurt him."

Hyatte asked "Why not Naruto."

Naruto said "Simple. How many of you can stand toe to toe with a person with the strength of an 8 tail demon. He is that powerful. I can beat him but it may cost me my life. If thats what it takes to stop him I will so his master will not be released on the world agian. Mankind wont be able to survive him."

murmers went through the group and the third said "The reason why we have to stop them is the master Naruto was talking about is the 10 tail dragon demon. He is so powerful that all 9 of the other demons lords banded together to seal him away so he would not destroy the world. Now you see why we must stop him and this group. Continue with the rest Naruto."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it before biting his thumb and wiping some blood on a seal and out popped a giant posterboard with faces of 10 members and some had X's on the faces of Itachi, Zetsu, and Orochimaru.

Naruto nodded and pointed to a face and said "First is Tobi, he is the product of using a forbidden Kinjutsu that used the body of Uchiha Obito who was on the gennin team with Kakashi and my mother under my father. He has one sharingan and is mostly a mid range fighter fire and earth type user. He does have good tiajutsu but it can be gotten around with team work but his sharingan lets him avoid most ninjutsu. genjutsu are useless but he sucks at Kenjutsu.

Next is Kisame, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. His sword is special which means it does not cut, it shaves and it also eats chakra and can give it to Kisame. Dont try and get it if Kisame is still alive or it will attack you with a self defense seal on it. Kisame is a water type and is great at kenjutsu but sucks at taijutsu and raiton jutsu.

After him is diedra. He can make explosives out of clay and most of his body is actually clay for his explosives. he is a long range fighter and can make animals out of clay that can do anything that the animal it looks like. He prefers to fly on them. You can beat him with joint long range attacks while in the air but if you can get him on the ground he has almost no taijutsu experience. Genjutsu is above average. Get close and kill him but he will kill himself to take you out and has been known to do just that and still live by escaping the blast. He has two hands in his mouth that eats the clay and make its explosive.

Hidan is an enemy only a Nara can fight safely. Why I say that is because of his religion and I believe bloodline he does a type of ritual in which a circle appears under him and as long as he is inside that circle he is basically immortal. To kill him you must get him outside of the circle and then completed destroy his head. As long as his head is alive he can be put back together but if his head is completely distroyed he can die. Dont let him get your blood. Part of the ritual while in the cirlce is the blood he eats durring that battle causes any wound he recieves to his body to happen to whosever blood it is he has as long as they are within a mile of him. Thats why I said a Nara is the best fighter since they can force him to walk outside the circle with thier clan jutsu. Anyone else will have to make him leave and probably kill one of you allies to do it. He is a mid to close range fighter because of his ninjutsu and also his scythe that he can control with a chain. I broke it when he was here yesterday but he has time to repair it.

The next one is a former Suna member named Sasori of the red sand. He is a puppet master. He walks around inside of a puppet and has turned every part of his body into a puppett as well except his heart. He looks like a 15 year old kid in his actual body. He is a master of secret weapons and mid to close range. He has hundreds of puppets he can use at the same time but the one that is most dangerous is the former Kazekage who had the ability of the Iron sand which he has made a puppet. Just because its a puppet does not mean it does not still have the ability to use jutsu or bloodlines. He also uses poison and traps that are hidden in each of his puppet bodies.

The next member is Kakuzu who was the one that is responsible for the Shodiames death. He has an ability to use his body with wierd tenticles of chakra that can restore his body from damage. Attack from long range to destroy the mask because that is where his hearts are and if you have to fight close dont let him take the heart of your allies. He can take other organs but mostly just the hearts. Thats his weakness. Take out all 5 and he then you can kill him by destroying his head as well. Any questions."

hiashe said "Are there any others we need to worry about."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Atasuki has a habbit of using sleeper agents to get thier info that they use as puppets once they activate them. I know of 2 personally. 1 we killed with Orochimaru named Kabuto and the other was a Suna nin. I know they have others out there so they could bring them to try and use as cannon fodder to weaken me and anyone I brought with me. I dont know how many others but the most it would be would be 50 all together. Any more and they run the risk of being discovered. 1 per village is what I would believe. Since Kabuto was the leaf I dont think anyone else could be a puppet so thats all I have on them."

Kakashi looked in thought and said "How many do you want to take with You Naruto for this battle."

The third said "I have heard Naruto discriptions of them and thier abilities and we talked about it. This is volunteers only but I want to try and have a team of at least 20 to go into battle. Those of you who want to get involved meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 am and dont be late if you decide to help kakashi. The rest of you prepare your families and homes incase the fighting comes here."

Asuma asked "Where is the battle to take place."

Naruto said "The valley of the ends. Fitting really if you think of it. On one side you have the village of Konoha fighting to protect its lands and loved ones and on the other side you have Atasuki who want to rule and destroy the world. I got alot to work on for tomorrow and I hope to see you tomorrow." and left in a swirl of flames."

Inoichi said "Do you think we honestly should get involved Hokagesama."

The third took a puff from his pipe and said "We got involved 13 years ago when Kyuubi attacked. I think its time the Leaf returns the favor." getting a few smirks in the room from that as they all left the room and the third pulled out his Icha Icha paradise and giggled as he read it.

Naruto smiled as he walked into his library. Tomorrow it begins.


	24. Chapter 24

Now there is a point in every mans life that he realises that he opened his mouth and inserted his foot. Durring the meeting in the Hokages office Naruto did just that.

How does he know that and why is he so sure. Simple. the moment he sat down in his chair in the library he was instantly wrapped in snakes binding him to his chair, his feet frozen to the ground, had a genjutsu hit him making the room dark except for a spot light shinning on his head from above and a giant metal fan hitting him on the head. Nothing really to tip him off right.

Now he knew he could get out of this no problem except for the look on the 4 ladies that were looking at him promising intense pain if he moved.

Now Naruto thought back and tried to figure out what happen when Haku pulled out a senbon needle and held it at his groin and said "So you would die leaving everyone that loves you just like that."

Naruto blinked and saw the look in her eyes and thought "_oh hell, she loves me agian. Im fucked."_ and said "Well, I was trying to motivate the others since the men we will face are tough."

Wrong answer. Smash, his chair was flipped backwards and his head hit the floor and Kurenai put her foot on chest. Problem was, she was wearing high heels. Why you may ask, simple, when she got the message to come to the meeting she was trying on wedding shoes and decided to get heels.

Kurenai glared at him and said "I dont know what the hell was going through that head of yours but you are not making me a widow before a bride."

Anko had a snake crawl up his pant leg and up to his groin and said "Do you want to find out what will happen if you ever say something like that agian."

Temari stepped forward raising her closed fan up above her head and slammed it down beside Naruto face and said "I will be damned if you think your going to do a suicide deal like your dad did."

Arashi walked in and said "Hey, that was...owwowowow." Rin walked up behind him and grabbed him by the ear and said "He got that from your genes, you dumb blond jackass. Come with me while we discuss things." dragging him away.

After the door closed Naruto said "Look, Im sorry for what I said but I have no intentions of dying. In fact I dont want you to come so I dont have to worry about you all."

As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes got wide as he realised what he said and then he thought as he saw the looks on thier faces "_I have faced every tailed demon, s-class crimenals, every kage, angry villagers, perverts, gay snake worshipers, and death itself and I have never been more scared then I am right now. Kyuubi, help me."_

In the afterlife Kyuubi sneezes and looks at the 2 men and the teen in front of him and said "So, do we have a deal."

Both men looked at each other and said "Lets do it brother."

A teenage boy looked at them and said "Grandpa, why do you and your brother have to be such idiots."

Back with Naruto he was praying for a miracle. Luckily that miracle came in speaking without looking in the room in the voice of a super pervert "so Naruto, did you know that ice chick wants to choke your chicken also. I think you could have her added to your harem if you want, maybe give me some research while your at it." and then opened his eyes as he felt strong killing intent comming at him from 4 different people.

Naruto thinking quickly and asked innocently "Haku, what did he mean."

Haku blushed red for a moment and Kurenai said "Just get another best man and dont worry about it. In fact get 2 because this ones about to die." and she started doing handseals while the other woman took off after the pervert.

Naruto sighed and a chuckle could be heard from the corner of the room and Naruto asked "How much of a head start do I have erosannin."

Jaraiya said "2 minutes and then they will have my clone destroyed."

Naruto touched the handle of his sword and was freed in a flash as well as breaking the genjutsu. He grabbed a scroll that said "emergency escape" and disappeared in a flash as the 4 woman came back into the room and notice Naruto was gone and the pervert was in the corner writing in his book. Poor pervert.

Naruto crawled into a cot in the tower at the center of the forest of death and open the scroll which contained cloths, food, and sleeping suplies. Enough for a week and thought "_always be prepared."_

The next day when Naruto arrived at the training ground he was suprised by the site of a waterfall with trees leading up the side of it and every ninja that was at the office was thier including the hokage.

Naruto looked at the tree and yelled "Yamato."

An ABNU appeared and said "Yes Narutosama."

Naruto asked "Did you do this because I know only you and me could and I did not."

Yamato said "No, I thought you ..." he was stopped by a booming voice that laughed "**hahahahahahahahha."**

Everyone looked around on the defensive and Naruto said "I know that voice, what the hell are you doing here furball, I know the damn well shinigami took your ass."

A man appeared on top of the waterfall wearing shinigami cloths and he said "**Kit, since you completed the deal and got your father revived the shinigami took a vacation and had me take over for him and since I been keeping an eye on you I brought you some help. Say hello to the Shodiame and Nidaime Hokage of Konoha along with one of thier grandson Nawaki.** as three figures stepped up on the waterfall making everyone gasp at the sight of the people who were standing there.

Naruto yelled "How are they alive Kyuubi." making everyone flinch realising who it is standing with the Hokages finally.

Kyuubi said "**Simple. As the acting god of death I have the right to bring anyone back to life I want and since I know what you got planned I want to be present to take those assholes out for all the trouble they caused me and this village though I will still be the god of death when some of these assholes in this village die so I get to pass judgement on them. Anyways, thats not important. What is important is that with 4 hokages, 2 sannins, a demon vessel and the you who are as powerful as a 10 tailed demon, this is going to be one hell of a party to watch."**

The sandiame finally got over his shock and asked "What do you plan to do know Kyuubi and what about the people you brought with you."

Tsunade had tears in her eyes seeing her brother and her grandfather and granduncle alive agian and the Shodiame said "Well for starters, Kyuubis not getting involved besides making sure those atasuki guys goto hell since he cant take someones life until its over. As for me and my brother, were going to help in the fight and then live with our clan here until we die agian in 1 or 100 years, Unfortinately we may take our clan out of Konoha after this battle is over or kick everyone else out for treating our family like shit." making everyone flinch realising something

3 hokages, 2 sannins. a demon vessel and possible the strongest person on the planet is still pissed at them. Yeap, thier screwed.

Kyuubi getting a shot in said "**now now Hokages, you know they will have to suffer from all thier loved ones when they get to the other side. I know everyone who died in my attack are pretty much ready to come back and kill everyone in this village for treating thier hero the way they did."** making all those who did pale.

The Nidame created 20 waterdragons and said "Since your all here to train, first training lesson, speed. Out run my dragons or be ate." and the dragons charged into the group of ninja making some of the less seasoned fighter flee.

The Shodiame said "Not without my help brother." and created 20 earth dragons doing the same thing.

Nawaki said "Dont forget me." and created 2 fire dragons sending them after the some as well.

Naruto blinked and said "Well, I know whats going to happen at the valley of the end now."

Kyuubi asked "**Now whats that kit."**

Naruto touched the hilt of his sword and 100 dragons appeares. 10 earth, 10 water, 10 fire, 10 electric, 10 ice, 10 wind, 10 sand, 10 wood, 10 shadow, and 10 mixed dragons containing every element.

The third blinked in amazement as the dragons went out throughout the village chasing every ninja that was at the meeting.

Naruto said "A lot of shit is going to be blown up." making all those related to him laugh.

After the dragons rounded everyone back up and brought them back Naruto created clones that henged into Atasuki memmbers and started showing everyone what to expect and how to get by them and thats how the rest of the time for the month went. The Hokages and Naruto training everyone through tortu..I mean tough training.

As the day arrived for the battle to begin the ninja arrived at the valley of the end and Atasuki were on the other side with an army of about 100 and the leaf had around 100 also and everyone blinked as the valley floor had been turned into a giant arena and Kyuubi walked into the middle with a microphone and said "**Ladies and Gentleman, on behalf of the millions and millions of souls in the afterlife. Llllllllllllleeetttsss get ready to..."**

He was stopped as both sides sent all kinds of jutsu at him as he disappeared and appeared on top of the waterfall in a flash of flames watching over both sides with a huge tub of popcorn and 6 pack of beer and said "**Mortal Kombat."** and he pulled out Naruto N-pod and started playing the Mortal Kombat theme making everyone sweatdrop.

Naruto taking advantage of the distraction touches his sword and disappear faster then anyone can see and then a person on the other side of the valley was suddenly sent airborn and a gaint bell sound hit and both sides charged. The fight for the future of the world had just begun,

Naruto and the person he had kicked both landed on the head of the two stone statues and Naruto said "So Madara, It seems you finally ready to die."

A man with a sharingan in both eyes looked at Naruto and said "I will capture you boy and take the Kyuubi from you and then find where you have hidden the others and take them as well."

Naruto said "You really are stupid. Thats kyuubi." pointing to the guy who just threw some popcorn at Madaras head as he flipped a bird also.

Madara looked at Kyuubi and said "I see, Well then I dont have to take you alive." and put his hands in a ram seal and said "Kai." and suddenly all fighting stopped as a powerful force of power blanketed the entire area.

Naruto looked at him and put his hands in a ram seal also and said "Kai" and then an even larger force covered the area and then both figures disappeared and only the sound of impacts could be heard.

Haku saw a tidal wave heading toward a group of leaf ninja and used her bloodline to freeze it and surfed to the top and down the otherside decapitating 4 atasuki weaklings and Kyuubi shouts out "**Flawless victory, way to go subzero."**

Haku thought "_I dont care if he is a demon, when this is over his balls are frozen_."

A giant clay bird flew up above the arena and Diedra said "Let me show you art is a bang."

Gaara looked at him and made himself into a gaint version of himself and the music in the area started playing "mister sandman, yes, bring me a..." A scratching noise was heard as Gaara made his sand arm turn into a giant golf club and smacked the bird diedra was on and said "Four."

The music started to play "Free bird"

Gaara looked at Kyuubi and thought "_hes already dead, hes already dead_."

Shukaku inside him said **"Kill him agian"**

A gaint clay snake appeared on the hill and then a Giant snake appeared on the other side with Anko on top of it. Anko said "Manda, go show that snake who the fuck is king."

Manda smirked and said "**With pleasure**" and both snakes charged each other

Kisame looked at the 4 people who surrounded him. Zabuza, Hyatte, Genma, and the Nidaime Hokage. He thought "_how the hell did I get in this mess"_ as he dodged 3 swords and a water dragon.

The shodaime Hokage looked at the man in front of him and asked "how the hell are you still alive."

The man said "I took your heart and several others."

The Shodiame said "really, funny you should say that. Did you know that you can use replacement with organs as well."

Kakuzu looked at him crazy and asked "What are you talking about, you cant do that."

A voice behind him said "really, then why did it work." making him jump but that was exactly what was suppose to happen. the person behind him disappeard in a puff of smoke and then a gaint frog appeared ontop of him smashing him into the floor destroying one of his mask before the frog went up in a puff of smoke."

Jaraiya said "Got to love that foodcart summoning."

Kakuzu looked up and saw a foot coming toward him and he rolled out of the way at the last second just as it smashed into the ground and created a huge crater.

Kakuzu was about to attack when he felt something was not right. He looked down and saw a scythe sticking out of one of his mask and a voice behind him said "Damn it, let me go you damn shadows. My gods demand I sacrafrice you."

Shikamaru said "Really. Then lets begin the ritual." and made him pull out the scythe and walk back to the circle he created as his fathers shadow reconnected to hidan and Shikamaru let go to save chakra."

Shikota acted like he was licking blood off of an imaginary scythe while hidan did it for real and then he stapped himself in the heart with the scythe destroying a third mask off of Kakuzu.

Kakuzu would have been getting another heart had he not only suddenly being trapped inside a cage made of wood with a second cage over it but also he had bugs eating his chakra at an alarming rate.

Shino said "My bugs dont like his chakra."

His father said "when this is over we will let those bugs go and free themselfs of this evil."

Shino just nodded.

Kakashi looked at the man before him with a face mask on and had one sharingan eye and said "So obito, this is what has happened to you."

Tobi said "Obito dead, only Tobi here and Tobi a good boy. Watch." and started doing handsigns Kakashi knew. The chidori and he started doing them also only for a yellow flash to appear behind Tobi and a shout of "Rasengan" was heard as it slammed into his back and then Kakashi ran at Obito and shoved the Chidori into his heart.

Rin who walked over said "Im sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled a small smile and said "Remember what Naruto told us durring our training."

Flashback

Naruto had created a earthclone and had it henge into Tobi and he was having Kakashi, Rin and Arashi try out stratagies agianst it and Kakashi said "I cant do it. He is a friend."

The clone said "tobi a good boy." and attacked Kakashi only to stop and Naruto said "Kakashi, listen. I know you dont want to do this but look at what he has become. Do you want him to suffer for the rest of his life or do you want him to finally have the peace he should have."

End flashback

Kakashi said "Hes finally at peace." making the other two smile a small smile.

Just then a huge explosion rocked the area and Manda said "**Whose the king now**." before he went up in a puff of smoke.

Sasori looked at the guy in front of him and said "do you really think you can beat my puppets."

The guy in front of him said "Me, no. My art yes." and a drawing off a huge eagle appeared from the sky and grabbed Sasori puppet body and lifted it into the air as suddenly a pair of giant sand hands grabbed it and started to crush it under the pressure.

Gaara looked to his right as Jaraiya had just summoned Gambunta and he nodded and held out Sasori puppett with his sand arm and Jaraiya said "Give me some oil." and gambunta covered the puppet with oil and Jaraiya set it on fire. burning the outside body forcing Sasori out of it showing his real body. As he landed on the ground he was suddenly met with punch in the back of his body from Tsunade who was waiting for an opening.

She shouts "Now sensie."

The third said "Lets go enma. Staff." and enma changed into a staff the extended and went into the hole Tsunade had created piercing Sasori heart.

Kisame had cuts all over him and so did the 4 people he was fighting. He was panting and asked "how can you keep anticapating my attacks."

The Nidaime, Zabuza and Kakashi who had came over all three started doing handseals and a huge wall of water came from three sides around Kisame who was about to go under the waves to get away when the water below him froze and then the walls around him froze as well and a shout of "Iced Sushi Kamatachi no jutsu." was heard from two females and the walls of ice shattered and sliced him deeply all over his body. Only problem was he turned into a puddle of water as he had replaced himself with a waterclone. Everyone looked around and saw him running up the side of the walls retreating.

Kurenai dropped her genjustu and said "You guys got lucky, I only had enough chakra for a few more minutes to throw off his sinces."

They all nodded and looked at the battles. Tobi, and Sasori were dead. Diedra was no where to be seen. Kisame retreated. Kakuzu was still trapped inside the domes of plants but still had 2 hearts and the sound of heavy fighting could be heard from the air above them as Naruto and Madara were fighting while jumping off the canyan walls.

Shikamaru looked at his dad and said "Ive been wondering something since we heard about his mumble jumble crap. What would happen if he sacraficed his own blood."

Just then Hidan licked the blood off of his scythe and when he least expected it he decapitated himself. A fire dragon hit the head that was in the air and destroyed it as the body fell to the ground lifeless.

Shikamaru sighed and said "Im glad you taught me the advanced version of the shadow possession or it would have killed me already."

His dad just nodded and looked at the fighting. With most of Atasuki main forces gone the grunts had started to flee as the ABNU and Hunter nins cut off the retreat when they circled around the battle field. All that was left was Kakuzu, Diedra and Madara.

Just then the clay bird Gaara knocked away flew back and changed into diedra who said "I will not let my art end like this. Self destruct no jutsu." and his body started to change colors as he landed in the middle of the fighting.

Naruto yelled "Kakashi, use the sharingan to send him somewhere else. Now." as he ducked under a roundhouse kick from Madara.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and had it change into its final form and then suddenly a black void appeared around diedra and he reappeared next to Kakuzu and everyone who knew earth jutsu created walls of earth around the cage of trees to block the blast. Gaara sent waves of sand to pact the earth and waves of water covered the now solid earth domes and everyone started fleeing from the bottom of the valley.

Naruto put his hand on the hilt of his sword and 4 Kagebunshins appeared around the dome of earth and water and created the barrior jutsu of the sound 4 as a huge explosion caused the earth and water to fly into the barrior but it did its job before disolving by absorbing most of the blast.

When the smoke cleared Kakuzu was floating on top of the water and he said "I hate art."

Zabuza who was panting threw his sword into the air and said "Now Tenten." and Tenten used chakra string to grab the sword and fly toward Kakuzu last mask and destroy it.

Kisame who had jumped away durring the commotion to flee the bottom and was currently running away from the valley as fast as he could was stopped by a figure that walked out onto a tree in front of him. The man had a black cloak but had blood red on the inside and he had a thin zanpakto on his side and had an aroura of power.

Kisame asked "Who are you."

The man said "The names Ichigo and I was asked to make sure none of you escaped." and disappeared even faster then Naruto did and the next thing Kisame knew was his head was falling off his body.

A man appeared next to Ichigo and said "**Thank you Shinigami. Have you collected the rest of my kind**."

Ichigo said "Yes Kyuubi, We have went to the island and got them as well as the ones that were free. All we like is the Shukaku in Gaara and then our deal will be done. You still will have to be punished for this you do realise."

Kyuubi said "**Yes. My choice all those years ago was finally come to pass as I told him it would. I am still watching over the final battle right now**."

Ichigo nodded and said "mortals are not suppose to posses the ability to live past thier time. Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, and Madara are all responsible for breaking those laws and you kitt as you call him was also on the same path but he gave it up freely and willingly with the deal you offered so he wont be harmed for it. After this is over the Shinigami will no longer have to worry about immortals getting involved in mortal affairs. I dont know what punishment you will face since you knew this would all happen." and Kyuubi nodded before going up in a puff of smoke and Ichigo started walking toward the battlefield before changing his looks to appear as the god of death in this world.

As everyone looked around at the death and destruction only about 20 ninja had died from the leaf but the main battle was still going. Everyone could still hear the sounds of impact and destruction from all over the valley of the end.

Hiashe who had his eyes activated said "My god, how strong are they."

Kyuubi walked over to them and said "**This is the true strength of a demon. That night I came to collect my payment on your village from the Uchiha clan I only used 1 tails worth of power. So far they have not even went past 2. This is just the warmups**." in a serious voice shocking everyone.

Arashi asked "What do you mean the warmups Kyuubi."

Kyuubi said "**Watch, patiance has never been Naruto strong point**."

Just as the words left his mouth Naruto and Madara both appeared sweating a little with cuts across thier bodies that were quickly healing and Naruto said "You ready to really get started."

Madara said "I thought you would never ask boy." and both put thier hands in the ram seal and suddenly thier chakra burst around both. Madara flew a hundred feet into the air and took on the shape of a dragon and Naruto matched his and flew into the shape of a fox and both surrounded each of them in and Naruto eyes changed from blue to red and then a swirl appeared around both of thier bodies looking something like a hyuuga ultimate defense.

Naruto stuck out his hand and formed a Rasenshurikan and Madara who had coppied Kakashi Chidori made one and both charged and intercepted just as Naruto and Sasuke did the first time in his life but this time the ball of energy was at least 3 times larger.

The walls around the valley started to crumble. The trees around the valley started to fly backwards. Everyone who were watching had to use chakra to hold in place. The gennins that came to help where having to be helped by the adults. Kyuubi did some handseals and a barrior appeared around everyone to protect them and he said "**Watch your villages true hero and remember what your crimes were agianst him and try and make amends**."

As the ball of energy became clear enough for both to see both fighters looked deadlocked. Madara said "Give up boy, you can never win and I will kill you and those pathetic people you brought with you."

Naruto said "You will never lay a hand on any of my precious people Madara. Lets end this. 1st gate Kia. 2nd Gate Kia. 3 Gate Kia. 4tttthhh Gateeee Kia." and his power suddenly went throught the roof.

Everyone was in awe and Kyuubi said "**Nice kitt, even I did not see you do that**." making everyone look at him questionably.

Rin asked "What are you talking about."

Kyuubi asked "**None of you noticed yet. Hyuuga, dont look at the fighters but tell me what you see in chakra around the valley**."

All the Hyuugas in the area did so and several gasped and Hiashe asked "What is that."

Kyuubi said "**That my friends is the Ultimate form of the Rasengan. Its a once in a lifetime jutsu and only the Kitt could do**."

Arashi asked "Whats going on with my son fox."

Hiashe said "There are clones around the valley and each is sending massive amounts of chakra around the arena and is rotating in several different directions and is starting to add fire and wind elements into it."

Kurenai asked "What does that mean."

Arashi who was in thought a moment gasped as he realised and said "How can he do that. I know he can make an elemental Rasenagan but to add fire and wind elements and then to create one the size where talking about is impossible."

Kyuubi asked "**Wheres Naruto sword**." making everyone look at him.

Hinata said "In the middle of the floor with a clone of Naruto beside it holding on and the sword is doing something I dont know what."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**So he is going to do it**. **Hes destroying his sword and all the power in it to power the jutsu**."

Anko asked "Will someone explain in english what the hell the Gaki is doing."

Jaraiya said "Hes living up to his name. Hes creating a spiraling malestrom. In other words hes creating a Tornado with fire, water, lightning, earth, and wind together in it."

Kyuubi said "**Almost exactly but it wont be a tornado, and the reason it is a once in a lifetime jutsu is that it take the power of 6 gates in the middle , and at least 17 tails of chakra plus destroying the 1st gate permanantly**."

Gai gasped and said "But if that happens then he will never be able to close the gate ever."

Haku asked "What do you mean."

Lee said "Basically the gates restrict chakra and can be opened but they have to be done in order and closed in reverse order. Now I know why you said its a once in a lifetime deal. After this is over he will never be able to open the gates agian since his body has to learn to cope with having the first gate always open."

Gai said "He will have to seal some of his power away or he will die from chakra overload." making everyone wide eyed at the posibility of that.

Tsunade said "But you only have 9 tails that Naruto absorbed so where are the other 8."

Kyuubi said "Simple, The sword Naruto had made and designed is equal to 10 tails worth of chakra and the kit himself has opened the first 4 gates while he gets ready to finish the jutsu before opening the last 2 he needs. But before he does that he needs to activate the catalist for this jutsu and that is when he will release his other tails of power he has in him. So far they are only about 4 tails worth. Madara must be planning to overpower Naruto after wearing him down a little. Big mistake." smirking as he watched the fight and remembered when he first met Madara.

Flashback

Kyuubi was in his den when a human with pale eyes walked in and Kyuubi looked at him as he bowed and Kyuubi asked "**What is it you human want with me to disturb my den."**

The man said while still bowed "Forgive my rudeness Kyuubisama but I am a slave to my family and I wish to be free. I heard that you have the ability to do it and by changing my bloodline so my family will not hurt me any longer."

Kyuubi thought for a moment and said "**Let me look into your eyes**."

The man looked up and Kyuubi activated a secret that he had in his eyes. He looked into this mans future and saw the events and his being imprisoned as well as the poor boy he would make suffer. He started to kill this man right then and there but decided to see where it ended. As he continued to watch he saw who Madara worked for and also saw a way to permanently imprison the demon forever.

Kyuubi turned off his eyes and said "**Yes, I can do that and I will give you this warning before I do it. If you have me do this when the time comes you shall be destroyed by the firebird of legends for an act of crimes you and your decendants will do. For me to ignore this crime I demand the sacrafices of you decendants and will make you a half demon that will live 1000 years so I know you will have the time to pay me my price, Madara."**

The man paled wondering how he knew his name but thought of what his master told him about the Kyuubi being a trickster and an idiot so he said "I agree Kyuubisama."

Kyuubi sent his charka into the man and let his eyes changed giving him a few moment of insight into the future to aid him. The man thanked Kyuubi and left.

Kyuubi sighed and said "**So it begins Ichigo**."

A shadow stepped out of the darkness and said "Are you sure you should trust the fate of the world to this prophecy of yours. What you just did was a great crime to the laws of creation."

Kyuubi thought for a moment and said "**Trust the world to my prophecy, No. Trust the world to the boy who shall change the world. Yes**."

Ichigo sighed and said "I will see you in time Kyuubi. I hope your right."

Kyuubi shook his head and said "**I am Shinigami**."

Flashback end.

Kyuubi said "**Arise Pheonix and renew the age of man with your fire**." making everyone look at him.

Before anyone had a chance to ask what he meant, Naruto smirked and said "They say the Pheonix was born of fire and died of fire before it was reborn. I learned the truth of that saying in my life Madara. I learned that I am the Pheonix and I say the world is ready to be renewed without you and the evils that you created." and suddenly he replaced himself with the clone who was holding the sword and Madara shoved the chidori into the clones heart making it go up in a puff of smoke but not before it kicked him causing all his momentum to stop.

He was so caught up in trying to wear Naruto down that he did not notice until know what was going on around him or the fact that they were currently about 200 yards off the valley wall in the middle of the air and the only thing holding him in place was the energy him and Naruto were using. Without the oposite energy gravity finally started to pull him toward the valley floor.

Naruto shouted "Chakra weights Kai, Gravity weights Kai, Bloodseal Kia." and the sword Naruto was holding shattered and the power flew from it into Naruto body since he was holding the hilt. Naruto then shouted "5th gate Kia. 6th gate Kia." creating a sphere around him.

Naruto looked at Madara and through gritted teeth said "Its time. Arise Pheonix from you immortal ashes." and the clones all around the valley started to do handsigns and a chakra line connected them all together causing all the elemental energy and to combine and ignite. The chakra strings all zoomed onto the hilt of the sword Naruto was holding and the flames that had increased in power from the wind followed and suddenly the shape of a bird appeared with Naruto being in the center. The power of the gates being released was the only thing keeping him from being hurt or killed.

Madara saw it and had a flashback

**"Yes, I can do that and I will give you this warning before I do it. If you have me do this when the time comes you shall be destroyed by the firebird of legends for an act of crimes you and your decendants will do."**

Madara said "So the legendary firebird has come to kill me for mine and my decendants crimes just like Kyuubi said. We shall see. Restriction seal Kai." and suddenly his full power was released. It was not until he reached his full power till he realised he was not the stronger of the 2 as he believed.

As he was falling toward the huge pheonix shape on the canyon floor Naruto jumped into the air still holding onto the hilt of his sword making the fire around him fly with him as they approached each other. Madara closed his eyes and Naruto looked at him and Madara entered the fire and was being burned as he approached the center where Naruto was and as they got closer Naruto threw the hilt of the sword and it embedded into Madara heart and his own energy allowed him to continue out of the bird of fire that had stopped going up and was now going down with Madara. As Naruto cleared the bird he pulled out a Hiraishin kunia and threw it to a tree near the rest of the ninja and flashed away right as Madara hit the canyon floor and the fire incenerated everything on the canyon turning it into a huge sheet of ice. Even the water in the valley stood no chance as it was vaperised.

Naruto appeared near the tree and was panting and breathing hard as everyone ran over to check on him.

Kyuubi was the first to arrive and said "Its finish Shinigami, Seal it."

The shinigami appeared and walked to Naruto and pulled out a sword and plunged it into Naruto heart and the sword vibrated and glowed as the power from Naruto quickly left and then the shinigami removed the sword and a seal appeared over Naruto heart and he said "It is done. He has only 1 tails worth of chakra and that is all he will ever have." and then faster then anyone could see the Shinigami plunged his sword into Gaara seal and said "Its time to go Shukaku. The world of mortals shall not have immortals mess with them agian." and the seal shattered as energy flew out of Gaara and a new seal appeared.

The shinigami said "He also has 1 tail of power and that is all he will ever have. Now for you 3. You have anywhere from a few minutes to 100 years, use it wisely." and he disappeared.

Naruto gasped and said "Kyuubi, what about..."

Kyuubi stopped him by saying "Relax, enjoy your life kit. me and my kind are no more and the curse you had to live with shall never be passed on agian. Make me proud." and he fadded away.

Naruto smiled and fell asleep as everyone gathered around him and looked at each other and Anko grabbed Naruto as did Kurenai and they started to carry him back followed by everyone else.

12 years later in an accademy classroom a man with a scar across his face said "And that is how the threat of the demons was removed from the world class."

A kid stood up with a sharingan eye and said "Thats a crock of shit. Theres no way someone could do that and I dont like the way my family looks in that story."

A boy with blond hair blue eyessaid "really, would you like to see the valley that my dad turned to glass Uchiha."

A girl with blond hair said "Its a true story. Anyone who thinks its a lie can have thier balls frozen off by me." making an icecycle appear in her hand.

A boy with brown hair and blue eyes said "My family is the strongest in the world. Look at the Hokage mountian if you dont believe me. 5 of the 6 faces up there are my relatives. The last is my fathers."

The kid with the sharingan said "hmph, you just try and make yourself look good for everyone else."

A woman walked in with pink hair and said "Little Sasuke, what did I tell you about insulting the Hokage family. If it was not for them you would not have been born."

Little Sasuke just hmphed and crossed his arms and brooded and the woman sighed and said "How the hell did you get you uncles attitude. I know your father Itachi is not like that."

A boy with blue hair and a dog said "yeah, cause hes a vegitable." making everyone laugh.

Just then a flash of flames appeared in the room and the Rokadiame Hokage appeared and said "Enough. You should all be ashamed of laughing at him like that. Its not his fault so stop. Arashi, Ayame, Iruka. I told you to quit acting all high and mighty or else I will make you all up your weights.'

The three kids paled and said "Yes father."

The hokage looked at the kid with a dog and said "Hiashe, your mother would also be upset with you for picking on someone else because they are different. You above all others should know what thats like because you are the first of your family with blue hair."

Hiashe said "Sorry Hokage."

The teacher walked over and asked "How is everything Naruto."

Naruto said "Fine Irukasensie, just fine. The leaf village has never been better."

In the corner of the room the pink haired woman said "Thank you naruto."

Naruto said "Sure Sakura, Keep Sasuke out of trouble you hear me."

Sakura nodded and Naruto said "And dont paint the Hokage monument agian. Unless you use washable paint Sasuke, easier to clean."

Sasuke smirked and said "Thank you Hokagesama." and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames appearing back in his office.

Ibiki looked at Naruto and said "Was that really necessary."

Naruto said "Yes, Our ABNU have been getting lazy and we are hosting the chunnin exams this time around. I dont want them to fall asleep in front of our clients."

Ibiki smiled and said "Only you would make training out of pranking."

Naruto smiled as he put his feet on his desk and said "It did miracles for me." making both men laugh before Ibiki walked out of the office.

Naruto looked at the Hokage mountian and said "I got all my dreams Kyuubi. I have 7 children who are all great, my parents and grandparents, my 4 lovely wifes, being Hokage, and nobody looks at me with hate or fear anymore. My life could not get any better."

Naruto 4 wifes who came from the side office said "Actually it can. We have something to tell you."

Naruto looked at them and said "Really, what."

They looked at each other and each pulled out a pregancy test that showed each were positive and they said together "Where each pregnant."

Naruto paled as he opened a draw beside his desk and pulled out a scroll that said "Emergency escape" on it and he said "I think a wars getting ready to start. I need to go check. Tell Tsunade shes off vacation. Cya." and jumped out the window only for a barrior to stop him as he fell on his butt.

He turned and smiled and said "So, when are they due."

The look he got from them all told him one thing. hes screwed.

the end


End file.
